Trasposición
by Joke
Summary: Hermione se despierta como todas las mañanas, pero descubre que no está en su cama..., ni en Gryffindor...,¡si ni siquiera está en su cuerpo! Epilogo incluido a petición de los lectores. Disfruten del final.
1. Despertando

Los pensamientos de los personajes aparecen entre comillas..., y bueno..., ahí va el primer capi, espero que os guste y dejéis reviews porque con lo vaga que soy..., al menos para tener una motivación para seguirlo...jeje, bueno ahí va...

DESPERTANDO

Aquella mañana una castaña con el pelo alborotado se despertó más tarde de lo habitual, debían ser eso de las ocho, cuando acostumbraba a levantarse hacia las seis y media..., menudo despiste, con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer aquel día!

Debía hacer un trabajo de pociones de 2 metros de longitud, practicar para la clase de transformaciones de Mc Gonagall..., ¿cómo podía haberse dormido?

Enfurecida se sentó sobre su cama y corrió el dosel de ésta, mirando extrañada a su alrededor.

-Un momento...,-pensó para sí la chica-. Creo que aun estoy durmiendo..., claro, es eso..., jajaja, no me he quedado dormida...jajaja

En fin..., vamos Hermy..., despiertaaaaa,-y se pellizcó-. Ayyyyy..., pues para ser un sueño este dolor es muy real...,-seguía ésta pensando mientras se frotaba el brazo donde se había pellizcado-.

La chica subió sus manos a su cabeza para acomodarse su enorme mata de pelo, pero volvió a bajarlas rápidamente, ya que su pelo no era..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., una mata enorme de gran volumen..., parecía corto..., demasiado corto...

La chica se aproximo con miedo hacia un espejo que había cerca de su cama..., el grito que echó se oyó en todo Hogwarts...

Mientras..., bastante lejos y en el mismo castillo, una muchacha morena de ojos grises se desperezaba en su cama..., estirándose cual gata perezosa.

Vaya..., que bien había dormido aquella noche..., aunque había algo que no cuadraba en la situación..., quizá fuera ese peso que sentía sobre su espalda..., y que se movía..., si eso era... la morena no recordaba que aquella noche ningún chico la hubiera echo una visita..., vaya..., debía haber bebido demasiado en la fiesta de la noche anterior..

Se levantó y se dispuso a correr el dosel de su cama, pero algo llamó su atención..., tenía unas uñas clavadas profundamente en su espalda...

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, qué demonios?...,-y alargó una mano hacia su espalda..., allí encontró una ovillo de pelo..., y sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó a "el ovillo" por la puerta hacia la sala común.

Después se dispuso a lavarse la cara, y fue hacia el baño..., mientras tarareaba una canción..., vaya..., debí haber cogido frío anoche...,-se dijo al oír su tarareo, pues era más grave de lo normal-.

Sin mirarse en el espejo se lavó la cara con agua y jabón, y se la secó..., cuando estuvo recta se miró en el espejo... el gritó que salió de la garganta de la chica fue tan alto como para que lo oyeran en Marte.

-¿Qué demonios es esto,-dijo Hermione mirándose un espejo..., que claramente le devolvía una imagen errónea-.

Allí no estaba la chica castaña de ojos color miel, piel tostada y labios sonrosados que había sido toda su vida..., no..., en la imagen se veía a una muy asustada Pansy Parkinson, que no dejaba de tocarse la cara y el pelo...

-¿Qué a pasado aquí?..., incluso mi voz es la suya,-dijo llegando a gimotear Hermione-

"Vamos Herm..., concéntrate..., piensa..., esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, razonable y explicable..., si claro..., es de lo más lógico y razonable echarte a dormir en tu cama de Gryffindor y despertarte entre un dosel verde y plata y con la cara, el cuerpo y la voz de Parkinson...", le contestó su irónica conciencia..."Eso no ayuda!", pensó para si a la vez que se tiraba sobre la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada-.

-Vamos Pansy, no seas perezosa..., ¿aún estás así?...,-oyó que una voz le decía..., una voz demasiado..., familiar..., y horripilante-.

-Tuuuuu, ¿has sido tú verdad?..., ¿tú me has hecho esto,-apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo Pansy2,(a partir de ahora será Pansy2, y Pansy Hermione2, ok?)-.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Pansy,-preguntó el chico al que seguía apuntando con su dedo-. ¿Acaso has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla en la que te echo una maldición?..., vamos Pansy, eso fue hace muchos años..., aún no te conocía,-dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo-. Además casi no te hizo nada..., que se te pusiera el pelo rosa...

-Basta, cállate y dime que me has hecho!

-Nada! ¡lo jurooo, te hubiese echo muchas cosas ayer..., pero estabas demasiado bebida...,-dijo acercándose peligrosamente-.

-¿Yo?..¿¡bebida?..., no me vaci...,-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el chico le besó con una pasión con la que no la habían besado en toda su vida-.

Al principio se dejó llevar..., hasta que su conciencia la llevó a la realidad...¿qué estaba haciendo?..., y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas alejándole de él.

-¿Qué te pasa Pansy?

-Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo Malfoy...,porque no seguirás vivo para contarlo-dijo con la varita en la mano-.

-¿Qué pasa Hermy?...,¿estás bien,-dijo una mata de pelo pelirroja que entró corriendo en la habitación de la Gryffindor nada más oír el grito-.

-¿Cómo me has llamado Weasley,-dijo con un gesto de asco en su cara-.

-Está bien..., HermIONE...

-¿Has sido tú?

-Yo..., yo..., lo siento Herm..., no se quien a sido..., pero si que lo oí...,-dijo con cara de pena y miedo entremezclados-.

-Ahaaaaa..., ¿y qué oíste exactamente,¿qué pasó,¿oíste a alguien hablar?

-No..., sólo oí su maullido

-¿Maullido?...,¿y qué pinta aquí un maullido?

-Te juro que yo no tiré a Crookshanks a la sala común...

-¿Qué,oh, diablos..., está bien,-dijo dándose por vencida, ya que supuso que la chica no sabía nada-.

-¡Vamos, vistete, Harry y Ron nos están esperando...!

-¿Ron,-preguntó la chica con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa muy "sugerente" en la cara.

-¿Te pones peligrosa eh?...,-dijo mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta-. Podría ser interesante...,-susurró en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda-.

-No,no es..., interesante..., y ahora vete..., tengo que vestirme...,largo!

-¿Vestirte,-dijo con mirada lujuriosa en la cara-.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Malfoy...

-¿Por qué n...,-pero no le dejó acabar-.

-¿Te suena la palabra castrar,-dijo intentado sonar peligrosa..., pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico buscara doble sentido a aquella frase-.

-Claro..., vaya..., creo que haría falta que estuviéramos mucho tiempo encerrados en la habitación para que me quedara inservible...,-dijo estirando sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos tras la cabeza de Pansy2-.

Pansy2 se estremeció entre sus manos, pero debía parar aquello..., y matar a quien demonios le hubiera echo eso...

-No tengo el día para tus estupideces Ma...,Draco,-dijo obligándose a sonar como si al menos no le odiara, ya que parecía que aquello al rubio le ponía más-. Y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, para quitarlas de su cuello..., y otra vez esa sensual boca se acercaba a la suya..., lentamente esta vez..., con pasión al instante...

"Pero que bien besa este chico...,Hermione Granger, basta, es Draco Malfoy..., tu peor enemigo...,así que aléjate de esos labios y de esa lengua ya!... Maldita conciencia estúpida...",-se dijo para sí mientras notaba un bulto que cada vez era más grande y venía del chico y se volvía a alejar de él.

-Bueno Draco tengo que vestirme..., y creo que tú necesitas una ducha fría...,-dijo mientras le miraba cierta parte de su cuerpo-.

Hermione2 bajaba a su sala común tan tranquila, cuando prácticamente todo el sector masculino se le quedó mirando...

Llevaba puesta una minifalda verde bastante corta, unas medias verdes, unos botines marrones con calentadores verdes y una camiseta de manga larga también verde, y se estaba poniendo la túnica por encima.

-Wow...,¿quién es esa y dónde está nuestra Hermione,-le susurró Ron a Harry mientras veía acercarse a una maquillada castaña-.

-Mejor si cierras la boca com..pañero,-"ufff, casi le dije comadreja!", dijo a la vez que sonreía amablemente-. Y me voy ya a desayunar..., tengo cosas que hacer...

-Claro, vamos...

-¿Acaso pretendes que me vean contigo Potter,-dijo con cara de asco. "¡Mierda, soy Granger, Granger..., la sangre sucia sabelotodo..., ¿por qué a mi?-. Estaba bromeando Potty! Vamos,-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-.¿Os he dicho alguna vez cuanto os quiero,-dijo a la vez que se agarraba de un brazo de cada chico y les plantaba un beso en la mejilla-.

"Bueno..., lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Granger..., seguro que andará por ahí con su..., ¿un momento?..., ¿seremos dos Granger ó ella será YO, tengo que encontrarla ya... Además..., con lo buenos que están estos dos..., siempre podré aprovecharme aunque sólo sea un poquito...",-se dijo para sí.

"Por fin he conseguido que se largue..., no tenía ni idea de que Parkinson y Malfoy tuvieran nada..., menudas cosas de las que se entera una!",-pensaba Hermione aun impresionada e impactada por las últimas escenas vividas con cierto rubio...

"Tengo que encontrar a Pansy ya mismo..., no se que diablos ha ocurrido pero tendremos que arreglarlo rápidamente y descubrir quien o qué ha hecho esto..."

La chica abrió el armario de la Slytherin y ante ella encontró una gran gama de minifaldas, pantalones ajustados, camisetas..., nada a como ella acostumbraba, así que se vistió como la morena solía hacerlo...

Un pantalón negro ajustado y pitillo con unas boxeadoras negras y rojas y un corpiño negro y rojo con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación..., luego se puso la capa encima y salió a todo correr hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Slytherin no supo con quién sentarse..., la verdad es que nunca se había detenido a observar a la Slytherin..., así que se sentó junto a Blaisse Zabinni..., un chico realmente mono al que tenía fichado desde cuarto..."es que ¿quién podía resistirse a esos ojos azules tan bonitos..., y esa sonrisa de ensueño que siempre reservaba para cualquiera, (menos para ella claro)..., y ese pelo negro que le hacía parecer tan sexy..., y ese cul..., ¡Concéntrate Hermione!"

-¿Qué tal Pansy?..., ¿mucho dolor de cabeza,-le preguntó una rubia de ojos verdes a Pansy2-.

-No..., que va...,¿por qué lo dices?

-Vaya...,-dijo la chica impresionada-,ayer parecía que no bebieras alcohol si no agua...

-Ehh..., es que tengo mucho aguante...,-dijo con una falsa sonrisa-.

-¿Cómo estás bombón,-le dijo una voz en su oído-.

-¿Quién?

-Tú tontorrona...

Pansy2 se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Corey Bangs, un chico de 7° de Slytherin con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules con unos tonos morados impresionantes

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?..., yo te extrañé mucho...

-¿A si?

-Claro..., a ver cuando volvemos a quedar para..., hablar,-dijo de una manera que no parecía que estuviesen hablando de conversar sino de otra clase de relaciones...-.

-Sí...,supongo...,-dijo en un susurro-.

-Nos vemos...,-le dijo despidiéndose mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja-.

"¿Esta chica con quien diablos está, ¿con Malfoy, con Bangs...?..., ahhhh, qué es eso que me toca la piernaaaaa"

Y al bajar la mirada hacia su muslo vio una pálida mano..., y al subir la vista se encontró de pleno con la mirada de Blaisse Zabinni.

-Zabinni...,¿me puedes explicar que haces?

-Te pongo la mano en el muslo...,-dijo el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y como si Pansy2 fuera corta de entendederas-. ¿Cuándo vas a venir a mi cuarto otra vez?

-¿¿Perdona!...,-dijo la chica escandalizada..., estos Slytherin eran unos salidos!-.

-Si ya sabes..., para ayudarme con el tema de Sarah...

-¿Sarah?...,-"me está pidiendo que me haga un trío con él y con una tal Sarah, y encima habla de ello como diciendo ¡que buen día hace hoy! No son unos salidos..., están enfermos!"-.

-Claro..., mi prima Sarah...,¿recuerdas?

-¡¿Tu prima,-casi murmuró la chica...,"pero que les pasa a estos degenerados?"-.

-Claro..., ya sabes..., Sarah y Mike...

-¿Mike?

-Si..., Mike...,¿qué te pasa hoy Pansy?..., parece que te hubieran borrado la memoria!..., mi vecino Mike y mi prima Sarah..., arreglarles una cita para este fin de semana,-le dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 2 años-.

-Ahh..., Mike..., claro..., jajaja, te estaba tomando el pelo Blaisse..., jejejee,-dijo mientras se ponía completamente roja-.

"Nota mental..., no volver a sacar las cosas de contexto..."

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y apareció Hermione2 cogida del brazo de Ron Weasley y del de Harry Potter.

-Vaya parece que la sangre sucia aún no se ha decidido por ninguno de esos dos perdedores..., jajaja,-rió Malfoy, a lo que le siguió una avalancha de carcajadas-. No se quien es peor si la comadreja pelirroja o el cara rajada de Potty...,-jajaja-.

Pansy2 se puso roja de ira, y miró con preocupación a la Hermione que ella veía..., "¿así es como se me ve?..., creo que debería hacer algo con mi pelo..., ¡concéntrate!", y empezó a hacerle señas a Hermione2.

La ahora castaña la vio y desayunó rápidamente para poder hablar con Pansy2.

En menos de un cuarto de hora las dos chicas se metían en un aula vacía para comenzar una conversación:

-Granger...,-dijo Hermione2-.

-Parkinson...,¿tienes alguna explicación para esto?

-¿Qué insinuas?...,¿qué yo tuve algo que ver?

-No he dicho eso..., sólo te pregunto si tienes alguna idea...

-No,¿tú?

-Tampoco...

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore...

-¿Acaso te volviste loca o qué,-dijo Hermione2 con gesto de asco-. No podemos hacer eso..., primero hay que descubrir que está pasando...

-Quizá él nos ayude...,¿es que no entiendes...?

Entonces una risita se oyó en el aula...

-No tiene gracia Parkinson...,-dijo Pansy2 de malas maneras-.

-Yo no he sido...,¿quién está ahí,-preguntó con miedo-.

-Sólo tendrás las respuestas adecuadas si haces las preguntas adecuadas...,-dijo una voz muy aguda arriba en el aire-.

Las dos chicas miraron hacia el cielo y se encontraron con un hada que volaba sobre sus cabezas.

No debía medir más de tres centímetros. Vestía con un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, y unos zapatos a juego..., en su espalda se podían ver una pequeñas alas transparentes.

-¿Quién eres tú,-preguntó Pansy2-.

-Yo soy Priscila..., el hada de la diversión y la broma

-¿Quién?

-Priscila..., el hada bromista y dicharachera..., la verdad es que no esperaba que este pequeño cambio fuera tan divertido..., pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora...,jjijiji,-rió el hada.,

-¡¡¿Qué!

-Pues es una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿sabes?

-Da gracias a que no tengo aquí mi escoba, porque si pudiera cogerte en estos momentos,-dijo Hermione2 apretando la mandíbula-.

-¿Y a qué esperas para devolvernos a nuestros cuerpos,-dijo una irritada Pansy2-. Como broma ya basta, ¿no crees?

-Hay un pequeño problema...,-dijo el hada mientras ponía sus manitas delante de su cara, y la tapaba con ellas-.

-¿Y cuál es,-dijo una asustada Hermione2-.

-Los efectos duran tres meses...,-dijo el hada mientras esparcía unos polvos de color oro sobre las chicas y salía volando-.

-Creo que debemos hacer una tregua Granger...,-dijo Hermione2 mientras se miraba seriamente a si misma-.

Fin del capítulo!¿qué os ha parecido?..., si no llega ningún review lo más probable es que lo deje..., soy un poco vaga..., que se le va hacer... jajaja, bueno! Dejad opiniones!


	2. Vidas secretas?

¿¿¿VIDAS SECRETAS?

-Creo que debemos hacer una tregua Granger...,-dijo Hermione2 mientras se miraba seriamente a si misma-. Durante tres meses tú serás yo, y yo seré tú.

-Trato hecho...,-se oyó decir a Parkinson2 en el vacío aula-.

- Por una vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo..., creo que deberíamos investigar sobre esa tal Priscila..., nunca había oído hablar sobre ella...

-Pues si que es raro..., yo siempre pensé que lo sabías todo..., siempre andas metida entre libros...,-dijo Hermione2 mientras reía por lo bajini-.

-Cállate Parkinson!

-Creo que eso es lo primero que deberíamos arreglar..., no creo que si alguien te oye llamarme Parkinson crea que estás en tus cabales..., tal vez te manden a San Mungo...

-Está bien..., pero se me hace muy raro hablar conmigo misma...,¿por cierto?..., ¿qué te traes con Malfoy y con Bangs?...,¿y algo con Zabinni?...,¡debo estar informada,-dijo al ver la cara de mala uva que tenía la chica de enfrente-.

-Mmmmmm,-dijo Hermione2-. Nada en particular..., sexo sin compromiso..., tú sabes... Con Draco creo que he estado unas tres veces..., con Bangs sólo una y con Zabinni unas dos..., pero no te preocupes,-dijo al ver la cara de Pansy2-, tú no tienes que hacer nada..., no quiero que mi popularidad baje por tu inexperiencia...

-¿Inexperiencia,-dijo la chica sin dar crédito a lo que oía-.

-Claro..., porque tú no te traes nada con Potty,¿verdad?..., ni con el pelirrojo...

-Por supuesto que no..., pero he tenido mis cosas..., ¡no te las pienso contar,-dijo al ver la cara de inquietud de Hermione2-.

-Oh vamos!..., necesito saber si has tenido algo con alguien que esté cercano a ti..., por si acaso tengo que actuar...

-No te preocupes..., ya no está en el colegio...

-¿Cómo que YA NO está en el colegio,-dijo Pansy muerta de curiosidad-. Vamos Gr..., Pansy, cuéntamelo..., te prometo que seré una tumba..., ¿yo también te contaré con todos con los que he estado?

-Está bien...,-dijo no muy convencida Pansy2-. Estuve con Oliver Wood…¿contenta?

-¿Con ese monumento de la naturaleza,-preguntó la chica como si aquello fuera completamente imposible-. ¿Y se puede saber que vio en ti?

-Cosas que no vio en ti, seguramente,-dijo con aire de superioridad-.

-Está bien..., bueno..., creo que debemos contarnos cosas sobre nuestras vidas..., si no, podrán pillarnos en seguida...,¿no crees?

Empezaré yo...: me llamo Pansy Parkinson..., mi madre Ashley Parkinson, padre Harvey Parkinson..., tengo una prima que se llama Sabrina..., una perrita de raza caniche que se llama Sibyl...

-¿Sibyl!

-Jjijijiji..., si, no puede evitar al conocer a la profe de adivinación ponerle el nombre a la perrita!

Me encanta empinar el codo con los amigos, tener esporádicos "encuentros" con mis amigos más cercanos, o más lejanos..., bueno, que estén buenos,¿sí,-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

Me muero por la moda y el maquillaje..., por eso soy tan cool. Y este año me han admitido en el grupo más popular de Slytherin..., ¿te suena Ashley, bien,-dijo al ver como Pansy2 admitía con la cabeza-. Pues estoy en...su...grupoooooo,-chillo agudamente, haciendo que la Sly2 se tuviera que tapar los oídos-. Me he liado con Draco, Blaise, Bangs, Rupert, Terry, Semus y Fred ahhh y George...

-Con Semus, Fred y George,-dijo Pansy2 completamente impresionada, pues nunca imaginó que una Slytherin tan "cool" se juntara con Gryffindors-.

-Aha...,-afirmó con la cabeza-. Te aseguro que con Draco y Blaise fue increíble..., aunque no me llaman los trios del todo...,-dijo tocándose pensativamente la barbilla, y sonriendo pícaramente-.

Pansy2 estaba en shock..., así que no era una idea suya..., los Slytherin eran unos ninfómanos sin remedio..., aunque claro, también cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera Parkinson.

-¿Y tú?

-Ohh..., pues sencillamente mis padres son dentistas, y..., tengo una prima que se llama Susan y ehhh..., nose...

-Oh...,-dijo decepecionada Hermione2-. Bueno, entonces no tendré que actuar mucho..., simplemente ser sosa y estudiosa...auuu,-dijo al recibir una colleja de Pansy2-.

-Al menos no tendrás que representar el papel de ninfómana durante tres horribles meses, ni aguantar al plasta de Malfoy...,-dijo poniendo cara de asco en la última palabra-.

-Que te vaya bien..., por cierto..., haz mis deberes de pociones..., no los he hecho...,-cantó mientras salía por la puerta del aula-.

Pansy2 empezó a gritar y tirarse de los pelos, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¿Pansy, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Ashley..., vamos,-dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa y moviendo excesivamente las caderas al caminar, como siempre hacía Pansy-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Voy al baño...,-dijo Pansy2 en un fallido intento de librarse de la tal Ashley-.

-Voy contigoooo,-canturreó la rubia-.

-No!

-¿Por qué,-preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos la popular chica-.

-Porque..., esto..., bien he quedado con..., Zabinni,-dijo al ver que pasaba por su lado...-, no te hago esperar más..., ahora voy,-y se cogió de su brazo-. Lo siento, es que no puede vivir sin mi,-le susurró al oído a Ashley-.

-¿A qué viene esta actitud?...,creí que había quedado claro que entre nosotros no iba a haber nada más...,-dijo Blaisse entrecerrando los ojos-.

"¿Es mi impresión o todos entrecierran mucho los ojos en esta casa?",-se preguntó para sí Pansy2 mientras entrecerraba los ojos-.

-Sí claro..., pero ehhh, es que..., yo..., ehh..., yooo quería que tuuu, me ¿explicaras la última clase de..., historia de la magia,-dijo no muy segura de sí misma-.

-¿Pero que dices?..., sabes perfectamente que Draco y yo nos piramos esa clase contigo para hacer algo más divertido...,-dijo mientras reía muy sospechosamente-.

-¿A sí?..., quiero decir..., ¡ah si, por supuesto jjejeje..., ¿podrías refrescarme la memoria, cariño,-"uyy, mierda, no le llames cariño", se reprendió a si mismo-.

-Ya sabes..., fuimos a por whiskey, cervezas de mantequilla..., alcohol para la fiesta de esta nocheeeee...por cierto..¿qué te vas a poner?

-¿Ein?...,-dijo la chica con cara de haber traspasado un fantasma, y sintió un frío igual a éste-.

-Mira por donde andas estúpida niña,-le gritó un fantasma con barbas y pintas andrajosas-. No es muy agradable que sólidos mortales te atraviesen, ¿sabes?

-Por si no te lo crees no es uno de mis hobbies favoritos..., prefiero tener contactos más estrechos con hombres de carne y hueso,-dijo enfadada, y sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que cualquier ninfómano slytheriano, (como ella les llamaba desde..., bueno, desde que se le ocurrió en el instante), pudiera sacarle doble sentido. Pero eso no ocurrió, y empezó a pensar que su mente estaba completamente perturbada, y veía ninfomanía donde no la había-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Aquella misma noche la fiesta se proclamo en Slytherin, y Pansy no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación, (que era individual), sin saber que diablos ponerse y revolviendo todo el armario.

Al final se decidió por un corpiño vaquero de tirantes, una falda blanca de tela del tipo de los tutús rosas de ballet, que le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla por los lados, pero que tenía picos en el centro y dejaban ver sus bonitas piernas, y unas botas altas de color blanco de tacón, con cordones que subían desde abajo hasta el final de la bota.

Se pintó una raya negra en los ojos, que la hacía ver realmente peligrosa, y los labios de color marrón chocolate, con un poco de brillo después, (pues no debía olvidar que era Pansy Parkinson, temida por todos, y no podía quedarse como una princesita mona y buena. Aparte, claro está, de bonita).

Cuando salió de su cuarto pudo ver que la fiesta de Slytherin era salvaje, habían puesto los 40 Magistrales, y en ese momento estaba sonando hip-hop, su música favorita..., no se lo creía..., así que, sin pensarlo ni un momento, salió a la sala común y se puso a bailar.

No se dio cuenta de que un círculo se creó a su alrededor y toda la gente la miraba, y la animaba, puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados y bailaba al compás de la música, viendo, con gran felicidad, que las clases que había tomado de hip-hop aquel verano, habían dado su fruto.

-¿Has visto a Parkinson,-preguntó una chica pelirroja con el pelo liso que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y se dirigía a Ashley-.

Ashley entrecerró los ojos...(que raro, ajaja), y la miró con desdén. Creía que había quedado muy claro que la reina de Slytherin, la más popular era ella.

Pero siguió mirándola, hasta que estubo a punto de darle un colapso nervioso. Jack Spick había salido y estaba bailando con ella..., en lo que parecía una lucha de baile..., demasiado sensual.

Jack Spick era un chico por el que ella estaba completamente pillada, pero que, para su desilusión, era el único chico que no le hacía caso, cosa que demostró al dejarla por otra chica, de un curso inferior!

Era algo así como su espinita clavada en su patita.

¡Estúpida Parkinson!...¿qué se creía?

-Esa no me llega ni a la suela del zapato...,-dijo con odio contenido, y se acercó a la pareja de bailarines-.

Pero ellos seguían bailando sin importarles nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pansy2 lo vivía, le encantaba aquella música, y jamás pensó las consecuencias de un acto tan inocente como bailar con Jack.

De repente llegó una parte mucho más movida, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró al suelo, empezando a hacer movimientos realmente difíciles, y dignos de admiración. Jack la imitó, y empezó con el brake dance.

Pero la música volvió a ser lenta, y Jack se aproximó demasiado, (para opinión de Pansy2) a ella. ¿Por qué?...¿desde cuando era necesario que su mano tocase su culo?

Pero apareció Ashley, y se puso a bailar al lado de la pareja.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, acabó bailando con un decepcionado Jack, que miraba como Pansy2 se alejaba del grupo para ir a beber algo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que sólo había bebida con alcohol en la mesa. Pero su sed era excesiva después del ejercicio producido, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bebió una cerveza de mantequilla, prácticamente de dos tragos.

Aun así seguía con sed, y volvió a beberse otra. Y otra..., vaya..., que calor hacía en aquel sitio...

-Ey Pansy..., bonito espectáculo…,-le dijo Draco con voz amable-. ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a ser bailarina profesional?...,-dijo con cierto retintín en la voz-.

-Cállate Malfoy,-dijo con ira contenida-.

-¿Qué estás bebiendo,-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

-Zabinni, me asustaste..., cerveza de mant...

-¡qué! Sabes perfectamente que eso no lo bebemos desde primer curso..., demasiado suave para nosotros..., toma,-le ofreció Draco Malfoy-.

-¿Qué es esto,-preguntó insegura, pensando en la posibilidad de que el rubiales le hubiera envenenado la bebida... claro está, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que él pensaba que ella era Pansy-.

-Pruebalo..., seguro que lo sabes...,-dijo dándole un vaso de considerable tamaño lleno hasta los topes-.

La chica lo probó, y lo bebió casi de un trago, pues supuso que, por el comentario de Malfoy, Parkinson debía estar acostumbrada a beber.

El líquido corrió por su garganta, y abrasándola. Pero lo peor había pasado, y después de varios tragos, ni siquiera sentía ese abrasamiento..., incluso, (pensó), tras tres vasos repletos de aquella sustancia, no sentía ni la lengua...

Menudo aguante que tenía aquel cuerpo..., bufff, seguía bebiendo y estaba aún en perfectas condiciones.

-Esto no sube,-se quejaba Pansy2, completamente emocionada al ver a los Slys contentos y alegres a su alrededor-.

Había puesto un tierno puchero en su cara, y se sentó en una esquina, abrazándose sus piernas con sus brazos.

Estuvo así por el tiempo de diez minutos, cuando empezó a comprobar que algo estaba mal en su visión, ya que no podía enfocar los objetos completamente, y no pronunciaba con total agilidad.

-Vamos Pan,-le apremió Blaisse-. Vamos a bailar.

-Vaammoosss,-vocalizó la chica, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se agarró de su mano y empezó a bailar como una posesa con el moreno-.

Hasta que se estuvo exhausta, y pensó en sentarse junto a Malfoy, pero no atinó bien, y terminó sentada en sus rodillas, lo que provocó que le diera un ataque de risa incontrolable, y tuviera que doblarse para poder respirar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Quiero una fiesta,-decía caprichosamente Hermione2 a unos estupefactos Ron y Harry-. Y la quiero hoy,-gritaba la castaña justo después de haber dejado a Pansy2 en el aula-.

Necesito relajarme..., decía mientras miraba soñadoramente el aire..., así que... hagamos una... fiestaaaaaaa,-dijo pareciéndose peligrosamente a Pocholo-. ¿Y dónde está mi mochila?(jejjee, no pude resistirme, sorry!). Ahh, está aquí.

-Oh Hermioneeee, ¿te callarás si te decimos que sí?

-Siiiiiii,-dijo poniendo cara de niña buena-. Lo hareís?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,-dijeron ambos al unísono dándose por vencidos-.

FIN DEL CAPI.

¿Qué más pasará en la fiesta de Slytherin?

_¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta de Gryffindor?_

_Todo y esto y mucho más en siguientes capítulos..._

_Dejad reviewsssssss._


	3. Fiestas

FIESTAS

_-Quiero una fiesta,-decía caprichosamente Hermione2 a unos estupefactos Ron y Harry-. Y la quiero hoy,-gritaba la castaña justo después de haber dejado a Pansy2 en el aula-._

_Necesito relajarme..., decía mientras miraba soñadoramente el aire..., así que... hagamos una... fiestaaaaaaa,-dijo pareciéndose peligrosamente a Pocholo-. ¿Y dónde está mi mochila?(jejjee, no pude resistirme, sorry!). Ahh, está aquí._

_-Oh Hermioneeee, ¿te callarás si te decimos que sí?_

_-Siiiiiii,-dijo poniendo cara de niña buena-. Lo hareís?_

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,-dijeron ambos al unísono dándose por vencidos-._

Así que se proclamó fiesta para aquella misma noche en Gryffindor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Pan, creo que te está dando un ataque de locura transitoria o algo!... respira chica,-le decía Malfoy mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, pues la chica no paraba de reír-.

-Muajajjajajajaja..., esto es muy..., graciosoooooo, jajajaja, nunca pensé que yo me..., jajajaja, sentaría asiiiiiii, jajajajajjaa,-dijo entre risas mientras se imaginaba a la auténtica Hermione sentada sobre Malfoy, y él empujándola con asco-.

-Como si fuera la primera vez Pansy..., venga..., jajajjaja,-rió ahora el rubio-.

-Bueno..., creo que va siendo hora de..., otra ronda,-gritó Blaisse a sus espaldas-.

-¿Otra?...,-dijo Pansy2-, ¿y por qué no dos?..., ¡mañana es sábado,-dijo como si fuera explicación suficiente-.

-Marchando otras dos rondaaas,-gritó Malfoy desde debajo de Pansy2-.

Enseguida se pusieron a beber más, llegando al punto en que Pansy sólo era consciente de lo que hacía o decía en el momento en que lo había hecho.

-Vamos Pan, ya sabes que me gustan las nenas que mueven el esqueleto,-dijo Blaisse muuuy borracho-. Baila conmigoooooooooo.

-Creo que si me muevo más vomitaré hasta las entrañas...,-dijo Pansy2 agarrandose el estómago-.

-Puag!..., que grafica...,-dijo Draco con un gesto de asco-.

-Si no te gusta..., no me escuches,-le dijo Hermione en un susurro junto a su oído-. Vaya Malfoy..., que bien hueles..., mmmm,-dijo sin pensar lo que decía-.

-Gracias Pan...,-dijo el chico ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con una mano-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bueno Ginny..., eso es todo...,-contaba Hermione2 muy ilusionada-. Esta noche habrá fiesta..., pero no se si deberíamos invitar a gente de otras casas..., tal vez a Slytherin...

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-Clarooo, ellos ya tienen una fiesta esta noche..., un momento, ¿por qué no les preguntamos si podemos ir?

-¿Y realmente crees nos dejarían,-dijo una Ginny muy escéptica-.

-Tienes razón, nunca os dejamos ir..., no nos gustan los perdedores...,-dijo con una malévolo sonrisa en su cara-.

-¿Queeee,-chilló la Weasley-.

-Seguro que eso es lo que dirían ellos..., si les..., preguntásemos..., ¿a que sí,-improvisó-.

-Por supuesto Herm, por supuesto.

-Bueno..., entonces ya tenemos todo el alcohol y la comida..., ¿de la música se encarga el pelirrojo, verdad?

-Oye!..., el pelirrojo tiene un nombre,-dijo Ron, bastante mosqueado desde sus espaldas-

-Claro Ron..., ¿has comprado Ron?

-¿Qué?

-Que si has comprado Ron!

-Ohh, sí, sí...,-dijo el chico pensando que su amiga le vacilaba-. Harry se ha encargado de la bebida.

-Claro..., pues no se yo si será tan buena entonces..., no me imagino a Potty emborrachando a gente...,-dijo con una mirada maliciosa, y susurrando para sí misma-.

-Un momento...,-pensó la chica-. Si toda esta panda de mequetrefes se emborracha..., y yo consigo unas fotos..., dentro de tres meses, cuando vuelva a ser yo..., podría dárselas a Snape para que les castigue..., claro que de forma anónima..., no querría un interrogatorio sobre como las conseguí..., o..., un momento..., esto es mucho mejor..., CHATANJE...,-dijo maquinando un plan que podría tener consecuencias desastrosas para todo Gryffindor-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Creo que me voy a dormir Draco...,-dijo Blaisse al rubio en un susurro-.

-¿Tú solo,-preguntó el rubio, extrañado-.

-Si..., bueno esa es la teoría pública..., ¿te acuerdas de Bonny?

-¿La chica que va un curso por delante nuestro?..., ¿la de la delantera imponente,-dijo el rubio también en un susurro-.

-Sii..., así que..., no me esperes despiertooooo,-dijo mientras se iba tras Bonny-.

Bonny era una chica que iba un curso por delante de ellos, que había estado algunas veces con Draco. Blaisse siempre le había envidiado por eso, ya que, en el fondo, se moría de ganas de estar con ella, pero parecía que la chica solo estaba interesada por el rubio.

El chico no tardó en darse cuenta de que eso a su amigo no le gustaba mucho, así que dejó de hacer excursiones nocturnas a su habitación.

Bonny era una chica mulata, con unos enormes ojos azules que quitaban el hipo, y unos labios bastante gruesos.

Su nariz era pequeñita y respingona. Su pelo color castaño claro y liso, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

No era muy alta, más bien menudita y delgada, pero tenía muchas curvas, y, como había dicho Draco, una delantera imponente.

Así que el rubiales le guiñó un ojo a su amigo mientras éste se iba con Bonny hacia la habitación de las chicas. Sería una lástima que el moreno no recordara eso al día siguiente, pensó Malfoy, así que rezó porque no estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para que eso ocurriera.

Pansy2 miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente empezaba a irse, y ella sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Para ser sinceros, no era la primera vez que se emborrachaba..., lo recordaba muy bien..., la primera vez que bebió demasiado acabó en la cama de Oliver Wood, aunque, por fortuna, pudo recordar todo al día siguiente.

Las otras veces que se despertó entre sus brazos, no hizo falta que hubiera alcohol por medio.

Pero no creía que la última vez estuviera tan tocada, porque incluso empezó a ver doble, y casi se muere del susto cuando vio aparecer a dos Dracos que se dirigían hacia ella.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que sólo era uno, y que era su estado de alcoholemia lo que le hacía ver aquello.

-Ey Pan..., ¿a qué no sabes con quien se ha ido Blaisse?

-Ni idea...

-No te lo vas a creer...

-Suéltalo ya Malfoy,-dijo dándole un pequeño toque en un costado-.

-Con Bonny!...,pero no digas nada..., es alto secreto...,-dijo dándoselas de importante-.

-¿Bonny,-susurró Pansy2, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Draco no lo oyera-.

-Si..., Bonny Royers..., de 7°…

-Ohh…, claro, claroo,- dijo sin saber de que demonios estaba hablando el rubio-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La fiesta empezó en Gryffindor después de la cena. La mayoría estaba bastante ilusionado.

Fue la propia Hermione2 quien mandó a los que eran de cursos inferiores a 4° a sus habitaciones, y también la que hizo un hechizo para que no se oyera nada fuera de la sala común, o que los pequeños, que estaban en sus habitaciones, salieran de ellas.

Aunque tampoco hacía falta ser tan estricto, ya que ella misma se había encargado de envenenar las copas de los más pequeños con poción para dormir, por lo que dudaba mucho que ninguno despertara hasta el día siguiente. Pero, como había comprobado muchas veces, toda seguridad es poca cuando se trata de enanos.

Recordó como un renacuajo de 1° entró como una marabunta en la habitación de William Quentin hacía dos años, cuando estaban realmente ocupados ellos dos, y se prometió que nunca jamás la volverían a pillar por falta de seguridad.

William Quentin era un chico de 7° curso, cuando ella estaba en 4°. Todo el mundo pensaba que ella estaba por aquel entonces con Draco, ya que fue al baile de Navidad con él, pero eso estaba lo más alejado posible de la realidad.

Por aquel entonces el único hombre de su vida era Will, como ella le llamaba: moreno, ojos verdes, piel pálida, alto y fuerte, y labios gruesos y apetecibles..., ¿qué más podía pedir una chica, solía decir ella.

Sin embargo no pudo ir con él al baile de Navidad, ya que, extrañamente se puso enfermo, y fue su exnovia Glenda la que primero se enteró..., Pansy aún seguía pensando que aquella víbora le echó algo en la bebida para que no pudiera ir al baile con ella. Nunca superó que la dejara por una chica de dos años menos. También tenía la hipótesis de que fue ella quien metió al chico de primero en la habitación de su Will...

Estaba claro que nunca pudo probarlo, pero la venganza que Pansy llevó a cabo fue sonada en todo Slytherin durante muuucho tiempo..., claro está que nunca se supo quien fue el autor de aquella obra...Parkinson siempre había sabido cubrirse muy bien las espaldas. Pero eso, es otra historia..., sigamos con la fiesta de Gryffindor.

Aquella noche Hermione2 estaba imponente, y muchos fueron los que se dieron cuenta.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro realmente ajustado, con unas botas de tacón también negras. Por arriba llevaba un corpiño de manga larga, que por la parte de cercana al pecho, en vez de ser negro, era rojo..., dejando ver gran parte de su escote y su espalda.

Sus ojos iban pintados de color verde, para hacer un homenaje a su casa, y sus labios de rojo pasión. ¿Quién podía dejar pasar desapercibida a Hermione2 aquella noche, está claro que nadie.

-Ey chicos, ¿cómo va todo,-preguntó una ilusionada Hermione2-.

-Genial..., aunque no se si nos hemos pasado con la bebida..., ¿realmente crees que es necesaria tanta, Herms?

-Por supuesto, la bebida nunca sobra pelirrojo,-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

-Como vuelva a llamarme así te juro que la asfixiaré con su almohada,-le susurró Ron a Harry en su oído, mientras apretaba los dientes-.

Ambos chicos vieron, impresionados, como Hermione2 se dirigía directamente hacia la mesa de bebidas, y cogía un vaso lleno hasta arriba de ron.

Se acercaron tímidamente hacia la mesa y cogieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo, eso es para niños de primero, coge ron, Ron..., me encanta el Ron! Mmmmmm,-dijo mientras se bebía todo el contenido de un trago-.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados, pero la imitaron, porque estaban seguros de que nunca tendrían la oportunidad de repetir aquello, al menos no delante de SU Hermione, aquella parecía otra.

Pero Hermione2 se dio cuenta tarde del error que había cometido. Era obvio que su cuerpo estaba completamente acostumbrado a ingerir enormes cantidades de alcohol, porque, desde que había llegado al colegio y habían empezado con las fiestas que montaban los alumnos de cursos superiores de Slytherin, la bebida era algo habitual en Blaisse, Draco y ella...

Draco consiguió muy pronto popularidad entre chicas de cursos superiores, y no tardaron mucho en meterse en las fiestas de gente de incluso 7° curso. Y no digamos nada de las fiestas del equipo de Slytherin..., aquellas eran salvajes..., el alcohol y otras sustancias corrían por todas las manos en aquellos festejos...

Pero la auténtica Hermione, siendo cierto que alguna vez se había emborrachado, no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto, y el alcohol se le subía rápidamente a la cabeza.

El error de Hermione2 fue no esperar para ver si le subía o no..., pensó que el aguante de aquel cuerpo sería igual al suyo..., pero..., pasada una hora, comprobó, horrorizada, que todo le daba vueltas...

En cuanto vio a alguien a quien agarrarse, lo hizo sin mirar quien era.

-Hola pelirrojo!..., ¿te he dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos,-dijo sin pensar, y acercándose excesivamente a la cara de Ron, para poder verlos más de cerca-, pero no superan los de Draco..., claro.

Hermione2 tuvo suerte de que Ron también estuviera bastante tocado, y que Parvati apareciera por allí bailando su particular versión de la canción que sonaba, porque no se dio cuenta del último comentario.

-¿Sabes que tu pelo es como el de la niña del exorcista?...,¿qué has hecho con él hoy, Herms?

-Potter,-dijo con extraña alegría en la voz-. Ven Potty, ohhhh, Hermione os quiere muchoooooo,-dijo dándoles un abrazo colectivo a Harry y a Ron-.

En esta ocasión también tuvo suerte, porque no supusieron nada raro de que ella hablase de si misma en tercera persona...

-¿No te recuerda extrañamente a Dobby?...,-dijo Ginny en el oído de Harry cuando Hermione no les miraba-. Hermione le quiere mucho Harry Potter..., Hermione hará todo lo que quiera por el señor Harry Potter,-dijo haciendo una imitación extraña de Hermione con voz de elfo-.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada, y estuvo riéndose por lo menos cinco minutos seguidos.

-¿De que te ríes Potty,-preguntó Hermione2-.

-No meee..., jajajajjaa, acuerdooooo,-dijo muerto de la risa-.

-Ey Herms..., baila conmigo,-dijo un animado Semus-.

-Lo que tu digas...,-dijo saliendo a bailar con él-.

Se puso a bailar sensualmente delante de Semus, y el chico no se lo creía.

Hermione2 aun recordaba que Semus era bastante bueno en la cama..., no le importaría una excursión nocturna aquella noche...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vamos Pan, estoy muerto..., vamos a dormir,-decía Draco a una animada Pansy-.

-Estarás hablando en broma ¿verdad?..., esta fiesta es un desmadre, me encanta Slyterin,-dijo sin pensar-.

-A todos nos encantan Pan,-dijo el rubio alzando una ceja-.

-Claro..., por supuesto..., menos a Gryffindor,-dijo agudamente-.

-Tampoco nosotros los soportamos. Ya sabes nuestro lema perdedores y trabajadores en Slytherin no entran,-dijo muy emocionado-.

-¿Y quienes son perdedores y trabajadores?

-Gryffindor y Hufflepuff claro..., ¿estás bien?..., tú eres una precursora de ese lema,-dijo apuntándola con un dedo-. Ya sabes..., los Ravenclaw al menos son inteligentes..., tenemos un punto en común...,-dijo maliciosamente-.

Pansy2 sólo le miró con cara de mala leche, pero el rubio no se enteró... Y, sin darse cuenta de cómo ni por qué..., cogió la mano del Slytherin y se puso a bailar con él..., a la vez que cogía otro par de copas..., ambos bailaron y bebieron una media hora más...

La chica estaba realmente borracha..., aunque lo disimulaba muy bien..., y Draco..., bueno..., no estaba tan mal como Pansy, pero parecía que no iba muy sereno el pobrecillo.

Así que, contando con el mal estado de los dos..., Pansy2 calculo mal un paso de baile y se precipitaba hacia el suelo, cuando Draco quiso ayudarla, pero, contando con que el tampoco estaba en sus 5 sentidos, lo único que consiguió es que ambos se cayeran al suelo, quedando Pansy2 sobre el rubio.

La mayoría de la gente ya se había ido..., y nadie se fijó en cuando Pansy2 y Draco se cayeron al suelo.

De repente, y sin volver a saber por qué..., la morena se acercó peligrosamente a Draco:

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos,-dijo casi asustada al darse cuenta de ello-.

-Lo se...,-fue lo único que dijo él-.

Entonces, sin saber que estaba haciendo, Pansy2 separó la pequeña distancia que les separaba, y fundió los labios de ambos en un beso muuuy pasional.

No tardaron mucho en subir a la habitación del rubio, entre beso y beso...

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la chica cerró la puerta de un golpe, y aprisionó al rubio contra ella..., apenas si dejándole aire para respirar...

Y sin reparo alguno, le dio un gran tirón a su camisa, haciendo que todos los botones de ésta salieran volando en todas direcciones...

En otras circunstancias Draco se abría vuelto loco, (era su camisa favorita), pero en aquel momento su camisa le importa bien poco.

La chica empezó a besar su torso desnudo casi con desesperación...y le metió traviesamente la mano en el pantalón del rubio...

Lo único que pudo hacer Draco ante esto fue temblar de placer.

Pronto ambos estuvieron sin ropa..., y Malfoy, por costumbre..., formuló el hechizo anticonceptivo que tan bien conocía, y que le había enseñado una chica de 7° curso cuando el estaba en 1°.

Pansy2 empujó al chico bruscamente sobre la cama, lo que dejo a Draco completamente sorprendido, ya que Pansy, siendo un tanto pasional, nunca llegaba a aquel extremo, ella era más romántica...

Después, de un salto, se puso encima del chico, sentada sobre su abdomen...

Draco rodó sobre si mismo, y consiguió tener a Pansy2 debajo de sí..., la observó detenidamente..., jamás había visto aquel brillo tan vivo en sus ojos..., no era el habitual brillo de maldad que surgía habitualmente en ellos, (incluso en sus propios ojos o en los de Blaisse solía salir). Aquel brillo era de diversión y pasión..., de deseo.

Comprobó que no aguantaría mucho más...

Si alguien hubiera acercado el oído a aquella habitación..., y si no hubiera en ella un hechizo insonorizador..., habría comprobado que Draco se lo estaba pasando realmente bien aquella noche, y su compañía también.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

DEJAD REVIEWS!

_Contestación a reviews:_

_Neishon: bueno..., creo que ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a Hermione..., y desde luego que es más difícil ser Pansy..., es una Slytherin y tiene que guardar su pose de chica mala..., pero...¿es en el fondo Hermione una chica mala?...jejejee_

_Jachirili: lo siento!..., no me he enterado..., ¿qué quieres decir:S_

_Clau147: muchas gracias Clau, ¿qué te ha parecido esta última parte?_

_Aghness Black: bueno desde el momento aviso que esto es un Draco-Hermione..., y el resto de parejas..., no se..., podría hacer una votación..., ¿con quién quereis que se quede Pansy? Con Ron, Harry, Semus, Nevielle..., jajaja…votad!_

_Saturno: bueno…, las notas realmente no van a bajar, porque recuerda que sólo serán 3 meses..., respecto a los trabajos..., bueno, creo que saldrá en próximos capitulos..._

_SaRaMaLiKusKiS: jejeje..., me encanta que te encante lo de la mochila..., ¿qué opinas de este capi?_

Bueno aquí va todo, dejad reviews! Y hasta el próximo capi.


	4. ¿Dulces mañanas?

_Contestación a reviews:_

_Saturno: te me has adelantado, yo que tenía reservado el recuerdo de Pansy!..., ¿no habrás echado una ojeada a mi ordenador eh?..., jejeje, bueno..., Ahora ya entiendes por qué Draco fue tan prematuro en el conocimiento del hechizo...:P Espero que te haya gustado el capi..._

_SaRaMaLiKusKiS: no se que ha pasado con el tercer capitulo..., porque más gente me ha dicho que había problemas..., pero al final todos lo habéis leído así que no se..., bueno..., si son tan cortos es porque me impaciento en publicarlos..., no puedo evitarlo, espero que disfrutes también este capi..._

Sofiff: muchas gracias!..., aquí está la continuación! Diviértete! 

Isa: ¿qué opinas?..., espero no defraudar demasiado, a ver si te veo en el siguiente con un review! Besos, (de nata y fresa).

_Argentum lupa: que cosa más rara..., pero gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, me alagas!... jajaja... La verdad es que no se a que Pansy te refieres..., a Pansy2 o la Pansy verdadera, (lease Hermione2)?_

_Beautycien hp: yo tampoco..., parece que el capitulo 3 ha estado tonto..., espero que el 4 no le de problemas a nadie! Gracias por leerme!_

_Tifanny: ey!..., te vuelvo a ver..., muchas gracias por tu consejo..., aquí está el capi 4 espero no haber tardado mucho..., en fin, que te guste!_

_Neishon: muchas gracias!..., de veras..., me ruborizas! Ajajaja_

_Gerulita Evans: hola cariño, me encanta leer tus reviews!.., ¿ahora también te leeré aquí?..., si no fuera por ti Novata se iría a pique!..., gracias, ¿leíste Inconfesable?..., dime que opinas!..., tu opinión es importante! Jejeje besos!_

_Bueno ya que estamos aprovecho para hacerme un poquito de publicidad..., en fin..., espero que no os parezca mal..._

_También tengo otras dos historias:_

_-Inconfesable: que trata también sobre Draco y Hermione..., y como se sienten el uno respecto al otro..., la verdad es que creo que es muy tierno... y romántico..., a ver si un día de estos que me vea inspirada en el amor subo otro capi..._

_-Novata: es mi primer historia..., me encantaría que alguno de vosotros la leyera si tiene tiempo..., y me diera su opinión..., es que le tengo mucho cariño a este fanfic..., porque a la vez hay humor, amor y misterio..., y porque Faith Evans es mi primer personaje creado..., y creo que logré que tuviera una gran personalidad, dura y peligrosa..., nose... Si alguno tiene tiempo..., y no le importa..., pues pasaron y leeis..., _

_En fin..., espero que os guste el capi 4..., AQUÍ VA..._

¿DULCES MAÑANAS?

Hermione2 estaba que echaba humos..., se había despertado a la mañana siguiente, en su cama de Gryffindor, sola y con un enorme dolor de cabeza que se la martilleaba incansablemente...

Tenía alguna imagen de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, y aún no había superado la vergüenza que le hizo pasar la escena con Seamus...

_Flash Back:_

_Se puso a bailar sensualmente delante de Saemus, y el chico no se lo creía._

Hermione2 aun recordaba que Seamus era bastante bueno en la cama..., no le importaría una excursión nocturna aquella noche...

_Pero había unos ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima a Hermione2, ¿qué se creía aquella empollona que estaba haciendo con SU Seamus?_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces Amber fue directa hacia Saemus, y le plantó un beso en la boca que casi le mata por falta de oxígeno._

_La chica le echó una mirada de superioridad, y le llevó de la mano, directo a su habitación._

_Fin del flash back._

Pansy conocía muy bien a la tal Amber…, puesto que le había intentado quitar a su novio cuando estaba en 5° curso..., la venganza de Pansy fue terrible..., y bastante sonada..., está claro que desde entonces Amber y ella se llevaban fatal...

En un primer momento pensó en hacérselas pagar a aquella zorra quitándole al novio..., pero luego recordó que aquello se lo había hecho a la Granger, no a ella..., y respiró tranquila.

Aún así le dolía todo el cuerpo..., había bailado demasiado..., y creía recordar que se había caído al suelo varias veces..., pero entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara...

¡Tenía las fotos, claro!..., había embrujado un perchero para que fuera sacando fotos..., lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a cogerlas...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 se despertó bastante tarde aquella mañana..., al menos bastante más tarde comparado con lo que ella acostumbraba..., abrió los ojos lentamente..., verde y plata.

Creyó que jamás se acostumbraría..., cerró los ojos y se tapó más con las sabanas, pero al tocarlas se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante raro..., eran demasiado suaves..., abrió un ojo y vio que eran de seda verde..., ¿desde cuando sus sábanas eran de seda verde?

Pensó en levantarse en aquel momento, para poder pensar con más claridad cuando sintió movimiento en sus espaldas, y, de repente, sintió como un brazo le abrazaba por la cintura.

La chica se quedó helada..., ¿qué demonios había hecho aquella noche?..., intentó recordar pero sus recuerdos sólo llegaban hasta cuando Zabinni se había dado el piro con una tal Bon o Bonny...

Intentó recordar pero fue en vano.

Estudió las posibilidades..., tal vez la otra persona también estuviera muy borracha y no recordara nada..., así que si huía a escondidas..., ¡jamás recordaría nada, pero aquello era imposible, ya que el brazo de aquella persona parecía una cadena...

De momento le comió la curiosidad..., ¿con quien habría pasado la noche?..., miró hacia abajo y vio un brazo pálido y un tanto musculado..., no le dio muchas pistas...

De repente, el chico se giró y le dio la espalda a Pansy2. Aquella era su oportunidad..., giró su cabeza y lo vio..., si aquel pelo era de..., si hombre..., tan rubio y...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡Dios!..., ¿qué pasaaaaa?

-Malfoy!...,¿qué haces en mi cama?..., sal de aquí..!

-Perdona preciosa pero esta es MI cama,-dijo remarcando el mi-. ¿Y por qué chillas como una histérica?

-¿Cómo que por qué?...,¿me quieres explicar por qué hemos dormido juntos?

-No hemos hecho solo eso...,-dijo el rubio mirándola con lujuria-.

-¿Qué insinúas,-dijo la chica mirándole con cara de pocos amigos y frunciendo el ceño, mientras se intentaba tapar todo trozo de piel posible con las sábanas, agarrándolas con ambas manos sobre su pecho-.

-¿Me estás vacilando Pan?..., ¿o quieres que te refresque la memoria,-dijo acercándose a la chica y mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda-.

Pansy2 tembló ante el contacto, pero le apartó de un manotazo.

-Apártate Malfoy!..., pero..., ¿qué he hecho?...,¿cómo he podido,-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza muy teatralmente-.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo...,-dijo mientras Pansy2 le miraba extrañado-. No sabía que fueras tan elástica Pan...,-dijo con una voz muy sensual-.

-¿Queeee,-dijo la chica con horror en su cara-. Date la vuelta Malfoy...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?..., quiero salir de la cama...

-Oh vamos Pansy..., ya te lo he visto todo..., varias veces...,-dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

La chica sintió un escalofrío al oír las palabras del rubiales...

"Tranquilízate Hermione...,-se decía a si misma-. Al menos no recuerdas nada..., claro..., es como una pesadilla rara..., que te despiertas asustada y no recuerdas por qué..., así que puedo considerar que sólo he dormido con Malfoy... Por dios, esto es horrible"

-¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nada,-dijo el chico apoyándose sobre un codo y mirando a Pansy2-.

-No...,-dijo la chica con voz temblorosa-.

-Vaya..., pues es una pena...,-dijo subiendo una ceja seductoramente-. Porque anoche no parecías tú..., que pasión que desbordabas..., igual que una leona salvaje...,-rió entre dientes-.

-¿Leona,-dijo Pansy2 pensando inmediatamente en Gryffindor-.

-Sí querida..., ya sabes..., ese animal que vive en la sábana y se alimenta de carne y se lanza sobre sus presas..., si se lanza igual que tú te lanzaste ayer sobre mi...,-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno-. Y creo que araña menos que tú..., ¡mira mi espalda!..., ¡salvaje!...,-dijo mostrándole cuatro marcas de uñas claramente visibles en su espalda-. Y para compensarlo..., podríamos jugar un ratito más..., ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que has perdido el juicio,-dijo Pansy2 con voz fría-. Si ayer pasó algo es porque no sabía lo que hacía..., esto no es amor..., es...

-¿Quién ha hablado de amor preciosa,-dijo volviendo a elevar una ceja, y acercándose peligrosamente a ella-. Anoche no hubo amor, hubo pasión y lujuria, deseo y placer...,-dijo pronunciando todo esto en el oído de la morena, depositando un beso a continuación en su cuello, que la hizo estremecer-.

-No importa lo que pasara anoche..., lo que importa es que no recuerdo nada y yo...

-¿Quieres recordarlo?..., podemos repetir si quieres...

-Nooo..., basta!..., yooo...,-pero un beso apasionado por parte de Draco la hizo callar-.

La chica intentó negarse en un principio pero luego se dejó llevar..., por dios que bien besaba el rubio..., parecía que tenía mucha experiencia..., en unos segundos profundizaron más el beso...

Y entonces Pansy2 notó como la mano de Draco intentaba entrar por debajo de las sábanas..., entonces tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, y le apartó..., quedando el chico completamente encima de ella...

-¿Qué pasa?...,-preguntó perezosamente-.

-Tengo..., yo..., esto..., ¿me duele la cabeza,-dijo como última opción-.

-Yo te quitare el dolor..., leona...,-dijo mordiéndole son suavidad el cuello-.

Pansy2 sabía que no estaba bien..., era Draco Malfoy por dios!..., pero es que besaba tan bien...

"Controlate!",-se dijo a si misma-.

Así que le empujó, haciendo que el chico se cayera al suelo de la habitación. Pansy2 aprovechó el instante para salir corriendo de aquella cama, y recoger la ropa que había tirada por el suelo.

Se había puesto la ropa interior y la falda cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste,-reclamó un enfadado Draco-. No te imaginas lo frío que está el suelo...

-Si no sabes coger indirectas no es mi problema...,-dijo Pansy2 sin girarse-.

-Oye mírame cuando me hablas..., ¿no?

-No...,-dijo ella negándose a verlo-.

Pero el slytherin la giró bruscamente, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros... Pansy2 pensó lo peor cuando:

-¿Te has echado novio, verdad?...,¿es ese tal Spick, verdad?..., ¿o es Lex?..., oh!..., es Lex!...,-dijo sin ver que la chica no entendía de que le hablaba-.

-¿Lex?..., sí es..., es Lex...,-dijo viendo que tenía una excusa tan fácil-.

-Aha..., ¿y qué tal os va?..., ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Pansy2 estaba alucinando..., ¿es qué acaso este tipo no entendía la palabra fidelidad?..., ¿acaso era normal para él ponerse los cuernos y como si no pasara nada?

-Bueno..., es que..., no estamos saliendo..., es solo que yo le..., quiero...,-dijo haciendo una gran teatro-.

-¿Qué le quieres?..., dios..., jamás creí que oiría eso de tu boca..., no me quiero imaginar como se va a poner mi primo cuando se lo cuente...

-Tu..., ¿tu primo,-dijo Pansy2 viendo el error en el que había caído-. Bueno..., lo que yo quería decir cuando dije que le quería..., era que le quería como te..., quiero a ti..., ya sabes...,-dijo recordando las palabras de la auténtica Pansy-, tener esporádicos "encuentros" con amigos...

-Entonces no entiendo por qué estás hoy tan fría...,-dijo tocándose pensativamente la barbilla-.

-Porque no me acuerdo..., ¡eso es traumático vale,-dijo pareciendo realmente enfadada- Así que no quiero volver oír hablar del tema..., ¿está,-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura-.

-Si capitana,-dijo el rubio-. Perdón..., quiero decir..., ¡no capitana,-dijo riéndose estrepitosamente-.

Pansy2 salió riéndose de la habitación, sin poder evitarlo, y dio un leve portazo.

-Creo que cada día está más ida...,-dijo Draco, divertido-. Me vuelve loco!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ey Pansy,-cantó una voz en su oído, haciendo que la morena diera un pequeño bote-.

-Blaisse, me asustaste!..., ¿y no se supone que tú deberías estar con Bon?

-No la llames Bon..., di su nombre entero..., queda mejor..., Bonny,-dijo mirando al cielo y pestañeando realmente rápido-.

-Lo que tu digas...,-dijo sin creer lo puntos raritos de aquel chico-.

-Por cierto Ashley me ha preguntado por ti. ¿Qué le has hecho? Parecía realmente enfadada cuando habló conmigo...

-Nada..., que recuerde...,-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativamente-.

-Por cierto..., ¿qué haces saliendo de mi cuarto,-dijo el Slytherin entrecerrando los ojos-. Oh!..., ¿no te lo habrás montado con Zack, verdad?...

-¿Zack?...,-dijo la chica sin comprender. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Zack era un chico de un año superior al suyo..., creía haberle visto en transformaciones, porque había dejado la asignatura. Aquel tipo estaba tremendo..., pelo rubio, ojos azul cielo, moreno de piel y sonrisa blanca de anuncio de pasta de dientes-. Más quisiera yo...,-dijo en un murmullo que Zabinni no oyó-. No que va...

-¿Entonces que hacías ahí?

-Oye..., un momento..., ¿por qué iba a estar Zack en vuestro cuarto?..., sabes que va un curso por delante...

-¿Pansy?..., ¿tienes fiebre?...,-dijo el moreno tocando la frente de la morena-. Sabes perfectamente que Zack se ha cambiado de cuarto porque no soporta de Orlando...

-¿Orlando,-ahora estaba bastante perdida-. Oh..., claro..., Orlando...,-dijo disimulando..., ¿quién demonios era Orlando?-.

-Yo también estaría mosqueado con él..., es que no es muy normal que el que se supone que es tu compañero de cuarto, un día, así porque sí.., se te lance encima mientras estás duchándote..., la verdad es que el chico escondía muy bien su homosexualidad.

Pansy2 alucinó en colores..., ¿un tal Orlando lanzándose encima de Zack mientras se duchaba?..., ya sabía que echaría pestillo en su habitación por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría entrar en su cuarto mientras estaba durmiendo, o mientas se estaba duchando, mientras se cambiaba de ropa..., mejor ponerlo siempre que estuviera dentro.

-Claro...,pobrecillo..., ¿quién lo iba a decir?

-Pues Zack, desde luego..., ¿te acuerdas del pollo que montó el rubiales?..., ajajjaa, se podían oír sus gritos desde la torre de astronomía...fue realmente gracioso..., jajajajaa..., salió en bolas a la sala común diciendo que Orlando le quería violar! Jajajaja

-Sí..., jajaja, que gracioso...,-forzó Pansy2 la risa-.

"Tienen un sentido del humor muy raro estos Slytherins",-pensaba Pansy2-.

-Por fin te encuentro Parkinson!

-Ashley,-dijo la chica casi con miedo, al ver el tono de voz de la rubia-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 creyó que iba siendo hora de hacer lo que haría la auténtica Hermione..., estudiar..., así que cogió sus libros y salió a la sala común.

Aún debía coger las fotos...asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación..., estaba despejado...

Salió andando de puntillas, y exagerando enormemente los pasos, (como los típicos ladrones de las pelis de risa..., ¿si? Jejeje).

Se pegó a la pared, y vio que no venía nadie... su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites inimaginables.

Se acercó hacia el perchero..., pista libre..., alarga la mano y...

-¡Herms!..., ¿por qué andas tan raro?

-Harry..., hola..., estaba..., ensayando unos pases de baile para la siguiente fiesta.

-¿Siguiente,-dijo el ojiverde casi con miedo-. Aun tengo que recuperarme de esta, ¿bajas a desayunar?...

-Ahora voy..., tú espérame en el Gran Comedor...

-Ok..., hasta ahora Herms!

La chica suspiró aliviada y volvió a su tarea..., se había alejado unos pasos del perchero, así que volvió a caminar de manera un tanto peculiar, (ladrón en peli de risa..., ya sabéis), ahora lo tenía, ahora era cuando...:

-Hermione!

-Siiiii,-dijo falsamente y viendo a Ron-. ¿Qué quieres, amor?

-Ehhh, esto..., ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo al andar así?..., ¿es una nueva moda o qué?..., ¿aún estás borracha?

-¡Qué?..., no, por supuesto que no..., lo que pasa es que..., me ha dado un tirón..., y estoy estirándome..., ¿ves?..., dijo mientras exageraba más aún los pasos, para a continuación subir su pierna derecha completamente hacia arriba.

"Que elasticidad tiene este cuerpo",-pensó para sí-.

-Ok Hermione..., lo que tu digas..., ¿bajas a desayunar?..., me muero de hambre!...

-Ahora voy..., espera que estire un poco más...,-dijo poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas-.

"¿Es que estos Gryffindor no pueden ser más inoportunos?",-pensó Hermione2 enfadada-.

Volvió a caminar peculiarmente, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa, lo que le hacía ver como una auténtica lunática... Iba a agarrar el perchero cuando...

-Hermione!

-¿Sí?...,-volvió a contestar falsamente alegre-. ¿Qué quieres Ginny, querida,- ¿por qué, dios mío, por qué eran tan inoportunos?-.

-¿Por qué...?

-Si quieres saber por qué ando tan raro es porque me apetece vale,-dijo con mal humor-

-No..., yo sólo te iba a preguntar por qué no bajabas conmigo a desayunar!..., no hace falta que te pongas así conmigo!..., borde,-dijo la Weasley saliendo como un huracán de la sala común-.

-Genial..., ahora va la apestosa de la Weasley y se enfada conmigo..., creo que tendré que hacer las paces con ella..., por Dios..., es tan duro ser "legal",-dijo como si aquello fuera la cosa más siniestra y horrible que tuviera que hacer en toda su vida-.¡Las fotos!...,-se dijo para sí-.

Volvió a caminar peculiarmente, y ya tenía agarrado el perchero...

-Yuhuuuuu!

-Vaya Granger..., no sabía que te alegrabas con tan poca cosa..., después de ir tras Seamus pensé que tu nivel era alto. Veo que has visto cuales son tus posibilidades...

-Johns!...

-Tutéame Hermione, querida, llevamos ya seis años compartiendo sala común...,-dijo la chica con una horrible sonrisa falsa en sus labios que Pansy reconoció al instante como tal-.

Ella era especialista en ser falsa y mentir..., ¡y era realmente útil! Aún recordaba cuando había echo aquella jugarreta a Draco en primer curso..., aún podía llorar de risa al recordar lo iluso que había sido Malfoy..., tan mono creyendo cada una de sus palabras..., pero era una apuesta con una chica de 5° curso..., había perdido al no haber sido capaz de quemarle la túnica al profesor Snape..., y debía pagar...

¿Cómo fue posible que el rubio se creyera aquella historia?..., no tenía ni idea..., y cómo fue capaz de hacer lo que ella le dijo, tampoco lo entendió nunca.

La cosa consistía en decirle que un chico de 4° curso había dicho que no se atrevería a ir a hablar con Sarah..., una chica de 7° curso que era la más deseada del momento, para pedirle consejos sobre métodos anticonceptivos..., jamás imaginó Pansy que el orgullo de un Malfoy fuera tan alto, porque, ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió hacia Sarah poniendo la cara más inocente de todo el repertorio que Parkinson conocía.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver como la chica le sonreía y se iba andando con él hacia la sala de premio anual que tenía la chica.

Increíblemente, Sarah le enseñó un hechizo estupendo a Draco, que no tardó en enseñar a Pansy para que viera que lo había conseguido.

Que fue lo que la dijo para convencerla, nunca lo supo, ya que el rubio no quiso soltar prenda.

Malfoy no tuvo oportunidad de usar aquel hechizo hasta 4° curso..., exactamente el día de su 15 cumpleaños, cuando Mandy Rogers, una chica experimentada de 7° curso, le quiso hacer un "regalo especial", como había dicho ella.

-Piérdete Amber..., créeme que no querrás tener problemas conmigo... Ahí va mira, una rata,-dijo señalando un animalito imaginario-.

La chica salió corriendo y gritando de la sala común.

Desde luego que su venganza había conllevado grandes problemas psicológicos para Amber..., mejor..., dijo sonriéndose..., así aprendería a no meterse con una Parkinson. Estuviera en el cuerpo que estuviera.

Bueno..., en aquel momento la sala común estaba vacía, ahora era su oportunidad para coger las malditas fotos.

Hermione2 se apresuró a hacerlo antes de que otro estúpido Gryffindor metomentodo e inoportuno metiera sus narices donde nadie le mandaba.

Alargó la mano, y, por fin, cogió las fotos tan preciadas, guardándolas en su mochila.

FIN DEL CAPI!

MANDAD REVIEWS!


	5. Fotos y recuerdos

_Contestación a reviews:_

_**Neishon:** gracias por tus ánimos..., me encanta que me animes así..., jejeje, sube mucho la moral la verdad..._

_**Tifanny**: es Pansy!..., es una Slytherin y ya sabes que lo primero para un Slytherin es uno mismo..., así que..., ¿si puede sacar partido de la situación por qué no va a hacerlo?_

_**Argentum Lupa**: muchas gracias!..., a ver..., te explico lo de Pansy2 y Hermione2, ¿ok?..., para que esta vez no te armes tanto lío..._

_La auténtica Pansy pasa a ser Hermione, y por lo tanto, pasa a ser Hermione2._

_La verdadera **Hermione** pasa a ser una Slytherin, concretamente Pansy, por lo que la llamo **Pansy2**..._

_Si no lo entiendes vuelve a pedirme que te lo explique, que lo hago encantada... Espero que te guste el capi..._

_**Gerulita Evans**: supongo que tú también te has colado en ordenador..., bueno..., en mi mente, porque eso lo tenía pensado de ante-mano, que ya te dije que tardaría en actualizar... besos!_

_**Saturno**: creo que tienes razón respecto a lo de que Hermione debe aprender cosas de Slytherin, y para eso ha nacido esa vocecilla en su cabeza..., que en algunas ocasiones le recomienda hacer cosas..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., perversas..., jejeje, bueno, espero que te guste el capi..._

_**Alexia Nea Malfoy**: bueno Alex..., siento haberme adelantando, pero no pasa nada..., si quieres escribir una historia en la que Pansy y Hermione se intercambian, puedes hacerlo..., o si no, puedes hacer que se intercambien de cuerpo otros personajes como, por ejemplo, Draco y Hermione, ó Pansy y Ron..., jeje, la verdad es que si se cambia de sexo es aún más divertido..., pero se me ocurrió tarde, y dos historias que tuvieran la misma idea..., no creo que tuviera mucho éxito..., no se..., bueno, si escribes algo así, de el tipo de trasposición, avisame que me pasaré a leer, ¿ok?..., bueno espero verte pronto por aquí..._

**Lo primero de todo es pediros disculpas por la tardanza, pero me fui de vacaciones y no tenía ningún ordenador a mano..., así que no pude continuar..., vine hoy y ya os he preparado un capítulo..., así que no os quejéis ehh, bueno, espero que os guste...**

FOTOS Y RECUERDOS...

-Parkinson... por fin te encuentro...

-Ashley..., que..., placer verte..., querida...,-fingió una asustada Pansy2-.

-Mejor no me hables de placeres..., y ahora dime..., ¿qué pasó anoche entre Jack y tú?

Pansy2 se quedó pensando, ¿quién era Jack, entonces creyó caer en la cuenta de quien era:

-¿Jack Laguer,-dijo la chica, dudosa-.

-¿Lager,-medio gritó la rubia-. No te hagas la tonta Pansy, que para eso ya estoy yo.

-Y no lo pongo en duda...,-dijo Pansy2 como si le hubiera echado un piropo. En aquel momento se alegró mucho de que Ashley tuviera suficiente clase como para no darle un puñetazo, pues su mirada era matadora-.

-¿Estuviste con Jack Spick?

-¡Te juro que no,-dijo la chica, aún asustada-.

-¿Entonces donde estuviste? Porque no os vi a ninguno de los dos en toda la noche.

Pansy2 sopesó la situación...,¿sería capaz de admitir públicamente que había pasado la noche con Malfoy? No, rotundamente no.

-Pues estuve..., por ahí...

-O sea que estuviste con él,-acusó Ashley con un dedo tembloroso-.

Pansy2 meditó detenidamente.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si aquella rubia de bote no la creía? ¡Si ni siquiera le caía bien! Al infierno ella y todas sus estupideces. Estaba segura de que no aguantaría su compañía tres meses seguidos.

-Ya te he dicho que no, pero, si no me crees, allá tú,-dijo la morena sin siquiera mirarla-.

Acto seguido Pansy2 giró sobre sus talones, dejando a Ashley completamente perpleja.

-¡Alto,-dijo con su aguda voz-.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Estás expulsada.

-¿Del colegio,-chilló Pansy2-. Un momento...,tú no me puedes expulsar del colegio-.

-Del colegio no, inepta, de mi grupo,-dijo como si fuera aún peor-. ¿Qué dices a eso?

-Ah..., pues..., yo...

-Se supone que deberías llorar de rabia. Aunque supongo que estás en estado de shock. Eso te pasa por irte con MI Jack...,-dijo sonriendo tontamente-. ¡Ja!...,-y se fue canturreando una estúpida canción-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Hermione2 se dirigía a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó allí esparció todos sus libros de una manera bastante desordenada, cosa que no era nada común en la gryffindor. Pero..., ¿quién se daría cuenta de eso?

Empezó a intentar estudiar, cosa a la que no estaba muy habituada. La chica tenía una cabeza prodigiosa, (¡¡¡por algo estaba en Slytherin!), y solía estudiar los días antes del examen, por lo que sus notas era bastante buenas, aunque nunca las mejores de la clase.

Empezó a leer los apuntes de la auténtica Hermione de Historia de la Magia..., y a los pocos minutos sintió como el sueño la cogía, por sorpresa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con esa asignatura..., ¿cómo había conseguido aprobar hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, la cosa era que su nota media en la asignatura era bastante buena...

Dejó a un lado los aburridos apuntes y, mirando a ambos lados, viendo que no venía nadie, cogió su mochila, (en cuyo interior estaban las fotografías), y se fue derecha a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos de todo alumno cotilla, sacó las preciadas fotografías de su interior. No podía creer lo que veía en ellas..., aquello era magnífico..., y se maldijo a si misma por tener que esperar tres estúpidos meses para lograr su cometido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 se fue hacia su habitación, que, para su desgracia, había olvidado cerrar con llave, así que, al abrir, se encontró con que alguien había pasado por allí..., pues su cuarto estaba echo un desastre..., o eso pensó en un momento..., luego intentó recordar. Era la habitación de Pansy, y la chica, era desordenada por naturaleza, no le dio tiempo a colocar aquel desastre..., y pensándolo bien, tampoco le apetecía...

Le apetecía ver a sus amigos..., ¿cómo estarían Ron y Harry?..., deseaba verlos y hablar con ellos.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y entonces se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior..., debía cambiarse..., ¿qué podía ponerse?

Volvió a abrir el armario. Entonces vio un cajón que la noche anterior no había visto. Lo abrió y allí descubrió algo increíble, un pensadero.

Pansy2 pensó sobre las posibilidades que aquello le brindaba. Conocer mejor a Pansy, a la auténtica Pansy, le daría muchos puntos de ventaja, pensó para sí.

Pero luego pensó mejor, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso, era la intimidad de la chica. Eso era cosa de Slytherins, no de Gryffindors.

Entonces una voz apareció en su cabeza.

Vamos Hermione!..., prueba suerte, busca algún pensamiento, si hay un pensadero debe haber algún pensamiento. Además, con un poco de suerte, encontrarás algo bochornoso con lo que chantajear a Parkinson.

La chica se quedó impresionada..., ¿qué demonios había sido esa voz en su cabeza?..., desde luego era su voz, (la de Pansy bueno..., ya que estaba en su cuerpo), pero lo que decía no se parecía nada a lo que ella acostumbraba a hacer...

Desde luego que no haría eso..., además..., quizás no hubiera ningún pensamiento, y sólo un pensadero. Pansy no era tan tonta como para dejar a fácil alcance sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Se disponía a guardarlo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Se giró y vio a Draco.

-Malfoy!..., ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Nunca te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?

Pero el rubio pasó completamente de la chica, porque parecía más interesado en el pensadero que la morena tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Vas a jugar y no me has avisado?..., ¿o ibas a hacerlo ahora?..., claro, seguro que ibas a hacerlo ahora, espera que llame a Zabinni..., sus recuerdos suelen ser los más divertidos...

Y el chico desapareció por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Casi tan rápido como se había ido, el rubio volvió con Blaisse, a toda prisa.

-Pansy!..., querida..., ¿vamos a jugar?..., genial!..., hacía tiempo que no jugábamos a esto...

-Ah..., yaaa,-dijo la chica sin comprender. ¿A qué diablos iban a jugar?-.

-¿Quién empieza,-dijo Draco, aparentemente ilusionado-.

-¿Qué tal tú,-dijo Blaisse apuntando a Draco-. Por hablar...,-dijo ensanchando su ya pronunciada sonrisa-.

-De acuerdo,-dijo el rubio, aparentemente rindiéndose ante una ardua discusión-. Elige tú Pansy...

-¿Qué elija?..., mejor elige tú Zabinni,-dijo como si supiera de que iba la cosa-.

Entonces el moreno cogió el pensadero y lo puso en el suelo. Ambos chicos se sentaron alrededor de él, y Pansy2 los imitó.

-Elijo...,mmmmm, elijo uno de cuarto curso...,-dijo con voz tenebrosa-. Ya sabes Draco..., sin pensar..., el primero que salga! Muajajajjajajaja...

El chico dirigió su varita hacia su sien, y de allí sacó lo que parecía un pensamiento, que tiró en el interior del pensadero.

Todos los chicos se miraron, y se lanzaron al interior.

Pansy2 miró a Draco..., el chico parecía sudoroso.

Miró al Malfoy del recuerdo. Estaba metido en su cama, y parecía que se lo pasaba muy bien, pues, aunque estaba dormido, no dejaba de jadear y gemir.

De repente apareció el Blaisse del recuerdo, que estaba que echaba humos, y le despertó violentamente...

-¡Draco tío!.., otra vez no, por favor..., llevas toda la semana igual..., ¿me vas a decir de una vez con quién diablos sueñas cada noche?...

-¿Qué?..., noo!..., yo no..., sueño, era una..., pesadilla,-argumentó un poco convincente Draco-.

-¿Pesadilla?..., ya me gustaría a mi tener pesadillas de esas..., ¡has vuelto a tener otro sueño húmedo!..., ¿me vas a decir por fin con quién has estado soñando toda la semana?

-¿Juras que no se lo dirás a nadie,-dijo el rubio, agachando la cabeza. Vio como el moreno afirmaba-. Es bastante embarazoso..., ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos espiando a las chicas en los baños?

-Tendrás que especificar chico..., ¿a qué baños te refieres..., slytherin, ravenclaw, hufflepuff ó gryffindor?

Pansy2 miró ahora a Blaisse, el chico, en vez de estar avergonzado, estaba radiante, parecía que recordaba algo, y le agradaba el recuerdo.

-Gryffindor...,-susurró Draco-.

-Interesante..., ¿viste lo grandes que las tenía Parvati?..., impresionante...,-dijo Zabinni con cara de vicioso-. A si que dime..., ¿con quién fue?

-Gr..., Granger...,-dijo Malfoy con gesto de asco en su cara-.

-¿Granger?..., por Dios..., si que está buena la tía..., mmm, aunque lo esconde bastante bien bajo la túnica ehh!..

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, depravado?..., ¡¡¡he tenido sueños húmedos con una gryffindor!..., peor aún..., una sangre sucia amiga de Potter,-dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre-.

-Si..., menudas curvas que tiene la tía..., está rebuena..., admítelo..., y no parece que sufras mucho en esos sueños...

-Tú lo has dicho Blaisse..., los sueños sueños son..., y nada..., más..., buenas noches!...,-dijo con tono frío y cerró su dosel con un brusco movimiento-.

En ese momento el trío de chicos reapareció en la habitación de Pansy.

Draco no pudo evitar la mirada entre asombrada y aterrorizada que Pansy2 le estaba echando. El chico lo comprendió..., estaba seguro de que le horrorizaba que tuviera sueños húmedos con la Granger.

-Te toca Blaisse...

-Elige tú Pansy...,-dijo Malfoy, aún incomodo por la mirada de la chica-.

Ella estaba aún impresionada por el recuerdo de Draco, pero intentó disimular...

-Elijo..., elijo cuarto curso...,-dijo la chica con voz siniestra, tal como había echo su "amigo" momentos antes-.

El chico volvió a repetir el acto que había echo Draco, y un pensamiento brotó de su sien.

Los tres aparecieron en lo que parecía una fiesta, una desenfrenada fiesta. Pansy miró a su alrededor y vio una pancarta que decía "Feliz 15 cumpleaños Draco".

Pansy2 miró a ambos chicos, y se quedó pensativa al ver la sonrisa de alegría del Draco del presente. Parecía que aquella fiesta le trajera buenos recuerdos.

Pensó en seguir al Draco del pensamiento, pero parecía que el Blaisse de cuarto curso tenía otra idea. Se dirigía a lo que parecía el campo de Quidditch.

Pansy2 parecía que recordaba muy bien aquel campo..., sí, desde luego..., había sido allí donde tantas veces había estado con..., la chica abrió enormemente los ojos cuando se vio a si misma en cuarto curso, besándose apasionadamente con Oliver Wood...

Parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta..., excepto el Blaisse del sueño..., que se dirigía directamente a donde estaban los chicos.

Pansy2 recordaba muy bien ese día..., creían haber oído un gato..., y por eso se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo..., ahora sabía cual era el origen del gato..., y deseaba asfixiarle, pegarle, envenenarle...

Blaisse, Draco y Pansy2 se acercaban hacia el lugar..., la chica cerró fuertemente los ojos, y, cuando los abrió, se vio a si misma con Oliver..., entonces recordó lo bien que lo había pasado con aquel chico..., fue una lástima que tuviera que haberse ido del colegio...

Parecía que la Hermione del recuerdo y el capitán de Gryffindor de Quidditch estaban muy entretenidos quitándose la ropa mutuamente. Blaisse estaba allí solo, mirándoles, completamente impresionado..., entonces, para horror de Hermione, sacó una cámara de fotos..., ¿qué pretendía hacer ese degenerado?

Tuvo mucha suerte, cuando, por error, pisó una ramita de un árbol, y los chicos lo oyeron.

La genial idea de Blaisse, cuando vio como Oliver se acercaba fue miagar como un gato. Así que los dos gryffindors se fueron corriendo hacia el castillo.

Cuando los tres slytherin cayeron en la habitación de Pansy los tres estaban impresionados...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?..., ¡mal amigo,-dijo Draco entre risas-. ¿Habéis visto?..., jajaja, nunca pensé que esos dos..., jajajaja

-Menudo par de perdedores...,-dijo Blaisse también entre risas-.

Ahora ambos miraban a Pansy2 que estaba en shock..., ¿aquél slytherin sabía lo que había habido entre ella y Wood y nunca había dicho nada? Lo peor era que ahora lo sabía el rubiales..., dios..., ¿por qué me miran así,-se dijo para sí la chica-. "Se supone que debes reírte de la situación",-le dijo de nuevo, esa voz en su cabeza-.

-Sí..., es increíble..., pufff..., que mal gusto tiene ese Wood...,-dijo la chica, acicalándose involuntariamente el pelo-.

Pareció que a los chicos les valió, porque no dijeron nada más hasta que...

-Bueno Pansy, querida..., te toca a ti...,-dijo Blaisse-. Elijo..., tercer curso...

Pansy2 se quedó de piedra..., ¿cómo se supone que iba a elegir un pensamiento de tercer curso si sólo tenía recuerdos de la vida de Pansy del curso actual?..., estaba empezando a tramar un terrorífico plan en el que los dos chicos acababan petrificados en el suelo, cuando Draco habló.

-No te pases Zabinni..., me toca elegir a mi..., y elijo el curso actual..., este curso Pansy no ha querido jugar..., y eso quiere decir que tiene algo bochornoso que ha ocurrido este año..., así que..., ilústranos, querida...,-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que Pansy2 se estremeciera-.

Pansy2 pensó rápido..., la cosa era que ya tenía algún recuerdo que podía sacar y fuera convincente. Lo malo es que nunca había se había sacado ningún recuerdo de su mente..., rezó para que saliera bien y dirigió su varita hacia su sien.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 seguía hipnotizada..., aquella fiesta, desde luego, había sido un desmadre..., con aquellas fotos podía hacer un montón de cosas..., pero sobre todo con aquella foto.

Aquella foto podría hacer tener a Potter a sus pies durante el resto del curso..., ¿un momento?..., ¿había pensado el resto del curso?..., mejor dicho durante todos los cursos que les quedaban en Hogwarts.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO!_

_DEJAD REVIEWS!_


	6. Primera reunión

_Contestación a reviews:_

_Gerulita Evans: en el capi te respondo a tus dos preguntas, y tal como te dije, no tuve ordenador en vacaciones, así que tuve que hacer las historias cuando llegué..., en fin..., aquí está..., siento la espera, espero que merezca la pena... Tú dirás..._

_Tifanny: muchas gracias...!_

_Neishon: no actualicé muy pronto, pero así la intriga sube más, y también dejándolo en la mejor parte..., si no..., ¿cómo iba a conseguir que siguierais leyendo?_

_Isa: bueno..., aquí está el próximo..., gracias por seguirme..._

_Saturno: te explicaré el punto de por qué Hermione2 quiere a Harry. Básicamente porque es uno de sus peores enemigos, y porque la foto..., bueno, ya verás lo que pasa en la foto, pero es más "grave" que el resto de fotos..., o al menos, se le puede sacar más jugo..._

_Sobre el grupo de Ashley..., aquí lo tienes..._

_Y sobre los pensamientos de Pansy..., nadie los ha tocado puesto que están sus cabeza, y sólo ella o alguien que aplique legeremancia tiene acceso a ellos..._

_Aquí tienes el capi, y espero haber saciado tus dudas._

_Batukera: pues muchas gracias!..., espero que el capi de hoy te guste tanto como el resto..., y..., hasta el próximo, (o eso espero)_

_Beautycien hp: gracias..., sólo quería darle algo de emoción y risas al capitulo..., espero que funcionara..., aquí está el siguiente, besos de nata y fresa!_

PRIMERA REUNIÓN

La mano le temblaba cuando dirigió su varita hacia su sien, y una nerviosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

¿Cómo diablos tenía que hacer para sacar uno del año exacto?..., mejor dicho, uno que no diera motivos suficientes a los dos slytherins para que la mataran por impostora y espía.

Se intentó concentrar, pero, cuanto más lo intentaba, más imágenes de ella, Ron y Harry aparecían en su cabeza, así que decidió dejarla en blanco...

Sólo deseo ver un recuerdo práctico, uno que valiera, uno que fuera útil..., uno que fuera de la memoria de Pansy..., y por tanto, muy, muy actual...

La chica vio a sus "amigos", y sacó un pensamiento de su sien. Era plateado y parecía muy vivo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirándolo, y saltaron dentro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 admiraba la fotografía que tenía ante sí..., jamás supuso que el alcohol hiciera que el chico actuara tan..., no sabía como explicarlo si quiera, ¿ridículo?

Volvió su vista a la imagen y vio a un Potter en color, que se movía al ritmo de la música..., completamente borracho, imitando a..., el profesor Snape..., incluso se había puesto una peluca y una túnica negra y mohosa para que la imitación fuera más creíble...

Si Snape se enteraba de aquello haría que la vida de Potter pendiera de un hilo, y que sufriera, inimaginablemente.

En aquel momento maldijo por no haber puesto un aparato que grabara también la voz..., entonces podría oír lo que aquella sabandija de Potter estaba diciendo al imitar a su jefe de casa.

En otra foto se veía a Ginny Weasley, coqueteando abiertamente con un chico de su curso, un tal Sam Huge, lo que era un auténtico problema, ya que estaba saliendo con Peter Morris, su mejor amigo...

Tal vez la pobretona también pudiera hacerle algún que otro "favor". Básicamente hacer de su esclava junto con Potter... Se lo replanteó. Era peligroso..., había visto un día a la Weasley peleándose con una chica..., digamos que su brazo termino..., fracturado..., y no le apetecía acabar tan mal..., era mejor tener a la Weasley de amiga, que de enemiga.

Su vista se posó a continuación en un grupo de 4° curso que bailaba, y estaba borracho completamente borracho..., eso simplemente haría que les castigaran a todos, era útil.

Pasó a la siguiente..., se encontró con Ronald Weasley..., ¡en calzoncillos!..., en aquel momento unas cuantas imágenes no aptas para menores de 18 años pasaron por su mente..., ¿desde cuando tenía el pobretón ese cuerpo y por qué no se lo había montado ya con él?..., estaba mucho mejor que sus hermanos gemelos.

Completamente increíble. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que necesitaba una "distracción", ahora necesitaba pensar en quien sería el afortunado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y cuando los abrió, vio la atenta mirada, escandalizada, de Blaisse.

-Puedo explicarlo!

-Mejor no lo hagas...,-susurró Draco a su oído-.

Entonces se fijó en la escena que tenía delante..., sabía muy bien que no recordaba la noche que había tenido con Malfoy, pero tampoco le hacía falta, porque ese era precisamente el recuerdo en el que los tres estaban presentes.

-Vaya Pansy...,-decía Blaisse, mirándola aún, impresionado-. Eso nunca lo has hecho conmigo..., parece muy elástica..., ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo fue lo que le dije yo al día siguiente.

-¿Os importa dejar de mirar mis intimidades?...,-dijo una enojada Pansy2, consiguiendo taparle los ojos a Zabinni-.

-Pansy, querida..., estabas enojada porque no recordabas nada..., aquí lo tienes...

Pansy2, aún tapándole los ojos a Blaisse, miraba, impresionada, la pasión que desbordaba el recuerdo en el que estaban los tres. No recordaba tener tanta cuando estaba con Oliver...

El momento en que la Pansy y el Draco del recuerdo rodaron sobre si para caer al suelo con un fuerte sonido, quedando Pansy debajo, hizo comprender a la chica el porque del moratón que había visto al día siguiente.

Momentos después Pansy se levantaba, y Draco la imitaba. La chica le empujaba violentamente y éste caía en el colchón..., y ella prácticamente se arrojaba encima de él... Recordó las palabras de Draco, "Sí querida..., ya sabes..., ese animal que vive en la sábana y se alimenta de carne y se lanza sobre sus presas..., si se lanza igual que tú te lanzaste ayer sobre mi...", esa era la palabra..., lanzarse...

No tardaron mucho en volver a rodar..., Draco la besó el cuello con pasión, y Pansy le clavó las uñas en la espalda, haciendo que cuatro marcas sangrantes se vieran en su pálida piel, y volvió a recordar: "Y creo que araña menos que tú..., ¡mira mi espalda!..., ¡salvaje!..."

No quiso saber más de aquello..., y, sin saber como, todos volvieron a la habitación de Pansy2.

-Quiero ver, quiero ver...,-gritaba Blaisse a pleno pulmón-.

Cuando Pansy2 le liberó, el chico puso un claro gesto de decepción al ver que ya no estaba en el recuerdo, pero pronto se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Sí que os lo teníais guardado, ¿eh pillines?..., que malos amigos..., mira que no invitarme...

-Tú estabas con Bonny..., ¿recuerdas,-apuntó Draco-.

-Sí..., al menos tengo esa suerte, y no como Pansy...,-rió con ganas-. Bueno chicos, os dejo solos, por si queréis tener otra apasionante sesión de sexo salvaje...

-Pansy...

-¿Malfoy,-dijo la chica, en tono cortante...-.

No recordaba nada, pero jamás imaginó que aquello hubiera sido tan..., impresionante..., realmente no había admitido que se había acostado con él..., prefirió pensar que sólo habían dormido juntos, y ahora el pasado volvía para morderle el culo...

Se sentía sucia y traidora por haber estado tan...,"salvaje" con Malfoy aquella noche..., pero una parte de su ser le decía que lo disfrutó, y que no le importaría volver a repetirlo...

Esa fue lo que más le preocupó.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Malfoy?...,-el chico levantó una ceja, con gesto de incredulidad-. Nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos, y nunca me has llamado así...

-Lo se..., Draco...,-se forzó a decir. No podía comportarse como si fuera Hermione..., debía ser Pansy..., se concienció-. Estaba tomándote el pelo!..., deberías ver tu cara...,-rió falsamente-.

-Ya me la he visto querida, y es, sinceramente, preciosa.

-¿Siempre has sido tan arrogante?

-Es una de mis mejores virtudes...,-añadió el chico con una sonrisa burlona-. Aunque eso, también lo sabes...

-Supongo...

-Blaisse se ha ido...,-dijo el rubio, como si se acabara de dar cuenta-.

-Ya..., ¿y?

-Estamos solos...

-¿Y?

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo..., rememoramos viejos recuerdos?

-¿Qué clase de rec...,-pero se calló al ver como Malfoy miraba fijamente al pensadero-.

-Vamos Draco!..., estaba borracha..., no sabía lo que hacía...

-Pues a mi no me lo pareció..., lo hiciste muy bien...,-rió el Slytherin-.

-Que puedo decir..., soy perfecta en todo lo que me propongo...

La chica dijo eso sin pensar, y una vez que lo dijo, se quedó helada..., ¿había dicho ella eso?..., ¿realmente acababa de seguirle el juego de seducción a Malfoy?... Nunca pensó que le sería tan sencillo hacerse pasar por Pansy2..., pero empezaba a pensar que le gustaría... mucho más de lo que creía.

-¿Y qué puedo decir yo?..., simplemente soy perfecto...,-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Pansy2-.

-Tú no tienes abuela..., ¿verdad,-dijo con una típica sonrisa Slytherin, que había estado ensayando durante muchas horas-.

-¿A qué te...?

-No importa..., ¿tienes mucha manía de arrinconar a las personas contra la pared,-dijo al ver que estaban a medio metro de la pared-.

-Sólo se lo hago a las que me gustan, preciosa...,-le dijo en un susurro-.

-¿Debería sentirme halagada,-dijo mientras seguía siendo arrinconada por el rubio-.

-Deberías sentirte feliz...,-dijo Malfoy-.

"Por fin había conseguido atraparla..., estaba entre la pared y él..., y esta vez ella si que recordaría lo que pasase..., si es que pasaba algo...", pensó Malfoy a la vez que ponía un brazo a cada lado de Pansy2, en la pared.

En ese momento se acercó lentamente hacia la morena, y los ojos grises de ambos se fundieron en una mirada electrizante...

Pansy2 no pudo evitar admirar la belleza del Slytherin, puesto que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros.

Cerró los ojos y oyó sus respiraciones, acompasadas con las propias.

Cuando los abrió, Malfoy seguía mirándola...

-¿A qué juegas, Draco?

-A lo que tu quieras, preciosa...,-le dijo en un susurro. Y acto seguido, empezó a darle suaves y tiernos besos en su cuello-.

Pansy2 no sabía que hacer..., una cosa era acostarse con él sin saber lo que hacía..., pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo en plenas facultades.

Por una parte, (su parte Hermione), sabía que no debía hacerlo, ¡era Malfoy, por Dios!..., pero por otra parte, (la de Pansy..., y una extraña vocecilla que salía muy a menudo en su cabeza, parecía decirle que se relajara y disfrutara, después de todo..., eso no significaría nada). Estaba confusa, no sabía que hacer...

Mientras analizaba la situación sintió una fuerza aspirante en su cuello, y miró al rubio, que admiraba su obra con una hermosa sonrisa...

-No te apures..., te compraré un pañuelo...,-le dijo en un susurro que hizo que se estremeciera, cuando, acto seguido, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hermione!  
-Weasley,-dijo Hermione2 con claro asco en su cara, viendo venir a Ginny-. ¿Qué quieres,-entonces recordó que le debía una disculpa-. Yo quería..., pedirte...

-Sí..,-la apremió la pelirroja-.

-Quería decirte que yo...

-Aha?

"Joder que difícil es esto de pedir disculpas. Deberían dar un curso sobre como hacerlo..."

-Yo..., lo..., lo siento..., por lo de antes que te..., grité y todo...,esoo...,-dijo completamente roja debido a la ira que sentía por tener que disculparse ante una Weasley-.

-No pasa nada Herms...,-dijo la pelirroja arrojándose en sus brazos y dándole un abrazo-

Aquello era demasiado para Hermione2..., puesto que en su Casa, jamás eran tan..., emotivos..., si no había un motivo detrás...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Weas..., Ginny?

-Nada...,-dijo mirándola con cara rara-.

-Genial...

En ese momento fue cuando confirmó que los Gryffindor estaban majaretas..., ¿ahora tendría que dedicarse a abrazar a la gente?..., eso era algo que la auténtica Hermione olvidó comentarle...

Cuando pensó en Hermione se acordó de que había quedado con ella en 25 minutos, y busco una mala excusa para librarse de la hermana de Ron...

-Exámenes...,-dijo Hermione2 con cara de preocupación-. Adiós...

Y salió a toda prisa corriendo hacia el castillo... olvidando su mochila, con las fotos, bajo el árbol.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco besaba ahora su cuello, nuevamente, y empezaba a quitarle la sudadera que la chica llevaba puesta, cuando vio el reloj en la muñeca del chico..., y se acordó de su cita con Pansy, con la auténtica Pansy...

-Draco!..., tengo que irme...

-¿Por qué?..., si nos lo estamos pasando muy bien...,-dijo con voz sensual a la vez que acababa de sacarle la sudadera por la cabeza-.

-Sí pero...,-un beso del rubio la hizo callar, a la vez que la camisa del rubio salía volando lejos de ellos-.

¿Acaso era posible que la atracción física que Pansy2 sentía por Malfoy en aquel momento fuese más fuerte que la enemistad que les unía desde hacía 6 años?

Esos eran los pensamientos de Pansy2 cuando la camiseta de la chica desaparecía de su cuerpo, y el rubio la empujaba delicadamente sobre la cama, haciendo que ella entra en conciencia de lo que hacía...

¡Era Malfoy!..., su peor enemigo..., nunca, jamás, volvería a haber algo entre ellos...

Se levantó bruscamente, se puso la camiseta y la sudadera, y salió corriendo de la habitación, diciendo que tenía que verse con Snape...

El chico maldijo en voz alta..., había estado a punto de poseerla de nuevo..., aquella Pansy de los últimos días..., hacía que un sentimiento de..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., deseo, surgiera frecuentemente en él.

Entonces se fijó en que había dejado el pensadero fuera del armario, y lo colocó en su sitio.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Dónde has estado,-dijo una agresiva y enfadada Hermione2-. Te he estado esperando, 5 minutos,-dijo como si fuera una eternidad-.

-Estaba ocupada...,-la chica la vio acercarse, y entraron en un aula. Entonces creyó comprender algo-. Cariño...,-dijo con falsa voz dulce-, ¿te has fijado que llevas la sudadera del revés,-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-. Oh..., y tienes "algo", en el cuello...

Pansy2 subió automáticamente la mano hacia la zona en que Draco le había dejado la marca.

-Ya sabes..., mosquitos...

-Sí..., parece que en vez de picar violen..., ¡eh!..., ¿con quién has estado?..., ¡qué ha pasado? Yo te cuento..., me he peleado con Amber, he gritado a Ginny, luego le he pedido perdón, y he mentido al pelirrojo y al cara-rajada. Ah..., además les he dicho que les quiero, y me he propuesto dar más abrazos...,-dijo como si recitara la lección-. ¿Y tú?

-Oh..., pues yo..., yo me emborraché, acabé en la cama con Draco, Ashley me echó de su grupo de megapijas, jugué al juego ese raro del pensadero con Draco y Blaisse y he estado a punto de volver a hacérmelo con Draco...

-¡queeeeeee!...,

-Sí..., se que no debería tener nada con él..., pero es que no puedo evitarlo..., le miro y es tan guapo..., y por otro lado te trata tan bien..., pero lo se, lo se, no es excusa para olvidar todo lo que me ha hecho estos años atrás..., yo no quiero..., lo juro..., bueno no es que no quiera es que...

-¿Te han echado del grupo de Ashley?..., es decir, ¿me han echado?

-Sí..., bueno..., yooo

-Nooooo, este es el fin de mi vida social...

-No te pongas así mujer...

-Cállate, no me digas como tengo que poner y como no..., te voy a matar maldita Gryffindor del diablo..., acabaré con tu vida como tu acabaste con la mía.., aaarggggggggg

En aquel momento Pansy2 casi esperaba que la cabeza le empezara a dar vueltas, como a la niña del exorcista, y que empezara a vomitar verde, pero para suerte de su "ya no cuello", y de su aliento, eso no pasó.

-Gusfravaaaaaaaaaaaa,-dijo como si se hubiera vuelto chiflada-. Guuussssssfrraaaaavaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-¿Parkinson?..., digo Granger..., ¿estás bien?..., ¿qué haces?

-Ah..., es una palabra que las madres de los esquimales usan para calmar a sus niños..., ¿qué pasa, no has visto "Ejecutivo agresivo",-dijo como si Pansy2 estuviera loca-. Bueno es igual..., ya estoy mejor..., y prometo..., no acabar con tu vida... Ahora explícame..., ¿cómo es que te has acostado con Malfoy?

-¿Y yo qué se?..., estaba borracha!..., necesito técnicas evasivas, por favor, dame técnicas evasivas...

-Bueno..., siempre puedes decirle que..., mmmmm, ¿te duele la cabeza?

-Qué frase más trillada Parkinson..., digo Granger!

-Pues a mi que me preguntas..., yo no soy delicada, si no me apetece, patada en los huevos, y listo!..., aunque eso solo con los feos feísimos, si está bueno y no hay ganas, pues se hacen...

-Eres de gran ayuda,-dijo Pansy2 con un tono sarcástico que Hermione2 no notó-.

-Gracias...

Pansy2 puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-No hay de qué.

"Por cierto, si tú te has acostado con Draco, yo me acuesto con quién me da la gana..., y si eso, ya te lo contaré luego..., muajajajajajajajja",-pensó Hermione2 mientras ponía cara de niña buena.

-Bueno chica, te veo en una semana...,-dijo Hermione2-, y ya sólo quedan dos meses y medio...,-dijo más para sí que para Pansy2-.

Hermione2 iba caminando hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella, y le tapaba la boca, metiendola dentro un aula vacía.

-Granger..., se te olvidó esto...,-le dijo una voz que le era realmente conocida...-, ¿es tú mochila cierto?

Sólo acertó a mirar a la persona con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Sabes?..., me ha encantado el contenido que tenía dentro..., creo que me serán realmente útiles..., lo que no entiendo es..., ¿para que las querías tú?...

-¿Yo?..., pues la verdad es que..., yo..., esto...,-Hermione2 estaba perdida, necesitaba pensar algo bueno, y lo necesitaba pensar ya mismo-.

Fin del capítulo!


	7. ¿Qué quiere una chica?

_Contestación a reviews_

_Hikari luna kamiya: pues sencillamente aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Espero que no te resulte confuso..., y..., ¡bualá!_

_Neishon: no te mueras!jejeje..., aquí lo tienes..._

_Tifanny: espero no haber tardado mucho._

_Gerulita Evans: mucha gente dijo "seguro que es Draco"..., pues aquí acaba la indecisión..., lee tú misma y averigua quién es la persona desconocida. No estaba conectada..., vivo en España..., así que ya sabes..., la diferencia horaria..., en fin..., espero verte algún día conectada!..., hasta pronto y espero que te guste._

_Sara Black Malfoy: espero que siga siendo tan Buena y divertida como pensabas que era antes…, en fin…, aquí esta..._

_Alenkb: pues aquí está la respuesta..., ¡lee, lee, (y deja review) jjejeje_

_Isa: no te dejo que te intrigues..., aquí está._

_Batukera: como ya le dije a Gerulita..., sigue leyendo y verás..., hay muchas apuestas por Malfoy..., ¡voy a hacer una porra!_

_Tuba: pues aquí está, lo de Snape me ha dejado flasheda..., has sido la única que lo ha pensado..., mmmm, interesante elección..., abajo tienes quien es...!lee!_

_IrisWarren: ya tenemos tres cosas en común, el fic, la pareja Draco/Hermione y la nacionalidad..., mmmm, espero que te guste! A disfrutarlo!_

_Saturno: la verdad es que las fiestas de Slytherin son bastante abundantes..., muy juergueros que son los Slys en este fic..., en fin..., mmmm. Interesante elección..., Draco o Blaisse..., ¿quién será?..., ¿será alguno de los dos?..., lee, lee!_

_No si es que al final tenía que haber echo una porra..., bueno..., aquí está el capítulo 7..._

¿QUÉ QUIERE UNA CHICA?

-¿Sabes?..., me ha encantado el contenido que tenía dentro..., creo que me serán realmente útiles..., lo que no entiendo es..., ¿para que las querías tú?...

-¿Yo?..., pues la verdad es que..., yo..., esto...,-Hermione2 estaba perdida, necesitaba pensar algo bueno, y lo necesitaba pensar ya mismo-.

-¿Tú?..., continúa la frase Granger...

-Por supuesto que lo haré..., pero estoy completamente convencida de que no te importa..., bueno...,-dudó-, no es que no te importe, si no que no es de incumbencia,-dijo poniendo el habitual gesto de superioridad que ponía Hermione cada vez que decía algo de lo que estaba segura que era cierto-.

-Aún así..., ilústrame querida..., aunque no sea de mi incumbencia..., tengo la mala costumbre de entrometerme en todo lo que puedo..., a veces meterse con la gente e inmiscuirse en su vida es realmente divertido..., deberías probarlo.

-¿Y quién me enseñará?..., ¿tú,-dijo con aire de superioridad-. No gracias..., se hacerlo yo sola muy bien... Si quieres yo también puedo jugar a este juego..., ¿qué tal te va con Gabriel?..., ¿ya se ha enterado de que le pusiste los cuernos con Jennifer?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso,-dijo el chico con cara de asombro-.

Hermione2 sonrió con picardía..., sabía perfectamente que al chico le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida de todos para hacerles un poco la puñeta y divertirse un rato, pero ella era mucho mejor en el campo..., era..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., su maestra.

Aún recordaba cuando el chico llegó corriendo a su habitación diciendo que por fin había ligado con Gabriel, y que había sido la noche más increíble de su vida.

Gabriel era una chica de séptimo curso, realmente bonita. Ojos azul tormenta de un tamaño extraordinario, pelo negro como el azabache, piel pálida, nariz pequeñita y boca carnosa y sonrosada.

Era bastante alta, y delgada, con una figura envidiada por la mayoría de las chicas, y deseada por el sector masculino de su casa: Ravenclaw. Bueno, a decir verdad, estaba en el punto de mira del resto de las casas...

Jamás se había sabido que ninguno que no fuera Ravenclaw hubiera conseguido nada con ella..., parecía que había que tener una conversación inteligente y amena para llegar a la chica, y eso era, básicamente, lo que le faltaba a la mayoría de chicos de otras casas, y no digamos, de cursos inferiores.

Jennifer, sin embargo, era otro cantar..., una chica de Hufflepuff que no tenía nada que envidiar a Gabriel en cuanto a físico..., pero respecto a la mente..., era otro campo totalmente diferente...

Casi se podía decir que era como un troll apuesto..., mucha belleza exterior pero con el cerebro más pequeño que un mosquito.

El chico había conseguido meterse en su cama en una noche..., había tardado casi dos años en conseguir hacer lo mismo con Gabriel..., y, para su gran alegría, habían empezado a salir hacía una semana cuando se lo montó con Jennifer.

Aquello había pasado en una loca fiesta de Slytherin en la que el chico bebió más de la cuenta.

Desde que Hermione2 se había ido de verdadera casa, (Slytherin), la última noticia que tenía, era que Gabriel le había dejado por un chico de su clase, pero, que ella supiera, jamás llego a conocer lo que pasó entre su ex y la estúpida de Jennifer.

Y el chico ya había intentado en varias ocasiones volver con la Ravenclaw..., que ella supiera, aún no lo había conseguido

-Tengo mis fuentes..., Blaisse.

-Pues deberías renovarlas..., ahora ya no estoy interesado en Gabriel..., me llama más Bonny...,-dijo con gesto de indiferencia-. Y ahora dime, ¿para qué querías estas fotos, Granger,-dijo marcando enormemente el apellido-.

Hermione2 maldijo internamente..., ¿Bonny?..., ¿desde cuando Zabinni ligaba tanto?..., bueno, era hora de hacer teatro y sacar a la prefecta que llevaba dentro.

Era cierto que ella si que era prefecta..., pero nunca le había interesado mucho la labor..., había quitado puntos a su casa en una ocasión... y por fuerza mayor, puesto que Mc Gonagall lo había visto todo, y no podía escaquearse..., prefería fastidiar a los Gryffindor..., a los Hufflepuff..., a los Ravenclaw los dejaba un poco a parte..., al menos, tenían un punto en común, ¿no? La inteligencia.

Así que era hora de hacerse ver como una auténtica Sly, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de una Gryffindor sabelotodo y abrazadora de gente.

-Muy bien, Zabbini,-dijo al notar la fuerza con que el chico había dicho su "apellido", era obvio que Hermione no le llamaba nunca por su nombre-. Esas fotos se la quité a un estúpido Slytherin como tú..., así que devuélvemelas..., no le lancé aquella maldición así porque sí, ¿sabes?..., él pensaba utilizarlas en contra de mi casa, pero se las quité..., digamos..., que las gané..., ¡así que devuélvemelas escurridiza serpiente,-dijo con odio fingido, y asombrándose por la facilidad con que había insultado a uno de sus mejores amigos-.

Blaisse se quedó mirándola con sus ojos abiertos enormemente..., jamás pensó que "Hermione Granger lo se todo sobre todo" tuviera ese carácter..., ¿ella echando hechizos y maldiciones así como así?..., mmm, bien pensado, era normal..., ¿cuántos puntos y días de castigo tendrían los Gryffindor por montar una fiesta salvaje, (no tanto como las de Slytherin, claro,-pensó el chico-), y dejar pruebas tiradas por ahí?

-No me convences Granger..., ¿me podrías decir a quién se las has quitado,-dijo agudamente-.

Hermione2 se controló enormemente para no pegar a su amigo una buena paliza..., ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan astuto?..., quizá porque entró en Slytherin...,-pensó la castaña para sí, con rabia-.

-No, no podría..., pero más que nada porque no quiero..., seguro que si te lo digo irás corriendo a preguntarle cómo diablos las consiguió, para plagiar su magnifica idea y conseguir tú unas propias..., ¿me equivoco?.-

Blaisse se quedó mirándola, impactado..., ¿acaso la Granger sabía legilemancia?..., quedó pensativo, barajando esa idea, a la vez que intentaba pensar algo para salir de la situación con las fotos y su cuerpo entero.

Hermione2 sonrió al ver la cara de consternación del moreno. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo haría eso, porque eso sería lo que ella haría si estuviese en su situación..., lo que pasaba era que el chico no era tan hábil como ella en estas cosas, y cometió el terrible error de hacerle caso a su curiosidad. Corrió a preguntarle a Hermione2 la causa de sus dudas, y ahora, sin proponérselo, estaba metido hasta la cintura en problemas..., le encantaría que los problemas le subieran hasta el cuello.

¿Desde cuando Blaisse copiaba sus técnicas de venganza y chantaje?..., luego se lo replanteó.

Siempre había oído que la imitación es la mejor forma de adoración...

Sonrió con agrado y malicia entremezclado, dejando así a Zabinni aún más extrañado.

Luego la furia le invadió..., aquel plan le había trazado ella, y ella sería quien recibiría las mieles de la venganza, y no Blaisse, por pura suerte al encontrarse las fotos que ella dejó olvidadas..., ¿tanto esfuerzo para nada?..., eso era algo que no iba con Pansy Parkinson.

-Sí que te equivocas Granger...,-mintió escandalosamente Blaisse, dejando impresionada a Hermione2, pues no sabía que el Slytherin mintiera tan bien-.

-Bueno..., realmente no me importa que es lo que quieres hacer con esas fotos, ni por qué quieres saber a quién se las quite. Lo único que quiero es que me las devuelvas, y que olvides todo lo relacionado con esto,-dijo señalándoles a ambos y al aula-. Y con esto,-dijo señalando entonces las fotos-.

-¿Por quién me tomas Granger?..., ¿acaso crees que te dejaré irte con ellas y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado,-el chico chascó la lengua-. Ese no es mi estilo preciosa,-le dijo de una manera que Hermione2 encontró sensual. Malévola, sí, pero sensual-.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-¿Cómo?

Hermione2 estaba resignada..., sabía que podría hacer un duelo con Blaisse, pero la idea no le llegaba a convencer.

La última vez que había luchado con él, (hacia dos años ya de eso), la chica había quedado muy mal parada, y el moreno no dejó de echárselo en cara durante dos meses seguidos.

Era obvio que el Slytherin sabía mucho sobre ataque y defensa en duelos, lo que nunca le dio buena espina a Pansy..., aunque jamás comentó nada.

-¿Estás insinuando que hagamos un trato, Granger?

-Así es..., ¿tan raro te parece, Zabbini?

-Si te soy sincero...

-Creo que ese no es tu fuerte..., aunque, ¿qué sabré yo,-dijo la chica con odio contenido. ¿Desde cuando Blaisse era tan insoportable?-.

El moreno rió sonoramente...

-Tienes razón Granger..., no es mi fuerte..., aunque parece que sepas muchas cosas sobre mí..., así que no me asusto...,-dijo como quien comenta el tiempo-.

Hermione2 rezó porque no sospechara nada extraño. Esperaba que nunca se enterase..., cualquiera le oiría meterse con ella cuando descubriese que le hacía favores a cambio de una pútridas fotos...

Eso siempre y cuando el aceptara el trato..., pero merecía la pena..., ¡vaya si la merecía!...

-Que puedo decir..., hay cosas de ti que me..., fascinan,-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-.

Hermione2 sabía que Blaisse era un ligón por naturaleza, y que poco le importa la descendencia de la chica en cuestión cuando a aventuras se refería.

Pensó que tal vez darle un poco de coba, funcionase..., incluso puede que se las quitase..., ¡luego no habría pruebas!

Sonrió maliciosamente, a una manera que Blaisse pensó era demasiado..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., Slytherin.

-Está bien Granger..., ¿qué me ofreces,-dijo meneando las fotos delante suyo -.

Hermione2 dio un salto intentando cogerlas, pero el chico fue más rápido y las puso lejos de su alcance.

-No, no, no...,-negó el moreno con el dedo-. Eso no se hace preciosa...,-dijo a la vez que las volvía a guardar, entre su túnica-.

La castaña frunció los labios muy al estilo Mc Gonagall..., ¿qué diablos podía hacer para que se sacara las fotos de la túnica?...

-Accio fot...,-no pudo acabar la frase-.

-Granger,-dijo el chico a la vez que le tapaba la boca con sus manos-. ¿No querías hacer un trato?..., a mi esto no me suena a trato, me suena a distracción...,-dijo a la vez que se colocaba detrás de ella, y seguía tapándole la boca-. ¿No querrás jugármela, verdad, amor,-le dijo en su oído, de una manera que Hermione2 calificó de peligrosa..., y sensual-.

Se empezó a maldecir internamente..., ¿por qué diablos le parecía sensual que sonara malicioso o peligroso?..., ¡!eso era ilógico, luego se lo replanteó..., eso era emocionante. Pero recordó que era Hermione, así que siguió en su papel de "lo se todo sobre todo y cogeré esas fotos por las buenas o por las malas".

Así que negó con la cabeza..., la castaña no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en la cara del moreno, puesto que aún seguía agarrándola...fuertemente.

Intentó hablar, pero seguía con la boca tapada, así que utilizó su viejo truco de "dale donde más le duele" que utilizaba siempre que se veía en problemas..., así que, sin pensarlo dos veces..., llevó su mano hacia atrás con mucho disimulo, y le agarró de los huevos haciendo que el chico la soltara inmediatamente.

-Así me gusta Blaisse..., no seas un niño malo...,-le dijo con voz de buena, mientras seguía agarrando con fuerza las partes del moreno-.

Había utilizado ese truco en infinidad de veces..., y siempre daba unos resultados estupendos..., sonrió para sí al darse cuenta que no había perdido su estilo Parkinson.

El chico se había puesto de un color rojo muy vivo.

-¿Y dime, cariño,-le dijo con voz melosa-, ¿vas a darme las fotos sin rechistar?

El moreno afirmó con la cabeza, a la vez que se metía la mano en la túnica.

Hermione2 sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que Blaisse acababa de hacerle un hechizo sin palabras..., había cogido su varita y no las fotos de dentro de su túnica.

Se maldijo por ser tan confiada.

En ese momento estaba atada por unas cuerdas invisibles, y el moreno la miraba, aún con cara de dolor.

-Granger!..., eres..., una salvaje..., que agresividad..., ¿no serás colérica, verdad?-dijo cuando consiguió recuperarse-. Eso es propiedad privada,-dijo señalándose su paquete-. Puede que por tu culpa nunca tenga hijos...

-¿Y cuál es el problema,-dijo Hermione2 con retintín-. El mundo sería mucho más feliz sin más Zabbinis correteando por él.

-Muy graciosa Granger...,-dijo a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos-. ¿De dónde te sale ese salvajismo?

-Soy una Gryffindor..., ¿recuerdas,-al decir eso casi muere del asco. Tener que fardar de ser una Gryffindor no era una de sus aficiones predilectas-. Y ahora..., ¿vas a soltarme de una vez?

-¿Prometes no acercarte a más de 5 metros de mis partes?

-Claro que sí..., siempre y cuando no te me acerques y me tapes la boca ni me inmovilices...,-dijo con odio-.

-De acuerdo...

La soltó de sus ataduras invisibles. Se quedó mirando la puerta un instante, y volvió su cara hacia la Gryffindor...

-¿Por dónde íbamos preciosa?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 iba caminando sin ningún rumbo predeterminado..., necesitaba airearse después de haber estado tan cerca de volver a terminar en la cama con Malfoy.

Iba andando, pensando en sus cosas, cuando se chocó de frente con alguien.

-Harry,-dijo ilusionada-. ¿Qué tal te va todo,-preguntó con gran interés-.

-Parkinson...,-dijo el chico con mirada fría y voz profunda-. Diré que simplemente..., no te importa,-dijo con muy mal humor-.

-Harry..., ¿estás bien,-preguntó con voz afligida y sin darse cuenta de que su amigo la veía como a Pansy Parkinson, una Slytherin insoportable e irritante amiga de Malfoy-.

-Parkinson si quieres saber si estoy mal y por qué para luego promulgarlo a los cuatro vientos y hacerme ver como el hazmerreír de todo el Colegio..., olvídate..., ¿ok?..., y ahora vete por donde has venido!

Pansy2 se sintió realmente mal al oír como le había hablado uno de sus mejores amigos..., pero sólo tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de porque le había hablado así..., ella ya no era Hermione Granger..., ahora era Pansy Parkinson.

Bajó la cabeza, con una enorme pena que le venía de la idea de pensar que no podría volver a hablar con sus amigos hasta dentro de casi tres meses..., pensó que no lo soportaría..., porque..., ¿quiénes eran los mejores amigos de la auténtica Pansy?..., "Draco Malfoy soy un salido mental que me dedico a atacar a Pansy cada vez que tengo la oportunidad" y "Blaisse Zabinni a mi me da igual todo menos mi persona".

¿Cómo demonios iban esos a sustituir a Harry y a Ron?..., dio un gran suspiro y siguió caminando, aún sin rumbo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Creo que íbamos por el momento en que tú te olvidabas de todo, y me dabas las fotos...

-¿Por quién me tomas!..., no juegues conmigo Granger..., acabarías perdiendo...

-Depende de a qué jugáramos..., no deberías menospreciarme ¿sabes?

-¿Y por qué no?..., siempre lo he hecho..., ¿por qué no iba a seguir menospreciándote ahora?

-Porque podrías acabar perdiendo...

-No apostaría por ello

-No estés tan seguro...,-dijo Hermione2 a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con maldad-.

Hermione2 no dejaba de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo, pero sabía que era muy cabezota.

-¿Qué te parece si te hago todos los deberes del curso a cambio de las fotos?

-Mmmmm, ¿todos los deberes?..., no sabía que tuvieran tanto interés...,-dijo el moreno alzando una ceja-.

-Es una oferta..., pon tu otra si no te convence...,-"al fin y al cabo, en cuanto pueda, la romperé"..., pensó Hermione2 con maldad-

-¿Y que podrías darme que me interesara,-dijo el chico dando vueltas alrededor de la castaña-.

-Ya te lo he dicho..., haz una oferta...

-Déjame pensar querida..., no todos los días tengo a mi disposición a una Gryffindor amiga de Harry Potter.

-¿Eres así de pesado de nacimiento, o es un don que has cogido tras mucha, mucha, mucha, mucha práctica Zabbini?

-Qué puedo decir..., yo soy así...,-dijo a la vez que se acercaba a Hermione2, y la miraba detenidamente-. Saber Granger..., veo algo en ti que nunca había imaginado...

-¿En serio?...,¿qué?

-Descaro...,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. Me gusta...,-comentó en un susurro-.

-Por supuesto que te gusta Zabbini..., yo le gusto a todo aquel que me proponga. Con solo hacer esto,-dijo chascando los dedos-, todos estarían a mis pies...,-una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su cara en aquel momento-. Dijiste que 5 metros de distancia,-dijo al ver como el moreno se acercaba hacia ella-.

-Que puedo decir..., la sinceridad no es uno de mis puntos fuertes...,-dijo a la vez que la arrinconaba contra la pared-.

Hermione2 cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó porque Blaisse no hubiera notado nada extraño en la Gryffindor. Tal vez Granger no fuese tan resultona en las respuestas que ella daba en una pelea verbal, y puede que no agarrara por sus partes a los tíos cuando le dieran la tabarra..., ¿pero que podía saber ella?..., lo único que sabía de Hermione es que había estado con Wood, y que sus padres eran dentistas..., a parte, claro está, de saber el nombre de alguno de sus amiguitos..., así que..., si ella no lo sabía..., ¿cómo demonios iba a saberlo Blaisse?..., y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-No hace falta que lo jures..., porque tampoco es uno de los míos...,-dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que fueran tan bonitos-.

-¿Entonces no quieres hacer ningún pacto conmigo?

-¿Cómo se que no lo romperás?

-Eso no puedes saberlo..., sólo debes confiar...

-¿En un Slytherin?

-Así es...,-le dijo el chico en un susurro a la vez que la encerraba entre sus brazos-. En mi..., en Blaisse Zabbini...

-¿Siempre le das tantas vueltas a las cosas cuando quieres decir algo?

-¿Y tú siempre analizas las cosas que te dicen?

Sus caras ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Hermione2 olió de repente la fragancia que siempre acompañaba al moreno, y algo se revolvió en su interior, (algo a lo que se podrían llamar hormonas). Si Pansy2 se había acostado con Draco..., ¿por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo con Blaisse?

Se fue acercando al chico y cerró los ojos...

-¿Qué haces Granger?

-¿Ahora eres tú el que analiza?...,-dijo a la vez que se seguía acercando, y que aproximaba su cabeza hacia su hombro-.

El chico aún la tenía apoyada contra la pared y con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

Hermione2 se acercó al cuello del Slytherin, y le mordió con extrema delicadeza, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral del Slytherin.

La Gryffindor siguió mordiéndole en diferentes partes del cuello. El Slytherin parecía anonadado, como si estuviera petrificado..., Hermione2 sabía cual era el punto débil del Slytherin, y así lo había demostrado.

Acto seguido le besó el punto que ella sabía, era el más débil de todo su cuello, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera en el contacto..., después le dio un lametón lentamente..., y aquello fue lo que hizo que Blaisse explotara.

Zabbini cogió a la chica por debajo de los brazos y la levantó en el aire, haciendo que sus cabezas estuvieran a la misma altura..., después la besó..., la besó con una pasión que hacía mucho que no desbordaba..., la última vez que había sentido aquella sensación en la boca del estómago, había pasado la noche con su amiga. Con Pansy Parkinson.

Los besos eran cada vez más calurosos y pasionales..., Hermione2 sonrió a la vez que el chico empezaba a bajar por su cuello, llegando al escote que la chica le había dejado a su camisa..., (que era bastante pronunciado)...

-Zabbini,-se obligó a no decir su nombre-. Alguien podría entrar por la puerta...,-dijo acaloradamente, al darse cuenta de que les podrían irrumpir en su entretenimiento-.

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?...,-dijo con la respiración entrecortada-, después de liberarte de tus ataduras mágicas sellé la puerta con un conjuro sin palabras..., ¿no creerías realmente que me arriesgaría a que volvieras a golpearme y echaras a correr largándote con mis fotos, verdad?

Hermione2 sonrió perversamente..., le encantaba la mente perversa y retorcida de Blaisse..., le recordaba a..., ¿a quién,-se quedó pensando-. Oh sí..., a mi misma...!

Acto seguido volvió a dejarse llevar por la pasión, mientras Blaisse seguía bajando en su recorrido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 llegó paseando, sin darse cuenta, hasta el lago. Allí vio algo que le resultó realmente extraño..., ¿qué diantre estaba haciendo Ron..., su Ron, hablando con Lavender?..., la cuestión no es que estuvieran hablando, si no que la distancia que les separaba era..., ¿cómo decirlo?..., demasiado estrecha...

Pansy2 sonrió al darse cuenta de que podría estropear ese momento, entre su amigo y Lavender.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿pero que ven mis ojos,-dijo obligándose a ser cruel por una vez en su vida-.

Sabía perfectamente que Lavender estaba pillada por Ron desde quinto curso..., y precisamente fue cuando ella empezó a sentir cosas "extrañas" por su amigo Ron cuando Lavender le hizo su confesión.

Hermione intentó no mostrar lo que realmente sentía, pues la situación le parecía realmente violenta.

Sin embargo una tarde de verano, cuando Harry y ella estaban en la Madriguera, no pudo contener las ganas de contarle lo que sentía, y lo hizo sin ningún reparo.

Ron se quedó completamente impactado por la noticia, pues jamás supuso que Hermione, su amiga intima Hermione, sintiera algo más que eso hacia ella, amistad.

El chico no quiso tener nada más serio con la castaña que una relación de amigos..., dijo que las cosas se estropearían si había algún problema entre ellos y acababan rompiendo de una manera violenta.

La mente de Hermione lo comprendió..., pero su corazón salió bastante dañado de la situación..., desde entonces, cada vez que Hermione veía a Lavender intentando camelar a su Ron, algo en su interior se removía.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de entrometerse en el intento de ligoteo barato que Lavender intentaba día sí, día también, aún a sabiendas de lo que Hermione sentía por el pelirrojo.

Pansy2 empezó a saborear las mieles de la venganza antes si quiera de haberla llevado a cabo.

-¿Parkinson,-dijo una incrédula Lavender-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Diversión..., lo que se resume a meterme un rato con vosotros..., no os lo tomeís como algo personal, pero es que no veo a ningún pardillo alrededor..., así que...

-¿Siempre eres tan cruelmente sincera,-dijo Lavender con los ojos enormemente abiertos-.

-No..., simplemente soy cruel..., así que..., decidme..., ¿qué hacéis aquí los dos tan solitos?..., no veo a Potter cabeza rajada ni a la estúpida de la sangre sucia por aquí cerca Ronnie...,-dijo con maldad concentrada que ni ella misma sabía de donde salía-.

-No te metas con mis amigos Parkinson...,-dijo el chico rojo de furia-.

-Me meto con quien quiero, simplemente porque puedo... Ya me había dicho que pasabais mucho tiempo juntitos vosotros dos..., el pobretón y la pija hueca y superficial..., ¡menuda parejita que nos ha salido en Hogwarts!

-¿Quién dice que halla ninguna parejita,-dijo Ron más rojo aún si cabía-. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que pasamos mucho tiempo junto?

-Tengo mis fuentes comadreja... Por algo soy popular, alabada y temida por la mayoría de este apestoso colegio..., y en cuanto les amenazas con un maleficio, la gente canta que es una maravilla...,-dijo con la sonrisa Slytherin practicada durante tanto tiempo-. Así que sois la nueva pareja..., mmm, interesante..., creo que Hogwarts estará feliz de tener un nuevo cotilleo...

-¡Nosotros no somos pareja,-gritó ahora un enojado Ron-. Nosotros sólo somos amigos..., ¿está claro Parkinson?...

-Creo que a tu amiga Granger le encantará esa información..., también he oído rumores de que la tienes a tus pies Weasley,-le dijo con aire confidencial-. Me encantará ver su cara cuando se entere de que su amado anda por ahí con chicas como esta...,-dijo señalando a Lavender con un dedo. La pobre chica estaba en estado de shock-.

-¡Tú no le dirás nada a Hermione porque eso no es cierto!..., ¡yo no me traigo nada con Lavender!

-Oye..., ¿y a ti que más te da lo que piense esa sabelotodo,-dijo repentinamente Lavender-. Yo creía que si que había algo entre nosotros,-dijo con una sonrisa triste-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Hermione?..., no eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que es ella..., ¿cómo pude creer que eras diferente al resto?...Todas sois iguales,-dijo el pelirrojo saliendo como un huracán hacia el castillo-.

Pansy2 sonrió con malicia..., puede que Ron volviera a estar con otra..., pero al menos no sería con Lavender.

Ella le había contado tristemente lo que le había pasado con Ron aquel verano, y Lavender, al darse cuenta de que Ron no quería nada con Hermione, no tardó ni cinco minutos para intentar ir a ligar con él.

Hermione supuso que la chica no lo había echo con animo de ofenderla. Sabía que siempre andaba detrás de algún chico y que no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Pero aquella vez era diferente..., aquella vez ella le quería de veras...

Por eso no pudo evitar decirle a continuación:

-Uy Lavender..., ¡no te imaginas como lo siento!..., siento no haberlo echo antes..., ajajjajjaja,-rió con malicia-. Bueno..., creo que deberías ir buscándote a otro porque no creo que Weasley quiera volver a hablarte en una buena temporada, y cuando lo haga, no estará dispuesto precisamente a llenarte de besos y abrazos..., que pena...,-dijo aún sonriendo malévolamente-. Nos vemos...,-canturreó como despedida-.

Lavender se quedó en el árbol maldiciendo a Parkinson y a todo su árbol genealógico.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Bueno Zabbini..., tengo que irme ya...,-dijo Hermione2 colocándose la falda con prisa-. Nos veremos en clase supongo..., ¡hasta luego!

Dicho eso salió por la puerta a toda prisa, y no le dio tiempo al pobre de Blaisse a decir una palabra. Pero el moreno no tardó en darse cuenta de que había algo que le faltaba..., las fotos...

-¡Granger,-gritó a pleno pulmón saliendo del aula-

Pero Hermione2 estaba ya muy, muy lejos de su alcance. Además estaba feliz había conseguido las fotos y un tiempo de diversión muy agradable..., ¿qué más podía pedir una chica?

-En fin...,-sonrió el moreno con picardía y lujuria-, creo que ha merecido la pena..., que se quede con las jodidas fotos si quiere...,-dijo mientras seguía aún impresionado, pues Granger parecía saber cual era todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles..., le pareció sencilla y llanamente increíble-.

El chico abrió enormemente los ojos al descubrirse pensando que había sido mucho mejor que con Bonny...

FIN DEL CAPI


	8. No soy colérica!

CAPÍTULO 8

Pansy2 aún se regodeaba en su acto de venganza contra Lavender cuando entró por la puerta del castillo...

Una maligna sonrisa bailoteaba en su rostro angelical..., no sabía que lo de ser mala fuera tan divertido...

Iba canturreando una canción, cuando pensó en ir a la biblioteca..., pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino, cuando deliberó que estaría bien tomarse la tarde libre..., al fin y al cabo..., ¿hacía cuanto que no se toma una tarde libre?..., deseaba paz y tranquilidad..., y se dirigió a su sala común con paso alegre...

Cuando estaba de camino a las mazmorras se encontró con Blaisse, gritando en un pasillo como un poseso:

-¡Granger!

La chica se quedó petrificada..., ¿Granger?..., que diablos estaba haciendo Zabinni gritando su nombre por los pasillos..., creyó que murmuraba algo más, pero no llego a oírlo..., aquello le daba muy mala espina..., ¿qué diantre había echo la estúpida de Parkinson aquella vez?

Tal vez le había echado un conjuro, se había reído de él, le había robado..., se descubrió pensando esa clase de cosas, y se obligó a si misma a ser realista..., no tenía ni pajolera idea de que podía haber pasado para que el moreno gritara ¡Granger, por los pasillos.

-Eh..., Blaisse...,-dijo a sus espaldas-.

El moreno pareció realmente asustado...

-Ah..., Pansy..., eres tú…, que susto me has dado!

-¿Susto?..., oye..., ¿qué haces gritando el nombre de la sabelotodo por los pasillos?..., que yo sepa hay otras técnicas de seducción...,-dijo intentando parecer mordaz y sagaz, tal como era la auténtica Parkinson-.

-Tú y tu estúpido sentido del humor..., siempre va contigo ¿eh Pansy?..., igual que tu sombra...

La chica sintió que aquello era un cumplido, no estaba muy segura de por qué, y se limitó a sonreír con superioridad...

-¿Me vas a explicar?

-No..., no te importa...

Pansy2 se quedó con la boca abierta..., ¿cómo que no le importaba?..., ¡claro que le importaba!..., si no, no preguntaría...

-Claro que me importa!..., si no, no preguntaría!

-Uyyy..., que suspicaz estás hoy...

-Y tú que esquivo...

-Está bien..., grité su nombre porque se largo con algo mío..., bueno, no era mío..., era suyo..., bueno..., tampoco era suyo porque ella se lo quitó a alguien más..., en fin!...,-dijo ante el gesto de incomprensibilidad que se había formado en el rostro de su "amiga"-. Propiedades privadas y esa clase de cosas...

-¿Tú robando Blaisse?..., supongo que sabes que debería quitarte puntos...

-Claro..., y no lo harás..., ¿verdad?

La auténtica Hermione si que lo habría echo..., aquello de ir robando cosas y gritando por los pasillos no era algo muy..., legal..., pero se supone que ella era Pansy Parkinson..., así que...

-No..., supongo que no...,-dijo con aire derrotado-.

-Vaya..., parece que te moleste el no quitarme puntos...

-¿A mí?..., ¡qué va!

-Si tú lo dices...

Pero Pansy2 ya no le escuchaba porque había vuelto a su tarea de ir a la Sala Común..., necesitaba..., ¡un baño!..., si..., eso era realmente relajante...

Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando se chocó con alguien...

-¡Parkinson!

-Ginny!..., digo..., ¡Weasley!..., ehhh..., mira por donde andas pobretona..., no..., no querría tener que desinfectar mis ropas después...

-Que elocuente..., ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor?

Pansy2 se quedó mirando a la que, en tiempos, fue su mejor amiga..., deseaba con toda su alma poder contarle todo, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, el apoyo de alguien que no fuera Pansy Parkinson, (puesto que, realmente, no era un apoyo, sólo otra víctima más).

-Lárgate,-dijo con las lágrimas a flor de piel-. Déjame en paz comadreja,-le gritó-.

Y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras, hundida en su depresión por no contar con sus verdaderos amigos, con aquellas personas que sabían si algo malo le ocurría con solo mirarla a la cara...

Aquellos Slytherin no se darían cuenta de que ella se encontraba deprimida a menos que la encontraran con las venas cortadas en la bañera..., y no creían que lo lamentasen demasiado...

Dijo la contraseña para entrar en la sala común con la autoestima por los suelos, y compadeciéndose a si misma por sentirse tan rematadamente sola...

-Pansy!..., a ti te buscaba...

-Ahora no tengo nada que hablar contigo Malfoy!...,-dijo sin siquiera mirarle, y dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

Entró en su cuarto..., y, por primera vez, se sintió como en casa desde que toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado...

Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la gran tina que Parkinson tenía en su cuarto de baño..., no pensaba salir de allí en mucho tiempo...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 aún corría cuando se chocó de frente con Ron Weasley..., y se cayó al suelo aparatosamente...

-Herms..., ¿estás bien?...,-dijo ayudándola a levantarse-.

-Claro..., estupendamente chico...,-dijo aceptando la mano del pelirrojo-.

-¿Por qué corrías tanto?

-Es que..., Zabinni me intentó hechizar..., esos estúpido Slytherin siempre intentando fastidiar...,-dijo fingiendo odio-.

-No me hables..., ¿sabes que Parkinson acaba de abrirme los ojos?

-¿A qué te refieres,-dijo sin entender-.

-Bueno..., ya sabes que Lavender y yo llevábamos un tiempo tonteando...,-Pansy quedó impactada ante la noticia..., no tenía ni la más remota idea-. La cuestión es que..., bueno..., dijo unas cuantas cosas..., y me di cuenta de que Lavender es igual que todas..., hueca, superficial..., es toda fachada..., y fingía ser quien no es para poder estar conmigo..., ¿te crees que esta vez casi me lo trago,-el chico parecía derrotado-.

Hermione2 se quedó sin saber que hacer..., ninguno de sus amigos había estado nunca mal por una chica..., puede que algún altibajo que otro..., pero no parecía que lo pasasen..., tan mal..., nunca les vio tan decepcionados...

Se recordó que uno de sus planes era abrazar a más gente..., así que se acercó al chico y le abrazó...

La falta de costumbre hizo que la situación le resultase bastante violenta y embarazosa, y maldijo a la auténtica Hermione por lo que diablos le hubiera dicho al pelirrojo para "abrirle los ojos".

Ron no tardó más de medio segundo en responder al abrazo, lo que hizo que Hermione2 se sintiera aún más violenta..., y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que repetir aquello muy a menudo...

¡!¡Ella no era una Gryffindor abrazadora de gente, ella era una Slytherin que se reía de la gente!

-Esto..., Ron...,-dijo Hermione2 tras varios minutos de abrazo-. No es que me moleste, pero creo que se me han dormido los brazos..., ¿te importaría devolvérmelos,-dijo cuando ya no aguantaba más la situación. Creía que era el abrazo más largo que había dado en toda su vida-.

El chico actúo rápido y se soltó de la castaña...

-Gracias Herm..., eres..., la mejor de las amigas...

-Para eso..., estamos...,-se forzó a decir. Jamás se acostumbraría a eso de ser amigable y amable, y se mordió la lengua para no reírse de su situación, para no humillarle al saber que se encontraba tan rematadamente mal..., por una tía tan vulgar como Lavender..., nunca se imaginó a si misma confortando a la comadreja de Ron Weasley-.

Consiguió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro..., aunque no creyó que fuera muy realista..., su especialidad eran las sonrisas maliciosas que encerraban algún secreto maligno que nadie conocía, o algún pensamiento igual de malo..., no las sonrisas sinceras y reconfortantes...

-¿Te pasa algo en la cara,-dijo el chico, extrañado-.

-No..., es que..., olvídalo...,-dijo borrando radicalmente su mal intento de sonrisa-. ¿Vamos a la Sala Común?

-Lo que tú digas...,-dijo el chico, con aire de desinterés-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 se había metido ya en la bañera, con un montón de espuma por todas partes..., y se hundió lentamente para sentir como el agua caliente iba mojándole los hombros y la cara..., le encantaba aquella sensación...

Salió casi inmediatamente, y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar toda aquella pesadilla..., lo estaba consiguiendo cuando oyó algo en su oído izquierdo..., era algo que decía:

-Pansyy!..., ¡que te has dormido dentro de la bañera!..., a ver si dormimos más por las noches, ¡marmota, que eres una marmota!

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y temió que no pudiera volver a cerrarlos nunca más..., pensó que aquel bocinazo en su oído la habría dejado sorda para siempre..., pero, para su mala suerte, siguió oyendo a la voz...

-Pansy!..., ¡despierta!..., en serio..., no está bien eso de quedarse dormida en la bañera..., ¿y si te hundes y te mueres ahogada?..., ¿se puede saber quién me va a consolar a mí entonces?..., es que no piensas nada más que en ti..., vergüenza debería de darte!..., que actitud más poco amigable..., si es que eres una egoísta...

-Bastaaaaaa,-gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo-. Acaba ya con tu maldita verborrea Malfoy..., ¡y sal de mi baño de una puñetera vez!..., ¡quiero estar soooolaaaaaaaaa!..., ¿qué parte es la que no entiendes maldito degenerado?..., quiero bañarme sola..., a diferencia de otros no soy una pervertida egocéntrica y narcisista que le gusta que la miren mientras se bañe..., así que largooooo..., ¡fueraaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cuando acabó de decir aquello estaba completamente roja y respiraba entrecortadamente...

-¡!Eres colérica!

-Ni hablar..., ¡no soy colérica!..., lo único que te he dicho es que quierooooo, bañarmeeeeee... soooolaaaaaaaaaaaa..., fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dejameeeeeee solaaaaaaaaaa!

Draco sólo alcanzó a mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca...

-Pansy..., ¿te encuentras bien, detecto mucha rabia en tu manera de expresarte..., nunca te había visto perder tanto el control..., salvo aquella vez que...

Pansy2 lo dio por imposible y desconectó completamente de lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo..., ¿es que no entendía una directa tan directa como que se largara del cuarto de baño?

Rodó los ojos, resignada, mientras pensaba en una gran cantidad de insultos que le irían muy bien a aquel Slytherin que tenía delante de ella..., hablando y hablando...

-Malfoy..., por si no lo has notado..., ¡me estaba dando un baño!...,-volvió a gritar-.

-¿Y quieres que yo también me bañe contigo?..., ¡genial!...,-dijo empezando a quitarse la ropa-.

-¿!Qué!..., nooo!..., ¡noooo!..., ni se te ocurra quitarte nada...,-dijo tapándose los ojos-. No quiero ver nada..., ¿de acuerdo?..., sólo quiero ver como te vas y me dejas sola... ¿bien?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta..., respiró relajada..., por fin había conseguido que aquel tipo se marchara...

Realmente empezaba a pensar que tenía problemas psicológicos..., muy graves..., era un acosador compulsivo!..., ni siquiera podía ya darse un baño tranquila...

Volvió a respirar relajadamente, y suspiro..., y siguió con los ojos cerrados...

-Ojalá todo esto acabara de una vez..., no creo que pueda soportarlo ni un día más...,-dijo en un susurro, hablando para sí misma-.

-¿Soportar el qué bombón?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...,-gritó como una posesa-. Malfoy,-dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿qué coño estás haciendo dentro MI bañera?..., ¿es qué has perdido el juicio?..., ¿y qué parte de que te vayas es la que no entiendes?

-Bueno..., sabía que no hablabas en serio..., y que en el fondo deseabas que me quedara para que tuviéramos una sesión de sexo salvaje en la bañera...

Pansy2 se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándole como si fuera un fantasma... ¡estaba loco!..., completamente loco..., ¡era un obseso sexual!

Decidió relajarse..., sabía que si seguía con su actitud agresiva no conseguiría nada..., puesto que al Malfoy parecía que le daba igual que le gritara a que le cantara una canción...

Se decidió a hablar con él como si fuera un niño pequeño, y se obligó a tener paciencia...

-Muy bien Malfoy..., no quiero tener una sesión de sexo salvaje en la bañera contigo..., ni con nadie..., lo único que quiero es paz y tranquilidad...

-¿Desde cuándo tú quieres paz y tranquilidad y rechazas sesiones de sexo?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí..., eso no es muy común en ti..., últimamente te veo muy rara Pan..., me preocupas...

El chico le había dicho eso completamente serio, mirándola a los ojos y con gesto de intranquilidad.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en la cara de Pansy2..., hacía no tanto estaba quejándose porque aquellos tipos no se enterarían jamás de que estaba mal..., y ahora tenía frente a sí a Draco Malfoy, el tipo más frío, calculador, malo, irónico, retorcido, engreído, arrogante, egocentrista y narcisista de todo Hogwarts, con ella, dentro de una bañera, diciéndole que se preocupaba por ella...

Desde luego jamás entendería a los Slytherin..., la de vueltas que había dado para preguntarle si estaba bien..., o tal vez..., ¿es qué no le había dado la oportunidad?

-¿Me ves rara porque quiero paz y tranquilidad y rechazo sesiones de sexo?

-Sí..., ¿es qué acaso..., te has enamorado?...,-dijo como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo y con los ojos abiertos como platos-.

La chica se le quedó mirando..., él esperaba, expectante la respuesta...

-No..., no lo sé..., por eso..., quiero..., estar sola...,-improvisó-.

-¿Y quién es él?

Ahora se maldijo por improvisar sin pensar antes..., ¿quién demonios podía ser él?

-¿Blaisse,-aventuró-.

-¿En serio,-dijo con los ojos aún más abiertos-. Esa es una confesión que jamás creí que saliera de tu boca...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sois tan parecidos que casi da miedo..., y nunca..., bueno..., nunca os habéis planteado nada..., nunca en todos los años que os conocéis...

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-¿Prometes no decirle nada,-dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado, truco que siempre usaba cuando quería pedirle algo a Ron o a Harry-.

-¿Y esa cara?..., no la conocía dentro de tu repertorio...,-dijo de repente-. Me gusta...,-le confió en un susurro-. No te preocupes..., no le diré nada...

-Y..., Draco...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te importaría salir de la bañera?

-Después de ti bombón...

Pansy2 rodó los ojos..., este chico nunca cambiaría...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Ron, que aún seguía algo cabizbajo...

-¿Y a este que le pasa,-le preguntó Harry en un susurro-.

-Que se ha dado cuenta de cómo es Lavender en realidad...

-¿Por fin,-dijo con aire divertido el ojiverde-. Bueno..., supongo que me toca cogerte el relevo..., hablaré un rato con él..., haber si así se encuentra mejor..., ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

-No se..., ya pensaré algo Harry..., no te preocupes por mí...

Así que la ahora castaña vio a sus dos supuestos amigos subir hacia su habitación..., ¿qué diablos podía hacer ella en ese momento?

Se quedó mirando la sala común..., ahora estaba prácticamente desierta..., ¿qué pasaría si se tumbaba en aquél sofá que estaba junto a la chimenea para descansar un rato?

En Slytherin casi nunca tenía la posibilidad de descansar a solas..., porque realmente nunca le había interesado..., a ella le gustaba estar al tanto de todos los cotilleos, y hablar con todo el mundo, (es decir, con la élite de Slytherin) sobre casi cualquier cosa...

Se sintió extraña al necesitar estar sola..., ¿qué tal si leía un libro?

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar se quedó completamente flasheada..., ella..., ¿leyendo un libro?..., lo único que leía era la revista Corazón de Bruja..., y no mucha cosa más..., aquello si que era raro..., leyendo y sintiéndose a gusto estando sola..., en cualquier momento empezaría a babear por el Weasley, a volverse mandona como la Granger y a hacer los deberes y a estudiar todo el santo día...

Una carcajada involuntaria salió de su boca..., eso pasaría cuando el infierno se helara...

Así que invocó una manta, (con los colores verde y plata de su casa, como buena Slytherin), y se tumbó en el sofá rojo que estaba frente a la chimenea..., se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado en aquellos días..., y se durmió sin darse cuenta...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Está muy bien que seas tan educado..., Draco..., pero insisto..., sal tú primero...

-No, tú...

-Tú...

-Tú...

-¡!Vosotros!

-Aaaahhh,-gritaron al tiempo Draco y Pansy2-.

-Blaisse..., ¿no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta nunca?

-¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo, degenerados?

-¡Nada,-dijeron, de nuevo al unísono-.

-¿Acaso creéis que soy tonto?

-Bueno..., sinceramente...,-dijo Pansy2-.

-Pan!..., eso me ha dolido...,-exageró el moreno-. Y ahora decirme..., ¿qué demonios hacéis ahí los dos..., metidos en la bañera diciendo..., tú, tú, no..., tú, ¿ya habéis perdido el juicio?..., ¡ooooh!..., os habéis emborrachado y no me habéis avisado..., ¡malos amigos,-dijo señalándoles con un dedo tembloroso-.

-No es cierto,-volvieron a decir a la vez-.

-¿Y desde cuándo habláis a la par?

-Eso no es cierto,-ambos se miraron con mosqueo al ver que habían vuelto a hablar a la vez-.

-Bueno..., no importa..., ahora me iré..., y haré como si no hubiera visto nada..., ¿de acuerdo?...,-dijo el moreno girando sobre sus talones-.

Draco salió en aquel momento de la bañera, y Pansy2 se tapó los ojos mecánicamente..., aunque..., hay que reconocer, que dejó una rendijita para ver..., ¡sí que estaba buenorro el tío!..., bufff..., si no fuera un Malfoy!..., "!Hermione!",-se reprendió a si misma por pensar así.

El chico se vistió con un hechizo y salió del cuarto de baño sin decir ni esta boca es mía..., Pansy2 le imitó, y tras hacer el hechizo, salió a su habitación...

Y allí se encontró con Draco y Blaisse, tirados encima de su cama, con unas cuantas botellas de whiskey.

-¿Te apetece un trago, Pansy?

-Está bien...,-"siempre dicen que es bueno para olvidar las penas..., estará bien comprobar la teoría", pensó a la vez que aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecía Blaisse-. Por...

-Por los Slytherin...,-terminó Draco-.

Pansy2 se quedó noqueada..., ¿por los Slytherin?..., bueno..., desde luego no le vendría mal olvidar sus penas un ratito.., así que bebió de un trago, pensando en recuperar su cuerpo bien rápido..., ya quedaban tres semanas menos...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, en un cuarto de Gryffindor, cuando Ron consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, y quitarle importancia, (un poco solamente, pero algo era algo), al asunto de Lavender, bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común...

Estaba completamente vacía..., excepto por Hermione, que estaba allí, dormida..., tapada con una manta...

Se acercó a ella y la observó mientras dormía..., la verdad es que Hermione no era nada fea...

Tenía los ojos de un color miel impresionantes, (aunque en aquel momento, como es lógico, les tenía cerrados)..., una nariz pequeñita y respingona, los labios pequeños, carnosos y rosados..

El pelo alborotado le hacía ver que tenía un lado "salvaje", que el Weasley encontraba adorable...

Y respecto a su figura..., no demasiado alta, delgada, "delantera" generosa, cintura estrecha, piernas largas y preciosas...

El pelirrojo se descubrió pensando eso, cuando algo le sacó de sus pensamientos..., parecía que Hermione hablaba en sueños..., decía algo así como..., el chico se quedó bloqueado..., no era posible..., ¿cómo iba a estar llamando a Malfoy en sueños?..., además, parecía que le gustaba llamarle..., y, el problema..., no era que llamara a Malfoy, si no que llamaba a Draco...

FIN DEL CAPI


	9. Tratando de olvidar

CAPITULO 9

Pansy2, Draco y Blaisse ya llevaban un tiempo bebiendo whiskey, pero la morena creía que necesitaba bastante más alcohol en sangre para poder olvidar todos sus problemas..., para poder olvidar que ahora era Pansy Parkinson..., y para poder olvidar que aún le quedaban varias semanas sin poder hablar con Ginny, Harry o Ron..., ¿podría soportarlo?..., ¿y si..., se lo contaba a alguien?..., ¿qué tal a Ginny?..., al fin y al cabo..., era su mejor amiga..., y sabía que, si se lo contaba a Harry, se lo tendría que contar a Ron..., y no creía que la gente encontrara normal que Pansy Parkinson estuviera todo el santo día con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley...

Por el contrario, si se lo contaba a Ginny..., seguro que encontrarían alguna manera de verse a escondidas...

Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente..., sabía que si la auténtica Pansy descubría que Ginny lo sabía, iría corriendo a contárselo a Malfoy o a Zabinni..., ¡y eso sería horrible!..., sobre todo, si Malfoy era el elegido..., ¿qué haría si descubriera que se había acostado con ella?..., seguramente, moriría del susto...,o la mataría a ella con un Avada..., mejor reservar la información..., hasta la tumba...

-¿Quieres otro Pan?

-¿Qué?...,-dijo sin darse cuenta de que la hablaban a ella-. Digo..., sí, sí..., ¡otro!..., ahora..., brindemos por..., ¡Gryffindor!

Ambos se quedaron noqueados..., ¿qué acababa de decir su amiga?..., ¿qué brindaran por Gryffindor?..., ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?

Pansy2 se dio cuenta de su error..., al ver la cara de extrañeza de los chicos..., así que intentó enmendarlo.

-¡Porque este año les demos una paliza a esos leones en Quidditch,-¿habría sonado realista?-.

Alzó la copa, para que sus amigos brindaran con ella..., y así fue..., respiro tranquila al ver que los chicos entre risas, brindaban y comentaban que les darían una paliza en Quidditch..., y en lo que hiciera falta...

-Voy al baño!...,-informó Blaisse a la vez que salía disparado hacia el cuarto de al lado, y cerraba dando un portazo-.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-¿Decir qué a quién,-preguntó Pansy2 dos, sin comprender-.

-Decirle a Blaisse, que estás enamorada de él...

-¿Ein?..., oohhh,-dijo comprendiendo-. Eso..., verás..., no..., voy a decirle nada..., porque quiero asegurarme de que realmente..., siento algo por él...

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza..., y Pansy2 se sorprendió al ver que aún podía inventarse excusas que sonaran realistas..., creía que había bebido un montón..., pero aún era consciente de quién era y dónde estaba..., pero..., tal vez..., si bebía más..., dijera toda la verdad..., al fin y al cabo..., siempre había oído que los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad..., pero..., sería un riesgo que tendría que correr..., pensó, a la vez que volvía a beber...

Pansy2 ya estaba bastante tomada..., y no pensaba con claridad..., lo que podría resultar un auténtico problema...

-Ey Draco...!..., ¿no crees que Pansy ya ha tomado bastante?..., se la ve muy..., borracha...,-dijo el moreno, que ya había salido del baño-.

-Tú tampoco estás para hablar ¿sabes?

-Anda este..., ¡ni tú!

-¿Qué te parece si cantamos una canción?

-¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!...,-empezó a cantar Blaisse, a la vez que reía...-. Me he olvidado del resto tío...,-dijo a la vez que le dio un ataque de risa nerviosa-.

-Mejor..., ¡porque esa canción es horrible!...,-dijo Pansy2 sin darse cuenta de lo que hablaba-. ¿Sabes lo que le costó a Ron superar ese trauma?..., ¡estaba traumado con un trauma!..., fue muy difícil destraumarle..., ¿sabes?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?...,-dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe!...,-dijo refiriéndose a Gryffindor, pero sin decirlo-.

-Ohhh..., jejejejejeje..., ¡qué bien!..., traumamos al Weasley con un trauma!

-Oye tú...,-dijo Pansy2 dispuesta a regañar bien a Blaisse-.

-¿Qué?

-¡Se me ha olvidado!...,-dijo a la vez que empezó a reírse como una lunática-. Tengo calor!..., ¿no tenéis calor?

-Pues no...

-No..., yo tampoco...

-Que raro...,-dijo a la vez que se quitaba la capa-. Creo que este whiskey sube la temperatura corporal..., ¡en serio!..., ¡estoy ardiendo!...,-dijo dándose aire con una mano-.

-Sí bueno..., pero eso es algo a lo que te acabas acostumbrando Pan...

-¿Cómo me has llamado,-dijo Pansy2, enfadada-.

-Por tu nombre...

-No, has dicho Pan!..., ¿es qué acaso tengo cara de torta de pan o qué,-dijo sin saber que diantre estaba diciendo-.

La tontería que dijo provocó la risa de los dos chicos, pues nunca habían caído en la cuenta del diminutivo...

-Bien..., a ti te llamaré..., Blaissy Winnie y a ti Binkie Winkie!

-¿!Qué!...,-gritaron ambos a la par-.

-Nena..., no puedes llamarnos Blaissy Winnie y Binkie Winkie!

-Sí puedo,-dijo con voz de preescolar-.

-Pero esos nombres son ridículos...

-Además..., ¿por qué tengo que ser yo Binkie Winkie,-dijo un enojado Draco-.

-Bueno..., no se..., es que me gustaría llamarte ¡Binkie Winkie!

-Noooooo

-¿Dracky osito te gusta más?

-Nooo..., ¿es qué has perdido la cabeza? ¡Blaissy Winnie dile algo para que se calle!

-No..., ¡dile algo tú, Binkie Winkie!

Entonces los tres chicos se miraron, y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Creo que mi cuerpo no puede asimilar más sustancia líquida que contenga alcohol...,-dijo Blaisse a la vez que se recostaba contra el borde de la cama-.

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos un poker,-dijo un entusiasmado Draco-.

-¿Poker?..., ¡yo no se jugar al poker,-dijo Pansy2, decepcionada-.

-¡Que no sabe dice!..., ¡si eres un hacha!

-¿En serio,-dijo la chica sin creérselo-.

-Claro...

-Bueno..., pero en este momento no creo que diferencie un as de un comodín...,-dijo Blaisse a la vez que se levantaba que notaba como todo le daba vueltas-. Creo que estoy empezando a ver cuádruple...

-¿Cuadruple?

-¿No querrás decir doble?

-No...,-negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-. El doble le pase ya hace una hora más o menos...,-de repente se puso la mano en la boca-. ¡Creo que voy a vomitar!...-,dijo echando a correr de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño-.

-Dime Pansyta..., ¿le vas a contar a Blaisse si o no?

-¿Contarle qué,-dijo sin comprender-.

Pansy2 había llegado a un estado en el que no recordaba ninguna excusa barata en la que Blaisse estaba implicado.

-¡Pues que te gusta Blaisse,-dijo en un susurro-.

-¿Qué?..., ¿a Pansy le gusta Zabinni,-dijo completamente asustada-. No me había dicho nada...

-¿Acaso tienes desdoblamiento de personalidad,-dijo el rubio mirándola mientras entrecerraba los ojos-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque hablas de ti en tercera persona..., eso siempre es síntoma de locura..., ¿sabes?

-Sí que había oído algo...,-dijo rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente-. Oye..., ¿qué colonia usas?

-Mmmm..., la de siempre..., ¿por qué?

-Hueles bien..., chico huele bien...,-dijo Pansy2 a la vez que se acercaba al cuello del rubio e inhalaba la fragancia-. Huele muy bien..., nunca me había dado cuenta...

-¿Cómo que no?..., fuiste tú quien me regaló esta colonia...

-Pues que buen gusto tengo..., ¿no?...,-dijo a la vez que seguía oliéndole-.

-Bueno..., supongo..., ¿eres mi amiga no?..., eso quiere decir que sabes elegir bien...

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo sea tu amiga Malfoy,-dijo Pansy2 a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 se despertó de su corta pero reconfortante siesta, realmente feliz..., había soñado que de nuevo era una Slytherin, que volvía a ver a Draco..., y a Blaisse..., ¿qué estarían haciendo ahora?..., en su sueño volvía a ser Pansy Parkinson..., y se decepcionó bastante al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo una Gryffindor abrazadora de gente...

-Eh, pelirrojo!...,-dijo sin ningún tacto-. ¿Has visto a tu hermana,-pensó en que le iría bien un poco de compañía femenina-.

-Sí...,-dijo un tanto mosqueado Ron-. Creo que está en la biblioteca...

-Genial!..., que te vaya bien..., hasta luego,-dijo diciendo adiós con su mano por encima del hombro y sin siquiera girarse-.

"Menudo despertar más rarito que tiene Hermione",-pensó un desconcertado Ron-.

-Hola Ronnie!...,-dijo Daphne-.

-Hola,-contestó sin su habitual alegría el Weasley-.

Daphne era una compañera de curso de Ginny...

Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron su hermana y ella trabaron una amistad muy fuerte..., algo así como le pasó a él con Harry.

Daphne Moore era una chica de sangre mezclada que vino de Estados Unidos..., de Nueva York, y se había trasladado de casa cuando cumplió diez años. Su padre era un muggle, y su madre una bruja de una antigua familia, que hasta el momento se había mantenido "pura", no obstante, jamás perdió contacto con ninguno de sus abuelos. Los padres de sus padres la adoraban, puesto que era su única nieta...

En verano solía volver para visitar a sus viejas amistades, con las que no había perdido contacto.

Daphne era una chica realmente extrovertida y graciosa..., sabía un repertorio de chistes que casi se podía igualar al de los gemelos Weasley..., y sus bromas eran conocidas por sus compañeras de cuarto...

La chica tenía la cualidad de saber mantener en secreto el hecho de ser la autora de varias bromas que habían sido bastante sonadas en Hogwarts..., aunque, claro está, con la ayuda de Ginny, puesto que eran inseparables.

Pero era imposible que sus compañeras de cuarto no acabaran enterándose de un modo u otro...

Sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo, nariz chata y pequeña, labios finos y sonrosados, y su rostro era ligeramente redondeado.

Su melena siempre estaba perfectamente lisa, de color castaño claro, llegándole casi hasta la cintura.

Era alta, delgada, con la cintura estrecha, y las caderas no demasiado anchas...

Sin embargo Ron nunca se había fijado en ella como en una chica más..., si no como en la mejor amiga de su hermana..., nunca la había visto como a la mujer que realmente era...

Lo cual no agradaba nada a Daphne, puesto que estaba completamente loca por el pelirrojo..., no obstante nunca quiso decir nada, puesto que era el hermano de su mejor amiga, y la situación sería bastante violenta.

Por esa razón había estado con bastantes chicos, pero las relaciones nunca habían durado mucho tiempo..., puesto que la castaña sólo podía pensar en Ron como su novio..., pero, como era común en Ron..., nunca se fijaba en esas cosas...

Por lo tanto no se fijó en la cara de decepción de la chica, cuando contestó sin mucho interés a su saludo.

-Oye Daphne...

-¿Sí?

-¿Has visto a Seamus por aquí?

-No que va..., pero si le veo..., ya le diré algo...

-Gracias...,-le contestó con una sonrisa que hizo que Daphne se derritiera allí mismo..., Ron sólo se habría dado cuenta si se hubiera derretido literalmente, como un helado de tamaño gigante, y la hubiera pisado por error-.

-De nada...,-logró contestar..., lástima que el chico ya se hubiera ido hacía diez minutos..., ¿verdad?-.

Daphne se quedó maldiciendo en voz baja, puesto que siempre se quedaba bloqueada cuando hablaba con Ron..., bueno..., no siempre..., eso sólo le ocurría desde hacía un año..., recordaba perfectamente aquel día...

Ella siempre le había visto como al hermano pequeño de Ginny, no como nada más..., pero un día en la Madriguera, cuando fue a visitar en verano...

La chica sonreía tontamente al recordarlo..., bueno, más bien..., lujuriosamente...

Aquella mañana Daphne se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual..., (ya que le gustaba dormir hasta tarde), aquel día eran tan solo las siete de la mañana, y se dirigió al baño que estaba en frente de la habitación de Ginny, (donde se quedaba a dormir), no llamó a la puerta, y simplemente giró el picaporte...

Aún se sorprendía de mantener su mandíbula, puesto que la boca se le abrió hasta el suelo al ver a Ronnie, Ron..., el hermano de Ginny, medio desnudo, saliendo precisamente del baño, lo único que tenía era una toalla alrededor de la cadera...

La castaña no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de aquel chico, siempre le había gustado su forma de ser..., nunca le había visto como a un hombre..., hasta que le vio..., "así", por decirlo de algún modo.

El pelirrojo se puso casi tan rojo como su pelo, lo que, a opinión de Daphne, le hizo ver extremadamente mono, y fue entonces cuando decidió que el pelirrojo había puesto bandera de propiedad en su corazón...

¿Por qué nunca le había visto de ese modo? Jamás lo supo...

-Ey Ginny,-gritó una acalorada Hermione2-. Llevo gritándote por lo menos cinco minutos..., ¿es que no me has oído?

-No..., que va...

-¿Dónde vas?

-He quedado con Luna.

-¿Con Luna Loovegod?..., ¿con Lunática,-dijo la ahora Gryffindor con cara de asco. Al ver el gesto de mal humor de su supuesta amiga, cambio el gesto de asco por una sonrisa poco prometedora-. ¡Qué bien!..., voy contigo...

-De acuerdo...,-dijo la pelirroja con desconfianza..., ¿era cosa suya o últimamente Hermione estaba muy rara?-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Cómo que quién lo ha dicho?..., pues todo el mundo..., nos conocemos desde que nacimos..., ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?...,-dijo una asombrada Pansy2..., ella no recordaba conocer a Malfoy desde el momento de su nacimiento..., sólo le recordaba desde que había llegado a Hogwarts..., menuda cosa más rara, ¿no?-. No me acuerdo...,-dijo tocándose pensativamente la barbilla..., ¿acaso había perdido la memoria?

-¡Basta ya!..., ¡me estás vacilando!...,-dijo el rubio estallando en carcajadas-. No te dejaré beber más Pansy Parkinson...!

Pansy2 fue a reclamarle por haberle cambiado su precioso nombre Hermione Granger, por uno tan feo como Pansy Parkinson..., pero cuando fue a abrir la boca la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente...

-Creo que me voy a dormir ya..., ¿vienes Pansy,-dijo Blaisse intentando parecer seductor..., aunque no lo era mucho debido, básicamente, al echo de que estaba borracho, y no controlaba muy bien los gestos de su cara, (o al menos no tan bien como el creía).

-No..., me quedo aquí..., con Binkie Winkie...

-¡Vale ya graciosilla,-dijo Draco apuntándola amenazadoramente con un dedo-.

-Esto huele a discusión..., mañana me lo contáis..., si os acordáis, ¿vale,-dijo a la vez que salía hacia su cuarto-.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Ya lo sabes bien...

-No..., no lo se...,-dijo poniendo cara de niña inocente-.

-Claro que sí...

-En serio Binkie Winkie, que no se de que hablas...

-Ohh..., ¡cállate ya!

-Cállame tú...,-dijo Pansy2 si poder evitarlo-.

¿Qué pasó a partir de ahí?..., si le preguntamos a Hermione, una gran laguna en su cabeza, de nuevo..., las lagunas empezaban a ser habituales en su vida en Slytherin, y no era algo que le gustara demasiado..., en aquel momento en que le invitó a que la callara, dejó de tener conciencia de nada de lo que hacía, y tendría que esperar al día siguiente, para que Draco le contara el resto de la historia..., claro está, si es que él la recordaba...


	10. Otra vez no

CAPITULO 10

Pansy2 despertó aquella mañana con un horrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos le dolía tanto? Entonces recordó la "fiesta privada" que había tenido con Blaisse y Draco..., desde luego, la bebida, no era la solución..., aunque si que había conseguido olvidar..., ya que tenía una enorme laguna..., ¿qué diablos había hecho después de que Blaisse se fuera de la habitación?

Por mucho que se exprimió el cerebro no pudo recordar nada.

Miro en derredor, y vio que estaba en su cuarto, luego se giro, en su cama no había nadie..., respiró tranquila..., ¡aquella vez no había pasado nada!

Dio un gran suspiro, a la vez que se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero, cuando se destapó para hacerlo, se dio cuenta de un detalle mínimo... ¿por qué estaba desnuda?

Supuso que, simplemente, la noche anterior no se vio con ánimos para vestirse, o ni siquiera encontró el pijama, así que, deslizó una mano bajo la almohada. Su pijama estaba allí, como siempre.

Se puso la sábana alrededor del cuerpo, puesto que no quería salir desnuda por su habitación, (¡quién sabía si alguien podía entrar en su cuarto sin llamar a la puerta!), y salió de su cama.

Entonces se quedó impactada..., ¿cómo diantre se había desvestido la noche anterior?..., toda su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo.

La capa estaba justo donde la dejó cuando había tenido calor, (de eso si que se acordaba), la túnica cerca del baño, un zapato en cada esquina del cuarto, los calcetines, en las otras dos esquinas, y su ropa interior, cerca de la cama.

Se quedó pensativa..., y el miedo le llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que había más ropa tirada por el suelo..., conocía perfectamente aquella túnica...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 se levantó aquella mañana muy feliz.

Había vuelto a soñar que volvía a Slytherin.., y aquella vez había sido aún más real.

Una sonrisa de bobalicona apareció en su rostro al pensar en su sueño..., en él estaban Draco, Blaisse y ella bebiendo, en su habitación..., como tantas otras veces habían hecho..., y deseo con toda su alma que aquello se hiciera realidad. Cosa, que, como es lógico, no sucedió.

Se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, (cosa poca habitual en ella), y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, tenía un hambre atroz.

Cuando bajó apenas había nadie. Miro el reloj. Normal..., sólo eran las seis y media de la mañana..., ¿qué chiflado se levantaba a esas horas?..., y lo más importante..., ¿cómo se había despertado ella, si lo normal era que la llamaran a la puerta, (o lo que es lo mismo, la aporrean con fiereza), más de tres veces antes de que consiguiera levantarse?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hola nena..., ¿has dormido bien?...

-¡Malfoy,-dijo con horror-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...,-dijo mirándole con desconfianza-.

-Es que..., bueno..., fui a por el desayuno..., como no despertabas..., supuse que tendrías hambre cuando lo hicieras..., al fin y al cabo, anoche hicimos mucho deporte...,-dijo con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-.

Pansy2 empezó a maldecirse internamente..., ¿qué diablos había hecho aquella noche?..., cada vez que bebía acababa acostándose con aquel tipo..., ¡no tenía remedio!..., y la única solución que veía, era abandonar la bebida para siempre...

No podía ser, no, aquello era una terrible pesadilla..., y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a susurrar:

-No, no..., esto no está pasando, otra vez no..., ¡no!...

-Pansy..., ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien..., me preguntas que si estoy bien?..., acabo de enterarme de que otra vez, (dijo marcando con fuerza esas dos últimas palabras), tú y yo hemos vuelto a..., (no quiso ni acabar la frase)..., ¿cómo quieres que esté bien?

-Es por Blaisse..., ¿verdad,-dijo con lo que, a Pansy2, le pareció decepción-. Lo se..., bueno..., si te soy sincero, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho..., sólo tengo flashes, que me vienen a la mente de vez en cuando..., no quiero que pienses que yo me aproveché de ti Pan..., jamás lo haría...,-dijo poniéndose serio, y mirándola casi con ternura-. Bueno..., ni de... ti ni de..., ninguna otra...,-dijo cambiando, de repente la expresión de su cara. Ahora parecía desconcertado-. Bueno..., supongo que..., como ninguno era consciente de lo que hacía, y ni siquiera recordamos como pasó..., bueno..., pues..., que simplemente, lo ¿olvidemos,-dijo Draco casi con esperanza-.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo...,-dijo a la vez que intentaba volver a exprimirse el cerebro. Nada, no recordaba absolutamente nada-.

Así que Pansy2 se vistió, y se puso a desayunar, ya que Malfoy había cogido un montón de comida, y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharla..., (al fin y al cabo, tal vez el oxigenado tuviera razón, tal vez habían hecho mucho deporte, porque tenía la sensación de no haber comido en un año).

No obstante, mientras desayunaba, la chica se sintió extraña.

No le gustaba nada la idea de haberse vuelto a acostar con Draco, pero, sin embargo, estaba desayunando con él como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el hecho de que se acostasen juntos no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Era cierto lo que él dijo..., realmente, no eran conscientes de lo que hacían, ¿no, y, su cerebro le decía de debía estar feliz de no recordar nada..., entonces..., ¿por qué su corazón le decía lo contrario, al tiempo que palpitaba con fuerza, cuando el olor del chico inundó sus sentidos?

-Me encanta esa colonia...,-dejó escapar Pansy2 sin siquiera pensar lo que decía-.

Lo único que hizo Draco fue sonreír de medio lado, como si hubiera algo que no le gustase del todo, como si algo no encajara bien..., el problema era, que no sabía que...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ey..., Hermione...

-¿Quién eres tú,-dijo Hermione2 mirando a una chica a la que no conocía de nada-.

-Soy yo, Daphne..., ¿acaso tienes amnesia,-dijo mirándola con extrañeza-.

-Sólo..., te estaba vacilando!...,-intentó arreglar Hermione2. Siguió mirando a la chica, que ahora se había sentado en frente suyo..., su cara le era muy conocida. El caso era..., ¿de qué la conocía?-.

Hermione2 se quedó mucho tiempo pensando..., ¿por qué le sonaba tanto su cara, hasta que cayó en la cuenta, y no le gustó demasiado la conclusión a la que llegó.

-¿Tú no eres la prometida de Blaisse?

-¿Perdona,-dijo Daphne mirándola, aún más extrañada-.

La chica se había enterado, por su madre, de que, cabía la posibilidad de que acabara casándose con un tal Blaisse Zabinni, que también acudía a Hogwarts, exactamente a Slytherin.

La cosa es que, los padres del chico, aún no se habían decidido, y todavía tenían que hablarlo con él, puesto que, aún así, él podía "elegir", (dentro, claro está, de unas candidatas determinadas).

Desde aquel momento Daphne se las apañó para que pareciera que, todas las desgracias que le habían pasado al chico desde el último año, (desde que ella conocía la noticia), parecieran pequeños incidentes, pequeños accidentes, cosa que, como es obvio, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

Quizá aquello fuera un estupidez, puesto que el Slytherin nunca supo que aquello era premeditado, y que provenía de la que podría ser su prometida, pero la chica se quedaba más a gusto al hacerlo.

¿Por qué, ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Te he preguntado,-dijo Hermione2 con un tono de enfado que le extrañó enormemente-, si tú no eres la prometida de Blaisse Zabinni.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?..., ¡ni siquiera él lo sabe, además..., no tengo por qué ser yo..., él puede elegir a cualquier otra,-mintió estrepitosamente-.

Que ella supiera, sólo eran cuatro chicas.

Una tal, Bulstrode, (que también era de Slytherin), también se enteró de la posibilidad de que fuera Amélie Tautou, (una chica francesa de sangre pura, cuya familia tenía mucho poder en Francia), Daphne Greengrass, (una chica, también de Slytherin, y, como no, de sangre pura) y ella misma.

Daphne aún no entendía por qué ella estaba en la lista.

No era de Slytherin, no era sangre pura siquiera..., ¿qué hacía ahí?..., ¿y cómo lo sabía Hermione?

-Si por supuesto..., ¿a quién quieres engañar, a mi o a ti,-dijo con un veneno que hacía semanas no había tocado su tono de voz, era el típico veneno que había en la voz de la auténtica Pansy Parkinson-. Ni siquiera Pansy Parkinson está en esa estúpida lista, -dijo a la vez que contenía las lágrimas-. Y desde luego que él no lo sabe..., ¡maldita cría,-dijo en un susurro a la vez que salía como un huracán por la puerta del Gran Comedor-.

Daphne sólo acertó a quedarse con la boca abierta. ¿Esa era realmente Hermione Granger?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hola parejita!...,-dijo un feliz Blaisse, entrando en la habitación de Pansy-. ¿Qué hacéis?...,-echó un vistazo a la habitación-. Draco..., ¿esa no es tú..., capa,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Sí..., si que lo es..., ¿cómo habrá llegado ahí,-dijo haciéndose el tonto-.

-Te conozco demasiado bien..., no me dirás que otra vez..., ¡no!..., ¡no me lo creo!...,-dijo a la vez que los mira a ambos, y estallaba en carcajadas-. Lo vuestro es un no parar...

-Blaisse...,-dijo Pansy2 amenazadoramente-.

-Vale, vale..., pero..., no se..., es raro, ¿no?..., ¿por qué diablos os acostáis sólo cuando estáis borrachos? Si ni siquiera sabéis lo que hacéis...

-Tal vez...,-dijo Draco misteriosamente-, es en esos momentos cuando salen nuestros auténticos..., impulsos...,-dudó-, tal vez no nos atrevamos a hacerlo de normal..., pero tal vez estén ahí..., siempre...,-dijo a la vez que salió con elegancia de la habitación-.

-¿Y a este que le pasa,-preguntó Blaisse divertido-.

A Pansy2, sin embargo, no le pareció tan divertido..., ¿y si era cierto?..., ¿y si en su interior deseaba que algo ocurriera entre ella y Draco?...

Un escalofría recorrió su espalda al pensar en eso, y se levantó mecánicamente del suelo, para salir por donde, momentos antes, había salido el oxigenado.

-No les sienta nada bien eso de acostarse juntos..., ¡se vuelven unos sosos!...,-dijo Blaisse en un susurro-.

-Oye Blaisse...,-dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes que apareció por el marco de la puerta-. Hay una lechuza en tu cuarto hace ya un buen rato...

-Gracias Stan,-¿qué querrá ahora mi madre?..., dijo el chico resignado, yendo hacia su cuarto-.

Fue su primera opción, pensar en su madre, puesto que llevaba varias semanas escribiéndole casi cada día, pero nunca le contaba nada interesante.

De vez en cuando dejaba escapar alguna cosa como "no te precipites", "se paciente", "elige bien", "ser de nuestra familia no siempre trae buenos ratos", y cosas parecidas.

El moreno empezaba a pensar que a su madre le había dado por darse a las pociones, (como si dijéramos a las pastillas muggles, ¿ok?)­

Pero cuando llegó a su cuarto, comprobó, extrañado, que era de su padre.

Era cierto que ellos se llevaban bastante bien, pero no solían cartearse. Aún así, solían quedar una vez al mes para ir a cenar, en Hogsmeade.

En aquella carta, le citaba para dentro de un mes, lo cual era extraño, pues solía avisarle con una semana de antelación.

-¿A ti también te han escrito,-dijo Draco asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su amigo-.

-Sí.

-¿Qué crees que querrán ahora?..., quiero decir..., aún estamos en sexto..., no creo que quieran que elijamos si queremos ya..., ¿verdad?

-No tengo ni idea amigo..., no tengo ni idea...,-dijo un extrañado Blaisse-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hermione!...,-dijo un contento Ron-. ¿Cómo te va todo?

-¿Qué,-dijo asustada-. Bien..., bien, claro..., y ¿tú?

-Bien..., me he dado cuenta...,-dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente-, de que hay muchos peces en el mar...,-dijo con mirada soñadora-.

-Pues ala..., hazte pescador...,-dijo Hermione2 saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. ¿Qué era eso de los peces y el mar?..., nunca lo había oído..., y estaba segura de que el pelirrojo perdía aceite. Seguro que le habría ayudado saber que era una expresión muggle..., ¿no?-.

-Auch!...,-dijo la chica cayéndose al suelo de un golpe-. ¡Mira por donde vas inútil,-Hermione levantó la vista al ver que la persona con que había chocado, había dicho lo mismo que ella, y al mismo tiempo-. Blaisse...,-dijo en un susurro-.

-Ah..., eres tú...,-volvieron a decir al tiempo-.

-¡Basta!..., ¡déjalo!..., ¡para!..., cuatro mil novecientos cincuenta y tres..., ahhhh,-gritaron desesperados al ver que volvían a hablar al tiempo-.

-Tú...

-Y tú...,-dijo un interesado Blaisse-. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita?..., ¿no habrás chocado a propósito conmigo para llevarme a un aula a "curarme" las heridas..., ¿no,-sonrió lujuriosamente-.

-Claro que no..., tengo otros métodos..., ¿sabes,-dijo sin pensar-.

-Me encantaría verlos...

-Otro día Blaisse...,-dijo a la vez que salía corriendo del lugar-. No tengo tiempo para jugar...,-gritó a la vez que giraba la esquina-.

Cuando pronunció su nombre hubo algo que le gustó de la manera en que decía cada sílaba..., algo que había oído antes..., la cuestión era..., ¿dónde?

FIN DEL CAPI!

Mandad reviews!

Ahora, una pequeña votación..., ¿cómo queréis que queden las parejas?

Ron y...

Pansy y...

Blaisse y...

Harry y...

Ginny y…

Y bueno…, si se os ocurre alguien más a quien querais emparejar..., ¡sólo decidlo!..., besitos mil!


	11. Amores incompatibles

CAPITULO 11

Hermione2 salió a toda prisa de aquel pasillo.

No sabía por qué, pero, al cruzarse con Blaisse y darle un par de gritos, algo se removió en su interior... Lo echaba de menos..., ¡ella!..., si la mayoría del tiempo estaban discutiendo..., Draco siempre decía que era porque eran demasiado parecidos..., y la auténtica Pansy, muchas veces había deseado poder librarse del plasta de su amigo...

No había que olvidar lo mal que le sentó ver a la estúpida de Daphne...

Ella lo sabía porque había oído como su madre lo hablaba con la de Blaisse..., y le sorprendió enormemente que aquella Gryffindor de sangre mezclada estuviera en la lista, y ella no..., ¿por qué ella no estaba?..., y lo más importante..., ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

Al pasar junto a un espejo se vio reflejada..., tenía el pelo completamente alborotado, no se había maquillado nada, y llevaba la túnica revirada..., ¿desde cuándo se despreocupaba tanto por su aspecto?

Pensó que era hora de volver a ser, un poco, como era ella antes..., así que se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a salir completamente diferente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 estaba realmente aturdida y confundida, las palabras del rubio revoloteaban por su cabeza...

¿Acaso era posible que se sintiera atraída por el rubio oxigenado?

Miró por la ventana..., estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, donde le gustaba subir a pensar cuando tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, (como era el caso).

Se planeó las cosas con lógica...

Pensó en el Slytherin. Tenía los ojos más increíbles que había visto en toda su vida. Su nariz respingona le hacía ver realmente mono. No obstante, su fino labio superior, en conjunto con el inferior, que era más grueso, le daba un toque realmente sexy que la volvía loca.

La forma de su cara, y los rasgos, en general, le daban aires de grandeza, de elegancia, de aristócrata.

Y prefería no pensar en su cuerpo..., ya le había visto sin camisa varias veces... No es que tuviera los músculos realmente marcados. Pero sus brazos estaban bien definidos, su espalda era ancha. Sus abdominales se marcaban ligeramente..., y es que el condenado tenía un culito que...

No obstante era irritante, criticón, racista, malo, descarado, pesado, tenía la manía de insultarla, (al menos a la auténtica Hermione), se reía de la gente, era arrogante, irónico...

Volvió a pensar..., así actuaba delante de la auténtica Hermione..., ¿cómo actuaba con sus amigos?..., ¿cómo actuaba con Pansy?

Parecía comprensivo, (entendió lo de Blaisse), detallista, (le trajo el desayuno a la cama), dulce, (la carita que había puesto cuando dijo que no se aprovecharía de ella..., ¡para comérselo vivo!), le hablaba con tono personal y confidente, sus gestos eran realmente tiernos en ocasiones, otras tremendamente sexys, podía ser divertido si se lo proponía, besaba genial, cuando estaba con él la pasión les desbordaba... y muchas otras cosas...

El problema era sólo uno. Ella no era Pansy, era Hermione. Y jamás se comportaría así con Hermione.

Entonces pensó en que ocurriría cuando volviera a ser ella misma... No habría más Slytherin, no habría más verde y plata, no más serpientes, no más Blaisse, y lo más importante..., no más Draco...

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima furtiva corrió por su mejilla..., ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy?..., ¿de su peor enemigo?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco se había dirigido a la lechucería para pensar un poco..., pero comprobó que había demasiados excrementos, aleteos y pajarracos que entraban y salían, así que se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía...

No estaba muy seguro de que podía querer su padre, pero lo que sabía con certeza era que el padre de Blaisse y el suyo, no habían quedado en una fecha parecida para salir a cenar con sus hijos, avisando con un mes de antelación, por casualidad...

Había varias cosas que podía llegar a pensar..., pero una resaltaba sobre las otras..., ¿qué podía elegir?..., aún no estaba seguro..., ¿qué pasaba si se equivocaba?..., ¡sólo estaba en sexto curso!..., no habría vuelta atrás, puesto que uno no puede elegir una cosa un día, y al día siguiente cambiar de opinión..., debería pensar todo detenidamente...

Así que siguió subiendo escaleras..., (¡dichosas escaleras de caracol!)..., cuando estaba empezando a llegar, creyó oír a alguien allí, oyó un llanto, débil, sí, pero un llanto al fin y al cabo...

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro..., ¡un rato de diversión!...

Así que asomó la cabeza sin que la otra persona lo viera...

No supo por qué pero sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior.

Delante de él estaba su amiga de toda la vida Pansy Parkinson, llorando, a solas con su soledad, y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué.

No recordaba haberla visto llorar muchas veces..., ella siempre había sido una chica muy dura...

Creía que había sido en un par de ocasiones...

Cuando tenía tres años le robó su barbie, y le arrancó la cabeza. Ella lloró como una descosida, porque sin cabeza no podría hacerle peinados a su barbie...

La otra vez había sido en tercer curso..., dementores. Jamás llegó a saber por qué lloró su amiga de aquella manera, pero las lágrimas corrían a mares por su pálida piel.

Y ahora la tenía delante suyo, llorando en silencio, sin nadie que pudiera consolarla..., en tercer curso, al menos, la pudo consolar..., simplemente la abrazo..., no le gustó ver así a su amiga...

Pero ahora había algo diferente..., le dolió incluso más verla llorar..., ¿por qué?

Intentó irse sin hacer ruido, pero falló estrepitosamente...

-¿Quién está ahí,-dijo Pansy2 con voz entrecortada, secándose las lágrimas torpemente de su rostro-.

-Ya me iba..., lo siento...,-dijo Draco con voz débil, puesto que la situación le parecía muy embarazosa.., si él se pusiera a llorar a escondidas, (cosa que nunca aceptaría públicamente..., ¡tenía una popularidad por el amor de Dios!), no le gustaría que alguien le interrumpiera-. ¿Es..., estás bien,-no supo por qué, no pudo evitar decirlo-.

-Yo...,-Pansy2 no acertó a decir más..., ¿qué podía decirle?..., ¿qué lloraba porque creía que podía estar enamorándose de él?..., lo único que podía hacer era alejarse del rubio..., pero la sola idea de no volver a hablar con él como hacía ahora que era Pansy, le sentaba rematadamente mal-. Sí...

-Claro..., ¿y por eso lloras, no,-dijo acercándose a ella, y sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué te pasa Pan,-dijo tocándole cariñosamente la cara-. Hacía mucho que no te veía llorar..., ¿alguien te ha hecho algo?..., porque si es así...

-No!...,-dijo rápidamente la chica-. Es sólo que estoy un poco deprimida..., por..., exámenes..., estrés..., todo eso...

-¿Tú estresada por los exámenes,-dijo el chico levantando su ceja izquierda-. Ver para creer... Últimamente te veo diferente Pansy..., no se qué exactamente, pero te veo diferente...

-Ohhh,-dijo ella, entre asustada y turbada-.

-No me malinterpretes..., no es que no me guste..., ¡todo lo contrario!..., ¡me encanta!.., pero aún así..., sigue siendo raro..., ¿ha pasado algo en casa?..., ¿te han dicho que tomes alguna decisión..., delicada?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno..., es que es probable que me "marquen" dentro de poco, yo tengo que decidirlo finalmente, claro, pero...

-Que te..., ¿marquen,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y tragando saliva-. ¿Quieres decir marcte como... mortífago?

-Sí..., eso creo..., pero no lo entiendo muy bien..., aún estoy en sexto curso..., ¿no?...,

Pansy2 se quedó congelada..., ¿mortífago?

En ese momento lo entendió todo..., ¡era imposible que él sintiera nada por Hermione Granger..., ella era una sangre sucia..., una impura..., ¡y él podía entrar a formar parte de los mortífagos ese mismo año?..., ¿en que mundo de ilusión y fantasía vivía?

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran con más fuerza de sus ahora ojos grises..., no sólo podía estar enamorándose de Draco Malfoy, si no de un próximo mortífago...

-Ey nena, nena...,-dijo abrazándola tiernamente-. No llores más..., no quería que..., lo siento..., ¿vale? Además..., aún no he hablado con él..., puede que se refiera a otra cosa...

Algo se removió en su interior al sentir ese abrazo tan tierno por su parte, deseaba que durara eternamente...

Pero a Pansy2 no le valía eso..., quizá no fuera ese año, ni al siguiente ni al otro, pero algún día Draco Malfoy sería un mortífago declarado..., y ella sólo una sangre sucia más a quién él querría eliminar de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué importaba cuándo?..., la cuestión era que ocurriría tarde o temprano...

-Y tú..., ¿aceptarías,-dijo con voz entrecortada-.

-¿Aceptar,-el chico pareció pensar la pregunta-. Bueno..., ¿qué quieres que te diga?..., mira lo que nos han hecho los muggles..., ¡casi nos han aniquilado por miedo a lo desconocido!..., ya sabes que más de un Malfoy cayó en sus asquerosas manos..., y creo que también algún Parkinson..., ¿no?..., ¿qué quieres que te diga?..., ellos no se merecen tener magia, esos asquerosos sangre sucia..., y mucho menos vivir...

Pansy2 le miró con terror, con verdadero terror..., ¡estaba diciendo que ella no merecía vivir!..., ella..., ella que creía que estaba enamorándose de él sintió algo que se resquebrajaba en su interior..., sintió como si la hubieran partido en dos...

-Pero..., no les puedes cargar el muerto de lo que hicieron sus antepasados al presente..., ¡eso no es justo!..., ¿y qué quieres decir con qué no merecen vivir?..., ¿acaso no son tan personas como tú?..., y por si no lo sabes el Señor Oscuro es un sangre mezclada...

-Parece que no fueras ni tú misma..., lo sabes perfectamente..., no seguimos a Lord porque sea un sangre mezclada..., simplemente es un medio para conseguir nuestros objetivos...

-Pero..., si no fuera por los muggles lo más probable es que los magos se hubieran extinguido...

-Por su culpa...,-dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza-.

-No por culpa de todos..., ¿qué tiene que ver en la aniquilación de magos, con cualquier mago hijo de muggles de tu misma edad, por ejemplo?

-Es simplemente que existen...,-dijo con un intento de hacer reír a la morena, pero, para su sorpresa, ella no rió-. No puedo creer que tú estés diciéndome todo esto..., ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?..., ¿olvidar?

-Puede que sea lo mejor..., además..., yo..., ¡esto es un error!..., ¡un terrible error!..., yo no puedo..., ¡no!

-¿No puedes marcart...?

-¡No es eso!..., ¡esto tiene que acabar ya!

-¿Los mortif...?

-¡Nooo!..., yooo, ella, y tú y todo...,-dijo echando a correr de la Torre-.

Draco se quedó pensando sobre lo que la chica le había dicho...

Y sobre la decisión que puede que tuviera que tomar de ahí a un mes..., ¿aceptaría la marca o no?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas..., ¿por qué se había sentido tan rematadamente mal al ver llorar a Pansy de aquella manera?

Una idea pasó fugaz por su cabeza, pero la desterró rápidamente..., él no podía sentir nada más por ella que amistad, no podía, y no debía...

Sabía perfectamente el posible futuro de la morena, y él no estaba dentro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a poder hacer algo con aquel cuerpo..., y creía haber conseguido el efecto que deseaba...

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo...

Había conseguido domar aquel pelo alborotado, y ahora le caía en una cascada de rizos que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Llevaba el párpado pintado de color dorado. Una línea negra recorría todo el rededor de sus ojos, haciéndolos ver oscuros y enigmáticos..., además de sexys.

Por último se había pintado los labios de marrón oscuro.

A la hora de vestirse había elegido un corpiño de color verde oscuro y marrón sin mangas.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones, también verdes y marrones, a juego, que se le acoplaban perfectamente, hasta llegar a la rodilla, donde tenía bastante campana. Unos tacones de punta y color marrón acababa con su indumentaria.

La chica salió de la habitación sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo misma...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 seguía corriendo, hacia la sala de los Menesteres, quería un sitio para estar sola..., ¿dónde mejor?...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 miró su reloj..., era hora de ir a dar un pequeño paseo por Hogwarts...

Caminaba segura de sí misma, con la altivez y la elegancia que caracterizaban a la auténtica Pansy.

Entonces vio a Draco Malfoy, caminando directamente hacia ella..., ¿acaso querría algo de la Granger?

-Granger...,-dijo acercándose peligrosamente-. Mírame...,-le dijo con tono autoritario-.

Hermione2 se quedó impactada..., ¿quién era ese tipo y que le había pasado a su Draco?

-¿Perdona,-dijo con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole con altivez-.

Draco se quedó mirando a la chica..., parecía que en sus ojos había una gran seguridad..., pero también había duda, y curiosidad...

Quiso verla más de cerca..., así que se acercó un poco más...

A Hermione2 eso le pareció muy raro, así que dio un paso hacia atrás..., él dio otro hacia delante..., ella hacia atrás..., y así hasta que se topó con la fría pared de piedra...

Llegó a pensar que el rubio la hechizaría o algo parecido, pero, en cambio, se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Hubo algo que no le gustó. Nunca le había visto dirigir esa mirada..., al menos nunca a Granger..., parecía que en sus ojos había interés..., ¿desde cuándo se interesaba por ella?

-¿Qué...?

-Shhhh...,-dijo Draco mirándola aún más de cerca-.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia..., pero hubo una cosa extraña..., ¿por qué Granger le olía a algo tan familiar...?..., y algo más importante..., ¿a qué le olía exactamente?

-¿Nueva colonia?

-No...,-fue toda su respuesta-.

-Me gusta...,-dijo. Sin decir más, se fue por donde había venido-.

-Que considerado..., es la primera vez que me lo dice, y la llevo usando desde segundo curso...,-dijo Hermione2, algo cabreada en ese momento-.

FIN DEL CAPI!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

¡

¡


	12. La acosadora

CAPITULO 12

Pansy2 seguía corriendo, y no tardó en llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres..., la cuestión era..., ¿qué es lo que quería?..., un lugar para estar sola, un lugar de confianza, un lugar donde poder pensar...

Así que se pasó por delante del muro tres veces, pensando exactamente eso...

Una puerta de color blanco apareció. Al entrar dentro se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación..., en la habitación de su casa...

Incluso pudo inhalar el olor de su cuarto..., siempre olía así de bien..., ese olor tan familiar..., su propio olor..., que últimamente seguía en ella..., pero era mucho más débil..., olor a flores frescas...

Cerró la puerta lentamente, y observó todo a su alrededor, con mucho detenimiento...

En esa habitación había un montón de recuerdos..., la primera carta que había recibido de Hogwarts..., fotos de ella con Harry y Ron, cartas de Viktor, su ropa muggle, cuadros, posters de actores muggles...

Toda su vida dentro de una habitación.

Entonces comprendió algo..., si quería que alguien la quisiera..., si se iba a enamorar de alguien, ese alguien debía quererla tal como era, y sin cambiar ni un ápice de si misma...

Bueno..., ahora sólo tenía un pequeñísimo problema..., su cerebro razonaba correctamente..., pero su corazón latía desbocado al pensar que tendría que dejar los últimos dos meses atrás..., sólo quedaba un mes..., ¿qué haría cuando volviera a ser Hermione Granger?..., ¿acaso podía olvidarse de todo?..., ¿cómo si nada hubiera cambiado?...

Deseó con toda su alma poder hacerlo..., pero había algo que le decía que eso no sería así...

Quizá fue la imagen de cierto rubio de ojos grises que apareció en su mente...

No supo que más hacer y se tiró en la cama, dispuesta a dormir en SU habitación..., y no en la de cierta Slytherin que conocía...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco Malfoy siguió caminando...

Tal vez Pansy tuviera razón, tal vez los sangresucia de su edad no tuvieran nada que ver en la lucha...

E incluso, tal vez..., fueran más..., personas de lo que él suponía...

A él siempre le habían enseñado que los muggles y los sangresucia eran como animales..., ¿entonces por qué vio tantos sentimientos entremezclados en la pupila de la Granger?

No tenía planeado que fuera ella exactamente..., sólo quería mirar a los ojos a uno de ellos..., y la vio a ella..., ¿qué más podía hacer?

Ahora sus pensamientos estaban confusos..., ¿aceptaría la marca sin más preámbulos?..., ¿sería eso para lo que su padre le había citado en un mes, ¿a qué o a quién le había olido la Granger?...

Pasó junto a una puerta de color blanco que nunca había visto..., (al menos no recordaba que estuviera ahí). Entonces un olor inundó sus sentidos..., un olor muy conocido..., olía a flores frescas.., olía a..., Pansy..., sintió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

Respiró hondo..., y pensó detenidamente..., ¿desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en los olores de la gente?

Quitó todas esas ideas de su mente, y siguió caminando hacia su Casa...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 aún estaba noqueada..., ¿qué diantre acababa de pasar ahí?..., ¡delante de sus narices!..., ¡Draco Malfoy se había dignado a mirar a Hermione sabelotodo Granger...

Era el momento de volver a quedar con Pansy2...

Entonces oyó unos pasos a su espalda.

-Dios mío..., ahora es cuando se que los ángeles existen...

-¡Zabinni,-podía reconocer su voz en cualquier sitio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Granger?...,-dijo impactado..., ¿desde cuándo se vestía así?..., eso le iba más a..., otras-. ¿De verdad eres tú?..., ¿te disfrazas para que no te reconozca?..., fallaste...

-¿Por qué no me haces un favor y saltas de la Torre de Astronomía,-se tapó la boca al instante..., ¿por qué había dicho eso, por qué no otra cosa? ¡Mierda!-.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho,-dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola detenidamente-.

-Olvídalo...,-dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar-.

-¡Espera,-ahora Blaisse corría detrás de Hermione2-. Un momento..., Granger..., Granger...,-la chica no paraba-. ¿Pansy,-dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione2 lo oyera-.

La chica deseaba seguir andando y no parar, pero, al oír su verdadero nombre saliendo de la boca de Blaisse, sintió un extraño calor, que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Involuntariamente se giró hacia el moreno.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-¿Y qué dijiste tú antes, Pansyta?

-Para empezar, no me llamo Pansyta...,-dijo chirriando sus dientes. Odiaba ese nombre..., ¡Pansyta!..., ¡se llamaba Pansy por el amor de Dios!-.

-Perdona, Pansy...,-dijo mirándola con interés...-.

-Tampoco me llamo Pansy..., por si no lo recuerdas, me llamo Hermione Granger...,-dijo con aires de grandeza-.

-¿Y por qué te paraste cuando dije Pansy?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 salió de la Sala de los Menesteres mal, muy mal.

Su cerebro sabía perfectamente que debía sentir, que no, y hacia quien si o hacia quien no...

Pero su corazón no lo sabía..., o no quería saberlo..., ¿qué tendría que hacer para olvidarse de ese chico?..., tal vez hubiera algún hechizo en algún libro de la biblioteca que hiciera desaparecer los sentimientos no deseados...

Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó a la biblioteca...

Al llegar se encontró con un problema..., ¿por dónde empezar a buscar?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Malfoy cambió de opinión en el último momento..., no quería ir hacia Slytherin..., quería un lugar en el que poder pensar a gusto..., sin ser interrumpido...

Pensó que sería mejor ir hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts..., o..., ¿qué tal volar un rato?..., la idea le llamó bastante, así que entró como un rayo en su Casa, luego en su cuarto, cogió su escoba de última generación, y volvió a salir fuera...

Le tocaba un rato de volar a solas...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Pues me paré porque pensé que esa amiguita tuya estaría por aquí..., y tal vez os meterías conmigo...

-¿Por qué no corriste, entonces?

-Soy una Gryffindor..., ¿recuerdas,-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Los Gryffindor no le tenemos miedo a nada...

Blaisse empezaba a pensar que se volvía loco..., Pansy jamás hablaría así de los Gryffindor..., ¡ella los odiaba!..., ¡nunca alardearía de ser una leona!...

Pero había cosas que no cuadraban para nada...

¿Desde cuándo decía frases IDÉNTICAS a las de la auténtica Pansy?..., ("¿Por qué no me haces un favor y saltas de la Torre de Astronomía?"), eso llevaba la marca Parkinson escrita por todas partes...

¿Cómo supo cuales eran sus puntos más débiles cuando estuvieron a solas en aquel aula?

¿Por qué decían frases a la vez, completamente igual que hasta hacía dos meses?..., desde entonces no había vuelto a repetir frase con nadie..., excepto con Granger en aquel corredor..., hacia unos cuantos días...

-¿Por qué crees que sea algo tan bueno ser un Gryffindor, yo a eso no le llamo valentía..., ¡le llamo estupidez,-eso era algo que Pansy y él solían decir muy a menudo..., ahora quería saber si la chica que tenía delante era Pansy o era realmente Granger, y se estaba volviendo loco-.

-¿Estás de broma Zabinni,-dijo intentado parecer que sólo su nombre le daba repelús-. La casa Gryffindor es la mejor de todas..., los Ravenclaw son muy aburridos..., ¡sólo cerebro!..., los Hufflepuff no están tan mal..., son leales son buenos amigos..., son trabajadores y siempre están ahí para echarte una mano..., sin embargo la Slytherin apesta... Sois manipuladores, odiosos, interesados..., ¡jamás harías algo por pura bondad!..., vosotros no sabéis lo que significa la verdadera amistad... Los Gryffindor somos caballerosos, somos valientes y no dudamos ni un segundo en correr a ayudar a un amigo si lo necesita..., ¡sin buscar interés alguno en ello!..., somos buenas personas..., ¡y vosotros sólo sois unas escurridizas serpientes que os creís superiores a los demás por llevar un escudo verde y plata en la pechera!..., así que ni se te ocurra pensar ni por un momento que yo puedo llegar a formar parte de esa casa...,-dijo completamente sería, intentado no poner un gesto de asco en su cara al tener que decir todo eso sobre su casa...-.

Descubrió, asombrada, que había hablado como una auténtica Gryfffindor..., incluso había dicho lo que cualquier de ellos pensaba, esas estúpidas ideas que corrían por la mente de los mentecatos de Gryffindor..., esos prejuicios sin base ni fundamento...  
Empezó a creer que llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo una leona..., pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaisse se lo había tragado todo..., de un golpe...

-Tienes suerte de ser una chica...

-¿Por qué,-dijo mirándolo con peligro en sus pupilas-.

-No me gusta pegar palizas a chicas...,-fue toda su explicación-.

Hermione2 no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente...

-¡Eh!..., no te rías de mí..., ¿me oyes?

-¿O si no qué?..., ¿me darás una paliza?..., tú jamás harías eso...

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

"Porque te conozco demasiado bien",-pensó Hermione2.

-Me lo dice mi sexto sentido...,-dijo acercándose al chico con cuidado-.

-¿Tú sexto sentido?..., estás chiflada Hermione Granger..., ¡como una cabra!..., recuérdame que no lea nunca tanto como tú..., puede crear desviaciones de comportamiento...

-¡No!..., ni hablar..., yo no tengo desviaciones de comportamiento...

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?...,-ahora sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros... Cada uno podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro-.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ambos chicos se giraron , y lo que vieron fue a una Cho Chang que los miraba, aterrorizada...

-¿Qué le pasa a esa,-dijo Hermione2 mirando a la Ravenclaw con odio...-.

-Pues..., la verdad es que...

Ahora la chica corría hacia ellos como una lunática..., levantando los pies de manera exagerada, y subiendo y bajando los brazos, como una auténtica chiflada...

-Te mataré Hermione Granger..., ¡nadie toca a ese bomboncito sin mi permiso!..., ¡lo juro por Snoopie!

-¡Corre,-dijo Blaisse cogiendo la mano de Hermione2...-.

Los dos chicos giraron la esquina del corredor, y siguieron corriendo, para escapar de la psicópata de Chang, que, al parecer estaba "un poco" obsesionada con Blaisse..., no por nada, como solía decir la Ravenclaw..., "!fue el megapolvo más fashion de mi supervida!"

Sólo había un pequeño problema..., que a Blaisse la Ravenclaw le ponía los pelos de punta..., después de aquel "megapolvo", no le dejaba en paz, y el problema se incrementó cuando empezó a mandarle cartas del tipo:

_Querido Blaissito:_

_¿Cómo te va todo por tu cool Casa?..., ya he hablado con mamá y papá. Están ardiendo en deseos de conocerte..._

_Creo que la boda podrá ser este verano..., ¡estoy superemocionada!..., ¿tú no?_

_Mamá dice que está segura de que el traje de novio de papá te quedará hiperguay..., yo le diría que estás mejor sin nada..., pero igual le da un superataque al corazón, así que no digo nada...  
Estoy deseando volver a verte... La foto que te hice el otro día, cuando estabas detrás de aquel árbol..., ¡está megaguay!..., sales superguapo..., lo que no entiendo es que hacías detrás del árbol..., cualquiera diría que te escondías de mí..., jajaja..., que hipertontería..., ¿no crees?_

_Bueno..., se despide de ti Cho Chang..., con superbesistos y megabrazos..._

_Tu chica que te quiere._

_PD: te quiero hasta el infinito..., espero que me contestes..., ¡ya me debes 230 contestaciones...!_

_PD2: no te apures en contestar..., comprendo que estás ocupado_

_PD3: te quiero...!_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 estaba ya sulfurada..., seguía buscando y no encontraba nada..., miró el reloj..., las 12 de la noche..., ¡tenía que ir a su Casa ya!...

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca..., (era obvio que la bibliotecaria no la había visto..., ya que estaba tras una enorme montaña de libros).

Siguió corriendo hacia Slytherin..., ya estaba cerca..., cuando oyó pasos a su espalda...

-¿Quién está ahí?

No oyó nada...

-¿Hola,-ahora preparó su varita...-. ¡Lumos!...

Y se quedó impresionada al ver a esa persona delante suyo...

-¡Oh Dios mío!..., ¿estás bien,-dijo corriendo hacia esa persona-.

-Tranquila nena...,-dijo el Draco tosiendo un poco-. Estoy bien..., ¿vale?...

-¿Qué te ha pasado,-dijo viendo la escoba que llevaba en su mano izquierda- ¿De dónde vienes?

-De volar...

-¿Te caíste de tu escoba,-dijo la chica riendo levemente-. ¿Te chocaste contra un aro o qué?

-Contra las gradas..., ¿me curas,-dijo diciendo la contraseña y entrando por el muro-.

-¿No sería mejor que te curara la enfermera?

-¿Y tener que explicarle cómo me he hecho esto y por qué estaba a estas horas volando?..., no gracias...,-dijo tumbándose en un sofá de cuero negro-. Abre el botiquín de emergencia...

-¿Cuál,-dijo Pansy2, que estaba muy perdida-.

-Oh..., pues..., el que está encima de la chimenea, por ejemplo...-.

-De acuerdo...,-dijo yendo hacia el lugar. Con un alohomora abrió el botiquín-. ¿Y qué es lo que?..., ¡ahhh,-dijo tapándose los ojos-. Malfoy tápate un poco...,-puesto que el chico se había quitado la túnica, y la camisa-.

-¿Y cómo quieres curarme entonces?

-Claro..., si, si...

Pansy2 cogió una poción de color rojo, e hizo aparecer un trapo.

-¿Cómo te...?

-Siéntate...,-le dijo Draco con tono dulce-.

Pansy2 se sentó al lado de Malfoy, y se quedó mirándole.

-Gracias nena...,-dijo a la vez que se tumbaba sobre su regazo...

-¡Oye,-dijo al ver que se abalanzaba sobre ella-.

Pero Draco ya estaba cómodamente apoyado sobre sus piernas..., con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, y bocabajo...

Así que Pansy2, con mucha delicadeza, echó un poco de poción en el trapo, y le extendió por las heridas que tenía en su espalda...

Mientras hacía todo esto, se iba convenciendo a si misma de que no sentía absolutamente nada por el rubiales...

-Ya está...

-¿Sí,-dijo el chico dándose la vuelta. Ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Pansy, y la miraba con dulzura-. Gracias Pansy..., eres la mejor...,-dijo a la vez que se incorporaba, y se sentaba a su lado-.

-De nada...

Malfoy la miraba con profundidad, como si quisiera ver algo que no se podía vera simple vista..., se acercó lentamente a Pansy2.

-¿Qué haces,-dijo la chica mirándole con cara de susto-. ¿Qué es lo que...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios del rubio se apoderaron de los suyos, besándola con suma delicadeza.

¿Qué es lo que hizo Pansy2?..., nada..., sólo corresponder al beso..., como si fuera el último beso que le fuera a dar a Draco, como si fuera un adiós..., como si se estuviera empezando a hacer a la idea de que no volvería a hablar con Draco, y mucho menos, volver a besarlo...

Le besaba empezando a prepararse para ese adiós..., el adiós que llegaría en un mes..., su último adiós...

FIN DEL CAPI...!

REVIEWS!


	13. Cambio de planes

CAMBIO DE PLANES

Hermione2 estaba en su cama, dando continuas vueltas, removiendo las sábanas, y sin poder pegar ojo..., ¿por qué?..., tal vez se debiera al hecho de que se había pasado media tarde metida en un escobero con Blaisse Zabinni...

Bueno, uno se puede preguntar..., ¿qué tiene eso de especial?..., en un principio cuando Pansy era Pansy, jamás tuvo ninguna clase de sentimiento... romántico hacia su amigo, y, seguramente, si alguien se lo hubiera sugerido, se habría estado riendo durante mucho, mucho rato.

Pero parecía que las cosas habían cambiado...

Flash Back 

Hermione2 y Blaisse aún seguían corriendo, y podían oír los grititos agudos de la fan histérica de Zabinni...

El chico giró un pasillo más, y echó la mano rápidamente a una puerta de madera vieja..., que abrió, y donde, literalmente, empujó a Hermione2.

La chica comprobó, cuando el "caballeroso" chico cerró la puerta, que no veía un carajo..., ¡porque estaba en un escobero, sin luces, candelabros ni velas!..., ¿qué mejor forma de pasar la tarde que encerrada en un escobero con Blaisse, mientras intentaban que uno de sus ligues no les descubriera?

Bufó con fuerza, y por su mirada saltaban chispas, claro que dejó de hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no veía ni donde estaba, mucho menos sus ojos...

-Zabinni...,-susurró amenazadoramente-.

-¿Granger?

-No..., soy Filch..., no te digo...,-dijo poniéndose de peor humor-. ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a esa lunática?

-No te lo puedo decir...

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no,-dijo empezando ahora a impacientarse-.

-Pues porque perturbaría tu inocente mente...,-dijo con tono burlón-.

-Tienes suerte de que no te vea...

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no puedo apuntar con mi varita a cosas que no veo...

-Bueno..., esto tampoco es tan grande..., acabarías acertando...

Hermione2 notó que ahora su voz era más fuerte, aunque seguía susurrando.

-¿Dónde..., ¡ahhh, quita pervertido...,-dijo medio riéndose Granger2, puesto que Blaisse la había cogido por sorpresa y le estaba haciendo cosquillas-.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra, y no tardó en ver a Zabinni, medio agachado, puesto que el escobero era demasiado pequeño para su altura. Para su suerte el cuerpo de Hermione no era muy alto, y, aunque tenía que ladear levemente la cabeza, no estaba realmente incómoda...

Entonces vio un cubo, y se dispuso a sentarse..., cosa que habría logrado si no...

-Zabinni..., ¡quítate de en medio!

-Que carácter Granger...,-ronroneó el chico en su oído-.

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione2 empezó a preocuparse. Cuando sintió el soplo de aire proveniente de los labios de Blaisse, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Conocía muy bien ese escalofrío..., y no era, para nada, una buena señal.

-Cállate...,-fue todo lo que acertó a decir-.

-¿Eso es todo?..., vaya..., me esperaba algo más..., fuerte...,-volvió a decirle en un susurro, y otro escalofrío recorrió su columna-. ¿Tienes frío?

Entonces Hermione2 le maldijo por ser tan observador, y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale, vale..., no me mires así..., bueno..., mejor vuelve a mirarme así..., me encanta...,-volvió a decir en un susurro-.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso..., ¡tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, o cometería alguna locura..., alguna locura llamada "beso dentro de un escobero a un supuesto enemigo".

Así que intentó salir, pero el cuerpo del chico bloqueaba la salida...

-¿Dónde vas?

-Afuera...

-¿Estás loca?..., puede que Chang siga por ahí...

-¿Y qué?..., ¡me da igual, ¡quiero salir!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque..., soy..., ¿claustrofóbica?...,-probó la chica-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no eras una Gryffindor que no le tenía miedo a nada,-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara-.

-Ja, ja..., guárdate las gracias para tus fiestas Slytherianas Zabinni...

-No te enfades porque no te invite..., es que..., hay que tener cierta popularidad...

-Popularidad de que..., ¿de borregos?

-¿Eh?

-Sois todos ovejas...,-dijo para ver la cara de su amigo-.

-¿Ovejas?

-Sí...

-No..., yo más bien soy..., un corderito...,-dijo mirándola sensualmente, con el consiguiente escalofrío por parte de Hermione2-. ¿No te gusta el cordero Granger?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo,-dijo a su vez con tono divertido, pero temiendo que la respuesta fuera "sí"-.

-Suponía que tú no eras de esa clase de..., chicas..., así que simplemente te invitaba indirectamente a un poco de sobeteo con la ropa puesta..., ya que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer...,-dijo dejando la frase en el aire-.

-¿Qué,-dijo la chica indignada-. ¿Le estás pidiendo a Hermione Granger que se de el lote contigo dentro de un escobero?..., podría esperarme muchas cosas de ti, Blaisse Zabinni..., pero esto...

-Granger..., ¿hablas de ti en tercera persona?..., ¿sabías que es síntoma de locura?

-Muérete...

-¿Y entonces que harías tú si mí, pichoncín,-dijo acercándose ahora peligrosamente-.

Aunque a Hermione2 le costaba mucho mantener la concentración, hizo un último esfuerzo.

-¿Una fiesta, ya sabes, por librarnos de ti y tu estupidez...

-Muy aguda..., pero sería muy aburrida tu vida sin mi..., para empezar ahora no estarías dentro de un escobero...

-¡Con lo que me gusta a mi estar en escoberos!

-Con chicos atractivos...,-continuó el moreno en un alarde narcisista-.

-¿Dónde hay,-dijo Hermione2 simulando buscar a los chicos guapos-.

-Delante de ti...

-A..., te referías a ti..., bueno..., no te considero guapo..., así que no hay...,-y en otro ataque narcisista, el moreno le dio un beso de agárrate y no te menees, al que Hermione2 respondió involuntariamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía-.

-¿Qué haces?...,-dijo empujándole lejos... Se suponía que ella era Hermione Granger..., y a Hermione Granger no le gustaba Blaisse Zabinni..., ¿no?-.

-Te hago un favor..., acabas de darle un beso a uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts..., dime ahora si tu vida no es más interesante conmigo cerca, preciosa...,-dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente, (¿no decía yo que el beso fue en un ataque narcisista?)-.

Hermione2 sólo pudo sonreír ante su ocurrencia. Ya sabía que podía hacer hasta que salieran del escobero...

Fin del Flash Back 

Hermione2 llevaba todo el santo día con el beso del moreno en su cabeza..., la cuestión era..., ¿por qué?

Y consigo dormir unas..., dos horas, antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto la levantasen a golpes de almohada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Por su parte Pansy2 tampoco había pasado una buena noche..., excluyendo, claro está, el ataque cariñoso del rubiales.

Había estado toda la noche, convenciéndose a sí misma, de un imposible, o de lo que es lo mismo, intentando convencerse de que no sintió nada al besar a Draco Malfoy..., cosa que era, absolutamente falsa...

Y las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos en varias ocasiones a lo largo de toda la noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese sería uno de los últimos besos que le daría..., que dentro de un mes diría adiós a todo, y sólo la auténtica Pansy y ella serían las testigos de eso..., y nadie más... El secreto nunca vería la luz.

Además estaba segura de que, si Malfoy descubría que había saludado, hablado, bromeado, reído, bebido, leído, estudiado, besado y echo el amor a Hermione Granger, alguien pagaría por ello..., y prefería no ser testigo de tal hazaña...

Así que sólo le quedaba aceptar la cruel realidad..., y otra vez volvió a su cabeza la idea de la biblioteca..., si había filtros de amor, también debería haberlos de "desamor", ¿no?

Pero no le gustaba la idea de arrancar tan bruscamente al rubio de su vida, y de su corazón...

Ella no lo sabía, pero en aquel momento había una auténtica lucha campal en su interior, una lucha entre su corazón y su mente..., la cuestión era..., ¿quién ganaría?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hola Blaisse...,-dijo Malfoy entrando en la habitación de Zabinni mientras este último acababa de vestirse-.

-Ah..., hola Draco..., eres tú...

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Ahí dónde,-dijo intentado tapar torpemente su cuello-.

-Justo donde te tapas..., ¿con quién estuviste ayer?

-¿Yo?..., con nadie...

-Déjalo Blaisse..., mientes muy mal..., ¿sabes?

-Eso eres tú, que me conoces..., los demás se creen mis dulces mentiras sin rechistar..., ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto...,-dijo entornando los ojos el chico-. Y ahora dime..., ¿quién te hizo eso?..., parece que tiene experiencia...

-Yo..., esto...

-Vamos..., ¿no querrás que te lo saque a base de..., cosquillas,-dijo Malfoy levantando su varita y mostrándosela a su amigo-.

-¿Prometes que no te reirás?

-Sí.

-¿Qué no me criticarás?

-Sí.

-¿Qué no me vacilarás?

-Sí.

-¿Qué no me lo echarás en cara?

-Sí.

-¿Qué no me chantajearás?

-Esto se pone interesante...!si, si!...,-dijo sulfurado ante la mirada de su amigo-.

-¿Qué no me...?  
-Suéltalo ya Blaisse...

-Está bien..., Granger...,-susurró con una pícara sonrisa..., aunque no lo suficientemente bajo...porque alguien más lo oyó-.

-¿!Queeeeeeeeeee?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione2 se levantó perezosamente, y se vistió mediodormida, mediodespierta..., aún le quedaba un mes entero en aquel horripilante cuerpo..., en aquella horrorosa casa..., en aquel mundo de película de terror...

Claro que de vez en cuando aún podía darse algún regalo, como el de la tarde anterior..., y sin darse cuenta una estúpida sonrisa de bobalicona apareció en su cara, y su mente se perdió en recuerdos...

-Hermioneeeeeeeeee

-¿Qué,-dijo la chica sobresaltada-. No hace falta que grites tanto Ginny..., ¡no estoy sorda!..., ¿sabes?

-Pues quién lo diría..., ¿quién es él,-soltó de sopetón-.

-¿Perdona,-dijo Hermione2 poniendo el mismo gesto que si estuviera oliendo algo horrible-.

-Sí..., esa sonrisa sólo te la vi la temporada que estuviste con Oliver..., así que significa que Cupido te ha vuelto a atrapar en sus redes...,-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Así que dime..., ¿quién es?..., ¿de tu curso?..., ¿del mío?..., ¿de nuestra casa?.., ¿de Hufflepuff?..., ¡ahh ya se!..., ¡es Justin!

-Frena el carro pelirroja...,-dijo Hermione2 de mal humor..., ¿quién se creía que era esa pobretona para ir a decirla que ella estaba enamorada?..., ¡ella no se enamoraba así como así...!...-.Ya bueno..., pues has visto mal..., ¿me oyes?...

-Que susceptible estás hoy...,-dijo la pelirroja saliendo, irritada, por la puerta-.

Ginny no tardó en ir a buscar a Daphne, ya que quería un poco de compañía femenina...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?..., ¿qué te has estado besando por ahí con Granger?..,-dijo Pansy2 deseando tener en frente a Hermione2 para sacarle los ojos-.

-No cotillees conversaciones ajenas Pansy...,-dijo Blaisse a la vez que se disponía a ponerse la camisa y le daba la espalda a sus amigos-.

-Y por lo que veo, no sólo os habéis besado..., mira Pansy..., ¡es de las tuyas!..., también araña...,-dijo Draco mostrando cuatro marcas de uñas en la espalda de Blaisse-.

-Oh por Dios...!Hermione!...-,dijo Pansy2 empezando a tener un tick nervioso en su ojo derecho-. ¡Hermione!..., ¡Hermione!

-Claro..., pero yo no sabía que arañabais tanto..., menuda costumbre más rara...,-dijo Draco examinando las marcas más de cerca-. Parece ser que es nacionalmente conocida...

Blaisse se puso la túnica rápidamente, y al girarse un leve rubor estaba acoplado en sus mejillas.

-Bueno chicos..., ¡no pasa nada!..., ¿no?

-Supongo que entonces..., tú no la tomarás...,-dijo de repente Pansy2, teniendo una idea loca-.

-¿Tomar el qué?

-La..., marca...,-dijo moviendo nerviosamente las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica-. Quiero decir..., si tu y Hermione os traéis algo..., no la tomarás..., ¿verdad,-dijo esperanzada-.

-¡Draco!..., ¿por qué se lo has dicho,-dijo Blaisse, enfadado-. Ella no tenía por qué saber nada..., y además..., aún no sabemos si es eso o es...

-Bueno..., ¡ese no es el caso!...,-cortó Pansy2 al ver como Draco abría la boca-. La cosa es que sí tú y...

-¿Quién dice que estemos juntos,-dijo Blaisse levantando levemente una ceja-.

-¿Cómo?

-Si bueno..., nos hemos acostado un par de veces...,-dijo sin darse cuenta de su error-. Pero eso no significa nada...

-Espera un momento..., ¿un par de veces,-le cortó Draco-.

-¿Qué?

-Si..., has dicho..., un par de veces..., es decir..., que no es la primera vez que tú y ella...

-¡Eso es lo de menos!...,-dijo el moreno a la vez que el rubor de sus mejillas se avivaba-. Lo que importa es que no significó nada..., nada de nada...,-se dijo, más para si mismo que para Pansy y Draco-.

No tardaron mucho en bajar a desayunar...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Daphne!

-Ginny..., ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Me entretuve en la Sala Común..., ¿oye?..., ¿sabes si le pasa algo a Hermione?..., le hice un estúpido comentario, y poco más y me arranca un brazo de un mordisco...,-dijo la chica, ironizando-.

-¿Contigo también?..., ¿te acuerdas de lo de Zabinni,-dijo ahora en tono confidente, y bajando el tono de voz. Continuó al ver que Ginny afirmaba con la cabeza-. Pues Hermione lo sabe..., ¡y se alteró mucho cuando se enteró!..., y luego dijo que ni siquiera Parkinson estaba en la lista...

-¿Y cómo sabía ella eso?..., ¿y por qué se enfadó?..., un momento..., yo hoy la pille con cara de enamorada atontada..., ¿crees que tenga algo con Blaisse,-dijo la chica mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, y buscando con la mirada a Zabinni-.

-No lo se..., ¿qué te parece si jugamos a los detectives privados,-dijo Daphne a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro-.

-¿Y qué te parece si jugamos a no meter la nariz donde nadie nos manda,-dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas, y la sonrisa de la Gryffindor se deshizo tan pronto como se dice Merlín-.

-¡Pansy,-dijo una acalorada Daphne-.

-Yo para ti soy Parkinson, renacuaja...,-dijo intentando parecer mordaz-. Y ni se te ocurra jugar a los detectives privados..., o lamentarás haber nacido..., ¿entendido,-dijo usando un tono dulce para ésta última palabra. Al ver que ambas chicas afirmaban con la cabeza, sonrió "dulcemente" y se fue a su mesa, a desayunar-.

-No se a ti..., pero a mi esta chica me da cada día más miedo...,-dijo Ginny a una flasheada Daphne, que afirmaba con la cabeza-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Qué le decías a esas gryffindors,-dijo Draco señalando con la cabeza hacia Daphne y Ginny-.

-Bueno..., simplemente..., me reía un rato de ellas...

-¿Por qué,-dijo un asombrado Blaisse-. Son guapas...,-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, y les mandó un saludo con la mano. Pero el chico no tardó en bajar la mirada, directa hacia su cuenco de cereales, y no volvió a levantarla en todo el desayuno-.

-¿Y a este que le pasa,-preguntó una impresionada Pansy2, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a un Blaisse dicharachero y parlanchín-.

-Mira...,-le dijo Draco señalando con la cabeza la dirección donde momentos antes había estado mirando su amigo. Allí estaba "Hermione Granger", y miraba directamente a Blaisse Zabinni-.

Cuando Pansy2 vio esto, empezó a temerse lo peor..., ¿qué más le daba a Blaisse que Hermione le mirase? Que ella supiera, a él le encantaba que las chicas hicieran eso..., ¿verdad, ¿y acaso no decía que lo de "Hermione" no significó nada?...

Fue entonces cuando decidió que tenía que hablar con Hermione2, y cuanto antes, mejor...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 se entretuvo hablando con Parvati y Lavender sobre ropa, y moda..., así que cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había entretenido, salió corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando por fin llegó, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia, donde ella sabía, estaría Blaisse, (puesto que siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio).

Sus miradas chocaron, y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral..., y sintió como el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas al estar bajo la mirada del moreno..., que no tardó en bajarla rápidamente...

Para sorpresa de Hermione2, esto la entristeció enormemente..., sin tener ni idea de por qué..., y le siguió mirando un rato más, justo hasta que Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos..., (algo lascivos, todo hay que decirlo), preguntándole que tenían a primera hora...

-¿Qué,-dijo la chica sobresaltada, puesto que le había oído, pero no escuchado-.

-Que si sabes que tenemos a primera hora...,-volvió a repetir Harry por cuarta vez..., puesto que parecía que Hermione se había vuelto sorda de repente-.

-Ah..., pociones..., con Slytherin...,-dijo sonriendo involuntariamente-.

-¿Y por qué sonríes así?..., ¡es una tortura!...,-dijo Ron empezando a darse cabezazos contra la mesa-.

Hermione2 se carcajeó sonoramente ante el acto reflejo de Ron..., (darse de cabezazos), y varias cabezas se giraron hacia ella...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la mesa de Slytherin el desayuno continuó más silencioso de lo normal, (más que nada porque Blaisse no abría la boca más que para masticar con desgana su desayuno, y era él quien solía animar las comidas con sus chistes y sus historias).

Fue cuando una carcajada sonó en todo el Comedor cuando Blaisse levantó la cabeza, mecánicamente, y dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pansy2 miró hacia el mismo sitio que su amigo, y allí vio a Hermione2 riéndose a mandíbula abierta...

Volvió a mirar a Blaisse, que seguía mirando a Hermione2 con la boca abierta...,

-"¿Es qué acaso nunca ha visto reírse a nadie?",-se preguntó Pansy2, algo molesta-.

Blaisse debió de darse cuenta de que Pansy2 le miraba, puesto que dejó de mirar a Hermione2 para dirigirle una extraña sonrisa de triunfo a Pansy2.

La chica no tardó en pensar que aquel chico, o estaba loco, o estaba mal del riego..., y meneó la cabeza para, a continuación, seguir con su desayuno.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione2 ya había vuelto a ser "modosita y buena chica", y, aunque la profesora Mc Gonagall le envió una mirada de reproche, no le dio mucha importancia.

Se fijó en que Pansy2 ya estaba terminando su desayuno, pero, para su mala suerte, estaba de espaldas a ella, así que, aunque le hiciera alguna señal, no se enteraría..., la cuestión era..., ¿cómo podía llamar su atención?...

Entonces una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 seguía desayunando, y pensando en cuándo podría quedar con Hermione2 para hablar sobre..., como le iban las cosas dentro de su cuerpo...

Entonces sintió como el aleteo de algo, cerca de su oreja izquierda, (es decir, el lado en el que estaba sentado un niño de segundo curso)..., en un acto reflejo movió la mano para intentar espantar lo que ella creía era una mosca..., y su mano dio de pleno con un avioncito de papel.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero no supo saber con certeza de quien podía ser..., así que lo abrió disimuladamente bajo la mesa.

_Ven inmediatamente al baño de Myltre la Llorona._

_Fdo. Hermione Granger._

No necesitó leer más, y diciendo que se le había olvidado algo en su habitación, salió volando del Gran Comedor para hablar con Hermione2.

Pansy2 seguía corriendo cuando llegó al baño de Myltre la llorona, pero paró en la puerta para coger aire, puesto que el cuerpo de Pansy, aunque estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y a otras sustancias diferentes, no parecía muy acostumbrado al ejercicio.

-¿Y qué tal?..., hola ¿cómo estás? No, no, no, no, no. Hoy te ves realmente guapo..., nooooo..., mmmmm, me encanta tu pajarita..., no, no, nooooo..., a ver..., mmmmm, piensa Myltre, piensa..., ¡lo tengo!..., hola Peeves..., hoy hueles realmente mal..., ¿qué puedo oler?..., ¿huevos podridos?..., seguro que has vuelto a tirar bombas fétidas a Filch..., ¿me avisarás la próxima vez para ir contigo?¡Eso es..., perfecto!

A Pansy2 casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas..., y temiendo poder volver a oír alguna cosa más absurda de la boca de Myltre, entró haciendo mucho ruido en el baño.

-¿Quién está ahí?..., ohhh, eres tú..., ¿qué quieres ahora niña impertinente?

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?..., ¡muérete vieja bruja!

-Por si no lo habías notado..., ¡ya estoy muerta!...,-dijo echándose a llorar y atravesando una pared, con su consiguiente desaparición del baño-.

Hermione2 no tardó en llegar al baño, pero, a diferencia de Pansy2, entró con paso lento.

-¡Pansy,-dijo Pansy2 sobresaltada-. Por fin llegas..., ¿qué hacías?

-Nada..., ¡y ahora soy Hermione..., recuerda,-dijo levantando ambas cejas y poniendo gesto de sabelotodo-.

-Vale, vale...,-dijo una sulfurada Hermione2-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué le pasa a Draco?

-¿Cómo,-dijo Hermione2, impresionada-.

-Sí. El otro día se acercó a mi..., bueno..., a ti..., ¡ya me entiendes!..., y me miró..., me dijo que le gustaba mi colonia..., y se fue...

-¿Y qué hay de raro en eso?

-Pues que soy Hermione Granger..., ¡y Draco nunca se acercaría a Hermione Granger sin insultarla!

-¿Ni un simple sangresucia?

-No...

-¡Vaya!...-dijo ahora Pansy2, impresionada-. Pues no se por qué haría eso...

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro!..., y dime...,-dijo mirándola con profundidad, igual que hacia su madre siempre que iba a reñirla-.

-¿Qué,-dijo una despreocupada Hermione2, que parecía no notar nada-.

-¿Cómo que qué?..., ¿se puede saber por qué te has acostado con Blaisse?

-Porque me apetecía...,-dijo aún más despreocupada, si cabe-.

-¿Cómoooo?..., ¿pero es que has perdido el juicio?..., ¿desde cuándo Hermione Granger se acuesta con Blaisse Zabinni, dos veces,-dijo remarcando el dos-.

-¿Cómo sabes que han sido dos,-dice entrecerrando los ojos-. Bueno..., sí..., ¿y qué?..., algún caprichito podría darme..., ¡no me mires así,-dijo desviando la mirada de Pansy2-. Te pareces a mi madre cuando me riñe...

-Pues me alegro...

-Pues yo no...

-¿Y los deberes?..., todos perfectos..., ¿no?

-Era mi obligación, al fin y al cabo..., ¿no,-dijo resignada Hermione2-. Tu vida es muy aburrida Granger...,-dijo desdeñosamente-.

-Y la tuya demasiado entretenida...,-dijo Pansy2 ahora, entre dientes-.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo...,-dijo Pansy2 con desgana-.

-¿Y mis deberes?

-¿Qué les pasa,-dijo Parkinson2 como si la cosa no fuera con ella-.

-¿Cómo van,-dijo Hermione2 elevando ambas cejas-.

-Pues con la media que tu me dijiste que tenías...

-Bien..., bueno..., entonces..., ¿cuándo no volvemos a ver?

-¿Qué tal dentro de medio mes,-propuso Pansy2-.

-Me parece bien...

-¿Investigaste algo sobre Priscila?

-¡Pensé que lo harías tú,-dijo Hermione2 como si fuera lo más coherente del mundo-. Como rebuscar en libros viejos y polvorientos es una de tus aficiones favoritas...,-dijo la chica con malicia-.

-Serás...,-dijo Pansy2 poniéndose roja como un tomate, y con un tick nervioso en el ojo izquierdo-.

-¿Sabes?..., si te pones así estás realmente fea..., ¡no te pongas así!..., vale..., lo sientoooo,-dijo ahora muy resignada Hermione2-.

-¿En serio?

-Si..., fue una broma de mal gusto y no debí hacerla..., ¿contenta?

-Mucho...,-dijo Pansy2 con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios-.

-Entonces..., ¿dentro de medio mes aquí mismo?

-De acuerdo...,-dijo Pansy2 saliendo por la puerta con mucha prisa y sin siquiera despedirse de Hermione2-.

-Será mal educada..., ni un pobre adiós que me ha dicho...-dijo Hermione2 mirando el sitio por donde, momentos antes, había salido Pansy2-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Parkinson2 iba sin un rumbo fijo..., sabía que no quería ir a "su" Sala Común, (es decir, a la de Slytherin), puesto que allí vería a cierto rubio, y, tras mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que evitarle sería la mejor manera de olvidarse de él...

"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente",-iba la chica pensando, al tiempo que se dirigió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago, para relajarse un rato y despejar la mente...

Se sentó tras un árbol, y cerró los ojos para "oír a la naturaleza hablar", como ella solía decir...

Pero no fue eso exactamente lo que oyó...

-Blaisse..., por fin vienes...,-dijo una voz, que parecía nerviosa y agitada, y que reconoció inmediatamente-.

-Sí..., ¿se puede saber por qué no viniste tú a buscarme?

-Ha habido cambios de planes...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me han vuelto a escribir..., lo han..., adelantando...,-dijo la voz, que ahora parecía algo indecisa-.

-¿Adelantado el qué?

-Ya sabes..., la cita...

-Mierda...,-susurró ahora Blaisse con enfado mal enmascarado-. ¿Para cuándo?

-Dentro de una semana..., es nuestro fin..., ¿qué vamos a hacer Blaisse?

-No lo se Draco..., no tengo ni la más remota idea...

Pansy2 sólo pudo abrir los ojos como platos..., ya sólo quedaba una semana..., una semana y el futuro de Draco y el de Blaisse podría dar un giro irreversible..., y..., de paso..., el suyo también..., o al menos eso creía ella...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

REVIEWS!


	14. Descubrimientos

DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Hermione2 salió del baño de Myltre la llorona dispuesta a divertirse un rato..., pero se vio sorprendida cuando no se le ocurrió que podía hacer... Estaba segura de que, sí ella siguiera siendo Pansy Parkinson, no tardaría nada en encontrar algo entretenido para hacer. Por ejemplo, reírse de San Potter o de la pobretona.

¿Cómo iba a hacer eso ahora, si se suponía que eran sus amigos?

Dio una patada en el suelo, enfadada por su impotencia, ya que deseaba con toda su alma que aquella tortura acabara, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Encima Blaisse aparecía en su cabeza cada dos por tres...

Si ella fuera Pansy, podría salir con Blaisse sin ningún problema. Pero ahora era Hermione sabelotodo Granger, la sangresucia amiga de Potter... Impensable.

Así que continuó andando, sin mirar por donde iba.

Debido a todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, su subconsciente le llevó, directamente, a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Perfecto,-susurró-, simplemente perfecto. Seguro que si entrara ahí dentro no saldría con vida..., o me castigarían un mes entero.

Entonces pensó en la palabra "castigo", y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¡Había olvidado por completo las fotos de la fiesta!..., era cierto que no las necesitaría hasta dentro de un mes..., ¡pero no podía volver a olvidarse de ellas! Al fin y al cabo le costó mucho conseguirlas, (las dos veces, aunque la segunda fuera más placentera).

Y sin darse cuenta, otra vez, esa estúpida sonrisa de bobalicona apareció en su cara..., ¿el motivo?..., pensar en lo placentero que fue recuperar las fotos del poder de Blaisse.

-¿Qué haces aquí, sangresucia?

-¿Disculpa,-se giró dispuesta a hacerse tragar la varita a quien diablos la estuviera hablando así. Era Ashley-.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro.

-Estoy esperando a Jack Spick,-mintió descaradamente-. ¿No crees que es una ricura,-dijo con voz dulzona-.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?..., oh Dios mioooo, esto es ¡imposible!..., nooooooooooo,-dijo entrando corriendo como una loca a su Sala Común-.

Probablemente Hermione2 nunca lo admitiría en público, pero se había sentido genial diciéndole eso a Ashley. Además, la cara que había puesto, no tenía precio.

Y era obvio, que tampoco admitiría que se sintió mal cuando Ashley la llamó sangresucia. ¡No era su culpa!..., ella antes era una sangrelimpia..., está claro que ahora era una sangresucia..., ¡pero no lo eligió ella!

Entonces creyó empezar a comprender lo mal que debía sentirse la auténtica Granger cada vez que alguien la miraba con asco y repugnancia y escupía la palabra "sangresucia" como si fuera algo horrible.

¡Granger no había elegido ser una hija de muggles!..., ¡no era su culpa!..., y empezó a sentirse muy mal por haberla humillado públicamente durante todos aquellos años insultándola por algo de lo que ella no era culpable. Además, se había dado cuenta, al hablar con ella, de que no importaba lo más mínimo ser o no ser un sangrelimpia. Lo importante era ser una buena persona.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella vivía en un infierno, pero la auténtica Hermione debía estarlo pasando aún peor..., ¡estaba rodeada de gente que si supiera quien era en realidad, la miraría con asco y jamás le dirigiría la palabra, (salvo para insultarla, claro está). Eso si que debía ser horrible.

Puede que a la auténtica Pansy también la insultasen los amigos de Hermione si supiesen que era ella en verdad..., pero al menos tenían un motivo..., ella se lo había buscado insultándoles y haciéndoles la vida imposible durante cinco años.

Un gesto de melancolía y tristeza se acopló en el rostro de Hermione2. Había sido cruel con ellos sin ninguna necesidad... Y Pansy2 hablaba con ella como si no le importara..., ¿acaso la perdonaría tan fácilmente?..., ¿y por qué, de repente, le importaba tanto?

Se disponía a volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y giro sobre sus talones, pero sin siquiera dar un paso se chocó de pleno con alguien, y se cayó al suelo de bruces.

Hermione2 levantó la mirada, casi con cansancio, y con gesto de tristeza aún en su rostro. Era Blaisse.

-Hola...,-le dijo el chico, que también parecía abatido. A Hermione2 le hubiera encantado poder preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no podía. Ahora ya no era Pansy. Ahora era Hermione Granger-.

-Hola...,-contestó ella con tono bajo, aún sentada en el suelo-.

Ante su asombro, vio como Zabinni le tendía la mano, dispuesto a ayudarla a levantarse. Pensó que tal vez era alguna jugarreta suya..., pero desechó la idea cuando ciertas imágenes de la tarde anterior llegaron a su cabeza, y la aceptó gustosamente.

Y, ya sin ninguna sorpresa, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío tan conocido por su columna vertebral.

-Eres muy friolera..., ¿no,-le dijo el chico, a la vez que tiraba de ella hacia arriba-. Te pasas el día con escalofríos Granger.

-No siempre...,-dijo ella en un susurro que Blaisse no entendió.-

-¿Qué?

-No importa...,- otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas-.

Blaisse se quedó mirando a Hermione2 fijamente. Había algo en ella que le era muy familiar, algo diferente, algo atrayente que le volvía loco. Cuando estaba con ella, sus problemas parecían desvanecerse. Y creía que en ese momento estaba de problemas hasta el cuello.

-¿Te gustan los unicornios,-preguntó Zabinni, de repente-.

-¿Estás de broma,-dijo Hermione2 sin poder evitar que su tristeza se esfumara rápidamente-. ¡Me encantan!..., de pequeña yo quería...,-pero se cayó al darse cuenta de que esa historia Blaisse ya la conocía..., pero de boca de Pansy, no de la de Hermione-.

-¿Qué querías,-preguntó el chico con interés-.

-Quería..., ehhh...,-improvisó rápidamente-, quería mucho a mi peluche..., se llama cuerno y era un unicornio de peluche..., ¡imagínate la ilusión que me hizo enterarme que los había de verdad!

Blaisse río ante tal declaración, pues ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que Hermione no sabía que existían los unicornios hasta hacía cinco años.

Hermione2 respiró tranquila cuando vio que Zabinni se lo había tragado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntabas,-dijo ella, sobresaltando a Blaisse-.

-Por..., curiosidad-, mintió el chico-. A mi también me gustan...,-declaró al fin-.

Eso era algo que Hermione2 ya sabía..., pero simuló sorpresa ante tal declaración.

-Si bueno..., desde luego son mejores que los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid..., ¿no crees?

La risa de Blaisse volvió a inundar los oídos de Hermione2.

-Desde luego..., pero yo creía que esos bichos te encantaban..., ya sabes..., a ti, a Potter y a Weasley...,-aclaró-.

-¿Por qué dices eso,-preguntó Hermione2, extrañada, y, al tiempo sorprendida, puesto que llevaba un rato hablando con Blaisse y habían hecho algo más que acostarse juntos o insultarse-.

-Porque siempre salíais uno de vosotros como voluntario cuando el gigante pedía uno...,-dijo el chico, sonrojándose levemente y rascándose la cabeza-.

-Ya bueno..., él es nuestro amigo..., y sabíamos que, si no salía nadie, se decepcionaría...,-Hermione2 creía conocer ya muy bien la forma de pensar de los Gryffindor, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera le hizo falta inventarse eso. Le salió del corazón-.

-Gryffindors teníais que ser...,-dijo Blaisse con un tono de que Hermione2 conocía muy bien, y que jamás creyó poder oír yendo dirigido hacia Granger: un tono bromista-.

Hermione2 río levemente.

De repente se abrió la piedra de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y alguien salió de allí. Era Ashley, nuevamente.

-Me parece, Granger...,-dijo con maldad la chica-, que Jack Spick no podrá verte hoy..., está enfermo...,-dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios-.

-No se por qué no me sorprende...,-dijo la chica, divertida-. ¿Sabes una cosa, Ashley?..., creo que te llevarías muy bien con Glenda..., ya sabes..., esa Slytherin cabezahueca que también tiene muy mal perder..., (ver capítulo 3).

-¡Muérete Granger!

-¿Y hacerte un favor?..., eso es algo que no aparece en mi código de conducta Ashley..., ¡lo siento!...

La rubia se fue hecha un basilisco por un pasillo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa, más típica de Pansy Parkinson que de Hermione Granger se formó en su rostro.

-Bien...,-sonó la voz de Blaisse de fondo...-. Iba a preguntarte por qué habías quedado con Jack Spick..., pero hay otra cosa que me urge más..., ¿por qué dices que Ashley tiene tan mal perder como Glenda?..., ¿qué es lo que sabes Granger,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola como si quisiera encontrar algún signo de mentira en su rostro-.

Hermione2 maldijo internamente. Se había olvidado por completo de que Blaisse estaba allí. Y para su desgracia, no era nada tonto...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 aún estaba con los ojos como platos cuando oyó decir a Zabinni que se iba a hacer unas cosas.

El moreno desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

En cambio, Malfoy se quedó allí, quieto. Pansy2 podía oír su respiración, agitada y entrecortada.

No llegaba a imaginar que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del muchacho, pero deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, poder saberlo.

De repente, Draco, pensando que estaba solo, comenzó a hablar en voz alta:

-¿Por qué lo habrá adelantado?..., joder, esto no tiene ningún sentido..., ¿acaso hay alguna urgencia?..., ¿tendrán ya alguna Misión preparada para nosotros?..., tampoco es justo...,-continuó tras un corto silencio-, aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer... Todo mi futuro depende de esta reunión..., pero el problema, es que, ni siquiera se si se refiere a la Marca o alguna otra cosa..., ¿qué más podría ser tan crucial, tan importante,-dijo el rubio, pareciendo meditar-.

Pansy2 intentó escabullirse sin hacer ruido, pero falló estrepitosamente, porque pisó una rama seca de árbol.

-¿Quién está ahí,-dijo ahora el rubio, con voz de desconfianza-.

-Tranquilo...,-dijo la chica, sin muchas ganas de salir-. Soy yo...

-¿Y qué hacías ahí?

-¿Yo?

-No..., Potter..., ¡pues claro que tú!...,-dijo el chico, perdiendo los nervios-.

-Ya...,-rió nerviosamente-. Es que..., he salido a dar un paseo, porque necesitaba pensar,-mintió con descaro-.

-¿Tú también?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estoy hecho un lío Pan...,-dijo el chico, derrumbándose ante su "amiga"-. No se que es lo que puede querer mi padre..., pero lo supongo..., y no se que hacer..., ¿qué puedo hacer?

A Pansy2 le hubiera encantando decir, "dile que no lo harás", pero no podía hacer eso.

-No lo se Draco..., simplemente..., mira en tu interior y pregúntate a ti mismo si serías capaz de tomar la Marca, y todas las consecuencias que acarrearían..., y después..., decide...

-Vaya Pansy...,-dijo el chico, impresionado-. Últimamente te veo diferente..., más..., reflexiva, más racional...,-le dijo , a la vez que sonrío con dulzura-. Creo que tienes razón..., sólo debo..., preguntármelo a mi mismo...

-Draco...,-dijo Pansy2 sin poder evitarlo-.

-¿Sí?

-Si no la tomas..., ¿tu padre no te dirá nada?

-¿Qué,-dijo el chico, pareciendo impactado-. Sabes perfectamente que no, Pan. Él es mi padre, y yo su único hijo. Puede que no de saltos de alegría, pero aceptará mi decisión... Caray...,-rió entre dientes-.

-¿Qué,-preguntó ahora la morena, intrigada-.

-Nada..., es sólo que esa es la típica historia que tienen todas las chicas de Hogwarts montada en la cabeza sobre mí..., ¿sabes,-dijo volviendo a reír entre dientes-. Draco Malfoy, un pobre chico maltratado por su padre y con un único destino..., está claro que todas piensan que si no sigo los pasos de mi padre, él me matará..., que cosa más ridícula...

Pansy2 afirmó con la cabeza, y rió levemente. Ella pensaba que esa era la historia de Draco Malfoy. Pero eso era algo, que jamás revelaría.

-Me hace gracia que me preguntes si mi padre no me dirá nada..., me conoces desde que nacimos y realmente parece que no sea así..., es gracioso...

Pansy2 sonrió forzadamente. A ella no le parecería gracioso, si no sospechoso.

-Por cierto Pansy..., ¿te ha escrito ya tu madre?

-No..., ¿acaso debería escribirme,-dijo ella, confusa-.

-Olvídalo...,-dijo el rubio, dejando de sonreír dirigiéndose hacia el Castillo, con un andar abatido-.

-¿No tendré que elegir yo nada sobre..., Marcas..., verdad,-dijo Pansy2 para sí misma, al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia Hogwarts. Necesitaba chocolate y lo necesitaba ya mismo..., ¡al carajo Pansy Parkinson y su dieta estricta!..., si había algo que le relajaba eran el chocolate, o el sexo, y como estaba segura de que NO podía permitirse lo segundo, optó por lo primero-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Y bien,-dijo Blaisse, que empezaba a impacientarse-. ¿De qué conoces tú a Glenda y por qué dices que se parece a Ashley en el mal..., perder,-dijo recordando al ex-novio de Pansy, el cual también calló enfermo justo antes del baile de cuarto curso. Ahora, en su cabeza, el puzzle que se había formado empezaba a coger mucha consistencia..., y esta vez, no aceptaría ninguna evasiva estúpida por parte de Hermione Granger-.

-Yo...,-dijo Hermione2 sin saber que decir-. Yo...,-su mente estaba en blanco-.

Entonces Blaisse se fue acercando hacia ella, al tiempo que Hermione2 avanzaba, sin ver por donde iba, hacia atrás. Y siguió avanzando, hasta que su espalda chocó con la fría pared de piedra.

Blaisse seguía caminando, y se acercó hasta ella. Y la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien,-le dijo él en un susurro en su oído-. ¿No vas a decirme que está pasando aquí, Hermione,-dijo remarcando enormemente la última palabra-.

-Yo...,-volvió a balbucear la castaña, y su boca se abría y se cerraba, pero no se le ocurría nada convincente que decir, así que cerró la boca-.

Entonces Blaisse hizo algo raro. Se agachó levemente hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la chica, e inhalo aire sonoramente.

-Mmmmm, interesante...,-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios-. Yo ya lo sabía Hermione..., lo supe desde que te oí riendo en el Gran Comedor..., conozco a muy pocas chicas que se rían con tanta... potencia...,-dijo Zabinni ensanchando su sonrisa-.

Flash Back 

_**Fue cuando una carcajada sonó en todo el Comedor cuando Blaisse levantó la cabeza, mecánicamente, y dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.**_

_**Pansy2 miró hacia el mismo sitio que su amigo, y allí vio a Hermione2 riéndose a mandíbula abierta...**_

_**Volvió a mirar a Blaisse, que seguía mirando a Hermione2 con la boca abierta..., **_

_**-"¿Es qué acaso nunca ha visto reírse a nadie?",-se preguntó Pansy2, algo molesta-.**_

_**Blaisse debió de darse cuenta de que Pansy2 le miraba, puesto que dejó de mirar a Hermione2 para dirigirle una extraña sonrisa de triunfo a Pansy2.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y continuo hablando:

-Conozco a muy pocas chicas que sepan que me vuelve loco que me muerdan el cuello; que arañen con tanto..., salvajismo...,-dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente-; que..., podría seguir así todo un día y aún no habría acabado..., aunque supongo que coges la esencia... Pero, lo más importante, es que sólo conozco a una chica que huela igual que tú..., y ella, ya no huele así..., Pansy...-le dijo en un susurro-.

-Yo...

-Vaya..., tendrás que explicarme si va incluido en el paquete lo de volverte monosilábica cuando te conviertes en una Gryffindor...,-le dijo, a la vez que poseyó sus labios con pasión y desenfreno-.

Y Hermione2 sólo se dejó hacer.

FIN DEL CAPI!

REVIEWS!


	15. Encuentros en las mazmorras

ENCUENTROS EN LAS MAZMORRAS

Hermione2 aún seguía besándose con Blaisse, cuando escuchó un ruido de pasos que retumbaba por todo el pasillo.

El Slytherin ni siquiera se dignó en mirar quien eran, hasta que oyó el ruido de unos libros que caían estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Her...mione,-consiguió decir por fin Ron, el cual tenía los ojos como platos-. ¿Qué est...ás hac...?

Hermione2 no se lo pensó ni dos segundos. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Blaisse lejos de si misma, y luego le abofeteó.

La bofetada que le dio resonó en todo el pasillo, y el Slytherin se quedó completamente asombrado...

-¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme sin mi permiso Zabinni, ¿es qué acaso has perdido el juicio?

-¿Qué él te ha que sin tu permiso,-dijo Ron, aún más impactado incluso que antes, y para que negarlo..., se podía sentir la tensión del momento. El Slytherin miraba al pelirrojo con extremado odio, (ya que le había interrumpido), y el Gryffindor miraba al moreno casi con más odio, (¿cómo se había atrevido a Zabinni besar a su mejor amiga sin el consentimiento de ésta última?).

-¡Ron! Pichurri...se oyó gritar a una chica que, por la velocidad de los pasos y la respiración entrecortada, todos los allí presentes supusieron que venía corriendo-. ¡Te llevo esperando mucho tiempo!..., ¿cuándo pensabas venir con mis libros para...,-pero no pudo acabar la frase-.

-¡Tú!...,-dijo Hermione2 sin creer lo que veía, y señaló a Ron con un tembloroso dedo..., ¿tú eres su..., pichurri,-dijo intentando aguantarse la risa-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2, después de haberse dado un gran atracón de chocolate (que un asustado Dobby le había dado después de temblar e intentar golpearse la cabeza con una bandeja, al tiempo que gritaba como un enajenado mental cosas sin sentido), salió mucho más tranquila de allí.

Pensó que podía ir a su Sala Común, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se arrepintió, y se dio la vuelta. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volver atrás en el tiempo, para así evitar que la tal "Priscila" o como diablos se llamara aquella cosa, llegara y le jodiera la vida tan rápidamente.

Aún así, se arrepintió nuevamente, cuando oyó una sonora carcajada..., una ENORME carcajada que provenía de aquel pasillo, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió disparada corriendo hacia allí.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-Bueno, déjalo ya..., ¿no? No hace falta que..., ¡para, ¡cállate o te juro que...!

-Disculpa Weasley...,-dijo Zabinni poniéndose serio tras un par de minutos de carcajadas. El chico se puso recto, y se limpió las lágrimas provocadas por el ataque de risa-.  
-¿En serio,-dijo Ron, incrédulo al ver al Slytherin pidiéndole perdón tan abiertamente-.

-Si en serio, Pichurri..., yo no preten..., jajajajajajajajajajajaja,-y tuvo otro ataque de risa-.

-Oye graciosillo, basta ya, ¿no,-dijo una enfadada Ravenclaw, dispuesta a utilizar su varita si fuera necesario. Extrañamente, (o tal vez no tanto), lo único que consiguió fue que Blaisse riera aún más potentemente. Hermione..., ¿te pasa algo?

Lo único que consiguió Hermione2 fue negar con la cabeza, ya que tenía las manos sobre su rostro, como si estuviera llorando o algo así.

-¿En serio?..., por qué...

Ahora, lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta fue una enérgica afirmación con su cabeza.

Justo en aquellos momentos, volvieron a escuchar pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Draco aún no sabía que podía hacer..., tenía varias cosas en la cabeza que le atormentaban enormemente...

La más importante era, lógicamente, si debía o no aceptar la marca. No obstante, para su frustración, cada vez que intentaba concentrarse, había algo que le sacaba bruscamente de sus pensamientos...

En aquellas condiciones era imposible concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba, en lo más importante para él en aquellos momentos.

Cerró los ojos intentado concentrarse..., y los abrió rápidamente. Ya sabía cual era su problema: SUS PRIORIDADES en aquellos momentos, estaban..., ¿cómo definirlo, en un orden que jamás creyó posible.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 llegó corriendo al lugar del que, aunque habían parado durante un par de minutos, volvía a oírse nuevamente las risotadas.

Cuando llegó vio una escena bastante extraña.

Ron Weasley estaba con la cara de un color rojo tan vivo como su cabello. A su lado estaba Luna, a medio camino entre apuntar a Blaisse con la varita, y mirar preocupadamente hacia Hermione2, que seguía con la cara tapada, sus hombros empezaban ahora a moverse sin control, como si estuviera llorando.

Entonces se le pasó una fugaz idea por la cabeza, y le preocupó seriamente que aquel Slytherin cabeza hueca hubiera hecho algo que no debiera...

La acción inmediata de Pansy2 fue muy sencilla, y sonora:

-¡¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí,-preguntó subiendo excesivamente el tono de su voz-.

-Ah eres tú...,-dijo Ron mirando con desdén a Pansy2-. ¿Sabes, deberías aprender a controlar a tu amiguito Zabinni...

-Blaisse, tarugo..., ¿se puede saber que le has hecho a Granger,-le preguntó Pansy2 en un susurro al Slytherin, mientras se acercaba a su lado, de espaldas a Luna y a su "Pichurri"-.

-A Granger nada..., para eso antes tendría que encontrarla, ¿no crees,-dijo alzando una ceja, y mirándola con intriga-.

-¿A qué te...?

Pero Parkinson2 no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque en aquel momento, Hermione2, tras un largo rato de mover los hombros mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos, había llegado a su límite: ya no aguantaba más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, no muy lejos de aquel pasillo, Draco Malfoy se encaminaba con paso rápido, decidido y furioso hacia su Sala Común.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero el problema era que no estaba muy seguro de en qué consistía... Sólo una cosa tenía clara..., la cosa que no le dejaba pensar porque aparecía en su mente cada vez que intentaba pensar sobre cosas decisivas para su futuro.

Si el rubio no hubiera estado tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, se habría dado cuenta de que, a sólo unos metros de donde estaba él en aquellos precisos instantes, justo al girar la esquina, un chaparrón de risotadas volvía a inundar el pasillo de las mazmorras que estaba frente a su Sala Común.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 ya no podía más..., aquello era absurdo, y, aunque sabía que si no conseguía soportarlo, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, ya se inventaría algo para después, puesto que no aguanta más...

Todos los allí presentes miraban ahora con atención a Granger2, puesto que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar o algo así, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la chica soltó todo el aire en una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Aquella reacción, como ya había supuesto que ocurriría, tuvo consecuencias un tanto extrañas.

Pansy2 la miraba ahora, sin comprender nada..., ¿por qué se estaba riendo?

A su vez, Blaisse Zabinni también la miraba, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado, pensando que esa era, sin lugar a dudas, Pansy Parkinson..., pero no tardó en abrir los ojos como platos...

Sí, esa era Pansy Parkinson, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Entonces se quedó mirando a la Pansy Parkinson que estaba justo frente a él, la chica que llevaba el uniforme de Pansy y su cara y su cuerpo. ¿Quién era esa, ¿acaso era también Pansy, ¿y dónde estaba entonces la auténtica Hermione Granger?

Mientras Ron Weasley miraba a Hermione2 sin comprender de que podía estar riéndose, y Luna miraba justo detrás de Blaisse: la Ravenclaw estaba tan pálida como una pared de cal.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí,-dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de Zabinni-. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicármelo?

Entonces todas las miradas dejaron de prestar atención a Hermione2, que, en cuanto escuchó la voz del chico, la reconoció inmediatamente. Ahora TODOS miraban en la misma dirección que Luna, a la misma persona.

-Dra..., quiero decir Malfoy...,-dijo Hermione2 intentando disimular-. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Yo creo que esa pregunta me corresponde hacerla a mi Granger...,-dijo el chico con un gesto de desagrado en su cara-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo tú y tu novio y..., Lunática,-dijo el chico cambiando ahora el gesto de desagrado por el de sorpresa-. Vale..., ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros tres,-dijo señalando a los dos Gryffindor y a la Ravenclaw-, aquí con ellos?

-Pues..., esto...,-dijo Luna-. Un momento..., eso es una buena pregunta Ronald..., ¿qué estabas haciendo tú con Hermione y Zabinni?

-¿Cómo,-dijo Draco, aún más impresionado si cabe-. Un momento, ¿y qué pasa contigo y con Pansy, ¿es qué no estabais ya aquí?

-Vamos Luna..., no te pongas paranoica, ¿quieres? Cuando yo llegué estaban sólo ellos dos...,-dijo ahora señalando a Hermione2 y a Blaisse-.

-¿Y tú cuando llegaste,-dijo el rubio preguntando entonces a Pansy-.

-Pues un poco antes que tú...,-dijo mirando interrogativamente a Hermione2-. Y al parecer un poco después de Luna...

-¿Y qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos aquí solos,-se le ocurrió preguntar de repente a Luna-.

-¿Quién, nosotros,-dijo Hermione2 poniendo cara de desagrado, y como si eso fuera completamente imposible-.

-Yo lo puedo...,-pero Ron cerró la boca tan pronto como vio que Blaisse negaba con la cabeza y decía algo moviendo los labios, pero sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios-.

-¿Qué puedes pi...,-pero Luna no pudo acabar la frase-.

-¡Nada!..., nada de nada..., ¡y ahora yo me voy!...,-dijo el Weasley al tiempo que miraba con miedo hacia Blaisse...-. ¡Adiós!...,-dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo del lugar, dejando los libros de Luna en el suelo-.

Si toda la gente que estaba allí no hubiera estado tan ocupada mirando hacia el pasillo por el que el pelirrojo se había ido tan repentinamente, se habría podido dar cuenta de la sonrisa de triunfo de cierto Slytherin moreno-.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa,-preguntó ahora Malfoy, pensando que el pobretón se había vuelto aún más rarito y loco que nunca-.

-¿Qué quieres que le pase, ¿es un Gryffindor, ¿acaso necesitas más explicaciones,-dijo Blaisse sonriendo malévolamente-.

-¡Tú cállate majadero!...,-dijo Luna saliendo al trote tras su Pichurri, pero sin decir nada más-.

-¿Querías algo, encanto,-le dijo ahora Draco a Hermione2 en un tono demasiado amable para el gusto de todos los que quedaban allí-.

-¿Quién..., yo,-dijo la chica, impactada por las palabras del Slytherin, y mirando hacia los lados-.

-Claro, tú..., ¿quién va a ser si no?

-¿No se a que te re...?

-Me refiero,-le cortó el chico de forma tajante y volviendo a usar su tono de voz petulante-, a que todos tus amiguitos locos y pobretones se han ido..., y me estaba preguntando..., ¿por qué tú sigues aquí?

Fue entonces cuando Hermione2 se dio cuenta de que oír ese tono de voz utilizado contra otras personas era divertido. Pero cuando se lo decían a uno mismo, más bien era humillante...

Blaisse se quedó con la boca abierta..., ¡ella no era Granger!..., ¡era Pansy!..., y sólo él lo sabía, bueno, y ella, como es lógico, también. Y supo que su amigo había metido la pata cuando vio el gesto de enfado en la cara de Hermione2.

-¡Escúchame bien estúpido niño consentido!..., ni se te ocurra volver a utilizar ese jodido tono de voz conmigo o te juro que lamentarás haber nacido.

-¿Con quién diablos crees que estás hablando, asquerosa sangre su...?

Pero Draco Malfoy no pudo terminar la frase, porque Hermione2 le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, una sonora bofetada que retumbó en todo el pasillo, y que dejó impresionados a TODOS los que quedaban allí.

Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla inmediatamente..., ¿estaba soñando o Hermione sabelotodo Granger le acababa de cruzar la cara?

Pansy2 no podía creer lo que Hermione2 acababa de hacer..., ¿había pegado a Draco, al que era uno de sus mejores amigos cuando ella era Pansy, porque había insultado a Hermione, es decir, a ella?

No entendía nada..., estaba confusa. ¿Le había pegado porque estaba metida completamente en su papel de ser Hermione, o es que acaso le había molestado aquel insulto?

Y sintió como su corazón se partió cuando se dio realmente cuenta de lo que había causado todo... Malfoy lo había dicho otra vez..., la había llamado "asquerosa sangre sucia"..., o al menos lo habría hecho, si Hermione2 no le hubiera impedido acabar la frase.

Sintió que quería morirse, puesto que creía saber lo que eso significaba. ¿Acaso Draco había elegido ACEPTAR LA MARCA, ¿ya lo había decidido?

Por su parte Blaisse miraba a Hermione2, (que él sabía que era Pansy, la auténtica Pansy Parkinson). ¿Si era así, por qué se había enfadado tanto?

Zabinni estaba seguro de que JAMÁS había visto a su amiga tan enfadada...

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

-Eres un completo inmaduro Draco Malfoy...,-dijo Hermione2, con lágrimas de furia en sus ojos. Acto seguido, tras una última mirada de compasión hacia Parkinson2, salió corriendo del lugar-.

Y Pansy2 estaba totalmente segura de escuchar un "lo siento" clarísimo saliendo de la boca de Hermione2 en un susurro cuando echó a correr del lugar y pasó junto a su lado.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, hasta que Malfoy rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué soy un..., inmaduro,-dijo Draco con la mano aún sobre su mejilla-. ¿No creéis que tenga razón..., verdad,-dijo mirando a Pansy2 y a Blaisse-. ¿Verdad,-volvió a insistir al ver que ninguno de los dos le contestaba-.

Pansy2 ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía el Slytherin, ahora sólo había tres palabras que habían salido de la boca de aquel chico y que le retumbaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, sin parar.

Mientras, Blaisse miraba a Pansy2, sin prestar atención a su amigo. Estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar a su "amiga". ¿Por qué tenía su amiga aquel gesto de sufrimiento en la cara, ¿era ella realmente Pansy Parkinson, ¿si era ella, dónde estaba Hermione Granger?

-¿Hola?..., ¿os importaría escucharme?...,-dijo el rubio, empezando a enfadarse, puesto que sus amigos siempre le prestaban atención, y parecía que ahora él fuera invisible-.

-¿Qué,-dijo Pansy2 saliendo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Decías algo Mal..., Draco,-se obligó a decir a si misma. Se suponía que ella era Pansy Parkinson. Debía seguir actuando-.

-Sí..., decía que..., bueno..., ¿tú no crees que yo sea un inmaduro?..., ¿verdad Pansy,-dijo el chico con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios-. Y tú tampoco, ¿a qué no Blaisse?

-No..., que va..., al fin y al cabo, tú eres Draco Malfoy, ¿no,-dijo Pansy2 sin pensar lo que decía-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya me entiendes..., tú eres Draco Malfoy. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, y nadie es mejor que tú, en todo caso..., inferiores a ti, ¿no es así,-dijo Parkinson2 con furia contenida-.

-¿De qué estás habl...?

-Déjala en paz Draco, Pansy no se encuentra bien, ¿verdad que no, no sabe lo que dice..., creo que tiene fiebre...,-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia Pansy2 y besaba con dulzura su frente-. Sí..., desde luego..., ven conmigo Pansy, no te va a pasar nada, yo cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometo...,-dijo el moreno rodeándola con sus brazos-.

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la piedra que hacía de guardián de su Sala Común, dijo la contraseña, y desapareció tras el muro con Pansy2 entre sus brazos.

Estaba seguro de que aquella no era Pansy, y ahora todas las piezas empezaban a encajar. La auténtica Hermione no había desaparecido, y, si todo era como él pensaba, ni siquiera se habría ido lejos de Hogwarts.

Si todas las conjeturas que el chico había hecho eran correctas, entonces Hermione Granger estaba precisamente entre sus brazos. Y si eso era así, tal como le había prometido hacía unos instantes, no permitiría que nada le ocurriera.

FIN DEL CAPI!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	16. Secretos compartidos

SECRETOS COMPARTIDOS

Hermione2 estaba el baño de Myltre la llorona, y aún no podía creer lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes. Pero aún creía menos lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer. Fue incapaz de reprimir el vómito de palabras, y tampoco le costó mucho darle aquella bofetada al que, en tiempos, fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Nunca, JAMÁS, en el pasado en que ella era Pansy, se le habría ocurrido pensar que Draco Malfoy era un inmaduro simplemente por el haber dicho lo que dijo.

Pero en aquellos momentos aún sentía la furia y la adrenalina, corriendo a borbotones por su venas.

Jamás olvidaría la cara de dolor y sufrimiento que había puesto la auténtica Hermione, (es decir, Pansy2), cuando oyó al cretino de Draco diciendo todo aquello.

Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño. Y eso era algo que hacía que aún estuviera más enfadada con el rubio.

Tras meditar unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo enfadada con él, si no también consigo misma, puesto que sabía que, si eso hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, se habría reído a mandíbula abierta. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel?

Estaba enfadada con Draco, sí, pero también consigo misma.

Hermione no tenía culpa alguna de haber nacido en aquella familia. ¿Por qué tendría nadie que ir a restregárselo por la cara, a humillarla públicamente, a insultarla con asco y superioridad?

Eso no era justo, y creyó darse cuenta de ello en aquel justo instante, mucho más que en cualquier otro.

-Más vale tarde que nunca. O eso espero...,-se dijo a si misma en un susurro-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, aún paralizado junto a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy seguía mirando el sitio por el que, hacía ya varios minutos, habían desaparecido sus dos mejores amigos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar allí? Primero la perturbada de Hermione Granger le había cruzado la cara, y le había llamado inmaduro.

Después su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, parecía que se había vuelto completamente loca, trastornada, y él no sabía por qué.

Pero lo que más le extrañó, (si eso era posible), había sido la reacción de Blaisse Zabinni. Parecía que el moreno se había dado cuenta de algo que a él mismo se le había escapado. Nunca creyó que eso fuera posible.

Pero lo que más le molestó, (más incluso que la cachetada), fue la reacción de Pansy. ¿Qué le había pasado¿acaso de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto amiga de Granger?

Eso no era posible. Ella jamás se habría hecho amiga de una persona tan cercana a Potter. ¿Qué podía ser entonces¿O es que acaso la reacción de Pansy no tenía nada que ver con Granger?

Pero a Draco le parecía haber oído ira, furia y odio contenido en cada palabra de su amiga. "Al fin y al cabo tú eres Draco Malfoy¿no? Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, y nadie es mejor que tú, en todo caso..., inferiores a ti¿no es así?".

No creía que fuera su imaginación. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Su cabeza era un auténtico caos.

-O tal vez...,-se dijo el rubio para si mismo-, tal vez Blaisse tenga razón. Seguramente deliraba por la fiebre. Sí, eso es,-se dijo en voz alta-.

Acto seguido se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que se había ido Granger hacía varios minutos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vamos Pansy. No te pongas así,-le decía Blaisse a la morena, mientras la ayudaba a entrar en su habitación-. En serio. Te pones como si todo eso te lo hubiera dicho a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres,-dijo Pansy2, saliendo de repente de ese mar de confusión en el que estaba metida hasta el cuello-.

-Quiero decir que..., tal vez, tú y... Basta, soy pésimo subiéndome por las ramas. Demasiado impaciente. Así que iré directo al grano.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que consiguió captar toda la atención de Pansy2, lo soltó lo más escuetamente posible que se le ocurrió.

-Lo se,-le dijo Blaisse mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí-.

-¿Qué es lo qué..., qué es lo que sabes,-logró decir Pansy2 tras desear con toda su alma que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo del cambio temporal de cuerpo con Parkinson-.

-Todo.

Y cuando Pansy2 creyó que ya no podría estar más baja de moral, más deprimida, aquella única palabra la hundió completamente en la desesperación.

Estaba perdida. Blaisse hablaría con Draco, se lo contaría todo, y ella sólo deseaba morir en aquel mismo instante.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No muy lejos de la biblioteca, Ron había conseguido evitar a Luna. Él sabía lo que Blaisse estaba a punto de decir, y nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto mientras él pudiera evitarlo, permitiría que nadie más compartiera aquella información con el mundo. ¡Eso sería horrible para el pelirrojo!

Aún lo recordaba perfectamente, y todo era culpa de la tarada de Daphne Greengrass. Como la odió en aquellos instantes. Creyó que nunca había odiado tanto a nadie, justo hasta el momento en que Zabinni se cruzó en su camino y se mofó de él cruelmente. Y sabía que, en cuanto pudiera, utilizaría aquella información contra él.

Era cierto que aún no lo había hecho, pero seguramente tendría sus motivos. ¡No podía permitirlo! Al menos ahora tenía un as en la manga, es decir, su relación con Hermione.

Sabía perfectamente que ese no era su estilo, pero también sabía que el moreno no quería que él lo contara. Lo supo en el momento en que movió los labios sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta, aunque realmente no hizo falta. Comprendió lo que quería decir perfectamente.

Aún podía recordar su sonrisa de triunfo, y la cara de psicópata que había puesto a la espera de su reacción: Daphne.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Flash Back 

Casi a principios de curso, Ron Weasley había recibido lo que se podría definir como "carta de amor" de Daphne Greengrass, pero firmando con el nombre de Daphne Moore. En la carta la mejor amiga de su hermana le citaba para aquella noche en la torre de astronomía.

No estaba muy seguro de si debía ir o no, así que le consultó a Harry.

Tras escuchar una gran, mejor dicho, gigantesca lista de cosas sobre por qué debería ir o no, de boca de su mejor amigo, lo único que consiguió, fue que sus ideas se removieran aún más en su cabeza. Ningún avance, más bien un retroceso.

Finalmente decidió ir, puesto que pensó que no perdería nada si iba, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido imaginar lo equivocado estaba.

En cuanto el pelirrojo puso el primer pie en la Torre de Astronomía decidió no haber ido allí, jamás.

Vio a Daphne Moore, a la que se suponía que sería SU chica, en brazos de otro. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Lo peor no fue eso, si no que, cuando el chico iba a salir con su orgullo herido a toda leche del lugar, se tropezó con su túnica, con la consecuencia inmediata de que, lo único que tocaron sus labios aquella noche en aquella Torre, fue la dura, fría y húmeda piedra del suelo.

Así que lo que se suponía que sería una salida silenciosa, se convirtió en una risa contenida por parte del chico y en un "¿Tommy, eres tú¿estás bien?" de Daphne, que lo único que consiguió fue que su orgullo se hundiera aún más si es que eso fuera posible.

Así que Ron salió a toda pastilla sin contestar a la pregunta de Daphne, puesto que él no era Tommy, y jamás llegó a descubrir quien era aquel tipo, (ni tampoco Tommy, por cierto).

La sangre le hirvió en las venas cuando Daphne Greengrass le dijo al día siguiente:

-Hola Ron. ¿Te llegó la carta de Moore,-y tras una risa malévola y fría añadió-, supongo que te lo pensarás mejor la próxima vez antes de volver a darme calabazas¿eh pelirrojo,-y tras otra risa enorme se fue del lugar-.

Entonces Ron se quedó en aquel pasillo, congelado, y odiando profundamente a aquella chica. Y mientras el Weasley seguía en la misma posición que hacía dos minutos, vio a Zabinni acercándose a él, y le dijo lo peor que le podía haber dicho en aquel momento:

-Cierra la boca, que te entrarán moscas, Tommy,-y rió como un enajenado mental-. Por cierto¿no crees que deberías elegir otro sitio para ir a darte besos con las piedras del suelo?

-¿Cómo..., quién te ha...?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito... ¡Adiós Tommy,-le dijo el moreno mientras se alejaba del pasillo-.

Fin del Flash Back 

Ron había intentado por todos los medios descubrir cómo diablos se había enterado de aquello Zabinni. No consiguió ninguna prueba, ninguna pista¡nada, así que, finalmente, acabó dándose por vencido.

Y ahora estaba entrando a la carrera a la biblioteca. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era ocupar su cabeza para no pensar en nada más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo,-preguntó Pansy2 uniendo todo el valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo-.

-Pues se lo de Pansy y lo tuyo, Hermione. Lo de vuestros cuerpos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Blaisse, acaso perdiste completamente la cabeza o que?

-Vamos Hermione. No hace falta que finjas. Lo se, lo he descubierto, y ahora nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Pues respecto a ti y a Pansy.

-¿Eres consciente de que si alguien te oye hablando así va a creer que estás chalado?

-Probablemente lo piense, si. Bueno, pues entonces diré, que se lo de Hermione y lo tuyo, Pansy.

Pansy2 se dio por vencida, y se dispuso a contarle la larga historia a Blaisse Zabinni.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Draco Malfoy caminaba sin saber hacia donde iba, con un montón de ideas revoloteando en su cabeza.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó delante de aquella puerta. No tenía ninguna intención de darse un baño en aquel momento, y, además, tenía todas las cosas de aseo en su Sala Común. No le apetecía nada tener que ir hasta la otra punta del Colegio, así que giro sobre sus talones y se fue en dirección contraria.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Zabinni escuchó toda la historia sin abrir la boca, (cosa muy extraña en él).

-Y eso es todo,-terminó por fin Pansy2-.

-¿Así que has estado prácticamente tres meses enteros aquí, en su cuerpo, haciéndote pasar por ella y no hemos sido capaces de darnos cuenta, NINGUNO de los dos¿ni los profesores¿ni...,-pero Pansy2 le cortó-.

-Exactamente, nadie. Y si mantienes la boca cerrada ese secreto sólo lo sabremos nosotros tres, nadie más.

-Vaya, desde luego, has cogido a la perfección la educación de Pansy cuando quiere que hagan algo por ella. ¿Acaso no sabes pedir las cosas por favor,-dijo poniendo pucheros-.

Pansy2 rió ante la ocurrencia de Blaisse.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Blaisse, jamás imaginé que fueras tan..., simpático,-acabó diciendo ante la mirada asombrada del Slytherin-.

-¿Hablas en serio, vaya..., me siento halagado. Una Gryffindor diciéndome esto a mi, a la cara...

-Déjalo ya Blaisse. ¿Prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie?

-¿Ni siquiera a Draco,-dudó el moreno-.

-A él más que a ningún otro.

-¿Qué es lo que yo no tengo que saber Pansy,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde la puerta de la habitación-.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!

Espero vuestros reviews impaciente!


	17. DE VIEJOS AMIGOS Y SENSACIONES EXTRAÑAS

DE VIEJOS AMIGOS Y SENSACIONES EXTRAÑAS

-Déjalo ya Blaisse. ¿Prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie?

-¿Ni siquiera a Draco,-dudó el moreno-.

-A él más que a ningún otro.

-¿Qué es lo que yo no tengo que saber Pansy,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde la puerta de la habitación-.

En aquel momento Pansy2 no sabía que decir, tenía mil y una ideas en su cabeza para zafarse de aquella situación, pero el problema era que todas se le mezclaban, y no podía centrarse en una sola. Su cabeza en aquellos momentos era un auténtico caos.

-¿Y bien,-dijo Draco, aún conservando su paciencia-. Aún estoy esperando. ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber?

-Verás..., es que...,-empezó a decir Pansy2-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Hermione2, aún seguía bastante impactada con lo que había sucedido ya hacía bastante tiempo. Pero le costaba olvidar tan fácilmente como otras veces. Necesitaba hablar con Pansy2. Así que se encaminó a la lechuzería. Le escribiría una nota a Parkinson2, y así quedaría con ella lo antes posible, en algún lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera verlas.

Hermione2 se dirigía, todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hacia la lechuzería, cuando se chocó de frente con alguien, y cayó redonda al suelo.

-¿Tanto te cuesta mirar por donde andas pedazo de...?

Pero no acabó la frase, porque todo su cuerpo se congeló al ver a quien tenía delante. No pudo mover ni un solo músculo, ¿cómo diablos había venido y, lo más importante, por qué?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Te escucho,-dijo Draco, empezando a impacientarse-.

-Bueno, la verdad es que...,-pero Blaisse no la dejó terminar-.

-Verás,-dijo Blaisse, intentado pensar todo lo rápido que le era posible en una situación como aquella-. La verdad es que te mentimos.

-¿Qué, ¿cómo que me mentisteis, en qué...?

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar o prefieres crearte tu propia versión de la historia,-dijo Blaisse ofendiéndose falsamente-.

-Perdona...,-dijo Draco, un tanto intrigado-. Continúa.

-Bien. Pansy y yo te mentimos. No es cierto que yo estuviera en el pasillo con Granger. Y tampoco es cierto que luego llegaran el Pobretón ni Lunática. Estábamos los dos solos,-dijo refiriéndose a Pansy y a él mismo-. Por eso Pansy estaba tan rara cuando todos se fueron.

-¿Y por qué me mentisteis en una cosa así, ¡eso es una tontería!

-Ya bueno..., el problema es que no mentimos porque estuviéramos solos en ese pasillo, si no por lo que pasó hace unos días.

-¿Y qué pasó hace unos días, ¿acaso os visteis en otro pasillo e hicisteis una fiesta con los de Gryffindor,-dijo Draco tomándoselo a broma-.

-No, que va...,-dijo Blaisse, con la idea ya completamente formada en su cabeza-. Lo que pasa es que..., Pansy y yo nos enrollamos el otro día...,-dijo Blaisse mirando a Draco y sin tener una mínima idea de cómo se lo tomaría su amigo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Se encuentra usted bien,-le decía un apuesto chico a Hermione2 mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse-.

-Sí. Es sólo que..., siento mucho haberme chocado contigo de esta manera tan...

-¿Brusca?

-Si, esa es la palabra.

-No pasa nada querida. ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo,-el chico afirmó con la cabeza-. Soy Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor,-dijo la chica, aún impactada por lo que estaba viendo-. ¿Y tú quién eres,-disimuló con maestría-.

-Yo soy un amigo de Pansy Parkinson. Creo que, por el nombre que me has dicho, estás en su mismo curso, ¿no es así?

-Sí ,-dijo Hermione2, completamente paralizada-.

-Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, querida, pero tengo que marcharme. He de hablar con Pansy lo antes posible... Adiós,-dijo marchándose del lugar con elegancia-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 siguió su camino hacia la lechuzería, y no se preocupó más por aquel chico. Era el hijo del socio de su padre. Draco y él nunca se habían llevado bien, y Hermione2 estaba segura de que eso era porque Chris era todo lo contrario a Draco. Era un chico bueno, educado y tímido que siempre anteponía los deseos de los demás a los suyos propios. En ocasiones, le daba pena ver como el tarado de Draco trataba a ese chico.

Pero si le hubiera seguido, habría escuchado algo muy interesante cuando el muchacho se encontró con Snape en un pasillo no muy alejado del que la chica acababa de abandonar con prisas.

-Chris, que agradable sorpresa,-dijo Snape, sonriendo falsamente-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estaba buscando a Pansy, ¿no sabrás dónde está, verdad?

-No. ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?

-No te preocupes. Sólo asuntos de familia.

-Que curioso. Ahora me entero de que vosotros dos sois familia,-dijo Snape con un tono de voz malicioso-.

-No..., pero como nuestros padres son socios...

-Ya bueno, pero no creo que los negocios de su padre y el tuyo le interesen mucho a la señorita Parkinson, ¿no crees,-continuó Snape utilizando ese mismo tono de voz-.

-Negocios...,-meditó el chico-. Si todo sale como hemos planeado, serán negocios familiares. Así que supongo que entonces, si le interesará, ¿comprendes,-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro-.

-Por supuesto,-comprendió enseguida Snape-. ¿Ella sabe algo de todo esto?

-No, yo iba a comunicárselo ahora...,-dijo el chico manteniendo al sonrisa-.

-Bueno..., yo conozco bastante a Pansy, y no creo que eso sea recomendable. Esperaría a que lo hablara con sus padres,-le recomendó el profesor con tono confidente esta vez-.

-¿Tú crees, Severus,-dijo el chico con cara de meditación-. Tal vez tienes razón, aunque me valdrá con verla aunque sólo sea por unos minutos. Quiero volver a ver su cara de angelito...,-dijo al tiempo que se despedía de Severus con un gesto de mano, y partía hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin-.

-Se nota que no la conoces Chris. Puede que tenga cara de angelito, pero debajo de eso hay un auténtico torbellino,-se dijo Snape para si mismo-. Sólo espero que no sea necesario que lo veas por ti mismo...,-y se sonrío, confiando en que Pansy no haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿De qué estás hablando Blaisse, ¿cómo que tú y..., Pansy,-dijo elevando el tono de voz de forma innecesaria-.

-Sí bueno...

-Cállate Blaisse,-le dijo de forma brusca Malfoy-. ¿Y es que tú no piensas decir nada,-le dijo mirando con furia a Pansy2-.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Al menos recuerdo la vez que lo hice con él, y te aseguro que fue fantástico,-dijo vengándose internamente de Draco-.

-¿Pero de qué demonios...?

-No grites tanto Draquito.

-¿Cómo quieres que no grite si tú te acostaste con él?

-Ya, ¿y con eso que me quieres decir? Este es un país libre, y yo me acuesto con quien quiero, a menos que...,-pensó rápidamente-. ¿No estarás celoso, verdad,-dijo con una sonrisa de perversa diversión en su rostro-.

-¿Yo celoso, nada que ver Pansy, ¿cómo voy a estar yo celoso? Lo que pasa es que no entiendo que te vayas acostando por ahí con cualquiera.

-Blaisse no es cualquiera..., es sólo un amigo muy guapo y muy simpático que me apoyó en un momento en que necesitaba a un amigo.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró enseguida.

-¿Y ahora estáis de novios?

-No,-le cortó Blaisse-. Fue un...

-...un hecho aislado,-le cortó Pansy2-. No te preocupes tanto por mí Draquito, ¿vale? Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para saber lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer, ¿no crees?

-Claro, yo.., yo sólo me preocupaba por ti.

-Entonces no estás celoso...,-le pinchó nuevamente Pansy2-.

-No, que va..., enserio, ¿no estarás colocada verdad, porque para estar celoso, primero tendrías que gustarme en ese sentido, y eso no se acerca ni lo más mínimo a la realidad.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes una cosa, me quitas un peso de encima

-Yo me tengo que ir, porque he quedado con alguien,-dijo Draco, y giró sobre sus talones sin decir ni una sola palabra más-.

Pansy2 se quedó pensativa, pues creía que, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, Draco se pondría celoso.

-¿Tú crees que está celoso, Blaisse?

-¿Quién Draco?

-Claro que Draco, ¿quién si no?

-Claro, claro..,-dijo el moreno, despistado-.

-¿Estás bien, Blaisse?

-¿Yo, claro que sí. No te preocupes por mi, ¿vale Pansy? Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa,-dijo el chico, tocándose pensativamente la barbilla-. ¿Tú no quieres que nadie más se entere de esto?

-Así es. Ni yo, ni, ni Hermione, ¿comprendes no?

-Por supuesto. Ya lo he entendido todo. Lo creas o no, no soy tan estúpido como crees, ¿sabes,-dijo con aire ofendido-.

-Vamos Blaisse. No te enfades. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No...,-dijo el chico, aún ofendido y disimulando muy mal-.

-Vamos, Blaisse. No te enfades conmigo. Tienes que comprender que estoy muy confusa.

-¿Por qué, ¿por qué has descubierto que un Slytherin puede no ser un cretino estúpido?

-¿Qué,-dijo Pansy2, asombrada-.!No, nada que ver! Eso ya lo se desde hace mucho tiempo,-le dijo poniendo pucheros-. Desde que te conozco a ti, y a la auténtica Pansy,-le dijo, exagerando sus gestos-. Vamos..., venga..., perdóname, Blaisse...

-Deja de poner esa cara...

-Vamos...,-dijo Pansy2 sin dejar de usar su cara de pena-.

Blaisse la miró con el ceño fruncido, para, a continuación, sonreír abiertamente y abrazar a Pansy2.

-¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte con esa carita que me pones,-le dijo con ternura y diversión entremezclados-.

-Eres un sol, Blaisse.

-Deja de darme coba, ¿vale? Ahora tenemos que trazar un plan para que nadie lo descubra...

-Nadie más que tú lo ha descubierto, ¿no?

-¿Y qué pasa con Draco?

-Eso digo yo, ¡ni siquiera se ha puesto celoso, ¿le viste, ¡parecía que le diera igual, ese tipo no tiene sangre en las venas, debe tener hielo!

-Un momento...,-dijo Blaisse, sonriendo maliciosamente-. ¡Estás enfadada porque Draco no se puso celoso?

-¡No, que va..., a mi me da igual lo que haga ese imbécil. ¿No ves que es tonto, ¿qué las neuronas no le dan?

-De acuerdo...,-dijo Blaisse, no muy convencido-. Pero es no importa ahora. Lo que importa es cómo debemos reaccionar si se supone que nos hemos enrollado.

-Bueno, no se..., ¿qué haría la auténtica Pansy?

-¿A mi me lo preguntas, ¡si esa nena está loca!

-Ya tenéis algo en común, ¿sabes?

-Que graciosa estás hoy, ¿no? ¡Ey, ¿qué hay en la ventana, parece una lechuza...

Y Blaisse le abrió la ventana a la lechuza, que dejó su carta y se fue con elegancia tras recibir unos afectuosos mimos de Pansy2 y de que ésta le diera una chuchería.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione2 salió feliz de la lechuzería. Ahora podría hablar con Pansy2 y aclarar todo. Si ella necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar, pues entonces, tenía el suyo. Eso estaba muy claro.

Y la chica continuó caminando, pero se detuvo bruscamente al oír una voz conocida. Hablaba con alguien y no parecía muy feliz de verlo. Así que se ocultó tras una columna para escuchar con atención.

-¿Y se puede saber para que la buscas, tarado?

-No me faltes al respeto, eh, porque los dos sabemos que si aquí hay un tarado, ese eres tú.

-Mira me tienes harto. Ándate con ojo, porque no me gusta que acosen a mis amigos, ¿estamos?

-Vamos, vamos, yo no estoy acosando a nadie.

-¿Y entonces cómo le llamarías a el hecho de venir aquí buscándola, seguramente con alguna estúpida excusa?

-Me ofendes, Draco. Sabes perfectamente que mis excusas no son estúpidas. Ni yo tampoco, así que te recomiendo que te andes con ojo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Veo que vas captando las cosas. Parece ser que te estás volviendo inteligente.

-Mira idiota. Aquí el único inteligente que hay soy yo.

-Cierto, porque yo soy medio tonto, ¿no?

-Bueno, tal vez delante de mi no. Pero delante del resto si, ¿no es eso? Siempre te las das de buenecito y de medio idiota. Pero los dos sabemos que todo eso no es más que una fachada, ¿no? ¿Qué te pasó ahora, ¿qué te querías ir un fin de semana con una nena a la montaña y tienes que inventar una estúpida excusa, ¿o esta vez sólo se trata de hacerme ver como el malo de los dos?

-Vaya, vaya. Te noto un poco alterado, Draco. ¿A qué viene sacar trapos sucios del pasado? Un momento, espera. No, lo último que has dicho pertenece al pasado y al presente. Pero si no te importa, ahora tengo que ir a ver a una señorita. Adiós perdedor...,-dijo el chico girando sobre sus talones y haciéndole un gesto muy poco educado con un dedo como despedida-.

-Será capullo,-dijo Draco conteniendo su ira-. ¡Que te jodan Chris,-gritó tras unos segundos de intentar calmar sus ánimos, pero el chico ya se había ido-.

Hermione2 se quedó completamente paralizada. ¿Ese era Chris? No podía ser, ¡eso era imposible! Aquel chico no tenía nada que ver con el que ella conocía. El Chris con el que ella trataba era bueno, amable, educado, tímido y dulce. Aquel era todo lo contrario. Incluso podría decir que era mucho peor que Draco. ¿Por quién la había tomado ese estúpido para reírse de ella de esa forma? Ya se enteraría de lo que era meterse con una Parkinson cuando volviera a estar en su cuerpo. ¡Desde luego que se enteraría!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy2 cogió la carta y la leyó con pocos ánimos.

-¿Y bien,-le preguntó Blaisse con nervios-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, ¿por qué iba a pasar algo,-dijo la chica, extrañada-. Es de Hermione, quiere que la vea inmediatamente. Tengo que ir a verla.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que haga algo?

-¿Cómo qué,-preguntó Pansy2 sin comprender-.

-Como cubrirte si alguien pregunta por ti.

-Eres divino Blaisse,-dijo Pansy2, abrazándolo con energía-.

-Vaya. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto,-dijo el chico, a la vez que le respondía al abrazo con efusividad-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

-Obvio. Por algo he sido yo quien te lo ha propuesto, ¿no?

-Cierto, muy cierto. ¿Qué dirás si preguntan por mí?

-Diré que no te encontrabas bien, y que has ido a la enfermería.

-Eres un genio Blaisse.

-Y tú realmente observadora, querida,-dijo el chico con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-.

-Te quiero, te adoro,-y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para, a continuación, salir volando de la habitación-.

-Lo se. Todo el mundo me adora,-se dijo el chico para si mismo en un alarde de arrogancia-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Quién se ha creído que es ese? ¡Nadie se ríe de mi,-iba diciendo Hermione2 mientras se dirigía al lugar por el que se había ido Chris hacía unos instantes. Pero no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-.

Y hablando del pequeño detalle:

-¡Granger,-dijo un asustado Draco, pues creía que le había podido ver perder los nervios. ¡Él tenía una reputación que defender!-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba siguiendo.

-¿A sí,-dijo el chico sorprendido, pues nunca supuso que Hermione fuera tan directa, ¡y tan cotilla!-.

-¡No idiota! ¿Acaso crees que eres el centro del Universo nene?

-¿Qué?

-Si en serio. Estoy por creer que te crees algo así como un Dios, indispensable para la vida del resto de seres del planeta.

-¿Por qué diablos sois todas las mujeres tan cargantes, ¿acaso lo hacéis para torturarme?

-¿Cómo,-dijo sorprendida Hermione2-.

-Si, es obvio. Me torturáis en cuanto tenéis oportunidad. Yo pensé que tú, siendo una Gryffindor, tendrías más, escrúpulos.

-¿Acaso tendría que tener todos los que te faltan a ti, porque si es así, creo que no daría abasto, ¿sabes?

-¿Ves como me torturáis, sois bien malas, ¿eh? ¿Y ahora que pasa,-dijo el chico girándose con brusquedad, pues algo le tocaba con insistencia su hombro-.

-Mira, aquí viene el ochenta por ciento de tu coeficiente intelectual,-dijo Hermione2, riéndose del Slytherin-.

-Que divertido, es que me parto contigo Granger,-dijo el chico cogiendo la carta que la lechuza de su casa le ofrecía-.

Malfoy leyó la carta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eso no podía ser, ¡era imposible!

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy, qué tu papito te ha escrito para que le digas que has hecho hoy durante todo tu día? Como te controla, ¡es una maravilla,-dijo Hermione2, pues sabía que su padre le controlaba día y noche-.

-Lárgate ya. Mira que eres bien pesada ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa que acaso quieres hacerte un nuevo amigo y no sabes cómo, porque si no tienes capacidad de relacionarte con seres humanos de verdad, no es mi culpa. Así que vete a ver a los medio idiotas que tienes por amigos, nena. Dale, vete con San Potter y el Pobretón, vete a contarle como casi tienes una conversación civilizada con una persona interesante.

-No sabía que ahora a las personas arrogantes, presumidos, chulos, niñatos de papá, malos y enajenados mentales se les pueda denominar interesantes.

-Lárgate nena. Vete a ver a tus amiguitos los libros, porque yo tengo cosas más interesante que hacer, ¿sabes?

-Me encantaría que te tragaras la lengua y dejaras de hablar.

-¿En serio, ¡pues ya somos dos, porque yo pagaría porque a ti te pasara eso mismo. ¡Ninguno está contento, ¡que pena!

De repente Hermione2 empezó a sentirse mal, y se puso blanca como una pared de cal. Sus labios perdieron el color rojizo que siempre les acompañaba, y todo empezó a darle vueltas.

-Vamos Granger, no hagas teatro porque no cuela. ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota o qué? ¿Granger,-volvió a preguntar, esta vez dejando la idea de broma a un lado-. ¿Granger estás bien?

Y justo en aquel momento a Hermione2 le fallaron las piernas, y empezó a caer hacia el suelo.

Draco no supo si fue un acto reflejo, o que diablos ocurrió, pero antes de que la Gryffindor cayera al suelo, y sin siquiera ponerse a pensar, la cogió entre sus brazos, evitando así que se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un rato antes de que todo aquello pasase, Pansy2 se dirigía al lugar de encuentro con fuerzas renovadas. Ahora podía contárselo a Blaisse, y sabía que jamás lo contaría. ¿Cómo había podido pensar tan mal de él todo aquellos años? Tal vez por el hecho de que fuera con "Draco soy perfecto Malfoy", probablemente por eso.

-Ey Pansy,-le gritó una voz varonil desde su espalda-.

Pansy2 se giró para ver al dueño de esa voz.

Era un chico bastante alto, de piel pálida, tanto que competía con la de Malfoy. Sus ojos eran verdes y de un tamaño considerable y su pelo castaño. Tenía una pequeña melena que llevaba suelta.

Su rostro era realmente lindo. Mandíbula ancha, boca no demasiado grande, con los labios fino. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas, y su nariz era pequeñita y respingona.

-¿Sí,-dijo la chica, aún impactada por la belleza del extraño-.

-¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, bien, ¿y a ti que tal,-dijo la chica, pensando que debía actuar. Era obvio que aquel chico conocía de antes a Pansy, a la auténtica Pansy. Lo que necesitaba era librarse de él cuanto antes-.

-Genial, y ahora que te veo, aún mejor,-dijo sonriendo sensualmente-.

-Estupendo. Pero si no te importa, tengo que irme ya. Es que..., he quedado con una compañera de clase, porque, tengo que hacer un trabajo,-mintió estrepitosamente-.

-Claro, no pasa nada. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar en otro momento,-dijo el chico despidiéndose de Pansy2 con un tierno beso en la mano de la Slytherin-.

-Adiós,-se despidió Pansy2 corriendo hacia el lugar en que debía verse con Hermione2 en poco tiempo-.

De repente, sintió algo extraño. Cuando estaba corriendo hacia el lugar de encuentro, sintió como si le faltara el aire. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada, y tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared para no caerse al suelo.

Una vez apoyada, resbaló hacia el suelo, quedando sentada en el suelo de un pasillo, con la espalda sobre el muro de piedra.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, y cuando los volvió a abrir, algo raro ocurrió. Los abrió lentamente. Al principio todo estaba borroso, pero las imágenes se volvían más nítidas por momentos. Cuando vio completamente bien, y fue consciente de todo, se dio cuenta de que alguien la sujetaba.

Cuando subió la mirada hacia arriba, vio a Malfoy que la tenía entre sus brazos. Él estaba en el suelo, pero la sujetaba, y tenía un gesto de preocupación realmente lindo.

-¿Granger estás bien,-le preguntó Draco al ver que la chica abría los ojos-.

-¿Cómo..., cómo me llamaste,-dijo la chica, confusa-.

-Por tu nombre, ¿cómo quieres que te llame, tarada, ¿acaso ya perdiste todos los tornillos que te quedaban?

Entonces volvió a caer inconsciente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el mismo pasillo en el que se desmayó, y no había ni rastro de Malfoy por ningún sitio. Se tocó el rostro, con manos temblorosas.

Seguía siendo Pansy2. Entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido?

FIN DEL CAPI!

REVIEWS!


	18. ¿Una fiesta?

¿UNA FIESTA?

Hermione2 abrió los ojos con dificultad, y las imágenes volvieron a ser nítidas de nuevo, igual que antes de sentirse mal.

-¿Granger, cuántas veces más piensas perder el conocimiento? Sólo lo digo porque si piensas repetirlo más veces, me da tiempo a ir a tomar un café y...

-¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy,-le cortó Hermione2, desconcertada-.

-Pues de que hace unos segundos tú te... Espera,-dijo pensativamente el Slytherin-, ¿no te acuerdas o me estás vacilando?

-No se de que diablos estás hablando,-dijo Hermione2 con fuerzas recobradas-, pero si no te importa, me gustaría que me devolvieras mi cuerpo...,-le dijo empujándole lejos de ella, e incorporándose seguidamente-.

-De nada, Granger,-dijo el chico de mal humor mientras se incorporaba del suelo con mal humor-.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte las gracias, ¿por no haber aprovechado para asfixiarme mientras estaba inconsciente? En ese caso..., ¡gracias por no asesinarme cuando tuviste oportunidad Malfoy!

-¿Pero tú estás loca o sólo es que estás borracha? ¡No es por nada pero gracias a mi no tienes un buen golpe en tu cabezota!

-Vaya..., ¡ya has hecho la buena obra del mes Malfoy! Enhorabuena. Aunque no creo que ayudar a pobres sangres sucias como yo sea bueno para tu entrada en los mortífagos...

-Si llego a saber que me lo agradeces tan efusivamente, dejo que te rompas el cráneo contra el suelo,-dijo el chico con ironía-. Así igual tus neuronas comenzaban a funcionar correctamente Granger...

-¿Por qué no te mueres Malfoy?

-Simplemente porque es algo que tú quieres...

-Oh..., como duele eso...,-dijo la chica, haciendo teatro-. ¿Y qué pasa, que acaso vas a decirle a tu papito que me eche un maleficio en tu nombre? ¡Qué maduro!

-Deja de hablar de mi familia Granger,-dijo el chico con ira-. Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes, ¿estamos,-y acto seguido se fue del lugar con prisa, tanta como para dejarse olvidada la carta de la lechuza, que Hermione2 cogió y guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Pansy2 ya se había recuperado, y seguía su rumbo hacia la zona de reunión que le había dicho Hermione2 en su carta.

Cuando llegó no había nadie, pero Hermione2 no tardó en aparecer en el Baño de Myltre la llorona.

-¿Y bien,-dijo Pansy2, mucho mejor que hacía unas horas-. ¿Para que me citaste con tanta urgencia, ¿pasó algo?

-¿Algo más,-dijo la Hermione2, mirándola con culpabilidad-. Quería pedirte perdón, por.., por todo lo que te he hecho a lo largo de los años en el Colegio. Lo siento de..., de corazón,-consiguió decir la chica, tras un par de minutos de silencio sepulcral-.

Hermione2 miraba a Pansy2, pero la chica no decía nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿No dices nada? Bueno, ya se que, tal vez no puedas olvidarte tan fácilmente de...,-pero Granger2 no pudo terminar la frase, porque Pansy2 se le lanzó al cuello, dándole un abrazo que demostraba todo lo contrario a lo que estaba pensando Hermione2-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo está bien, ¿qué podemos ser... amigas,-dijo la chica, con timidez, cosa muy rara en ella-.

-¿Estás bromeando, ¡por supuesto que sí, además..., si te soy sincera...,-dijo Pansy2 en un susurro casi inaudible-, creo que hace ya bastante que somos amigas...,-ante esto Hermione2 fue quien le dio un afectivo abrazo a la ahora Slytherin-.

-¡Por cierto,-dijo de repente Pansy2, recordándolo de golpe-. ¡No te puedes imaginar lo que ha pasado, he tenido un sueño muy raro..., ¡soñé que era yo otra vez!

-¿Cuándo, y..., por qué es raro, yo eso ya lo he soñado montones de veces,-dijo Hermione2, sin comprender-.

-Pero esta vez era diferente, porque caí inconsciente en un pasillo, hace un rato,-dijo Pansy2, sincerándose con su nueva amiga oficial-, y cuando desperté, ¡Draco estaba allí conmigo, es decir, ¡contigo, con mi ex-cuerpo, tu cuerpo de ahora..., no me estoy explic...

-¡Claro,-le cortó Hermione2-. A eso se refería Draco cuando me dijo que si me iba a desmayar más veces..., entonces..., eso significa...

-Que estamos volviendo a la normalidad...,-dijo Pansy2 en un estado de agitación y nerviosismo-.

-Es decir..., puede que en cualquier momento volvamos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos,-terminó Hermione2-.

-Claro..., ¡oh Dios mío!..., me había olvidado por completo. ¡Blaisse!

-¿Qué le pasó,-dijo asustada Granger2-.

-Draco casi nos descubre, y entonces..., Blaisse le dijo que él y yo, es decir, que él y la auténtica Pansy Parkinson se habían enrollado, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora, ¿cómo actuarías tú?

-Bueno, contando con que es cierto que estoy enrollándome con Blaisse, simplemente...

-¿Cómo...,-dijo Pansy2, bloqueada y petrificada-.

-Sí, bueno..., la verdad es que Blaisse y yo... Bueno, él me gusta, y yo a él,-terminó por fin de decir Hermione2-.

-Ya bueno..., ¿pero qué hago hasta que tú vuelvas a tu cuerpo, ¿cómo actúo?

-Tú haz como si no pasara nada..., tengo un plan...

-¿Me lo cuentas,-dijo Pansy2 poniendo cara de angelito-.

-Está bien...,-dijo Hermione2 sin poder resistirse-. Cuando yo vuelva a ser yo, le diremos a Draco que nos hemos vuelto a enrollar, y que nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos queremos..., ¡gustamos,-corrigió rápidamente la Hermione2-, y que estamos de novios..., y ¡listo!

-Buena idea...,-dijo Pansy2 sonriendo con malicia-.

-Por cierto..., ¿qué pasó con Draco, quiero decir que vi tu cara cuando me dijo aquel, insulto...

-Ese insulto no iba dirigido a ti, si no a mi,-dijo Pansy2 con agonía-. Pero tampoco se por qué debe sorprenderme. Él es más o menos una buena persona cuando está con gente que considera igual a él, lo que somos inferiores no contamos en esa lista.

-No digas eso,-dijo Hermione2 con dulzura-, sabes perfectamente que no hay superiores ni inferiores. Aunque desde luego él es mucho más inmaduro y estúpido que tú..., no se si algún día se dará cuenta, pero...

-El problema no es ese..., el problema es que no se cómo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refier...?

-Pues que cuando yo vuelva a ser yo, podré seguir hablando contigo y con Blaisse, porque lo sabéis todo, pero no con él,-se sinceró Pansy2-. además es obvio que cuando todo vuelva a ser como antes de todo este lío, ni siquiera me dirigirá la palabra, o lo que es peor, sólo lo hará para insultarme...

-No...,-intentó buscar una excusa Hermione2, pero Pansy2 no le dejó terminar-.

-¿Cómo que no, tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso es así. Él es un tarado, no como Blaisse ni como tú. Y, aunque lo sea..., no deja de caerme bien, en parte. Bueno, al menos cuando soy tú..., creo que no me estoy explicando nada bien...

-Sí que te estás explicando bien, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo con Ginny, Harry o Ron. La diferencia es que ninguno de ellos lo sabe..., aunque también es cierto que si no les insulto, ellos no me insultan...

-¿Lo ves, necesito olvidarme de todo eso...

-¿No estarás pensando en un hechizo, verdad, porque eso es muy peligroso. ¡Puede salir mal y borrar toda tu memoria, ¿acaso vale la pena?

-No, creo que no..., pero, ¿qué puedo hacer entonces?

-No te apures. Yo te ayudaré. Al fin y al cabo, para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

-Gracias, de verdad...,-dijo Pansy2 dándole otro abrazo a Hermione2-. Oye, ¿te apetece tomar un chocolate caliente?

-¿Dónde?  
-En las cocinas.

-¿Sabes ir,-dijo Hermione2, impresionada-.

-Por supuesto que sí...

-Vaya..., ¡no se como he podido sobrevivir sin ti todos estos años!..., ¡vamos a por ese chocolate,-dijo Hermione2, ilusionada-.

-Vaya..., que pelota que eres cuando quieres...

-¡Oye!...

-Era broma...,-dijo Pansy2, riéndose abiertamente-. Vamos,-le dijo mientras salían hablando animadamente del Baño con dirección a las cocinas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Draco estaba consternado por la carta que acababa de recibir. ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto! Era imposible. Conocía gente a la que si le había ocurrido, pero jamás pensó que eso le podría ocurrir a él.

Se encontraba mal consigo mismo, ¿qué ocurría si eso tenía algo que ver con él? Tal vez no se había portado lo mejor que podía, estaba seguro de que tal vez podría haber hecho algo, pero tras meditar unos minutos se dio cuenta de que él no tenía nada que ver. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas no andaban como deberían, tal vez nadie podría haber hecho nada para evitar aquello.

El rubio de Slytherin siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un cartel en el tablón de anuncios.

_Fiesta de Navidad:_

_Para todos a los que les interese pasar un buen rato, ¡seguid leyendo:_

_Como todos sabéis, las vacaciones de Navidad están por llegar... , ¡sólo quedan tres maravillosos días para poder volver a vuestras familias, para abrir regalos y disfrutar del ambiente navideño que sólo se vive en casa!_

_Por eso mismo, la próxima noche, habrá un baile para todo aquel que quiera festejar las vacaciones que tanto nos merecemos._

_Como siempre, todo aquel alumno que desee quedarse en Hogwarts, podrá hacerlo sin ningún problema, anotándose en la lista que esté colgada en su Sala Común._

Un cordial y navideño abrazo de vuestro director Albus Dumbledore

-Genial...,-se dijo para si mismo el rubio en un susurro-. Justo lo que faltaba, una estúpida fiesta a la que no me interesa lo más mínimo ir. Además..., ni siquiera han adornado el Cast...,-pero tuvo que dejar de quejarse cuando vio pasar al profesor Flitwick de encantamientos, poniendo muérdago en el techo, bolas de Navidad, y otros múltiples adornos navideños-.

Cuando Draco abandonó el lugar, empezaba a anochecer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Después de que ambas chicas hubieran bebido chocolate caliente hasta saciarse, se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar, en el que Draco había estado hacía unos minutos.

-¡Va a haber una fiesta,-dijo Hermione2, ilusionada-.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mira,-dijo señalándole el cartel, al tiempo que lo leía en voz alta-.

-Vaya, parece divertido,-dijo Pansy2, animada-. ¿No crees?

-Desde luego...,-dijo Hermione2, deseando que llegara el momento-. Un momento,-dijo quedándose completamente bloqueada-, ¿con quién voy a ir?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Draco..., ¿quieres ir a cenar ya,-le preguntó Blaisse cuando le vio llegar, arrastrando los pies-. ¿Qué te pasa, ¿no será por lo de Pansy, verdad?

-¿Eh, a no, que va. No tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Es que acaso no has visto que hay una estúpida fiesta de Navidad? Eso es precisamente lo que me faltaba...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No, nada. Es que estoy un poco..., cansando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No importa, déjalo,-dijo al tiempo que se quedaba quieto-. Un momento..., ¿con quién voy a ir,-dijo Blaisse con preocupación-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Hermione2 y Pansy2 ya se habían dirigido a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿Me estás vacilando, ¡no pienso ir con Draco,-decía Pansy2, fuera de sus casillas-. ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Blaisse?

-Porque YO voy a ir con Blaisse,-dijo Hermione2, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-.

-¡No, tu irás con Ron, ¿lo sabes, no?

-¿Qué, ¿por qué? ¡No es justo!

-Al menos es lógico...

-Pero...

-¡Chst,-le mandó callar Pansy2, con el mismo gesto que solía poner Mc Gonagall cuando daba un tema por zanjado-.

-Mandona...,-dijo Hermione2 por lo bajo, al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor-.

-¡Te he oído,-le dijo Pansy2 en voz alta, mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin-.

Lo único que hizo Hermione2 fue hacerle un gesto de burla a Pansy2 que ella no vio, pero que Harry y Ron si, y prorrumpieron en risas.

-¿De qué hablabas con ella?

-Del baile.

-¿El de Navidad,-dijo Ron, al tanto de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts-.

-Sí...

-¿Con quién vas a ir, Hermione,-le preguntó Harry con curiosidad-.

-No se, nadie me lo ha pedido...,-dijo la chica, intentado evitar tener que pedírselo a Ron. Si al menos tenía que ir con él, que tuviera la vergüenza de pedírselo el mismo, ¿no?-.

-Yo voy con Ginny,-dijo Harry saludándola con la mano-.

-¿Es que estáis saliendo?

-No, pero me lo pidió, y no supe decirle que no...,-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-.

-Ah...,-dijo Hermione2 mientras miraba con deseo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su deseo tenía ojos azules y de nombre Blaisse Zabinni-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Blaisse ya habían llegado, y Pansy2 se había sentado con ellos.

-Pansy, ¿has oído lo del baile,-le dijo Blaisse -.

-Sí, claro. ¿Irás conmigo, no,-le dijo haciendo gala de su descaro, que no estaba tan apolillado como había supuesto en un principio...-.

-Claro...,-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-.

-¿Y tú con quién irás, Draco?

-¿Qué,-dijo el chico, asustado, pues no estaba al tanto de la conversación-.

-¿Dónde estabas, en la Luna?

-Perdona...,-le dijo Draco, sonrojándose levemente-. ¿De qué hablabais?

-Te preguntaba con quién vas a ir. Blaisse y yo vamos juntos, ¿a qué sí,-le pinchó la chica-.

-Claro.

-Ah, supongo que iré con Lizzie.

-¿Lizzie,-dijo Blaisse, impresionado-. ¿Cómo, ¿te ha dicho que sí..., y...?

-¡Ey Lizzie,-la llamó Draco-.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues ya la tienes,-le dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo seductoramente-. Te recojo a las siete.

-De acuerdo,-dijo la chica, sonriéndole abiertamente-.

-¿Desde cuándo...?

-No pienses nada raro, Blaisse. Simplemente creo que me merezco ir con la chica más guapa del Colegio, ¿no,-dijo haciendo gala de su arrogancia-.

Pansy2 miró con detenimiento a Lizzie, una chica de Slytherin de un curso superior.

Era una chica bastante guapa. Pelo liso y largo, rubio. Ojos azules y grandes. Boca pequeña pero carnosa y de tono rojizo intenso. Nariz no demasiado grande.

-Además tiene muy buen tipo,-pensó Pansy2 mientras seguía mirándola, y bajó la mirada con tristeza-.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Dumbledore les pidió su atención, tocando con una cucharilla en su copa.

-Disculpen la interrupción alumnos, pues se que estarán deseando irse a sus cómodas y calientes camas. Pero me gustarías decirles, para todo aquel que no lo sepa ya, que mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta de Navidad. Tienen toda la información en sus Tablones de anuncios de cada Sala Común. Nada más. Pueden irse.

-Aunque vaya con Lizzie, puedo jurarte que no me apetece nada ir a esa estúpida fiesta...

-¿Y entonces por qué vas,-no pudo evitar preguntar Pansy2-.

-Porque tengo una imagen que cuidar, ¿no crees?

-A veces la imagen de uno puede hacer que la persona que es uno mismo desaparezca,-le dijo Pansy2 al tiempo que salía con prisas hacia su dormitorio, y se echó a dormir deseando que llegara la fiesta-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente Hermione2 abrió los ojos con lentitud. Los doseles aún cubrían su cama, pero tuvo la sensación de que había menos luz de la habitual.

Cuando consiguió desperezarse y salió de su cama, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Los colores verde y plata cubrían aquella habitación, y no dudó ni por un instante que volvía a ser Pansy Parkinson cuando vio su propio reflejo en un espejo.

-Soy yo, otra vez...,-dijo la Pansy tocándose el rostro, y pellizcándose para asegurarse de que aquello no era otro sueño-. Ayyy, ¡soy yo de verdad!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, en Gryffindor, Pansy2, o mejor dicho, Hermione, se levantaba con rapidez, y se quedó completamente congelada al verse en el espejo que Pansy había colocado justo al lado de su cama.

-Soy yo de nuevo...,-dijo Hermione completamente impresionada-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡!ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS CON IMPACIENCIA!


	19. La fiesta de Navidad

19. LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD

Pansy estaba completamente feliz, fuera de sí, eufórica e hiperactiva... ¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a hablar con Draco y Blaisse!

Y se puso aún más contenta al darse cuenta de que iría con Blaisse al baile de esa misma noche.

Mientras elegía un modelito para ponerse de SU armario, pensó respecto a todo lo sucedido en aquellos dos meses, y de repente le llegó algo a la memoria. ¡Las fotos, ¿qué haría ahora con ellas? Después de haber convivido durante dos meses enteros con aquellos Gryffindor, había aprendido a soportarles, y, aunque no lo reconociera, incluso les había cogido bastante cariño. ¿Qué hacer, ¿podría vengarse ahora de todos ellos, ¿o simplemente debería olvidarse del asunto?

-Además, las fotos están en la habitación de Hermione..., ¡oh Dios mío, tengo que sacarlas de allí antes de que las vea y saque conclusiones precipitadas...,-se dijo para si misma-. ¿Pero como puedo entrar?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Hermione tampoco estaba nada descontenta. Además, iría al baile con Ron, porque, seguramente, Pansy le había hecho caso, y se lo había pedido. Porque si no, ¿con quién iría?

Se vistió rápidamente y se puso la túnica que el día anterior se había puesto Pansy, pero, debido a la costumbre que había cogido tras dos meses, se dio un poco de maquillaje, y se peino su pelo alborotado con mucha habilidad, cosa que le sorprendió enormemente. Después se vistió con su ropa, la de siempre, que olía a si misma, y se fue hacia la Sala Común. ¡Por fin podría volver a hablar con Ginny, Harry y Ron!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Pansy, ¿ya estás lista,-apareció la cabeza de Blaisse Zabinni por la puerta-.

-¿Qué,-dijo despistada-.

-Digo que si ya estás lista.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaisse no sabía que ya había vuelto a ser ella misma..., ¿qué tal si se reía un poquito a su costa? Una maliciosa sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

-Blaisse,-dijo Pansy intentando parecerse un poco a Hermione-, ¿no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta, ¿qué pasaría si aún no estuviera vestida?

-¿Qué empezaría el día de la mejor manera posible?

-¡Oye,-dijo la chica lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza, que el chico evito con facilidad, y que acabo en el pasillo-.

-¡Ay, ¿qué clase de idiota se dedica a tirar almohadas a estas horas por los pasillos,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. ¿Para que preguntare, sólo una loca como tú podría...

-¡Draco,-dijo la chica sin poder evitar lanzarse hacia el chico, dándole un caluroso abrazo-.

-¿Qué haces Pansy, ¡tengo una reputación que mantener, además Lizzie estará a punto de bajar.

-¿Y a mi que más me de lo que esté a punto de hacer esa descerebrada?

-Por si no lo recuerdas,-dijo el chico impaciente y malhumorado-, es mi pareja de baile, por lo que a mi si me interesa.

-¿Es tu pareja de baile, ¿esa?

-¿Tienes amnesia o algo así? Tú misma viste como me decía ayer que sí.

-No se..., a lo mejor estaba pensando en mis cosas,-dijo sin encontrar una excusa más creíble-.

-Un momento...,-dijo Blaisse desde su espalda-. ¿Ya,-dijo Blaisse mirando a Pansy interrogativamente-.

-¿Ya qué,-dijo Draco con mal humor-. ¿Es qué ahora os habláis en clave para que nadie os entienda?

-Vamos Draco, no te pongas celoso,-dijo Blaisse pinchando a su amigo-.

-¿Celoso él de ti hablando de mí,-dijo Pansy sin creérselo, y estalló en una sonora carcajada-.

-Cállate Pansy, y vamos a desayunar,-le dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarla-. ¿Sabes que hoy estás bien pesada?

-Yo también te quiero Draquín,-le dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla, y saliendo antes que los chicos hacia el Gran Comedor-.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?

-Debe estar feliz porque ya está en casa.

-Querrás decir porque podrá irse mañana a casa,-dijo Draco, razonando-.

-Claro, ¡tengo tanta hambre que ya no se ni lo que digo, ¡vamos!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Hermione ya había saludado a toda la panda, dándoles varios abrazos y besos. Sus amigos pensaron que era bastante extraño, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿A qué hora me pasas a coger, entonces,-le preguntó Hermione a Ron-.

-¿Hablas conmigo,-dijo el chico mirando hacia los lados, como esperando ver a alguien más allí-.

-No, con Draco Malfoy, que está allí...,-dijo la chica con sarcasmo-.

-¿Dónde,-dijo Ron que miró a todas partes para encontrar al chico-.

-¿Me estás vacilando, ¡claro que hablo contigo!

-Jajajajajajaja,-rompió en risas el pelirrojo-. Deberías ver tu cara, es un poema..., ¡jajajaja!

-Que divertido, ¡me muero de la risa,-dijo la chica con mal humor-. ¿A qué hora entonces?

-Vaya, que lanzada te veo. ¿Qué te parece a las ocho? Es que Luna ha tenido que irse a casa de sus padres, por un problema con la revista..., así que...

-Vale, ¿qué le pasó a...,-pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque chocó con alguien-. ¡Mira por donde vas pedazo de cretino,-contesto al más puro estilo Pansy Parkinson-.

-¿Disculpa, ¡eres tú la que tendría que mirar por donde va! Si los ojos los tienes de adorno, no es mi culpa.

-Eres tú, ¿por qué no me lo habré imaginado antes,-dijo con peor humor aún-.

-Hermione ¿quieres que...?

-Ir yendo, ahora os alcanzo, ¿sí,-le cortó a Ginny por encima del hombro-.

-Vaya, vaya. Yo que pensé que siempre te resguardabas tras las espaldas de tu amigo San Potter,-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Parece ser que me había equivocado...

-Desde luego no recuerdas el puñetazo que te pegué en tercero,-dijo la chica con sonrisa amable-, ¿quieres que te de un recordatorio?

-¡No te atreverás,-dijo el chico mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con tono escandalizado-.

-Puedes apostar a que sí...

-¿Y que diría Mc Gonagall de su alumna favorita si ve que te dedicas a pegar a chicos guapos?

-No voy a pegar a chicos guapos, voy a pegarte a ti...,-dijo con la sonrisa amable aún en su rostro-.

-No me hagas reír Granger, sabes tan bien como yo que aquello fue una excepción. Y da gracias a que te perdonara la vida.

-Que amable por tu parte Malfoy,-le dijo con retintín, para a continuación, girar sobre sus talones, y dejarlo sólo en mitad del pasillo-.

A los pocos segundos se oyeron unas pisadas en el pasillo, y Draco se dio la vuelta.

-Ya lo encontré,-decía Blaisse al tiempo que agitaba una pluma en las narices del rubio-.

-Genial, ¿vamos a desayunar,-dijo sin mucho interés-.

-Vamos...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Pansy ya había bajado a desayunar, y estaba poniéndose las botas cuando Draco y Blaisse llegaron.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?

-El idiota de Blaisse se olvidó su pluma favorita,-dijo Draco al tiempo que el chico se la enseñaba a Pansy con una sonrisa encantadora-.

-Esta mañana te veo diferente Pansy,-dijo de repente Blaisse, con la consecuencia de que la chica se atragantara-.

Cuando por fin consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad, miró a Blaisse con la misma cara que ponía la profesora Mc Gonagall cuando estaba enfadada, (gesto muy común en Hermione).

-Dios mío, ¡quita esa cara, te pareces a Mc Gonagall,-dijo Draco mirándola con espanto-. Ya está, ya lo has conseguido. Se me ha quitado el apetito...,-dijo el chico dejando de lado la tostada que acababa de coger-.

-¿Por qué te pones así,-dijo Pansy, sin comprender-.

-Porque se me olvidó hacer mis deberes de transformaciones, y esa será la cara que ponga Mc Gonagall cuando se lo diga...,-dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa-. No me apetece tener que ver a esa loca a estas horas de la mañana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La mañana pasó demasiado lenta para el gusto de los chicos, pues deseaban ir al baile y disfrutarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó la noche, Hermione se quitó la túnica, y un papel cayó de uno de los bolsillos. La miró con interés y la cogió entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí,-se dijo la chica-. No recuerdo haberlo puesto aquí...

La curiosidad pudo con ella y desdobló el pergamino, dándose cuenta de que era una carta, pero no iba dirigida a ella.

_Hola:_

_Soy tu padre. Te escribo para darte malas noticias. Sabes que tu madre y yo llevamos un tiempo mal, discutiendo a todas horas. Por una parte esto es bueno, porque no tendrás que volver a vernos discutir. Nos hemos separado, y creo que esta vez si que es para siempre, aunque confío en poder arreglar las cosas con ella._

_Estas Navidades puedes pasarlas donde prefieras. En casa conmigo o en la de tus abuelos con tu madre._

_Un beso de tu padre que te quiere:_

Lucius Malfoy 

-¿Cuándo ha pasado esto y por qué no me enteré yo,-se susurró Hermione para si misma en la habitación vacía-.

De repente, alguien irrumpió en la estancia, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-¡Dios mío Hermione, ¿qué me voy a poner,-decía Ginny que corría hacia un lado y otro de la habitación con un pijama de ositos rosas-. ¿Qué me voy a poner?

Cuando por fin Hermione consiguió tranquilizarla, y ambas chicas llevaban puestos sus correspondientes vestidos, se dispusieron a maquillarse y peinarse.

Para la sorpresa de Ginny, parecía que Hermione había aprendido muy bien aquel año como debía peinarse y maquillarse una chica a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Hermione..., ¿cuándo has aprendido a hacerlo tan bien y tan..., rápido?

-Practica supongo...,-dijo la chica sin darle más importancia-. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el idiota de Malfoy esta mañana cuando estábamos solos,-le soltó de repente Hermione a Ginny-.

-¿Qué te dijo ese estúpido?

Y Hermione le contó como "amablemente" le dijo que debía darle las gracias por haberle perdonado la vida cuando le dio un puñetazo en tercero.

-Déjale. Sabes que él es así. Dice mucho, pero luego no hace nada...

-Ya pero aún así..., no estoy tranquila...,-le dijo la chica, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a maquillarse y peinarse con perfección-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Pansy ya estaba vestida. Y bajó a la Sala Común para encontrarse con su pareja: Blaisse Zabinni.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, alisado con poción para que estuviera completamente perfecto.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro, que se ataba al cuello. La espalda la llevaba completamente al descubierto.

Un lazo negro se ataba hacia su espalda, marcando aún más su cintura, (puesto que el vestido era entallado a su cuerpo).

Le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y tenía bastante vuelo. Unas medias negras y unos zapatos negros y altos acababan su indumentaria.

Cuando Blaisse la vio se quedó con la boca abierta, cosa que Pansy no pasó por alto, y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cierra la boca Blaisse, que te entrarán moscas.

-Estás..., preciosa...,-consiguió decir el chico-. ¿A que sí Draco?

-¿Qué,-dijo con completa indiferencia, puesto que miraba hacia el lugar por el que Lizzie bajaría en unos momentos-.

-Digo que Pansy está precio...-pero Draco le cortó-.

-Ahí está Lizzie,-y sin siquiera mirarles por una última vez, se fue, dejándoles solos y anonadados-.

-Que poca educación...,-dijo Blaisse, impactado-.

-Deja que haga lo que quiera. ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien,-le dijo Pansy cogiéndole por el brazo y arrastrándole fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hermione bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron se quedaron, igual que había hecho Blaisse hacía unos instantes, boquiabiertos.

-Hermione, ¿eres tú,-le decía Ron, al tiempo que la chica le sonreía abiertamente-.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes finos que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas.

El vestido tenía bastante vuelo, pero un cinturón de color azul marino le entallaba en la cintura.

En el cuello llevaba un collar con el dibujo de una H en plata que le habían regalado Ron y Harry en su último cumpleaños.

En los pies llevaba unos zapatos de color blanco con mucho tacón.

Ginny por su parte llevaba un vestido de color gris, largo hasta los pies y entallado desde arriba hasta abajo. El problema que tenía era que apenas podía andar, puesto que en los pies, también era muy entallado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, el ambiente estaba realmente alegre.

Tocaban las brujas de Mc Beth, y la gente bailaba como loca. Al principio, Ginny estaba bastante incómoda, puesto que apenas podía andar, menos aún bailar, hasta que se saturó del vestidito.

-Ya he estado bastante rato mona. Ahora me toca estar cómoda...,-y en cuanto dijo eso, puso su pierna izquierda sobre una mesa, y con las manos rompió el vestido desde la parte superior del muslo hasta abajo, haciéndole una raja en el lado izquierdo que le permitía cualquier movimiento.

-Esto es otra cosa...,-dijo la chica, yéndose a bailar con Harry.

Hermione, por su parte, bailó bastante rato con Ron, hasta que le dolieron los pies, y fue a sentarse con Ginny, que también estaba sentada.

-Harry ha ido a buscarme bebida...

-Ron también ha ido...,-dijo con aire preocupado la castaña-.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Has visto a Malfoy,-le preguntó de repente Hermione a Ginny-.

-Sí, se ha ido con un par de cervezas para fuera hace ya un buen rato-le dijo la pelirroja en tono confidente-. Seguro que se ha ido con la cabeza de chorlito con la que ha venido.

-No creo..., ¡mira, Lizzie está allí,-le señaló Hermione-. ¡Puede que esté tramando algo contra mi por lo de esta mañana,-dijo la chica, asustada-.

-Seguro que no...,-intentó tranquilizarla Ginny-.

-Pues voy a asegurarme,-le contestó Hermione saliendo por donde le había dicho Ginny a toda velocidad-.

-¿Malfoy,-preguntó la chica mirando a todas partes-. ¿Malfoy estás aquí?

Entonces oyó un ruido en el bar que los profesores habían hecho para la ocasión. La cuestión es que allí ya no debía haber nadie. Hermione se acercó sin hacer ruido, y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Malfoy,-dijo la chica, escandalizada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo,-dijo la chica acercándose con rapidez hacia el rubio-. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

-No,-dijo el rubio negando con fuerza-. Por primera vez empiezo a ver las cosas con claridad... Bueno, un poco movidas, pero no es mi culpa si el suelo no quiere estarse quieto,-le dijo el chico a la vez que volvía a beber un trago de alcohol-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo,-volvió a preguntar Hermione-. ¿Cuántas cervezas te has bebido,-dijo la Gryffindor al tiempo que retiraba ocho de la mesa en la que estaba el chico sentado-.

-No suficientes,-dijo al tiempo que volvía a hacer el amago de beber otro trago más, pero esta vez Hermione le quitó la cerveza de la mano-.

-No bebas más.

-Tengo mis motivos,-dijo el chico con mala pronunciación debido al efecto del alcohol-.

-¿Por ejemplo?

Y el chico hizo lo que menos se esperaba Hermione. Se los contó.

-Mi vida es una basura. Snape no para de controlarme todo el día. La vieja de Mc Gonagall me ha castigado por no hacer sus estúpidos deberes. Cuando me doy cuenta de que me gusta Pansy, ella va y se pone de novia con Blaisse. Además mis padres se han separado.

Hermione se quedó bloqueada. ¿A él le gusta Pansy?

-¿Te gusta Pansy?

-Fue algo raro,-le confesó el chico abiertamente-. Nunca me había fijado en ella en ese sentido hasta hace un mes y medio más o menos. Ella me miraba y parecía que nada más le importaba, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Si, me miraba como lo estás haciendo tú ahora Granger,-entonces creyó darse cuenta de algo-. ¡Granger,-dijo como si acabara de verla-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Yo,-dijo la chica, asustada-.

-Bueno da igual,-dijo de repente el chico-. Pero vuelve a mirarme como antes,-le dijo el chico intentando ponerse de pie, pero se tropezó y se cayó-.

Hermione le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y el chico, para su sorpresa, no denegó su ayuda, si no todo lo contrario. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y se puso de pie.

-Vuelve a mirarme como antes,-le pidió otra vez el chico-. Pansy ya no me mira así. Nadie nunca me había mirado así,-le dijo al tiempo que la miraba con profundidad a los ojos. Y entonces él miró los labios de Hermione, y se dirigió a probarlos con los suyos propios...

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	20. Salvajismo Gryffindoriano y visitas clan

SALVAJISMO GRYFFINDORIANO Y VISITAS CLANDESTINAS

Hermione le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y el chico, para su sorpresa, no denegó su ayuda, si no todo lo contrario. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y se puso de pie.

-Vuelve a mirarme como antes,-le pidió otra vez el chico-. Pansy ya no me mira así. Nadie nunca me había mirado así,-le dijo al tiempo que la miraba con profundidad a los ojos. Y entonces él miró los labios de Hermione, y se dirigió a probarlos con los suyos propios...

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente, y lo siguiente que hizo fue empujar a Draco hacia una silla que tenía detrás, por lo que el chico se sentó allí.

-Bueno, ya veo que estás mejor...,-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada-, así que lo mejor será que me vaya...,-y se dispuso a irse, girando sobre sus talones-.

-No, espera,-consiguió decir Draco,-y acertó a cogerla por la muñeca, para que la chica se sentara sobre sus rodillas-. Quería darte las gracias por hacerme el aguante aquí...,-le dijo el chico, con un brazo sobre el hombro de ella y otro rodeando su cintura-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Lizzie estaba buscando a su pareja de baile como una loca. ¿Dónde se había metido el Malfoy, su Malfoy?

-Si cree que puede irse por ahí con cualquiera y dejarme sola, lo tiene muy difícil...,-le dijo a una amiga suya, y a continuación salió a buscar al chico-.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba en el bar que los profesores habían puesto allí para la ocasión...

Le extrañó ver un montón de cervezas en el suelo, pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver a Draco..., ¡con Granger! Ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, y él la abrazaba con ganas.

-Sí te crees que puedes hacerme esto a mi..., estás muy equivocado...,-susurró la chica, y se fue a la pista de baile a buscar a alguien que la ayudaría enormemente-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-No tienes por qué darlas. Porque habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro,-dijo la chica intentado levantarse de las rodillas de Malfoy, cosa que le costaba bastante, puesto que el chico la tenía agarrada con fuerza-.

-No me importa decir las cosas claras. Aunque a ti siempre se te ha dado mejor,-le confesó en un susurro ronco-. Puede que tengas razón en eso de que soy un completo inmaduro...,-le dijo al tiempo que acercaba su cara al cuello de Hermione-. Que rico olor..., ¿qué perfume usas,-le dijo separándose levemente de ella-. Me recuerda a alguien..., pero no se a quién,-dijo mirándola a los ojos directamente-.

-Te hace falta un café...,-dijo de repente Hermione, haciendo que el chico consiguiera soltarla por fin-.

Mientras se lo preparaba, Draco se medio durmió encima de la mesa en la frente a la que estaba sentado.

-Draco...,-dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de que se suponía que no debía llamarle por el nombre-. Draco toma,-volvió a decir-.

-¿Qué pasa,-dijo el chico, que estaba confundido-.

-Tomate esto, que te hará bien...,-le dijo la chica, dándole una gran taza llena de café negro-.

-¿Qué es,-dijo el chico, mirando la taza con desconfianza, y probó un poco-. ¡Puag, café..., no me gusta el café sólo, está amargo...

-¿Y qué quieres que te de un chocolate con churros y azúcar? No seas ridículo y tómatelo ya venga...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Por fin te encontré,-le decía Lizzie a un extrañado Blaisse-. Tienes que ir donde tu amigo Draco, que está muy mal el pobre...

-¿Qué le pasa,-dijo Zabinni, ahora asustado-.

-Ahora lo verás,-le dijo mientras se lo llevaba del lado de Pansy sin siquiera decirle un mísero "hola", "hasta luego", o "¿me lo prestas, te lo devuelvo en un minuto", cosa que puso de muy mal humor a Pansy-.

-¡Idiota,-le gritó con ira-.

Mientras Lizzie seguía tirando de Blaisse, para que caminara más rápido, Draco ya había optado por hacerle caso a Hermione, y había empezado a tomar el café.

-¡Mira tu amigo,-le dijo Lizzie, sorprendiendo a Draco y a Hermione, que se quedaron impactados, pues no esperaban esa intromisión tan repentina-.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí,-le preguntó Blaisse a Hermione, mirándola fijamente-.

-Bueno yo..., es que...

-Da igual,-le cortó Lizzie-. Lo importante es que ahora su mejor amigo cuidará de él, y tú ya te puedes ir con tu pareja..., ¡todos felices,-dijo la chica, largándose del lugar con prisa y una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara de ángel-.

-Ya está conmigo..., no pasa nada...,-le dijo Blaisse, mirando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo-. Puedes irte si quieres...,-le dijo, empezando a mirar a Draco con preocupación-. ¿Sabes por qué se ha puesto así,-le dijo mirándola ahora directamente-.

-No me ha dicho nada,-le mintió Hermione con maestría-. Yo ahora me voy a...

-¿A la fiesta,-finalizó la frase Blaisse-.

-Sí..., eso..., a la fiesta... Adiós...,-le dijo con un gesto de mano, y se giró con la cabeza hecha un completo caos-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando por fin la fiesta terminó, y todos se fueron a sus camas, Hermione no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, debido a las palabras de cierto rubio, que revoloteaban por su cabeza, atormentándola cruelmente.

Así que, en cuanto pudo, se levantó con pereza, y sueño acumulados.

Fue directamente al Gran Comedor, sin siquiera molestarse en decirle nada a Ron, Harry o Ginny. Ya estaba harta de tener que andar siempre diciendo donde estaría y con quien.

De camino, justo en mitad de las escaleras, se cruzó con alguien. Bueno, mejor dicho, alguien la arrolló por el camino. No se sorprendió demasiado al levantar la vista y ver a Malfoy, con prácticamente ninguna ojera, ni resto de resaca, ¿cómo lo habría hecho?

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa,-le dijo la chica, con mal humor-. ¿Qué te sentaron mal las cervezas de más de ayer y acabaron por matar a única neurona que tenías o qué?

-Epaaa,-le dijo el chico con tono burlón-. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora te inventas las cosas,-le dice el chico, muy seguro de si mismo-.

-Vamos Malfoy, no te hagas el loco, porque se perfectamente que ayer te emborrachaste...

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso,-le dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Porque..., porque te vi... ¿Qué pasa, que no te acuerdas de nada?

-No...,-dijo el chico, mirando hacia el suelo, y tocándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda-. La verdad es que no..., ¿contenta,-dijo volviendo al tono mordaz-. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que me vistes? ¿Qué acaso me ayudaste o qué?

Hermione iba a decir que no, pero su cara era todo un poema cuando el rubio dijo eso...

-Genial..., lo que me faltaba...,-dijo el chico en un susurro-.

-Bueno, pero no te preocupes que ni siquiera abriste la boca, ¿contento,-mintió descaradamente Hermione-.

Entonces no pudo evitar recordar, y la voz de Malfoy volvió a atormentarla, estaba vez en su propia presencia...

"Que rico olor..., ¿qué perfume usas?",-volvió a oír en su mente-. 

-Mucho. No me gustaría tener que verte pavoneando por ahí porque me has visto borracho, diciendo sandeces...,-le dijo el chico en un susurro-.

-Borracho si que te he visto, ¿sabes,-dijo la chica con ira. ¿Por quién la tomaba ese desgraciado? Ella no era ninguna chivata, ni tampoco le gustaba reírse de la gente...-.

-¿Qué me vas a chantajear acaso,-le dijo el rubio con mirada peligrosa-.

-No se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo dices...,-le dijo ella con mirada tipo Slytherin-.

-Que divertida eres..., ese sentido del humor que tienes..., ¿nunca se te ocurrió meterte en un circo, de payasa?

-No, porque no querría quitarte el puesto, que se que te va mucho más...

-Es que me parto contigo eh..., eres tan divertida como un dolor de muelas, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho,-dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno en su angelical rostro-.

-Mira ¿sabes lo qué te...?

-¡Draco,-dijo de repente la voz de Pansy Parkinson sonando desde el fondo del pasillo-. ¡Blaisse, mira es Draco,-dijo la chica mirando hacia la pareja de enemigos, que se miraban con odio mal enmascarado-.

-Draco, amigo...,¿qué haces aquí, con ella,-le dijo Blaisse señalando a Hermione con un dedo-. Vamos..., ¿qué no sabes que hay chicas más guapas por todo el colegio?

-¡No me vaciles Blaisse, incluso en un asilo hay chicas más guapas que ella,-le dijo sonriendo malévolamente-. ¡Uy lo siento,-le dijo con falsedad el rubio-, pensaba que ya lo sabías...

Lo que menos esperaba el rubio, fue la reacción de Hermione Granger, que últimamente sacaba su lado más salvaje en cualquier momento, sin avisar.

Así que de la que el chico seguía bajando las escaleras, le hizo la zancadilla, con la conclusión de que el rubito impertinente se cayera al suelo sin remedio, aunque para su suerte estaban un descansillo a unos pocos escalones de donde cayó, por lo que se quedó sentando en el suelo del descansillo, mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

-¡Uy, lo siento,-dijo ahora Hermione imitando la broma del chico-, pensaba que sabías andar sin caerte de morros. Que lástima...,-dijo echándole una mirada de complicidad a Pansy, otra a Blaisse, y largándose del lugar con viento fresco-.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esta chica, mira que está loca, es una salvaje..., ¿cómo se le ocurre tirarme al suelo? ¡Gryffindor tenías que ser,-le gritó el rubio, pero Hermione ya estaba bien lejos-.

Ni Pansy ni Blaisse dijeron nada, ya que ambos estaban muy ocupados aguantándose la risa.

Tras ese encuentro con Draco, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor, más llena de vida, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de haberle insultado y metido un rato con él..., eso ya era suficiente.

El día pasó sin ningún acontecimiento llamativo, hasta que llegó la noche, y una carta para Hermione que no le acabó de alegrar el día.

Viktor Krum venía a verla aquella noche. Lo que era completamente perfecto, puesto que tenía ronda, y podría verle sin ningún problema.

El jugador de Quidditch le explicaba en la carta que no podía verla a ninguna hora razonable, pero que quería verla, puesto que no podría volver a Inglaterra hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.

Así que Hermione, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los chicos se había ido a sus Salas Comunes, y que no había nadie por alrededor, salió a escondidas a los Terrenos de Hogwarts para verse con su amigo.

-¿Viktor,-dijo la chica tras haber llegado al sitio en que habían quedado-.

-Aquí estoy...,-le dijo el chico en un susurro-.

Tras estar varios minutos hablando con su amigo, y ponerse al día de lo que le pasaba a cada uno en su respectiva vida, Hermione se tuvo que ir, puesto que ya era demasiado tarde, y no tendría explicación posible para encontrarse allí afuera a aquellas horas.

Así que entró intentado no hacer ruido. Cuando por fin creyó que estaba segura, oyó unos pasos, y una voz que, por lo que le dijo, la había visto entrar de fuera:

-Granger,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. ¿Qué pasa, tenemos visitas clandestinas?

-No...

-¿A no, entonces déjame ver quien era...

-¡No,-dijo Hermione colocándose cual larga era de brazos frente a la puerta, para que Malfoy no pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Epaaa..., ¿es muy comprometedora la visita? ¿Te mueves tú solita o te muevo yo?

-Muéveme tú si puedes...

-¿Qué pasa aquí,-dijo la voz de Mc Gonagall desde detrás de ellos-.

Y a Hermione no se le ocurrió otra cosa que besar a Draco en la boca...

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	21. Noche revuelta

21. NOCHE REVUELTA

-¿Qué pasa aquí,-dijo la voz de Mc Gonagall desde detrás de ellos-.

Y a Hermione no se le ocurrió otra cosa que besar a Draco en la boca...

-¿Pero que están haciendo,-dijo una escandalizada Mc Gonagall-. No puede ser...¡señorita Granger, señor Malfoy!..., creo que me va a dar un mareo...,-dijo empezando a abanicarse con la mano-.

-¡No..., yo no...,-empezó a explicarse Draco, pero Hermione le cortó-.

-Él no quería, yo tampoco quería... Las hormonas...¡somos hormonas que caminan, profesora Mc Gonagall! Yo sólo con verle ya me dan ganas de...¡no se ni de que!...,-dijo recordando cuando era Pansy Parkinson-. Son cosas de la edad, entiéndalo profesora... La atracción por el otro sexo...,-dijo Hermione mirando a Malfoy, pero el chico la miraba como si estuviera loca-. ¡No me digas que eres medio rarito Malfoy, porque me muero ,-dijo ella, haciendo ahora mucho teatro-.

-¡No!..., que va..., yo...,-y esta vez le cortó Mc Gonagall-.

-Yo si les entiendo, pero no pueden andar besándose por los pasillos, por favor. Eso es algo bochornoso...¡tiene que intentar vencer esas pasiones! Señor Malfoy, haga usted algo de ejercicio¡mucho ejercicio, y por favor. Retírense. Vuelvan a los pasillos por favor, a vigilar...,-dijo la mujer mirándolos, aún escandalizada-. Pero mejor que corra el aire..., no vaya a ser que vuelvan las hormonas a atacar sus acciones y a actuar por ustedes...,-dijo la mujer, yéndose del lugar y murmurando cosas que los chicos no pudieron oír-.

El silencio que le siguió fue horrible para los dos. Hermione estaba completamente roja, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa...¿pero qué podía hacer? Sabía perfectamente que si la veían fuera, la expulsarían, castigarían o a saber que cosas...¡y no podía permitirselo!

-Granger...,-dijo Malfoy, de repente, completamente rojo, de vergüenza, pero también de enfado-. ¿Se puede saber que diablos ha sido eso?

-Eso ha sido..., atracción. ¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es? Aunque no me extrañaría porque con todo lo que le das a la bebida tu amiguito debe estar de capa caída,-dijo con tono burlón-.

-¿Mi amiguito,-dijo el chico sin comprender-.

-Claro. Tu amiguito. El de ahí abajo. ¿No serás tan infeliz como para no saber a que amig...?

-¿Y tú que sabrás,-dijo el chico, sin poder evitar levantar la voz más de la cuenta-. ¿Yo te besé a ti en la fiesta, ayer, cuando estaba borracho,-saltó de golpe, el rubio-.

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora,-dijo la chica, intrigada-.

-Bueno, simplemente, que tu beso me recordó algo..., no se...

-Pues no te preocupes. Sería en tus sueños, conmigo,-dijo recordando el juego del Pensadero-.

-Yo nunca he soñado contigo Granger. Más quisieras¿no?

-Serían pesadillas para mi, pero puede que tus gustos de sueños sean raritos¿cómo voy a saberlo yo?

-¿Y no me vas a decir quien estaba afuera? Tenía que ser alguien importante para sacrificarte de esa manera...,-le dijo el chico mirándola con picardía-.

-No había nadie fuera. No seas paranoico además de medio rarito..

-¡Te he dicho que no soy medio rarito! A mi me gustan las chicas más que a un niño un juguete nuevo¿estamos?

-Jajajajaja,-empezó a reírse Hermione como una loca-.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes? Estás loca...

-Es que es graciosa..., la comparación quiero decir. ¡Y no estoy para nada loca Malfoy! Tal vez tus amiguitos los estén, pero yo estoy perfectamente en mis cabales.

-¿Entonces me besaste simplemente porque te apeteció,-dijo el chico, pinchándola-.

-Bueno. A eso se le puede llamar locura transitoria.

-Más quisieras tú que fuera transitoria...,-susurró el chico-.

-¡Oye que te he oído eh!

-Y yo preocupado. ¡Mira como tiemblo Granger,-dijo mirándola con odio-. ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes pelos de loca,-dijo de repente, y sin venir a cuento, mirándola fijamente y con seriedad-.

-¿Me estás vacilando¿eso a que viene ahora?

-Bueno, como por lo visto aquí cada uno hace o dice lo que quiere cuando quiere¡me apunto al club preciosa,-le dijo con ironía-.

-¿Por qué no te mueres idiota?

-Porque mi mayor deseo es verte morir a ti primero. La humanidad haría una fiesta...

-Claro. En tu caso la harían los simios, porque es lo más parecido a ti que existe en este planeta.

-¡Oye,-dijo el chico, con aire ofendido-.

-¿Qué oigo,-le dijo, vacilándole de nuevo-.

-Tienes suerte de no ser un chico.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no pego a las chicas¿sabes? Aunque no se..., mi puño izquierdo a veces no obedece a mis deseos...¡ten cuidado,-la amenazó tan ricamente-.

-Mira estúpido cretino, me pones una mano encima, y te juro que te quedas sin descendencia para el resto de tus días.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer, eh,-la azuzó el chico, acorralándola contra una pared-. ¿Vas a echarme un hechizo?

-No, es mucho más fácil. Pero te recomiendo que no me tientes¿vale?

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer Granger,-le susurró en un oído-. ¿Acaso me darás otro beso?

-Parece que te gustó mucho,-no pudo evitar decir Hermione-.

-Más de lo que te crees, seguro,-le dijo el chico, en otro susurro ronco-.

-Malfoy. Déjalo ya¿vale,-le dijo la chica, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa-.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, que primero calientas y luego no tienes lo que hay que tener,-le dijo con una risita maliciosa-.

-¡Yo no he calentado a nadie, imbécil.

-¿Cómo que no¿entonces es habitual en ti ir dando besos por ahí a la gente o qué?

-Depende del momento, sí,-mintió enormemente la chica-. Y ahora aléjate de mi, pervertido,-le dijo con tono amenazante-.

-¿Y qué harás si no me alejo, eh?

-Prefieres no saberlo...,-le dijo ella con voz ahogada-.

Entonces Malfoy, cogiendo por sorpresa a Hermione, comenzó a besarle el cuello. Con suma delicadeza, con dulzura...

La chica se estremeció, recordando sus días en el cuerpo de Pansy. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no era Pansy, era de nuevo Hermione.

-¡Para degenerado,-le digo ella empujándole levemente lejos de su propio cuerpo-.

-No disimules Granger, que te gusta.

-No disimulo, y no me gusta,-mintió descaradamente-. Ahora suéltame o te juro que te arrepentirás...

Malfoy parecía no captar la indirecta, así que Hermione levantó su pierna derecha, lista para golpearle en la entrepierna, pero rubio se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.

-Vale, vale. No hace falta que te pongas tan salvaje...

-Pues parece que te hubieras vuelto sordo y ciego¿sabes?

-Ese es el efecto que creas en mi Granger.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Era eso lo que querías oír no? Lástima que no sea cierto.

-¡Capullo,-le dijo la chica, mirándole de frente-. Me voy ya mismo porque me están dando ganas de estrangularte, y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban por un estúpido como tú.

-¡Eres toda amabilidad Granger¿nunca te lo había dicho?

-Que va...

-¿Y nunca te he dicho que me gustan las chicas con carácter?

-¿Y no te he dicho ya que si no me dejas en paz toda tu descendencia acabara hoy mismo sus posibilidades de existencia?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me atrae el peligro...,-le dijo el chico en un susurro ronco-.

-¡Psss,-se oyó desde un pasillo al fondo-.

Hermione miró. Allí estaba Pansy, diciéndole hola con la mano.

-¿Quién está allí?

-Nadie.

-¿Cómo nadie¿a quién miras entonces?

-A..., ti capullo...,-y de repente, le dio un tortazo que le dejó completamente desconcertado, para, a continuación, salir corriendo del lugar-.

-Mujeres...¿quién las entiende,-se dijo el chico tocándose la zona en que Hermione le había dado el tortazo-.

Mientras, Hermione y Pansy ya se habían encontrado, para irse a charlar un rato.

Lo que pasó a continuación, ninguna de las dos lo tenía planeado... Pero acabaron ambas, en la sala de los Menesteres, bebiendo mano a mano, chupito tras chupito de whiski de fuego.

Primero brindaron por ellas. Luego por su amistad. Por Blaisse. Por Harry. Por Ginny. Por Ron. Por Slytherin. Por Gryffindor...

Y tras los ocho chupitos, los brindis fueron cambiando de tema:

-Yo quiero brindar,-dijo Hermione con mala pronunciación-¡por la liberación de lo elfos mágicos,-y ambas bebieron-.

-Bien. Yo brindo por el culo de los gemelos Weasley...¡que es doble,-dijo Pansy riéndose como una loca, y volvieron a beber-.

-De acuerdo. Por Snape...¡para que se compre un champú de buena calidad y lo use,-dijo Hermione a continuación-.

-Bien. Porque Mc Gonagall deje de ser tan seria...¡para que un hombre le alegre la vida,-y ambas se rieron esta vez como enajenadas-.

-Ajá..., por..., por Malfoy para que siga con ese culo que tiene que..., ejemm...,-dijo viendo como la miraba Pansy-, por Malfoy, para que siga siendo tan estúpido como siempre.

-El último. Porque mi cuerpo no puede asimilar más alcohol... Por nosotras, para que liguemos con quien queramos y cuando queramos...,-dijo la chica, haciendo señal de su "poca arrogancia"-.

Cuando acabaron de tomas los catorce chupitos, las dos estaban tan contentas que no sabían por donde andaban. Decían lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza, sin pensar las consecuencias.

Así que, Hermione, se empezó a aburrir, y decidió salir a dar una vuelta, mientras su compañera se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Su sorpresa no tenía límites, cuando se volvió a encontrar con Malfoy, y se quedó mirándole, con la boca abierta.

-¿Me estás siguiendo o qué Granger,-le dijo el chico con mal gesto-¿Qué estás mirando?

-A ti y a tu hermosa..., cara,-dijo actuando como una fan loca-. ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un pelo divino¿con que te lo lavas¡que suave,-dijo empezando a acariciar sus cabellos-.

-¿Granger te volviste loca o qué?

-¡Sí!..., loca por ti...¡te deseo tanto Draquín!...¡tómame,-le dijo sin pensar lo que decía. Y aunque jamás lo aceptaría en público. Era la pura verdad. Ya se sabe que los borrachos y los niños son los que dicen la verdad -.

-¿Qué te tome,-le dijo el chico, mirándola con incredulidad-.

-Sí, eso.

-¿No ves como si que calientas?...¡Granger!..., no te vuelvo a avisar eh...

-Ahí no seas mojigato.., venga...¡bésame tigre,-dijo rugiendo como si fuera una tigresa-.

Cualquiera que viera aquella situación pensaría que Hermione estaba borracha, y Draco no era menos.

-Granger. ¿Para que bebes si no sabes?

-¿Qué?

-No bebas alcohol. Te hace actuar como una chiflada.

-Chiflada de deseo..., bésame un poco venga...¡un poquito sólo. Venga Draco..., tú sabes que eres taaaan atractivo. ¿No crees que soy guapa?

-Yo no he dicho eso..., pero es que...

-¡Bésame entonces!..., no me tortures más..., sólo te pido que me beses...¡venga!

-Pero...

-Venga... Bésame.

-¿Estás borracha en serio,-dijo el chico, alucinando. Porque¿desde cuándo Hermione soy perfecta Granger se emborrachaba así como así?-.

-No. Yo no estoy borracha.

-¿Ahogas las penas, Granger,-le dijo el rubio, impactado-.

-No. Sólo las baño...,-dijo lanzándose sobre el chico que tenía frente a sí-.

-Granger. No hagas nada de lo que mañana te arrepientas.

-Pff. Como si fuera la primera vez,-dijo la chica refiriéndose a cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Pansy-.

-Claro...,-dijo el chico, mirándola como si estuviera completamente loca-.

-Entonces es cierto que eres medio rarito...,-dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador-.

-¡No,-dijo el chico subiendo el volumen de su voz-.

-¿Quién anda ahí,-dijo la voz de Filch-.

Aunque ellos eran prefectos, la hora ya se les había salido de plazo. No tenían más remedio que ocultarse.

Malfoy se llevó a Granger a un escobero, y lo cerró rápidamente. El problema era que no sabía como hacer para que dejara de hablar..., y Filch continuaba caminando hacia el lugar.

-Cállate ya Granger¿no ves que nos va a oír?

-Dame un beso..., sólo uno...,-le decía la chica, entre risas-. Sólo uno...

Malfoy valoró la situación...

Filch seguía acercándose. Granger no dejaba de hablar. Y para que lo dejara de una vez por todas le rompió la boca de un beso, el beso más apasionado que le había dado jamás a nadie.

FIN DEL CHAP


	22. Plan A

EL PLAN A

Cuando Draco creyó que el peligro ya había pasado, (esto fue más o menos tras tres horribles minutos de oír ir y venir al conserje, pero, por el contrario, tres placenteros minutos que jamás admitiría públicamente), dejo de besar a Granger, que estaba tan borracha, que no sabía lo que decía ni hacía, (o eso pensaba el rubio).

-¿Por qué te paras?,-le preguntó Hermione con voz de preescolar-.

-¿Cómo que por qué me paro?, pues porque ya no es necesario que dejes de hablar. Ya puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, incluso puedes gritar si quieres. Lo que te de la gana, porque a mi me da igual.

-¿En serio?,-le dijo ella con mirada traviesa. Malfoy la miró detenidamente, pues esa mirada pícara le sonaba enormemente, pero no recordaba a qué o quién-.

-Claro, ¿por qué me iba a importar?

-Draco,-le dijo ella sin ser consciente de que le había llamado por su nombre, y no por su apellido-. Gracias Draco,-le dijo en un susurro-.

-¿Gracias?,-le dijo el chico, extrañado-, ¿por qué?

-Porque siempre pensé que sólo eras un hurón prepotente, pero ahora se que en todas las personas hay algo bueno, algo que merece la pena sacar a la luz,-le dijo mirándole a los ojos con ternura-.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Granger?,-le dijo el chico, mirándola como si estuviera loca-. ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?

-No. Ahora más que nunca se lo que digo,-le dijo la chica, abrazándolo con dulzura, y cogiéndole por sorpresa-.

Malfoy no supo por qué, ni cómo, pero se vio devolviendo el abrazo con efusividad, como si hubiera algo en la castaña que le recordara a alguien, a alguien que se había ido, pero no sabía a quien, y eso le molestaba bastante.

De repente, sin venir a cuento, (o eso creyó Draco), Hermione se puso a llorar silenciosamente, mientras seguían abrazados.

-Granger...,-dijo Malfoy, con poca seguridad en su voz, cosa poco común en él-, no es que me importe, pero..., ¿por qué estás llorando?

-Porque pensé que nunca más volvería a abrazarte así...,-le dijo la chica, sin ser para nada consciente de lo que decía-, te extrañé mucho Draco,-dijo mientras seguía llorando-.

-¿De qué estás hablando Granger?

-Y también lloro por ti..., lo siento, Draco,-le dijo, cortándole-.

-¿Por..., por mí?

-Sí..., por lo de tus padres. Es una tragedia, y se que te duele, pero...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?,-dijo el chico, encolerizado, y soltando a la chica del abrazo-.

-Tú me lo dijiste ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-No

-En la fiesta..., aunque estabas bastante borracho, la verdad...

-Pues como tu ahora bonita...,-le dijo el chico, enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido-.

-Pero no te enfades, Draco. Todo el mundo tiene un ser humano en su interior, por muchos escudos que ponga a su alrededor, siempre hay algún hueco por el que sale la dulzura, sensibilidad y ternura.

-¿Sabes una cosa Granger?,-dijo mientras observaba como la chica se apoyaba contra la pared, para sentarse en el suelo del escobero a continuación-, parece que al fin y al cabo, no estás tan loca como yo creía..., ¿no te parece gracioso?

Y cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, ésta dormía placidamente, con una dulce sonrisa de tranquilidad y paz en su rostro.

Malfoy la miró pensando que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación "civilizada" con Granger, y que, a pesar de lo que él creía, había sobrevivido.

-No estás tan mal para ser de Gryffindor, Hermione,-le dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que cargaba con ella en brazos, dispuesta a dejarla en algún sitio más cómodo para dormir..., pero también un sitio seguro-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza que la martilleaba incesantemente. Además tenía el estómago completamente revuelto.

-Por fin te despiertas...,-le dijo una voz conocida en su oído-.

-¿Qué?,-dijo la chica, aún adormilada-.

-¿Sabes que eres toda una fiera Granger?,-volvió a decirle la voz en el oído-. No podía creer que fueras tan alocada.

Poco a poco, la información llegó hasta su cerebro, y pudo reconocer la voz de cierto Slytherin en su oído.

-¡Malfoy!,-dijo en un susurro-. Un momento, ¿Malfoy?,-dijo mirando en la dirección de la que provenía la voz-.

-En carne y hueso Granger..., ¿qué pasa, qué el alcohol te dejó más idiota de lo que eres?

Lo único que acertó a hacer Hermione fue a abrir la boca enormemente.

-Me quiero morir...,-susurró la chica, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente-.

-¿Por qué?,-le dijo Malfoy, con tono burlón-. ¿Eres consciente de que ahora mismo podrías estar castigada hasta final de curso y no lo estás gracias a mi?

Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos, y se encontró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí estaba...

-¡Mi habitación!,-dijo la chica, impactada-.

-Si..., no creas que me agradó mucho la idea cuando abrí la puerta y vi esas fotos de Potter y de Weasley..., pero supuse que era mejor eso a que nos pillaran fuera de hora y nos castigaran.

-¿Malfoy eres consciente de que has pasado la noche en una habitación muggle?

-Sí, soy perfectamente consciente, gracias por recordármelo Granger...,-dijo el chico, mientras la miraba sentado en lo que era su sillón favorito-. ¿Sabes?, me encanta este sillón,-dijo el chico mirándolo y estirándose en él cual gato-.

-Jamás imaginé verte ahí sentado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

-Un momento...,-dijo la chica, sorprendida-, ¿estamos teniendo una conversación como gente civilizada?

-¡Que va!, eso es imposible Granger.

-Tienes razón...,-dijo la chica, a la vez que se incorporaba de su cama-. ¿Quién me puso mi pijama?,-dijo la chica, mirándose su camiseta extragrande del equipo de Quidditch Búlgaro que Krum le había regalado-.

-Yo,-dijo el chico, como si poner pijamas a chicas dormidas fuera algo habitual en él-. Por cierto, bonita camiseta,-añadió a continuación-.

-Muchas gracias. Me la regaló Viktor, ¿sabes?

-Parece que sois muy amigos Viktor y tú, ¿no? ¿Acaso fue un flechazo?

-No me hagas reír por favor..., jamás hubo nada entre Viktor y yo... No había..., química,-consiguió expresarse-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y diez...

-¡Qué!..., ¿cómo me he dormido así?

-¿Tal vez por todo lo que bebiste ayer y por..., no se, porque te dormiste tarde?

-No hay excusas que valgan. ¡Tengo mucho que estudiar!,-dijo levantándose como si tuviera un resorte de la cama. Y acto seguido se puso a buscar su ropa, que estaba tirada por el suelo-.

-¿Y tú has dormido en ese sillón toda la noche?,-le dijo la chica, mirándole con curiosidad-.

-¿Acaso crees que me iba a romper la espalda? De eso nada, he dormido en tu cama.

La información llegó al cerebro de Hermione..., y lo colapso... ¿Draco Malfoy posible futuro mortífago durmiendo con una sangre sucia, y consciente de eso?

-¿Conmigo?

-Claro que contigo, ¿o que crees, que te iba a dejar a ti en el sillón? Al fin y al cabo, eres una chica, ¿sabes?

-Gracias por la observación,-le dijo ella en tono irónico-.

-Aunque más bien pareces una camionera...

-¡Ja!,-le dijo ella, muy rápida en la respuesta-. Más te gustaría que este camión te pasara por encima Malfoy.

No tardó en ponerse la ropa en su probador, y cuando ya estaba lista, miró a Malfoy con atención, a través de las rendijas del probador.

Lo que le gustaba del aparato en cuestión, era que, al igual que su armario, desde dentro se veía todo lo que había desde fuera, pero no al contrario.

Así que le observó, en silencio.

El chico estaba mirando las fotos que tenía ella esparcidas por su tablón de corcho.

Después se puso a mirar y a dar vueltas a su perfume, para, a continuación, abrirlo e inhalar el olor. Para sorpresa de Hermione, cerró los ojos cuando hizo eso, y sonrió a continuación, para, luego, fruncir el ceño levemente.

Después se dispuso a abrir el cuadernito que estaba encima de su mesa. Ese cuadernito que siempre iba con ella. Su diario.

-Mi diario...,-dijo la chica en un susurro-. ¡Mi diario!,-gritó a continuación saliendo como una bala del probador-. ¡Eso es privado Malfoy!, ¿acaso no conoces la palabra intimidad?

Pero Malfoy sólo miraba boquiabierto la página por la que se había abierto. Luego la miró a ella. A continuación salió a paso ligero de la habitación, sin decir nada, y dio un sonoro portazo.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón que momentos antes había ocupado Draco, y, con manos temblorosas, cogió el diario entre sus manos, dispuesta a leer lo que había leído el rubio. Pudo comprobar, que no era todo un día, sólo el final de uno, puesto que era un medio folio, con su recatada letra:

_Aún no me creo que Pansy y yo nos hayamos hecho amigas. Es cierto que la situación es extraña, pero jamás supuse que llegaríamos a este límite..._

_Y tampoco imaginé que ella fuera tan simpática, yendo siempre con el idiota de Malfoy y el pesado de Zabinni. No me puedo creer que vaya con ese par de tarados, ¿qué verá en ellos?_

_Intento comprenderlo, y te juro, querido diario, que es imposible. ¡Están locos! Me amargan la vida, todo el día encima de mi, todo el día en medio, sobre todo el idiota de Malfoy, con toda su magnificencia, creyéndose superior al resto de los seres humanos que están a su alrededor..., ¿qué no ve que nadie le soporta, que le ven y le huyen porque no le aguantan?_

-Estoy perdida...,-se dijo la chica en un susurro-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Draco estaba como un loco, furioso y enfadado con la estúpida de Granger. ¿Qué se creía esa chica para andar insultándole en su estúpido diario?

-Yo no soy ningún loco, ni tampoco ningún prepotente..., ¿y desde cuando Pansy y esa loca se han hecho amigas?

Y tan enfadado como en un principio, fue a buscar a Pansy, para hablar seriamente con ella...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Pansy y Blaisse andaban dándose besitos de enamorados en un pasillo solitario.

-¿No crees que Hermione debería haber sacado algo de todo esto?,-dijo de repente Pansy-.

-¿A qué viene eso?,-le dijo el chico, viendo un extraño brillo en los ojos de su novia-.

-Quiero decir..., que yo creo que ella siente "algo" por Draco...

-¿Y crees que él puede sentir algo por Hermione?

-Tal vez por ella no, pero si por la Pansy que él cree que estuvo tres meses en mi cuerpo, ¿no crees?

-¿Estás insinuando contárselo, sin decirle nada a Hermione?

-No..., claro que no..., ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Aunque no lo creas adoro mi vida lo suficiente como para seguir con ella..., vivita y coleando...

-¿Entonces qué estás pensando?

La chica le contó una idea en un susurro y se fue del lugar con prisas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy salió corriendo, buscando en los sitios que sabían que eran los favoritos de Hermione...

Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con un viejo amigo, al que tenía unas ganas enormes de darle su merecido...

-Hola preciosa...,-le dijo alguien, que salió de una esquina y la acorraló entre la pared y sus brazos-. ¿Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo buscándote? Me mandan tus padres..., con esta carta...

-¿Y es necesario que te acerques tanto para hablarme?

-Claro... Lo entenderás cuando leas la carta cariño,-le dijo al ver la cara de extrañeza de la chica-.

-No me llames cariño,-dijo cogiendo la carta entres sus manos-.

Creyó que el Mundo se había partido en dos, y ella estaba justo en medio cuando leyó que Chris, el chico que tenía delante, era su prometido. La boda era a final del séptimo curso... Un año..., y adiós a Blaisse...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Draco seguía su camino, y se encontró con Pansy, completamente impactada y sola, en un pasillo, con una carta entre sus manos.

-¿Pansy?, tenemos que hablar...

La chica pareció no escucharle.

-¿Pansy?, te he dicho que tenemos que hablar, ¿te volviste sorda o algo así?

Nada. Ninguna contestación. La chica seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

-¿Pansy?

Entonces, el sonido de papel arrugado le sobresaltó. Pansy había apretado con todas sus fuerzas el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Ahora no era más que una bolita pequeña de papel...

A continuación lo lanzó en plena cara a Draco...

-¿Acaso te crees el centro del Universo?,-y a continuación se fue hacia el lugar en que Hermione le hacía señas para que fuera a su encuentro-.

-Todas las mujeres están locas..., me abofetean, me tiran papeles..., ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?,-se dijo, completamente furioso, y dejando el papel en el suelo, para seguir a Pansy-.

Lo que menos se esperaba Draco, era perder por completo la pista de Pansy.

-¿Dónde se ha metido esa tarada ahora?

Y tras un hondo suspiro se fue hacia su Sala Común.

Mientras Pansy ya le había contado toda la historia a Hermione, que la miraba, sobresaltada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Mis padres me conocen muy poco si se creen que me voy a casar con ese cretino, ese idiota, ese estúpido, ese... Por cierto,-dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema-, hablando de estúpidos, ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con Draco?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí..., parece que os lleváis realmente mal de nuevo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco se encontró con Blaisse en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué te pasa, amigo?, te veo exaltado.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté si tu novia me ha tirado un papel en plena cara?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí..., está loca...

-Y hablando de locas..., ahora que sacas el tema,-le dijo Blaisse, llevándole a un sofá de la Sala Común-, ¿qué te pasa con Granger? Últimamente discutís más de lo habitual...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?,-decía Hermione, impactada-. No ves que un niñato de papá?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Pero perdiste el juicio tú también?,-dijo Draco, impactado-, ¿no ves que es una pesada?

O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Qué es un idiota?, ¿qué es estúpido perdido?

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Se pasa el día pensando métodos para joderme la vida. Se mete en mi vida constantemente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Se pasa el día buscándome, y cuando me encuentra va y se enfada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Se dedica a insultarme en su estúpido diario.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿No ves que es un prematuro?, ¿qué tiene sólo dos neuronas y están enfadadas entre sí?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿No te das cuenta que sólo tiene una neurona y encima es lenta?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-No sirve para nada..., ¿y nadie va a salvarlo?, podías hacer algo por él, que es vuestro amigo, ¿no?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Y encima últimamente le da por besarme cuando le da la gana..., es una estúpida, y encima es bien pesada, ¿eh? Además..., con esos pelos que lleva..., y encima se hace loca...

O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Por qué no se mata ya, si no sirve?

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Si se matara ya, fíjate lo que te digo eh, porque no la aguanto más...

O-O-O-O-O

A la vez, en un susurro, Pansy y Blaisse se dijeron para si mismos:

-¿Por qué habré preguntado? Si serán cabezotas...

-¿Cómo dices?,-preguntaron Hermione y Draco, al unísono-.

-¿Yo?, nada,-volvieron a contestar Pansy y Blaisse, cada uno en una punta del Colegio-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Más tarde Pansy y Blaisse se encontraron de nuevo.

-Pasemos al plan B...

FIN DEL CAPITULO...

REVIEWS!!


	23. Plan B

PLAN B

No mucho después de aquel interrogatorio, Pansy y Blaisse, se reunieron nuevamente para hablar sobre lo sucedido:

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que dirían algo bueno el uno del otro si se les preguntara?

-Dejalo ya Blaisse, ¿ok? El plan B es muy sencillo,-dijo Pansy haciendo aparecer una pizarra con un movimiento de varita. En la pizarra había dibujado un plano del colegio. Ella cogió una tiza, y se dispuso a explicarle el plan a Zabinni-.

_**IMAGINEMOS QUE LA VOZ DE PANSY ES LA NARRADORA, ¿OK?**_

-Mañana por la mañana Draco recibirá una carta de Snape, citandolo en seguida...

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer para conseguir eso?

-No seas idiota Blaisse, seremos tú y yo, firmando por Snape. Y no me interrumpas más, que me desconcentras, y los lectores se pierden.

-Está bien...,-refunfuñó Blaisse, poniendo morritos-.

_**PASEMOS A ESE FUTURO...**_

-Pero que mierda...,-dijo Draco, golpeando el puño con la mesa al leer una carta que le traía una lechuza en la mañana-.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?,-dijo Pansy, actuando tremendamente bien-.

-El pesado de Severus me cita para ya mismo, ¡y encima en un lugar que ni siquiera el visita habitualmente!..., seguro que se tomó alguna poción por accidente y le sentó mal,-dijo el chico, lléndose de mal humor, y criticando por lo bajo, sin decir un miserable adiós-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras en la mesa Gryffindor, Hermione recibía una lechuza de Mc Gonagall, citándola en un sitio que le pareció bastante raro:

-¿Qué tripa se le ha roto?,-dijo la chica leyendo por lo bajo-. Es sábado. Tenía toda la mañana planeada y ahora perderé tiempo muy valioso,-se quejó en voz alta-. ¡Encima ni siquiera corresponde a su asignatura!..., no me lo creo...

-Vaya...,-dijo Ron en voz alta-. Anotaré esto en mi agenda..., ¡el primer día que Hermione no está de acuerdo con la decisión de un profesor... ¡Auch!,-se quejó el pelirrojo al recibir una colleja por parte de su amiga, que salía corriendo hacia el lugar en que la profesora le había citado-.

La chica corría como una loca, ya que llegaba tarde al lugar de encuentro. Respiró profundamente al llegar al lugar en cuestión, y leyó el cartel que colgaba de la puerta.

_"Sala de ingredientes para pociones del tercer piso"._

Volvió a respirar profundamente y se metió en la sala, cerrando la puerta y sin mirar a la otra persona que ya estaba dentro.

-Lo siento profesora, no pude llegar antes,-dijo con la respiración aun entrecortada-.

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?,-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ya está...,-decía Pansy sonriendo con una malévola sonrisa, tras haber hecho lo que habían planeado-. Ahora todo es cuestión de que se den cuenta de que se gustan...

-No estoy muy convencido...,-decía Blaisse, con miradas nerviosas-. Mejor si nos vamos de aquí, ¿no?

-Está bien...,-decía una Pansy con pocas ganas de irse del lugar-. Aunque seguro que estaremos a salvo lejos de aquí, ¿no crees?,-dijo manteniendo su maliciosa sonrisa-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?, ¿eres idiota de nacimiento o te perfeccionaste con el tiempo?-dijo Hermione mirando a un Malfoy con cara de mal humor-. Se supone que aquí debería estar la profesora Mc Gonagall, y no tú-.

-Ya bueno..., tú tampoco te pareces demasiado al profesor Snape... Vamos, apártate...

-No te preocupes chiquito..., estoy vacunada contra la estupidez si es eso lo que te preocupa,-le decía Hermione en tono burlón-.

-¿Y quién me protege a mi de la tuya?,-dijo el chico girándo el pomo de la puerta-.

Pero Malfoy no se movió, se quedó allí quieto.

-¿Qué haces?,-dijo Hermione, de mal humor-.

-La puerta no se abre...,-dijo el chico con calma-.

-Será que no sabes...,-dijo Hermione, muy segura de si misma, y giró el picaporte con decisión-.

Nada. No se abría. Probó más fuerte, más suave..., pues tal vez la puerta se atascaba. Probó con todos los hechizos que conocía, y nada. La puerta no se abría.

Entonces Hermione se puso nerviosa, y empezó a gritar como una loca..., hasta que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la estaba imitando, chillando con voz aguda y golpeando la puerta como ella.

-Dios mío...,-decía la Gryffindor en voz baja-. Voy a morir con un imbécil que no sabe quienes son los Rolling Stone..., ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Callate ya loca, ¿por qué me iba a interesar conocer a los idiotas de tus primos?,-dijo el chico refiriéndose a los Rolling-. No te preocupes..., ya llegará alguien..., y cuando descubra quien ha sido..., digamos que su esperanza de vida será muuuuy corta...,-dijo con mirada peligrosa, mirando al infinito-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Aún estamos a tiempo de volver y abrirles. No se enterarán.

-Vamos Blaisse, no seas miedica..., ¿qué crees que puede pasar?

-¿Qué ocurre si se matan entre sí? Nadie jamás sabrá que están allí encerrados, los encontrarán dentro de dos siglos y sus espirítus nos perseguirán hasta el día de nuestra muerte como venganza!

Nadie llegaba para abrirles. El tiempo se les pasaba despacio, pero el oxígeno se les iba gastando muy rápido. Además cada vez hacía más calor.

-Me quiero morir,-decía Hermione por lo bajo-. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme ecerrada con este simio estúpido?

-Qué simpática Granger,-le dijo Malfoy con ironía-. Se me está ocurriendo una manera genial para pagarte tu comentario, ¿sabes?

La chica bajó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos allí estaba Malfoy, desnudo de medio para arriba.

-¿Qué clase de degenerado eres tú?,-dijo Hermione, escandalizada-. ¿Así me quieres pagar el que...?,-pero Malfoy la cortó-.

-Es por el calor, idiota..., no te creas tanto. Ya tienes alucinaciones..., será por el calor... ¿por qué no te quitas algo?,-le dijo, mirándola con lujuría-.

-Yo no tengo alucinaciones, y tampoco calor,-dijo mientras se asaba lentamente debido a las altas temperaturas-.

De repente Malfoy dejó de mirar la estancia, para mirarla a ella. La miraba con deseo, tal como hacía cuando ella era Pansy. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió con sensualidad. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos, y se dispuso a besar sus labios. La besó con pasión y deseo...

-¿Qué te pasa que además de idiota eres sorda?,-le cortó Malfoy, devolviendola bruscamente a la realidad. Estaba alucinando-.

-¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos y media..., ¡sólo llevamos media hora aquí dentro!

Después de tres horas allí ya no lo soportaba más..., el calor cada vez le agobiaba más..., no lo soportaba, y se quitó la túnica, intentando que Malfoy no se diera cuenta.

-Vaya...,-habló el chico tras mucho rato que había permanecido en silencio-. ¿Acaso me vas a mostrar un streptease para matar el rato?

-No seas estúpido. Hace calor...,-dijo la chica, sin atreverse a quitar más ropa-.

-Así que por fin te resignas a darme la razón,-dijo el chico, tocándose pensativamente la barbilla-. Interesante.

-¿Por qué no te mueres ya mismo?,-le espetó la chica sin ninguna delicadeza-.

-¿Me quieres matar tu misma?,-le dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione-. Vamos..., hazlo. Mátame...,-le dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica, y apuntando con la varita contra su pecho-. Mátame...,-le dijo en un susurro, sientiendo ella su aliento en su cuello-. Porque ya no aguanto más tu compañía...

Hermione sintió la piel del chico entre sus dedos. Tan suave y musculosa como la recordaba. Sus instintos le decían que lo besara de una vez, que le partiera la boca de un beso.

-¿Y por qué no me matas tú mismo?, ¿no sería mejor?,-le dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego-.

-No merece la pena..., tendría que ver tu cuerpo aquí, muerto y sin vida..., ¡no me daría la diversión que estoy buscando!,-le dijo el chico, mirándo el escote que se veía entre la camisa semiabierta de la chica-.

-¿Qué diversión es esa?,-le dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos con deseo-.

-Una buena discusión...,-dijo el chico, mirando a continuación sus piernas, torneadas y desnudas-, siempre me anima el día...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo,-le dijo la chica, mirándo sus fuertes brazos, y deseando que la abrazara con fuerza-.

-Que raro...,-comentò el chico, mirando esta vez a los labios de la chica-. Ultimamente coincidimos en demasiadas cosas...,-dijo pasando la lengua sutilmente por sus labios-.

-Estoy de acuerdo...,-dijo Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior debilmente-.

-Lo que te decía...,-le dijo el chico, acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios-.

-Ahá...,-fue todo lo que acertó a decir la Gryffindor, acercándose a su vez con lentitud hacia los labios de Malfoy-.

FIN DEL CAPI! REVIEWS


	24. La sorpresa

_LA SORPRESA_

_Hermione sintió la piel del chico entre sus dedos. Tan suave y musculosa como la recordaba. Sus instintos le decían que lo besara de una vez, que le partiera la boca de un beso._

_-¿Y por qué no me matas tú mismo?, ¿no sería mejor?,-le dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego-._

_-No merece la pena..., tendría que ver tu cuerpo aquí, muerto y sin vida..., ¡no me daría la diversión que estoy buscando!,-le dijo el chico, mirándo el escote que se veía entre la camisa semiabierta de la chica-._

_-¿Qué diversión es esa?,-le dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos con deseo-._

_-Una buena discusión...,-dijo el chico, mirando a continuación sus piernas, torneadas y desnudas-, siempre me anima el día..._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo,-le dijo la chica, mirándo sus fuertes brazos, y deseando que la abrazara con fuerza-._

_-Que raro...,-comentó el chico, mirando esta vez a los labios de la chica-. Ultimamente coincidimos en demasiadas cosas...,-dijo pasando la lengua sutilmente por sus labios-._

_-Estoy de acuerdo...,-dijo Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior debilmente-._

_-Lo que te decía...,-le dijo el chico, acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios-._

_-Ahá...,-fue todo lo que acertó a decir la Gryffindor, acercándose a su vez con lentitud hacia los labios de Malfoy-._

Los chicos estaban a sólo unos centimetros, Hermione podía sentir la respiración agitada de Draco, que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Miró sus labios y sus ojos, color gris plata una vez más, antes de acercarse más y más hacia los labios que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando volver a probar. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, y Draco hizo lo mismo, cuando ocurrió lo que ninguno de los dos podía sospechar: la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y ambos chicos se apartaron, el uno del otro, como si de un par de imanes de igual carga se tratasen.

Hermione miró a la puerta. Allí estaba. La miró con odio contenido, quiso quemarla con la mirada, pero, como es obvio, nada ocurrió.

-Lizzie...,-dijo Draco con voz ronca, y la boca seca. El chico parecía completamente ido, como si estubiera en otra dimensión, pero no tardó en reaccionar-. ¡Lizzie!, menos mal que me has sacado de este suplicio..., pensé que me iba a morir aquí, aburrido y torturado por la incansable voz de Granger...,-dijo llendose del lugar con prisa y sin siquiera mirar a Hermione a la cara-.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, que tienes que encerrar a los chicos para que te hagan un poco de caso?

-No. No me gusta copiar estrategias usadas por otras,-dijo la chica mirándola significativamente-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Creo que las dos los sabemos...,-dijo lléndose del lugar-.

La chica sabía muy bien que Lizzie había hecho eso..., con un par de chicos de Slytherin..., y aunque esa información sólo se conocía en esa Casa, ella había estado allí suficiente tiempo como para conocer todo el chismorreo del lugar-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor, aún iba insultando a Lizzie por sus adentros..., ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan cotilla?, ¿sería algo genético?

No fue hasta muchos minutos después, cuando se había calmado y estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de besar a Draco.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sintió un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal, que se extendió en forma de escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo he podido estar tan cerca de caer en la tentación rubia?,-se dijo para si en voz alta-.

-Hermione,-gritó la voz de Ginny desde la puerta-. Es hora de ir a cenar...

-¿Ya,-dijo mirándo el reloj-. Claro..., vamos...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Draco también se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, junto a Pansy y a Blaisse. Al igual que Hermione, no había comentado con nadie el pequeño "accidente" que les había ocurrido aquella tarde.

Pansy y Zabinni no dejaban de echarse miraditas de complicidad. ¿Por qué Draco no decía nada?, ¿acaso su plan B también había fallado?

Draco no dijo ni palabra en toda la comida. No podía dejar de pensar en el "casi beso" que había tenido con Granger aquella mañana.

-Si no fuera por la estúpida de Lizzie...,-se decía a si mismo-.

-¡No puede ser!,-dijo en voz demasiado alta para su gusto, puesto que todo el Gran Comedor se le quedó mirando-. ¡Hay una mosca en mi sopa!,-dijo a modo de último recurso-.

Todo el Comedor volvió a la normalidad. Obviamente el grito no fue por ninguna mosca, si no, más bien, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que deseaba haber podido besar a Granger...

En aquel justo momento, Dumbledore se levantó para dar uno de sus famosos discursos:

-Queridos alumnos,-dijo mirando a todos desde la mesa de profesores-. Se muy bien que el curso avanza a pasos trepidante, y que todos querríamos poder disfrutar de las vacaciones lo antes posible. No obstante, me alegra anunciarles a los alumnos de sexto curso, que hoy mismo, esta tarde, partimos en una excursión educativa hacia un lugar..., del que sólo los responsables sabemos el destino... Así que, vamos..., ¡haced las maletas ya!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todos los chicos de sexto estaban realmente emocionados debido a la última noticia bomba, y corrían por sus Casas para acabar cuanto antes la maleta...

Hermione junto con todos sus amigos y Draco junto con los suyos, se encontraron en el Hall del Colegio, pero, para sorpresa de todos, no se dijeron nada, ni una sola palabra. Se huyeron las miradas y se muovieron con agilidad y velocidad impresionantes para alejarse del opuesto.

Así que, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y sus enemigos, Hermione salió lo más rápido posible del colegio, y Draco la siguió casi tan rápido como la Gryffindor.

-Hermione...,-dijo Ron en tono cizallero-. ¿Por qué corremos tanto?, que yo sepa los cien metros lisos no son hasta dentro de unos años, en los juegos olimpicos...

-Callate idiota,-dijo un ofendida Hermione, deseando que Draco, junto con todos sus amiguitos, desaparecieran del lugar, pero parecía que el rubio la observaba desde la lejanía, con sus plateados ojos siguiendo y espiando cada movimiento suyo-.

Hermione no consiguió relajarse hasta que Dumbldore dio la señal y les llevo hacia el autobus.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no hizo ninguna clase de comentario, y continuó en la lejanía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ¡sus amigos ya habían hecho las parejas!, estaba ella sola..., sin pareja..., se sentó al final del autobus con el ceño fruncido y un gracioso pucherito bailando en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, te han dejado sola?,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y cuyo deueño se sentaba a su lado-.

-¿Acaso no tienes una imagen que proteger Malfoy?

-Esos idiotas no se darían cuenta ni si quiera si me sentara junto a un orangután peludo..., tienen cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse...,-dijo con una mirada de misterio-.

-Que amable...,-dijo la chica, continuando con el pucherito en sus labios-. No me molestes más Malfoy...

-¿Más?,-dijo el chico con tono inocente-.

-Sí.., y sabes a lo que me refiero...,-dijo aún con ese puchero en sus labios-.

-¿Te importaría quitar ese estúpido puchero de tus labios, Granger?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?,-dijo la chica a la defensiva-.

-Es solo que no querría hacer algo de lo que luego me tuviera que arrepentir...,-dijo con voz misteriosa y mirando desinteresadamente por la ventanilla del autobus-.

-¿Vas a largarte y a dejarme descansar en paz y tranquilidad o...?

-¿O qué?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que Hermione no recordaba haber visto jamás en su cara-, ¿vas a besarme para que me vaya de aquí Granger?,-dijo con maldad y una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-. Está bien..., acepto el castigo Granger...,-dijo como si lo llevaran a la horca-.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?

-Porque te haría un favor...,-dijo el chico estirando las piernas hacia el asiento delantero, e impidiendo de ese modo que Hermione pudiera salir del suyo-.

-Quitas las piernas Malfoy, voy a cambiarme de asiento-.

-Para tu desgracia Granger, todos están ocupados...,-dijo mirando el autobus con superioridad-.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para que me castigues de este modo?,-dijo mirando hacia el cielo y haciendo clara alusión a Dios-.

Cuando llegaron, tras unas tres horas en las que Hermione se hizo la dormida la mayor parte del trayecto, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el lugar.

Aquello parecía..., ¿una estación de esquí? Pues sí, parece ser que Dumbledore quiso premiar a los alumnos, y el premio consistía en un fin de semana de esquí en cantidades enormes...

Aún seguían repartidos por casas y sexos, cosa que gustó a todos, (puesto que ninguno quería tener a los Slytherin como compañeros de habitación).

La noche llegó pronto, y Hermione recibió un carta de Pansy, que la citaba urgentemente...

Cuando Hermione llegó al lugar de encuentro, la chica parecía realmente nerviosa.

-Tengo algo que confesarte Hermione, amiga mía...,-dijo con un claro tono de nerviosismo-. Hice algo muy malo...,-y le contó todo el tema relacionado con las fotos...-.

-No pasa nada, en aquellos momentos yo también pensé en alguna horripilante venganza, pero al final..., recordé que soy una Gryffindor...,-dijo Hermione con mirada soñadora-.

-Genial...,-dijo Pansy mirandola como si tuviera cuarenta de fiebre y estubiera delirando-. Pero el problema no es ese...

-¿Y cuál es?

-Esta mañana tome la poción multijugos para ser como tú..., y entré en la torre de Gryffindor..., y cogí las fotos porque pensé que si las veías..., bueno, pensarías algo horrible sobre mí...

-¿Esta mañana?

-Sì...

-¿Y cómo sabías que yo no estaría?

-No lo sabía...

-Mentirosa..., te conozco suficientemente bien como para saber que tu planeas hasta el último detalle..., ¡cuentamelo inmediatamente!,-exigió Hermione-.

-Bien, lo haré...,-se rindió Pansy-. El problema que tenemos ahora es que antes estube en la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin..., y llevaba las fotos encima..., y ya no las encuentro...,-dijo la chica con nerviosismo-. ¿Sabes lo que harán si las encuentran, no?, cualquier Slytherin que no sea Zabinni...,-dijo la chica con prisas-.

-Pansy te voy a matar...,-dijo la chica con odio y colera contenida-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No mucho más tarde Hermione entró en la cabaña de los Slytherin, una vez comprobado que todos dormían placidamente.

Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y el horror que sintió fue máximo al comprobar que las fotos estaban junto a la cama de Draco, (que era justamente la que estaba al lado de la de Blaisse).

Así que Hermione continuó caminando con lentitud y sumo cuidado, no debía despertar a nadie.

La Gryffindor fue acercándose poco a poco a la cabecera de la cama, (puesto que era allí donde estaban las fotos, junto a la cabecera), y continuó caminando con cuidado extremo.

Agarró las fotos, y su gesto tenso tornó a triunfante..., gesto que desapareció radicalmente cuando Malfoy la cogió por una muñeca y dijo con voz ronca y en un susurro, aún medio dormido:

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	25. In fraganti

IN FRAGANTI

La Gryffindor fue acercándose poco a poco a la cabecera de la cama, (puesto que era allí donde estaban las fotos, junto a la cabecera), y continuó caminando con cuidado extremo.

Agarró las fotos, y su gesto tenso tornó a triunfante..., gesto que desapareció radicalmente cuando Malfoy la cogió por una muñeca y dijo con voz ronca y en un susurro, aún medio dormido:

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?

La chica se quedó bloqueada, no sabía como explicar todo aquello sin mencionar las fotos..., porque era obvio que JAMÁS se las mencionaría a Malfoy.

Así que hizo lo peor que se le pudo imaginar. Improvisó.

-Es que..., bueno..., tengo algo que decirte...,-dijo la chica hablando en susurros-.

-¿Y no podías esperar a mañana?, tan desesperada estabas por hablar conmigo,-la picó el chico, con ganas de una discusión, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo-.

La casualidad daba que la cama del chico estaba junto a la ventana, así que apoyó las fotos junto a la ventana, y comenzó a improvisar aún más.

-No...

-Bien, te escucho...,-dijo el rubio, que aún la tenía cogida por el brazo-.

-Es que ya no aguanto más...,-dijo mirando a Malfoy, sin saber aún lo que iba a decir. Las palabras salían de su boca, pero su cerebro no sabía lo que decía. No sabía que excusa iba a usar..., y tal vez le habría venido bien haber pensado un poco más...-.

-¿Acaso vienes a decirme que no quieres que me meta contigo..., o es que...?

-Shhh...,-le cayó Hermione, cosa que dejó al chico sin habla. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Granger?-. Dejame acabar...,-dijo mientras seguía improvisando-. Ya no aguanto más..., te deseo, la atracción es demasiado fuerte...,-y acto seguido le besó en los labios, esos labios que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando volver a probar-.

Malfoy se quedó impactado, y, sin saber por qué, correspondió al beso con muchas ganas... Había algo en ese beso que le resultaba tan familiar..., algo que le daba seguridad y calma, y ganas de no dejar de besarla nunca. De continuar así siempre..., pero las cosas, a veces, no ocurren como desearíamos...

En aquel mismo instante Snape apareció por la puerta, dispuesto a hacer la ronda más.., íntima..., por si había algun rezagado a quien reñir, (pero no quitar puntos, puesto que eran, al fin y al cabo, Slytherins).

Cuando Severus vio allí a Granger y a Malfoy, besándose con tanta pasión, pensó que el Apocalipsis había comenzdo..., miró hacia las montañas, pero parecía que no iban a abrirse en dos... Así que tal vez sólo fuera un apocalipsis personal...

-Señorita Granger..., señor Malfoy...,-dijo el profesor, escandalizado-. ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

En ese momento Draco reaccionó, y contestó, terriblemente rápido, demasiado para Hermione...

-Granger me ha atacado, profesor... Yo no quería que ocurriera nada, pero no me ha dado opción...

Hermione pensó en decir lo mismo, pero cuando fue a decirlo, la maldita sabandija de Malfoy ya había contado la mitad de SU excusa. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Eso no es cierto..., yo sólo viene a por lo que está ahí...,-dijo señalando hacia la ventana, pero sin mirarlo-.

-¿A venido a coger una ventana?,-dijo Snape, mirándola como si sospechara que se fumara Marihuana-.

-No. Me refiero a...,-y cuando miró por la ventana vio a Pansy, con las fotos en la mano. Le guiñó un ojo, le hizo un signo afirmativo con la mano, (pulgar hacia arriba y puño cerrado), y salió corriendo con SU OTRA excusa del lugar...

-A nada profesor...,-dijo odiando profundamente a Pansy en aquellos momentos-.

-Bien, bien...,-dijo el profesor con cara de enorme satisfacción-, ahora toca diversión...,-dijo en susurros-.

-¿Cómo dice?,-preguntó la chica, extrañada-.

-Digo que..., ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar levantada a deshora!, y otros 50 menos por atacar sexualmente a un alumno.

-Pero eso no es cierto, profesor..., ¿o acaso no podría haberlo evitado Malfoy?, él es más fuerte, al fin y al cabo...

Severus se quedó pensando las palabras de la joven, y vio una luz que prefirió borrar girándose, y dijo con ira contenida.

-Otros 10 puntos menos por intentar echarle la culpa a un compañero..., y ahora..., ¡vayase de aquí!

Hermione salió del lugar echa un furia..., ¿cómo explicaría la pérdida de puntos?, ¿podría evitar que se enteraran de que había sido a ella a quien se los había quitado? Optó por no mencionar el tema, y continuó por irse a dormir inmediatamente. Antes de dormirse, rezó porque Malfoy no contara nada a nadie...

-No te preocupes Hermione...,-se dijo a si misma-. Malfoy jamás admitiría publicamente que él y yo nos besamos..., menos con nocturnidad y su consentimiento...,-y algo más tranquila se durmió profundamente-.

Aquella noche Hermione se la pasó besando a Malfoy en sus sueños. Le besaba en todos los lugares, en sitios que jamás llegó a imaginar. Pero el sueño que más le impactó fue cuando se besó con él durante una clase de pociones... Snape le quitó puntos por ser una salida sexual, y Dumbledore la echó del colegio por pervertida. Por su parte, sus padres la internaban en un lugar especial, o lo que es lo mismo..., algo así como una cárcel o un manicomio para obsesos sexuales...

La chica se despertó sudando a raudales, y deseando que la noche acabara lo antes posible...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente, la chica esquió con sus amigos, y se rió bastante de Ron, (ya que nunca lo había probado, y decía que aquello era completamente absurdo).

-En serio, esto no tienen ningún sentido...,-decía el pelirrojo mientras se levanta por enésima vez del suelo-. ¿Subir a lo alto de una montaña que está llena de agua congelada..., haciendo frío..., para luego volver a bajar, y luego volver a subir para volver a bajar nuevamente? No me convence lo más mínimo...,-dijo mientras volvía a caerse al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo-.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¿qué tenemos aquí?,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. Parece ser que a las Comadrejas no les va la nieve después de todo. Pero tiene su lado positivo Weasley...,-dijo Malfoy con mirada maligna en su cara-, siempre podeis imitar a los esquimales y haceros una casa..., un iglú..., seguro que estaría mil veces mejor que tu casa vieja, roñosa y medio-ruinosa...,-un coro de risas siguió al comentario-. Además, si dormís todos juntos en un espacio tan pequeño, os ahorraréis dinero en madera..., incluso podréis calentar la comida con el calor de vuestro cuerpo...,-y otro coro de risas lo siguió-.

-Yo veo algo mucho más práctico en todo esto, Malfoy...,-dijo Hermione con cara de niña buena-. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los precipicios?, dicen que si alguien cae por uno de los que hay aquí, jamás se encontraría su cuerpo..., sería devorado por los lobos..., ¡emocionante!, ¿verdad?

El chico se puso completamente rojo, debido a la ira...

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, que tiene que defenderte tu novia con ideas tan malas como esa?, ¿no eres suficientemente hombre para hacerlo tú solo?

-No tengo por qué defenderme. Y después de todo..., puede que si me compré un iglú... Invitaría a toda una jauría a un banquete en su interior..., nadie reconocería tu cadáver Malfoy...,-dijo el pelirrojo lléndose del lugar con prisas-.

Harry no tardó en seguirle, y los amigos de Malfoy desparecieron tras el paso de Dumbledore por el lugar. Pero Malfoy se quedó allí, mirando a Granger con mucho interés...

-¿Qué estás mirando, tarado?,-dijo la chica de mal humor-.

-A una pervertida que viene a meterme mano en mitad de la noche.

-Por el interés que le das parece que te gustara, ¿sabes?

-No me hagas reir, por favor...

-No era mi intención. Además, seguro que te pasaste toda la noche soñando conmigo..., ¿no es cierto hurón?,-dijo con malicia y sonrisa de niña buena. El silencio que acompañó a su comentario le hizo llegar a una conclusión aplastante-. ¡Así que soñaste toda la noche conmigo!..., y dime, Malfoy..., ¿qué soñaste?,-dijo intentando picarle en demasía-.

-Que me hacía mortífago y te torturaba lentamente hasta la muerte. Fue muy gratificante dejar de oír como suplicabas por tu vida...,-dijo con mirada fría y cruel-.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, escuchando lo que el rubito decía de sus sueños... Jamás imaginó que diría eso..., ¿querría decir eso que ya se había decidido por la marca?

-Eres un cretino, un payaso, un inmaduro, un..., ¡Binkie Wunkie!,-dijo completamente colérica y sin pensar lo que decía-.

-Voy a matar a Pansy...,-dijo el chico, en un susurro-. (NOTA: MIRAR EL CAPÍTULO "TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR")

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso te lo ha dicho Pansy, ¿no? No sabía que se llevara con gente tu calaña..., una sangresucia más que exterminar en un futuro...

-Estoy segura de que esta sangresucia puede hacer que se te mueva más de un pelo...,-dijo la chica, comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel-.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Granger?

-Vamos..., lo sabes muy bien...,-dijo la chica entrando en el Hall del Hotel-. Ahora voy a darme un baño, ¿sabes?, en el Yacuzzi.

-De eso nada, yo voy ahora allí.

-Eso será si consigues llegar primero que yo hurón,-y la chica salió corriendo hacia su habitación-.

Cuando llegó al yacuzzi, (medio asfixiada por la falta de oxígeno, todo hay que decirlo), sonrió triunfante. No había nadie allí.

Se puso entonces su bikini, y se dispuso a sumergirse en la enorme bañera...

-Granger...,-dijo Malfoy desde la puerta-. Pensé que me habías oído decir que iba a ir YO al yacuzzi.

-Y yo pensé que me habías oído decir que iría quien primero llegara. No sabía que estuvieras sordo..., sorry...,-dijo con falso remordimiento, cosa que el chico no dejó de notar-.

Hermione se fijó en que el chico venía con una bata, y un bañador verde que se entrevía un poco.

-Vamos Granger..., si te metes tú primero contaminarás el agua...

-Qué amable..., pero no me quiero encontrar pelos de hurón albino en el agua...

-No soy albino..,-dijo el chico, con aire ofendido-. Más te gustaría tener un pelo tan bonito como el mío..., el tuyo parece de loca... ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir un novio así?

Hermione le miró con un típico gesto Slytherin que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Draco.

-Vamos, Malfoy. Sabes que si quisiera te derretirías delante de mí..., me desearías tanto que no te importaría lo más mínimo qué sangre corre por mis venas..., se te movería más de un pelo, como ya te dije antes.

-¿Acaso te crees toda la sarta de tonterías que acabas de decir?

Hermione le miró detenidamente. Haría callar a ese hipócrita gallito rápidamente.

La chica se fue acercando lentamente hacia Malfoy, que la miró con desconfianza. Cada vez estaba más cerca, y al rubio pareció no gustarle... Lo único que consiguió fue acabar acorralado entre la pared y Granger...

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente a su cuello... Malfoy olió el perfume que desprendía la chica..., un perfume que le resulto terriblemente familiar...

A continuación la chica se puso de puntillas, (puesto que si no, no llegaba a la altura de la cabeza de Malfoy), y con un juguetón movimiento rozó los labios del rubio con los suyos propios..., para a continuación alejarse, tan pronto como vino...

Se acercó aún más al chico, desabrochándole la bata y acariciando su abodmen con su dedo índice. El chico se estremeció ante el contacto...

A continuación se acercó a su cuello y le dio un único beso, tierno, casto y con dulzura extrema...

Malfoy no aguantó más..., cogió a Hermione por la cintura, tocando directamente su suave piel bronceada, (cosa que no pasó por alto), y besó sus labios con pasión y dulzura entremezclados..., la besó como besaba en un pasado a Pansy, como la besaba a ella sin siquiera saberlo...

FIN DEL CAPI


	26. Sospechas

SOSPECHAS

La chica se fue acercando lentamente hacia Malfoy, que la miró con desconfianza. Cada vez estaba más cerca, y al rubio pareció no gustarle... Lo único que consiguió fue acabar acorralado entre la pared y Granger...

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente a su cuello... Malfoy olió el perfume que desprendía la chica..., un perfume que le resulto terriblemente familiar...

A continuación la chica se puso de puntillas, (puesto que si no, no llegaba a la altura de la cabeza de Malfoy), y con un juguetón movimiento rozó los labios del rubio con los suyos propios..., para a continuación alejarse, tan pronto como vino...

Se acercó aún más al chico, desabrochándole la bata y acariciando su abodmen con su dedo índice. El chico se estremeció ante el contacto...

A continuación se acercó a su cuello y le dio un único beso, tierno, casto y con dulzura extrema...

Malfoy no aguantó más..., cogió a Hermione por la cintura, tocando directamente su suave piel bronceada, (cosa que no pasó por alto), y besó sus labios con pasión y dulzura entremezclados..., la besó como besaba en un pasado a Pansy, como la besaba a ella sin siquiera saberlo...

El beso continuó durante varios segundos, momento en que, Hermione, interrumpió el contacto, sobresaltando al chico.

Draco hizo el amago de volver a besarla, pero Hermione se alejó de él con rapidez.

-Ya está..., se acabó. Es que creo que me he atragantado con uno de tus pelos de hurón albino. No es nada personal, entiendeme, chiquito,-le dijo al tiempo que se acercó al Yacuzzi, y se dispuso a sumergirse en el caliente agua burbujeante.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero qué te pasa?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Como ya te dije antes, he venido a darme un baño, así que..., largate.

-¿Pero tú estás loca?, ¿por qué me has besado así?

-Permiteme que te corrija, pero eso no es exactamente así. Tú me has besado a mí. Fin del alegato. Parece que te moleste más el hecho de que haya dejado de hacerlo que el hecho de que lo haya hecho.

-No seas ridícula, Granger..., ¿por quien me tomas?

-Sólo lo digo por tu amiguito.

-¿Qué amiguito?,-dijo el rubio, sin comprender-.

Hermione hechó una rápida mirada a la entrepierna del Slytherin, y sonrió con malicia.

-Pues a tu amiguito..., masculino.

Malfoy quiso morirse cuando vio lo que había allí abajo. Maldijo por lo bajo, e intentó taparse con el albornoz, pero era demasiado evidente.

-Eres muy rencorosa Granger..., ¿qué hechizo has usado, eh?

-Las feromonas y el hecho de que tú seas un salido mental hicieron todo el trabajo.

-Esto no va a quedar así, ni lo sueñes querida. ¡Mi venganza será terrible!,-dijo lléndose aún con la vela mayor alzada-.

Hermione disfrutó como una preescolar de un caramelo de su baño. Además, el hecho de haber ridiculizado a Malfoy, le había sentado estupendamente bien.

Cuando acabó de darse el baño, la chica se dirigió a su habitación, (que era individual), para ducharse, vestirse y todas esas cosas. No obstante, la chica no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba allí dentro. Ni la más ligera sospecha tampoco.

Se metió en su cuarto, y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Cuando estuvo segura de estar bien protegida de miradas agenas, se quitó el albornoz, y se hechó su crema hidratante.

Jamás hubiera hecho eso si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de lo que había allí..., ¿pero cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que sería precisamente eso, y tan temprano?

Malfoy estaba dentro del armario de Hermione, maldiciendola por llegar tan pronto. Estaba seguro de poder encontrar algo incriminatorio en su habitación: alguna foto, algún diario..., ¡algo! Y cuando estaba en plena faena, tenía que entrar la muy estúpida. Asi que se metió en el primer lugar que vio: el armario.

Estaba entre un pantalón de esquí color morado y un plumifero del mismo color, deseando que aquello terminara cuanto antes.

Se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Hermione quitándose el albornoz, y empezando a ponerse crema hidratante.

No pudo evitar fijarse, mucho mejor que la vez que espió con Zabinni a las chicas, en la figura de Hermione.

La chica tenía una cintura pequeña, piernas que parecían no tener fin, delgadas y bien torneadas, y pechos generosos. Además su piel tenía un bronceado que invitaba a Malfoy a continuar mirando sin parar. Pero se dijo a si mismo que debía parar, cuando se dio cuenta de que su "amiguito masculino", (como lo había definido Granger), se empezaba a levantar.

Cerró por tanto los ojos con fuerza, y deseó estar en otro lugar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sólo vio el cuerpo de Granger, acercándose al armario, y cogiendo un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de color rojo Gryffindor.

Sintió que iba a morir, cuando la chica rozó por error a su amiguito masculino en pleno levantamiento.

-¿Qué es esto?,-dijo la chica, extrañada-. Seguro que es el estúpido paraguas de tía Yvone...,-y sin más contemplaciones le dio un soverano golpe, con mucha fuerza, que hizo que a Malfoy se le saltaran las lágrimas y maldijera a todo el árbol genealógico de Granger-.

Cuando la chica por fin estubo vestida, salió del lugar con prisas...

Malfoy maldijo en voz alta en cuanto la chica se fue, desapareciendo con rapidez.

Pero tuvo que volver a esconderse cuando vio que la chica volvía al lugar..., esta vez fue debajo de la cama.

-Voy a matar a Pansy...,-susurró la chica para sí. Y Malfoy pensó en ese momento que la chica estaba muy mal de la cabeza, puesto que hablaba sola-. Aunque al menos saqué algo de provecho anoche...,-dijo fantaseando con el beso de Malfoy-.

-¿Y qué sacastes?,-dijo la voz de Zabinni desde la puerta-.

-Mmmm..., son cosas de chicas,-dijo Hermione con sonrisa maliciosa-.

-¿Cosas de chicas? Me siento discriminado cuando decís esas cosas.

-Bueno, ¿y que le voy a hacer yo? Al fin y al cabo, no eres una chica... Seguro que tú también hablas de temas de chicos con Draco, ¿no?

Draco estaba completamente impactado. ¿Qué hacían Blaisse y Hermione hablando civilizadamente, y encima, como si se conocieran de toda la vida? ¿Y desde cuándo Granger se refería a él como Draco?

-Vamos Granger...,-dijo Blaisse con tono burlón-. Sabes que...

De repente se quedó callado. No dijo nada. Y si Draco le hubiera visto, se habría dado cuenta de que Blaisse sabía que estaba allí.

-¿...qué eres una metomentodo? Vamos a tener la conversación que tenemos pendiente ya mismo... Tú no me gustas..., y además yo estoy saliendo con Pansy, así que..., ¿te importaría dejar de asfixiarme y de agobiarme?, olvidate de mi de una maldita vez muñeca...,-dijo lléndose con tono ofendido-.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?,-dijo Hermione lléndose detrás del moreno-.

-Vaya..., así que Granger está obsesionada con Blaisse..., interesante...,-dijo saliendo de debajo de la cama y largándose con rapidez del lugar-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Hermione no consiguió encontrar a Blaisse por ningun lado, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Así que, resignada, decidió ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, se abrigó, y salió a la calle ella sola.

Se puso a pensar en el tema que, ultimamente, invadía su cerebro a cada instante libre que encontraba: Draco Malfoy y su repentino interés por ella. ¿A que venía tanto perseguirla, agobiarla y preguntarle toda clase de cosas, meterse constantemente con ella?

Emitió un profundo suspiro, y movió su cabeza para quitar esas absurdas ideas suyas...

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, Hermione,-se dijo a si misma-.

-A si que además de ser una loca admiradora de Blaisse, también estás loca en el tema de hablar contigo misma..., interesante...,-dijo una voz desde las sombras-.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione al oír aquella vez, otra vez...

-¿Es qué acaso no vas a dejarme en paz nunca?

-Nunca..., tú lo has dicho,-dijo Draco saliendo hacia la luz de una farola-.

-Muerete..., ¿y qué es eso de que estoy obsesionada con Blaisse?

-Entiendelo muñeca..., fue un polvo sin interés..., o dos...

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue mirarle con profundo odio.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos hurón albino.

-Porque es más divertido meterme contigo...

-Lo entiendo..., como no tienes vida propia..., ¡te metes en la de los demás!

-De eso nada Granger..., mi vida es muy interesante..., ¡y lo sabrías si te dejara entrar en ella!

-¿Y por qué crees que me va a interesar el sexo sin compromiso, las fiestas salvajes y el alcohol en vena, Malfoy?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?,-dijo el chico, impactado por toda la información que la chica le había dado en unos segundos-.

-Digamos..., que soy adivina..., ¿te vale?

-No.

-Pues te jodes,-le dijo mirándole con odio y dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse del lugar-.

-Un momento..., la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor me acaba de decir..., ¿que me joda?

-Si, eso es..., parece que no estás tan viejo, después de todo..., ¡tienes el oído perfecto!

-Que graciosa...,-dijo el chico con ironía-. Pues si no lo sabes todavía tengo 15 años...

-Serás mentiroso..., ¡si los cumples el 5 de junio!,-le dijo, llena de ira y sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?,-dijo el chico tras un silencio sepulcral de varios segundos-.

-Porque..., soy adivina..., ¡ya te lo dije!,-dijo dispuesta a largarse y olvidarse del tema-.

-¿A donde te crees que vas? Tú no te vas hasta que me expliques por qué sabes eso,-dijo agarrándola por un brazo-.

-¿Y qué harás si no?,-dijo ella mirándole con desafío-. ¿Matarme a besos?, ¿por falta de oxígeno tal vez?

-Que graciosa eres. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

-No, porque no solemos hablar muy amenudo, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ya..., ultimamente sueles atacarme con tus malos besos.

-Yo no te ataco con besos..., ¡y desde luego que no son malos!

-Vamos no me hagas reír. Seguro que la gata de Filch lo hace mejor que tú.

-¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando Malfoy?

-Lo que oyes..., pero no me extraña. Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando hay falta de costumbre. No quiero imaginar lo pésima que tienes que ser en la cama.

-¿Disculpa?,-dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-.

-Sí..., tienes que ser horrible. Aunque gracias a Dios, nunca lo sabré.

-Que amable eres. Pero creo que eres un auténtico bocazas, ¿sabes?, y no lo digo sólo por tu enorme boca..., que realmente parece un buzón de correos...

-¿Un qué de correos?

-Ignorante,-le dijo ella, llena de ira-.

-Sabelotodo.

-Hurón albino.

-Pues tú tienes pelos de loca.

-¿A sí?, pues tú eres un pervertido sexual.

-Y tú una puritana virgen de 16 años.

-Y tú eres un obseso que se mete en los baños cuando las chicas se están a punto de bañar..., ¡salido!

-¿A si?..., pues tú..., ¡tú eres una..., una..., psicópata que persigue a los chicos!

-Y tú eres un auténtico desastre..., tienes todo tirado por todas partes y ni siquiera te preocupas en ordenar lo más mínimo...,-dijo llena de ira y de odio profundo-.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, Granger?, ¿acaso me has estado vigilando? ¡Has entrado en mi cuarto!

-Claro... Porque tú eres el centro del universo...,-dijo la chica llena de ira-. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, y nadie es mejor que tú, en todo caso..., inferiores a ti?

-Sí...

-¿Y se puede saber quien demonios te lo ha dicho?, porque sea quien sea es un coco andante...

-Pansy...,-dijo el chico mirando a Hermione con interés-.

De repente se acercó a la chica, y acercó su elegante nariz hacia el cuello de la Gryffindor.

-¿Pansy?,-dijo mirándola con interrogante en la cara-. ¿Eres..., tú?,-dijo el chico, completamente impactado y asombrado-.

FIN DEL CHAP..., REVIEWS!


	27. Escuchando

ESCUCHANDO

-Pansy...,-dijo el chico mirando a Hermione con interés-.

De repente se acercó a la chica, y acercó su elegante nariz hacia el cuello de la Gryffindor.

-¿Pansy?,-dijo mirándola con interrogante en la cara-. ¿Eres..., tú?,-dijo el chico, completamente impactado y asombrado-.

Hermione se quedó blanca como una pared. Tenía que quitar esa estúpida idea de la cabeza de Malfoy, y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

-Sí,-dijo mirando hacia todos lados como una lunática-. Sí, soy yo. Pero no le digas nada a Granger, ¿ok? No quiero que se entere.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Poción multijugos...

-Eso está prohibido...

-Una razón más para que no digas nada...

-¿Y por qué...?

-Pues porque esa mosquita muerta de Granger quiere tener algo con MI Blaisse, y él es exclusivamente MIO. Nadie puede acercarse a él así por así, e intentar robarmelo..., así que ahora soy Granger, para hacer que Blaisse se olvide de mí. Es decir...,-dijo dubitativamente-, de ella..., ¿entiendes?

-Estás loca, Pansy. Pero es una buena idea después de todo.

-Lo sabía. Y ahora, si me disculpas,-dijo la chica haciendo un gran teatro-, tengo que ir a hacer mi..., encargo, por llamarle de algún modo,-y sonrió de manera maliciosa-.

-Hasta luego...,-dijo el chico, haciendole una señal con la mano-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy estaba no muy lejos, teniendo una conversación vía chimenea con su padre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!,-decía una horrorizada, asustada y enfadada Pansy a su padre, que la miaraba como si no fuera hija suya-.

-Si hija, es lo mejor. Chris es un buen chico, y...

-Pero yo no le quiero, papi,-dijo la chica cambiando su semblante a uno completamente diferente. Dulce como la miel-. Daddy...,-dijo la chica mirando la imagen de su padre en la chimenea-. No le quiero..., si algun día me caso, quiero que sea por amor...

-Me parece muy bien hija, pero aún no has encontrado a nadie, y va siendo hora de que anunciemos tu futuro enlace con alguien importante, con alguien como...

-¡Blaisse!

-Si, Blaisse... Un momento..., ¿Blaisse?,-dijo su padre, incrédulo-. Nunca te gustó Blaisse, y tampoco se si él querría...

-Oh papi...,-dijo la chica con voz aún más dulce-. Yo quiero a Blaisse, le adoro...

-Pero no tiene que ser un amigo, tiene que ser un marido...

-No me entiendes... Estamos saliendo daddy.., creo que estoy enamorada de él...

-Pero eso es fantástico..., ¡eso lo cambia todo!,-dijo la voz del señor Parkinson con alegría-. Estoy muy feliz de tí hija mía. Llama a Blaisse..., quiero hablar con él...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione aún estaba riéndose tras cinco minutos de haber mentido a Malfoy como a un preescolar, y el hecho de que él se lo creyera tan facilmente, le parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

Se quedó impactada al ver pasar a Pansy, con Blaisse, corriendo a toda velocidad de la mano...

-¡Pansy!,-se dijo para si misma en un susurro-. Tengo que hablar con ella...

Así que siguió a la parejita, temerosa de que Malfoy la encontrara antes que ella misma.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Malfoy no podía dejar de recriminarse a si mismo, por las cosas que hacía y que no debía hacer.

¿Por qué ultimamente estaba tan pesado con el tema de Granger? Eso era completamente absurdo. El odio que sentía por la chica, estaba llegando a extremos inimaginables, se decía para si mismo.

- Esto no puede seguir así..., además..., aún no he contestado a mi padre..., y la reunión fue hace tiempo..., (nota: esto no se sabe porque Hermione jamás llego a enterarse). Debo hablar con él..., debo decidir, y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor.

_Flash back:_

_Draco y Blaisse se miraron con gesto de preocupación. No hizo falta decir nada más. Había una conexión especial entre ambos, y sabían lo que aquella miraba significaba. Aquello podía cambiar su futuro: PARA SIEMPRE._

_Los chicos se acercaron hacia la mesa en que estaban sentados sus respectivos padres, y se separaron, cada uno con paso firme hacia su padre..., y una furtiva y última mirada de apoyo que lo decía absolutamente todo sin necesidad de utilizar palabras._

_Draco siguió caminando, intentando parecer seguro de si mismo, aunque su cabeza estaba hecha un auténtico caos. Siguió caminando con porte y elegancia..., aquel camino tan corto, le pareció el más largo de toda su vida..., el tiempo parecía pasar a cámara lenta..._

_Cuando por fin llego al lado de su padre, le hizo una señal con la mano, y se sentó sin demora, sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían si seguía mucho tiempo más con aquella tensión en su cuerpo: ¿qué quería su padre?_

_-Draco, hijo...,-dijo su padre mirándole de arriba abajo-. Estás hecho todo un hombre... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ahora que te veo, me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven..., siempre tan..., perfecto,-dijo con tono de voz soñador-. Ahora que te veo así, estoy seguro de que tomarás la decisión adecuada..._

_-¿Para que me has citado, padre?_

_-Para hablar de lo que quieres hacer con tu futuro. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_El chico abrió la boca, para, a continuación, volver a cerrarla._

_-No lo se..., supongo que..., estudiar una carrera, casarme y tener hijos..., pero lo veo realmente lejos, padre,-dijo con voz segura-._

_-Draco, Draco, Draco...,-susurró su padre con diversión en el tono de voz-. Siempre tan..., inocente..._

_El chico forzó una sonrisa, pues no le gustaba que su padre le tratara por un bebé._

_-Sabes perfectamente que todas las clases que te he dado en los últimos tres veranos, no van dirigidas precisamente a un futuro en el Ministerio..., al menos no como única salida..._

_-¿Qué estás insinuando, padre?,-dijo el chico, seguro ya de lo que su padre le decía,pero sin querer acerptarlo. Estirando lo más posible la llegada de aquella noticia-._

_-Vamos Draco. Los dos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando..._

_-¡¿Qué??!,-oyó el rubio decir a su mejor amigo, a sólo unas mesas de distancia-._

_El chico le observó con detenimiento. Parecía agitado, nervioso..., y lo peor de todo..., vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Y sabía que muy pocas cosas podían hacer temer tanto a Blaisse. _

_Draco miró a su padre, que le correspondió con una maliciosa sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza que hizo que su mundo se desmoronase a pedazos. Había llegado el momento._

_Fin del Flash Back_

El chico se quedó bloqueado. Aún no sabía que debía hacer. Pero, de lo que estaba seguro, era de que aquella debía de ser una de las decisiones más importantes de toda su vida.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, Hermione, había conseguido localizar a Pansy, y llevársela lejos de la chimenea, donde Blaisse estaba hablando con alguien que Granger no conocía, y que tampoco tenía interés en conocer en aquellos momentos.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo!,-le dijo la Gryffindor, realmente seria-. Vamos a un sitio más privado...,-dijo llevandosela del pasillo-.

La castaña, practicamente arrastró a Pansy hasta una habitación, y allí empujó la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla del todo.

-¡Si Draco te pregunta si has tomado la poción multijugos para ser yo y vengarte por perseguir a Blaisse, dile que sí! ¿De acuerdo? Admitelo todo y di que ya está solucionado el problema con Granger, ¿ok?

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Es que casi me descubre..., otra vez. Esta vez ha estado tan cerca de darse cuenta que se me pone la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo. ¿Ves?,-dijo la chica mostrándole su brazo izquierdo-. Creo que es demasiado para mí..., es que ya no aguanto más...

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Qué se lo diga?,-dijo la chica perdiendo los nervios y agitando su melena-. ¿Es qué acaso has perdido el juicio?, ¿sabes lo que me haría Malfoy si descubriera que ha estado conviviendo conmigo y no contigo durante estos últimos tres meses? ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que diría!..., imagínate... Diría que soy..., una...,-pero Hermione se quedó callada-. ¿Qué te pasa, Pansy?

-Es que creo que no va a hacer falta que se lo digas...,-dijo la chica con miedo en la mirada-.

-Por fin alguien que ve las cosas de manera lógica..., ¡obvio que no se lo voy a decir!, ¡jamás!..., no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría... Por fin empiezas a pensar con sensatez...

Pansy sólo nego con la cabeza, y señaló a la espalda de la Gryffindor.

-No hace falta que se lo digas..., porque lo ha escuchado todo...,-dijo la chica, roja como el pelo de un Weasley-.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que aquello sólo fuera un mal sueño. Y se giró lentamente, y allí estaba Draco, en el marco de la puerta, ahora completamente abierta.

Sus ojos despedían rayos de ira y de furia, y ahora mismo miraba a Granger como si deseara que cayera fulminada por un Avada Kedabra.

La sangre de Hermione se heló en sus venas al ver la peligrosa mirada del chico. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado, nunca en toda su vida había imaginado que una persona pudiera decir tanto sin si quiera abrir la boca.

-¿Me puedes explicar que diablos significa eso que acabo de escuchar, Granger?,-dijo el chico con un tono de voz mucho más calmado del que jamás pudo soñar la Gryffindor-. Y esta vez no quiero nada de mentiras ni de excusas..., absolutamente nada de eso. Sólo quiero la verdad..., ¿HAS ENTENDIDO?,-dijo subiendo demasiado el tono de voz. Lo único que hizo Hermione fue temblar ante esas últimas dos palabras, llenas de furia, odio y enfado-.

Hermione se quedó completamente paralizada...

-Creo que yo me voy...,-dijo una asustada Pansy en un susurro-.

-Sí..., es lo mejor que puedes hacer... Esto es entre Granger y yo..., pero ya hablaremos luego TÚ Y YO...,-le dijo el chico, fulminándola con la mirada-.

-No, Pansy..., quedate, por favor...,-le suplicó Hermione con la mirada-.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?,-dijo el chico con sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios-. Que enternecedor...,-dijo mirando a Pansy, y luego a Hermione-. Me da igual si te quedas o te vas, Pansy, pero ya me puedes explicar, Granger...,-dijo fulminándola ahora a ella con la mirada-, que diablos significa todo esto...

-Verás..., ¿yo?

-Bien..., te escucho,-le dijo el rubio con el odio en cada sílaba-. Habla.

Hermione cogió aire..., cuanto antes lo dijera, antes acabaría con todo aquello.

-Verás...,-dijo la chica haciendo algo de tiempo para armarse de valor-.

Supo que no podría decir nada si le miraba a la cara, así que prefirió mirar una interesante mota que había en el suelo, al tiempo que empezó a relatar la historia a una velocidad impresionante.

-Una tal hada llamada Priscila se quiso hacer la graciosa, así que intercambió nuestros cuerpos, y durante tres meses, yo fui Pansy y Pansy fui yo. Cosa que te puedo asegurar no me causó ningún agrado, fue absolutamente...,-dijo sin siquiera parar para coger aire-.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????????!!!!!!!!!!,-gritó el chico completamente fuera de sí-.

-Bueno..., no te pongas así, ¿vale?, porque no lo planeamos...

-¿Pero quién diablos te crees que eres para jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente asquerosa sangre sucia?

-¿Disculpa? No soy yo quien se pasa el día insultando a la gente sin ni siquiera conocerla lo más mínimo, ¿sabes? ¿O es que acaso no se te ha ocurrido pensar que podrías lastimar a alguien con tus insultos baratos?

-No me hagas reír, Granger...,-dijo el chico mirándola con ira-. Yo no me dedico a ir por ahí fingiendo ser quien no soy y jugando con la gente...

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Por lo que yo he visto si que juegas a ser otra persona, porque tú no eres así...,-dijo la chica mirándole con ira, igual que él-.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?,-dijo el chico, fuera de sí-.

-Pues estoy hablando de que tú no eras así conmigo cuando creías que era Pansy. ¿Se puede saber que diablos te he hecho para que me trates así?,-dijo ella a voz en grito-.

-Es sólo que existes..., no se si me entiendes...

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿se puede saber que diantres te he hecho?

-¿Te parece poco el hecho de suplantar a mi mejor amiga, a la que conozco desde que nací, y encima hacer que yo, por primera vez...?

-¿Tú por primera vez, qué...?,-le retó Hermione, fuera de la cordura-.

-¿Por primera vez..., me planteara aceptar la marca tenebrosa?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!,-dijo la chica, escandalizada-.

-Por eso te preocupaba tanto si la tomaba o no, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso se lo has ido a contar a tu amiguito Potter...?

-No metas a Harry en todo esto, porque él no tiene nada que ver, ¿entiendes?

-Vaya..., ¿ahora te la das de víctima? Apostaría mi fortuna a que lo planeaste todo con tus amiguitos de segunda categoría..., y por eso te hacías la de buenecita, simpática y dulce, ¿no es así? Por eso te acostaste conmigo, ¿verdad? No eres más que una vulgar pu...

¡PLAF!

El bofetón que Hermione le dio resonó en toda la estancia.

-Ni se te ocurra acabar de pronunciar esa palabra, maldito bastardo,-dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para, a continuación salir corriendo del lugar-.

-¡Mejor vete, huye, que parece que es lo único que sabes hacer!,-le gritó Malfoy fuera de sí-.

A continuación le dio un puñetazo a la pared de piedra.

-Eres un estúpido Draco Malfoy...,-se dijo el chico para si mismo-.

Miró para ver si veía a Pansy, pero la chica no estaba en la estancia. Había salido del lugar a escondidas, mientras discutían.

-Te juro que está me las pagarás, Granger...,-dijo el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, debido a la furia e impotencia que sentía-. Nadie juega conmigo, nadie juega con un Malfoy y sale impune...

FIN DEL CAPITULO! REVIEWS


	28. Orgullo y confesiones

ORGULLO Y CONFESIONES

Aún quedaban varios días en aquel hotel al pie de la montaña para poder esquiar, hacer muñecos de nieve, peleas de bolas de nieve, patinaje sobre hielo...

Podían hacer muchas cosas, pero había dos chicos que no hacían nada de eso. Cada uno iba por su cuenta, solos, pensativos, tristes y deprimidos. No hablaban con nadie y sólo una persona sabía por qué era: porque habían discutido hacía una día.

Desde la pelea Draco y Hermione no se hablaban, no se miraban, ni siquiera se insultaban. Y lo peor, es que tampoco se lo contaban a nadie. Pansy creyó que lo mejor sería no contarle nada a nadie, pero tras veinticuatro horas de total silencio y soledad, creyó que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.

Supuso que acabarían volviendo a la normalidad, (aunque sólo fueran discusiones tontas y estúpidas), pero nunca imaginó que estarían tan deprimidos por una discusión con una persona, a la que se suponía que odiaban con toda su alma. Tal vez había sido el simple hecho de pelear tan enormemente, o de desilusionarse al darse cuenta de que jamás podrían convivir como un par de amigos normales, o sólo como un par de personas civilizadas.

Así que, tras un día completo, no sabía si contarle algo a Blaisse o no. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, puesto que ya había intentado hablar con Hermione, pero la chica no la escuchaba. Parecía ausente, inmersa en sus pensamientos y sin prestar la mínima atención. A Draco, directamente, no se atrevía a hablarle.

Por otra parte, estaba muy contenta, puesto que Blaisse había aceptado la proposición de Pansy, y no tendría que casarse con un tarado como Chris. Pero le dolía el alma ver como dos de sus mejores amigos estaban tan bajoneados como para ni siquiera hablar.

Continuó meditando durante bastante tiempo, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión muy eficaz..., tal vez si les diera más tiempo...

-El tiempo lo cura todo...,-se dijo para si en voz baja, y entró en el calor del hotel, tras haber estado patinando sobre hielo con Blaisse-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione, mientras, no hablaba con nadie. Se sentía dolida, y no entendía muy bien por qué. Sabía que el chico opinaba todo eso de ella mucho antes de que se lo dijera. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el hecho de haberlo escuchado de su boca?

Sentía como si le faltara el aire, como si no pudiera respirar, y ni siquiera tenía hambre. Deseaba con toda su alma poder olvidar todo aquello. Poder olvidar que algún día fue Pansy, la discusión, y la relación que tuvo con Draco. Deseó no haberse acostado nunca con él, no haberle hablado..

-Si se lo hubieramos contado todo a Dumbledore desde un principio, nada de esto habría ocurrido,-se dijo para si en un susurro, al tiempo que una lágrima de melaconlía caía por su mejilla derecha-.

De repente levantó la cabeza, asustada, al oír venir a alguien. Era Malfoy. Hermione se preparó para la probable batalla verbal que tendría lugar a continuación, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría llevarla a cabo. No en aquel momento. No contra él.

Draco la miró con detenimiento, disminuyendo el paso. De repente se paró, y Hermione sintió que su corazón iba a salirsele el pecho.

El chico metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un paquete de tabaco. Con una cerilla encendio el cigarrillo, y lo fumó con elegancia, mirándola y sin decir absolutamente nada.

La chica se quedó bloqueada. ¿Desde cuándo fumaba Draco? Nunca le había visto fumar en los tres meses que habá convivido con él. Además, el nunca olía a tabaco.

El chico continuó fumando en silencio, y se apoyó en un árbol, mirando a Hermione y sin decir absolutamente nada. No había nada que decir. No quería decir nada. De hecho, deseaba irse del lugar, pero quería ver cuanto tiempo aguantaba Granger bajo el efecto de su mirada.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse incomodada por la mirada penetrante de Malfoy. Sentía que el chico la intimidaba sin siquiera decir una palabra. Era como si la retara a quel le mirara, pero ella no quería hacerlo, y miraba en otra dirección, deseando y esperando a que el chico se marchara.

De repente, sintió una bocanada de humo en su cara. La chica tosió con fuerza, y miró con odio a la fuente de humo: Malfoy.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?

-Nada. Sólo venía a demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi.

La chica le miró con gesto interrogante.

-Nada. Es como si aquí no hubiera una persona sentada, como si sólo hubiera aire... Un momento...,-dijo el chico, fingiendo escandalizarse-, estoy hablando solo. Seguramente será que la estupidez y la locura se pegan, y nunca me he vacunado... Normal, como nadie me aviso de que Pansy era una sucia Gryffindor disfrazada...

-Oye, por mi te puedes ir al infierno mismo...

-¿Y cómo sabes que no vengo de allí?,-le dijo Draco, con mirada divertida y volviendo a echarle el humo en la cara-.

-¡Muerete!,-le dijo Hermione con odio-. Al fin y al cabo, no habría mucha diferencia. A los muertos tampoco les late el corazón, ¿sabes?,-dijo levantándose con ira y saliendo con velocidad del lugar-.

-Y eso que dicen que los Gryffindor son valientes...,-le dijo el chico mientras ella se iba-, y resulta que sólo saben huír de los problemas,-dijo esperando ver la reacción de la chica. Pero no hubo ninguna-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione no pegó ojo en toda la noche, pensando en las palabras de Malfoy, que se le repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Era como si le hubiera absorbido la vida. No dormía, no comía, no hablaba y no reía desde la discusión. Se intentaba autoconvencer de que debía pasar página, su cerebro se lo decía, pero su corazón no la dejaba, y la atormentaba a cada segundo que respiraba y pensaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Por su parte Malfoy tampoco dormía, deseaba poder borrar todos aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Deseaba poder acabar con Granger como ella había acabado con sus ideales, pero no podía. Algo en su corazón le decía que no podía.

Así que continuó en su cama, dando vueltas y pensando por qué había pasado olimpicamente de él, cuando era obvio que deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara. ¿Acaso le había..., ignorado? No es no podía ser. Nadie podía ignorarle a él. Nadie podía ignorar a un Malfoy. Era el momento de hacerle la vida imposible a Granger..., se acabarían las ganas de ignorarle para el resto de su vida... Y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó con tranquilidad, sin siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que le ocurriría en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su habtiación, lo que le ocurriría si se acercaba lo más mínimo a Draco Malfoy.

Fue hacia el comedor, donde deberían estar sus amigos, (Harry y Ron), pero debía ser demasiado temprano, porque el lugar estaba practicamente vacío. Así que se sentó en cualquier silla, frente a una mesa vacía de gente, y llena de suculenta comida. No obstante, no podía comer, no le entraba nada en el estómago. Era como si tuviera una gran bola en el esófago, que le impidiera que la comida pasara a su través.

Suspiró con melancolía, y empezó a darle vueltas a su café... hasta que, de repente, la taza se le volcó encima, y todo su contenido se desparramó por encima de su pantalón blanco.

-Ahhh...,-gritó la chica, asustada por el repentino ¿movimiento de la taza?-. Un momento...,-dijo en un susurro, y mientras seguía limpiándose con la servilleta, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia. Allí estaba él, allí estaba Draco Malfoy, con una hipócrita sonrisa bailando en sus labios-.

-Buenos días, Granger, ¿has dormido bien?,-dijo el chico, para disimular-.

-¿Por qué no te mueres, Malfoy, si no sirves?,-dijo la chica saliendo del lugar enfadada-.

-Entonces nadie podría hacerte la vida imposible...,-dijo el chico en un susurro con una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pansy llegó a la conclusión de que a Draco se le había pasado el cabreo, puesto que la saludó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, deseándole un buen día.

El mero hecho de aquella sonrisa, y el canturreo del chico entre susurros cuando pasaba a su lado, hizo que se olvidara del problema Hermione-Draco, puesto que supuso que ya no había ninguno, así que no dudo en subir a esquiar y disfrutar de la mañana junto a su prometido, Blaisse.

Por su parte, Draco se pasó planeando gamberradas para hacerle a Hermione, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más contento se ponía.

Imaginó la reacción de la chica de miles de formas diferentes, y cada cual le gustaba más, y le animaba a seguir más con sus malévolos planes.

Cuando etubo seguro de que la chica no estaba en su habitación, entro en su interior y le desordenó todo lo que había allí. ¿No le gustaba el desorden, no?, pues un motivo que seguramente la haría enojar sería aquella leonera de habitación. Sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, y se fue, no sin antes colocar mágicamente un cubo de agua que flotaba en el agua. Cuando alguien entrara dentro, recibiría una pequeña ducha de agua helada...

El rubio caminó lejos del lugar, pero pudo llegar a oír el grito que profirió la Gryffindor, y una macábra sonrisa de satisfacción decoró su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?,-la oyó gritar a continuación-.

Y la sonrisa se incrementó enormemente tras otro claro grito de la Gryffindor..., seguramente habría abierto el armario, donde había colocado un duendecillo de Cornualles...

-¡Socorroooooooooooooo!,-salió la chica corriendo de su habitación, con el duendecillo enredado entre su pelo-.

-Vaya..., así que es de esta manera como te peinas cada día...,-le dijo el chico con diversión-, no me extraña que tengas pelos de loca...,-y la castaña le fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que hizo desaparecer al duendecillo con un rápido movimiento de varita-.

-Muérete.

-Cambia tus temas de conversación conmigo, Granger, son muy repetitivos, ¿sabes?,-dijo aún con la diversión en su tono de voz, pero intentando aguantarse la risa-.

-Slytherin tenía que ser...,-dijo la chica entre susurros-.

Y el rubio no pudo evitar una carcajada sonora que llevo a la inmediata reacción de Granger...

-¡Aguamentis!,-y de la varita de Hermione salió un chorro potente de agua-.

-¡Impervius!,-reaccionó el rubio con rapidez-.

-¡Waddiwasi!,-dijo la Gryffindor con maldad, y un montón de pelotas de golf empezaron a golpear a Malfoy con enorme puntería-.

-AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY,-gritó el chico cuando una de ellas le golpeó en la entrepierna-. Impedimenta...,-logró decir el rubio, consiguiendo evitar que siguieran golpeándole pelobas de golf-

.¡Levicorpus!,-y Hermione comenzó a ascender sin reparo, quedando su varita en el suelo-. ¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora contigo, Granger?-dijo el chico con malicia. Pero entonces oyó las voces de algún estudiante, y la dejó el en suelo con bastante poca delicadeza-. Adios sangresucia. Un placer darte una paliza,-y oyó el rechinar de los dientes de la Gryffindor mientras huía del lugar-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione estaba completamente enfadada, colérica se podría decir. ¿Qué se creía que hacía el rubio prepotente y arrogante de Malfoy?, ¿acaso creía que ella era un blanco perfecto para practicar sus hechizos?

Mientras iba pensando todo eso, caminando por la calle, sintió, de repente, una enorme bola de nieve que le dio en plena cabeza. Se giró con furia, y allí estaba Malfoy, con otra bola preparada en su mano.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más:

-Petrificus totalus...,-dijo dandole una enorme sorpresa a Malfoy, pues no esperaba aquello-. ¿Y qué pasa ahora, Malfoy?,-dijo la chica llena de enfado, y comenzó a bombardearle con bolas de nieve. Cuando se cansó, se largó para poder ir a patinar un rato sobre hielo, para alejarse de Malfoy y de sus impertinencias repentinas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Malfoy se recuperó, se quitó toda la nieve de encima, se secó con un hechizo calefactor, y miró alrededor. Nadie les había visto.

-Perfecto..., esta vez me has pillado distraido, Granger, pero será la última...-y la siguió por donde se había ido...-

Cuando llegó al lago, donde Granger patinaba, con un accio muy bien conjurado trajo sus patines, y la siguió.

-Hola Granger...

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, es que no has tenido suficiente?

-Creo que eso te lo debería preguntar yo...,-le dijo el chico con una maliciosa sonrisilla a voz en grito..., puesto que estaban bastante lejos el uno del otro-.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar, y lo vamos a hacer ahora mismo... porque...,-pero no acabó la frase-.

Malfoy se quedó congelado al ver como Hermione caía bajo la capa de hielo: se había roto, y la chica no pudo hacer nada para salir de la trampa helada.

Pasó como a cámara lenta, la chica profirió un grito aterrador. El agua estaba realmente fría y sentía un dolor inimaginable por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que le dolieran hasta los huesos.

Draco no lo dudó ni un momento, patinó con rapidez hacia la chica, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando llegó al lugar, pudo ver a Hermione, completamente aterrada, pataleando por salir a la superficie, pero no podía hacerlo, no sola.

El chico se quedó bloqueado, ¿qué podía hacer?, y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo se quedaba paralizado ante una situación de riesgo?

De repente la chica dejó de patalear, y de gritar, y quedó flotando boca-abajo.

-Levicorpus...,-dijo el chico con tono serio y un movimiento de varita elegante-.

Inmediatamente la chica salió despedida hacia arriba, y Malfoy tuvo cuidado de que quedara fuera del hielo, en una superficie lisa. Practicamente voló hasta donde estaba la Gryffindor.

Le quitó el pelo de la cara, y miró si tenía pulso.

Al poner sus dedos índice y corazón en su cuello sintió el bombeo de sangre, y se relajó considerablemente. Se habría relajado por completo si no hubiera sido porque no respiraba.

Malfoy jamás declararía aquello publicamente, pero a veces investigaba cosas sobre muggles, y creía recordar algo...

-Respiración postiza...,-dijo el Slytherin no muy seguro de si mismo-.

Le pinzó la nariz y colocó sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta de la Gryfindore. Hizo dos insuflaciones de aire lentas y seguidas. Miró nuevamente su pulso..., seguía habiendo.

Y, de repente..., la chica tosió con fuerza, expulsando el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones.

-Pensé que te había perdido...,-dijo el chico, afectado-.

-¿Y que más te faltaba por hacer?...,-dijo la chica con dificultad, aún tosiendo-. Después del día que llevas...

-Oye no me eches la bronca, te acabo de salvar la vida, ¿sabes?

-Y seguro que me lo recordarás cada vez que quieras un favor, ¿no? Aunque claro, para eso tendrías que hablarte con gente de mi calaña.

-Lo siento vale..., si hice eso fue..., por despecho...,-dijo el chico con avergonzado-.

-¿Disculpa?,-dijo la chica, sorprendida-.

-Si. Tú planeaste todo eso con el idiota de Potter, e hiciste que..., pasaran cosas...

-Si te refieres al hecho de que nos acostara...

-No...,-le cortó el chico-. Otras cosas..., y luego me enteré de todo..., y después me ignoraste...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Y por qué te afecto tanto la pelea?,-le cortó el chico, de repente-.

-No me has contestado.

-Lo haré cuando tú lo hagas...

-¿Y tengo que fiarme de una serpiente como tú?

-Bueno, lo hiciste cuando fuiste Pansy, ¿no?

-Sí...,-se le escapó a la chica sin querer-. Pero eso era distinto..., porque jamás habría podido hacerlo si yo no hubiera sido Pansy...

-Así que es eso lo que te molesta..., que no te trato como a Pansy...,-y Hermione le odió en aquel momento por ser tan rematadamente astuto-.

-Sí, bueno..., no es mi culpa haberme enamorado de tí, ¿vale?,-dijo llena de odio y sin poder controlar lo que decía. Cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca con las manos, pero ya era tarde-.

-¿Qué?

-Nada..., olvidalo...

-¿Tú te has..., enamorado de mí?

-Antes.., en pasado...,-dijo la chica intentando salir del paso-. Contesta ahora...

-Tú y Potter...,-comenzó el chico, pero Hermione le cortó-.

-¿Estás celoso?,-dijo la chica, de repente. No hubo contestación-. ¡Estás celoso!...

-Bueno callate ya, ¿vale? Hablas demasiado,-le dijo el chico, odiándola por ser tan astuta-. Y encima viniste y cambiaste todo mi futuro..., todos mis ideales por tierra..., todo por una Gryffindor con pelo de rata...

-¿De qué estás hablando?,-dijo la chica, extrañada y enfadada por le insulto-. ¿Acaso, no vas a..., tomar la marca por mi culpa?, ¿qué tengo yo que ver?

-Es lo que hace el amor..., nos hace hacer locuras...,-dijo el chico, mirándo sus labios con deseo-.

-¿Amor?

-Sí...

-Claro...,-dijo la chica, mirando con deseo los labios de Draco-, amor..,-dijo viendo como se acercaba el chico hacia su boca, y terminó acercándose ella los pocos centímetros que les separaban, en un beso de amor que ninguno imaginó sería así-.

FIN DEL FIC


	29. Epilogo

Como me lo habéis pedido tantos, he decidido hacer un epílogo, tras el cual, (ya os aviso), no habrá continuaciones, ni segundas partes, (porque nunca fueron buenas). Bueno, allá va..., espero que os guste:

EPILOGO

Un Draco Malfoy de 28 años de edad caminaba con pasos elegantes y ceremoniosos por una sala blanca, inhalando el humo de su cigarrillo con deleite.

-¡Draco!,-le dijo una Pansy de 28 años-. ¿Acaso no sabes que no se puede fumar aquí dentro?

-Oh vamos..., sabes que cuando estoy estresado, nervioso y agitado es lo único que me relaja. ¿Te importaría no ser tan aguafiestas?

-Deberías hacerle caso, ¿sabes?,-dijo Blaisse, que acababa de llegar-. Y no lo digo porque sea la esposa más maravillosa del mundo,-dijo mirándola con cariño-, si no porque es la jefa de esta planta y puede hacer que te hechen a patadas...

-¡Tío Draco!,-dijo un niño realmente parecido a su padre, Blaisse-. Hola...,-dijo lanzándose en sus brazos-. ¿Me haces el avión?,-dijo mirándole con ojitos de cordero degollado-.

-Vamos deja al tío Draco unos momentos...,-le regañó Pansy-. No está para juegos ahora mismo... Aunque debería apagar ese...

-¡Está bien!,-se dió por vencido el rubio, y lo hizo desaparecer con golpe de varita-. ¿Contenta?

-Mucho...,-dijo la ex-slytherin con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

-¡Disculpe!,-se oyó la voz de Harry desde el fondo-. ¿Sabe cómo está la paciente Hermione Granger?

-Aún está en quirófano, señor Potter. Igual que hace cinco minutos, cuando me lo preguntó...,-dijo la recepcionista, irritada-.

-¿Oh es que no piensa salir nunca? Parece que es tan pesado como Malfoy...,-dijo Ron entre risas-.

-Cállate Weasley...

-Oh no...,-dijo Pansy mirando a Blaisse con cara de horror-. Van a volver a empezar.

-¿Y por qué tiene que callarse? Al fin y al cabo, es tú culpa que la pobre Hermione tenga que estar ahora ahí dentro.

-Claro, y eso es lo que más te molesta. Que sea culpa mía, ¿verdad?

-Si..., siempre pensé que sería culpa de otro cretino, no de uno como tú... El más cretino del mundo...

-Sabes lo que te digo, Potter..., ¡que por mi te puedes ir al...!

-!Papi!,-dijo una niña tirando del pantalón de Draco. La niña rondaba los cuatro años, y era exactamente igual a su madre excepto en el pelo, (rubio como el de su padre), y en los ojos, (grises, inconfundible detalle de la familia Black)-.

-Dime cielo...,-dijo el rubio cambiando el tono de voz por completo-.

-Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que discutas con tito Harry...

-¿Prometes no decirle nada, cariño? Si lo prometes te compraré..., un caramelo así de grande...,-le dijo el rubio extendiendo sus brazos cuanto podía-.

-Eso es imposible, papi. No existen caramelos tan grandes...,-le dijo la niña con tono de sabioncilla-.

-Vamos, cariño, no le digas nada a mami. ¿Vale?

-Esto es increíble, Malfoy. No chantajees a tu hija con caramelos..., no es una Slytherin como tú. Ella será una Gryffindor, igual que su madre... y que nosotros..., ¿verdad Bluebell?,-le dijo Harry con tono cariñoso-.

-Se llama Victoria...,-dijo el rubio rechinando los dientes-.

-Sería más correcto decir que se llama Victoria Bluebell Malfoy..., ¿no crees?,-le dijo Pansy con malicia-.

-Pero eso fue por culpa de la neurótica de su madre...

Entonces la niña abrió la boca a modo de expresar su sorpresa, y se la tapó con sus manitas.

-Le diré a mami que has dicho que es una neurótica...

-Oh vamos...,-dijo el rubio entre susurros-. ¿No podía haber salido en algo más a mi?, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan parecida a Hermione?,-se dijo entre susurros-. Era una broma, cielito...,-le dijo con tono cariñoso-. No irás a molestar a mami por una broma, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no...,-dijo la niña tras varios segundos pensando-. ¿Y cuánto le queda a mami para salir de ahí?,-dijo con preocupación-.

-No te preocupes, cariño,-le dijo Blaisse cogiéndola en brazos-. Casi no queda nada..., ¿quieres un caramelo grandote?

-Sí, por favor...,-dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa en su carita-.

-Bien..., vamos Boston...,-le dijo Blaisse mirando a su hijo, que corrió tras de él-.

Boston debía tener unos siete años de edad, y quería como a una hermana a Bluebell, (o Victoria como la llamaban Draco y Blaisse). Pero eso no era de extrañar, ya que se conocían desde que la niña había nacido.

Blaisse soltó a Victoria para que fuera detrás de él, pero la niña, de repente, miró hacia un punto concreto y echó a correr con todas sus ganas.

-¡Victoria!,-gritó Blaisse preocupado, y todos sus amigos miraron como la niña corría hacía un hombre-.

El hombre era alto, majestuoso, con el pelo rubio platino largo, ojos grises y mirada de hielo...

-Abuelito...,-gritó la niña llena de felicidad-. Yo sabía que algún día vendrías a verme...,-y sin decir nada más, se lanzó a su pierna izquierda, abrazándola con sus bracitos-.

-Draco. ¿Esta impertinente es tuya?,-dijo el hombre con odio, sin siquiera mostrarle la más mínima atención-. Me dijo tu madre que habías tenido una hija con esa..., mujer,-dijo al ver el gesto de interrogación en la cara de su hijo-. He venido para poder..., acabar con esto de una manera..., honorosa...,-dijo sacando la varita y apuntando hacia su nieta-. Hay ciertas "cosas" que no merecen estar en este mundo,-dijo con odio, y observó a la niña con detenimiento-.

Todos estaban en estado de shock. No podían explicarse aquello..., todos estaban paralizados, y Draco sintió que se moría cuando vio como su padre apuntaba a su hijita del alma con la varita. Estaba dispuesto a sacar la suya, cuando su padre hizo algo increíble. Bajó la varita con detenimiento, y se colocó a la misma altura que la niña, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Tú...,-le dijo tocándole la nariz con delicadeza-. Tú tienes los ojos de Narcisa y de Draco...,-le dijo con un tono de voz indefinido, y la niña rió con diversión, ajena al peligro que podría estar corriendo-. Y su mismo pelo...,-dijo acariciando su cabecita-. Tú eres..., una Malfoy...,-dijo el hombre, bloqueado-. Y al mismo tiempo no lo eres...

-Soy Victoria Bluebell Malfoy, abuelito...,-dijo tendiéndole su manita. Y el hombre la cogió entre las suyas-.

Todos los presentes estaban impactados por la escena que estaban viviendo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

-Y yo sabía que algún día vendrías a vernos...,-dijo la niña lanzándose a sus brazos. Y ante la mirada atenta de todos, Lucius Malfoy le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos grises-.

-Abuelito...,-repitió en voz baja-. Soy..., abuelo...,-dijo, en estado de shock-.

-Enhorabuena señor Malfoy,-dijo la voz de una médico que acababa de llegar-. Es un niño precioso, y su salud es inigualable... Le presento a Clementae..., eso me dijo la madre...,-se explicó la mujer al ver la mirada asesina de Draco, y oyó un claro..., neurótica saliendo de la boca del joven padre-.

-Dios santo...,-dijo Lucius, maravillado-, es igual que tú el día que naciste, Draco...

-Se llama Riagus...,-dijo el joven Malfoy, mirando a su nuevo hijo-. Riagus Malfoy Granger...

FIN DEL FIC

Bueno, quería agradecer a mi beta-reader Sandra porque me ha ayudado con los nombres de los hijos de todos..., por eso mismo se llama, el nuevo hijoa Riagus Clementae..., como su fic..., jaja. Muchas gracias guapa, y espero que hayais disfrutado al leer el fic tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirlo.


End file.
